The Next Generation
by wolvesfang98
Summary: ok before i say anything for a summery yall are gonna know one thing this book IS NOT a fanfiction! this is a book written by me! every charater in it belongs to ME!; Glimes is the daughter of Zalya Generation (generation is her last name) and Zoulis Generation her parents are the king and queen of the island she lives on and did i mention shes a wolf? (spanish in places)


_**THE NEXT GENERATION**_

Table of contents

Ch.1 Peace never lasts forever . . . . . . . . . . . pg.3

Ch.2 New Arrivals . . . . . . . . . . . pg.12

Ch.3 Glimes's wish come true . . . . . . . . . . . pg.20

Ch.4 The ceremony of the stars . . . . . . . . . . pg.32

Ch.5 Could It Be True . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . pg.145

Ch.6 A Blizzards Blessing . . . . . . . . . . . . . pg.163

Ch.7 A Great Terror . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . pg.173

Ch.8 The Lost Prince is Found . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . pg.194

Ch.9 Can't I Get a Break . . . . . . . . . . . . . pg.218

Ch.10 Confusion . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . pg.237

Ch.11 The New Alpena . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . pg.253

Ch.12 An Old Queen's Past . . . . . . . pg.288

Ch.13 Rheon returns . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . pg.299

Ch.14 Final Stand . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . pg.306

Peace never lasts forever

Zalya can run as fast as lightning, hear up to 1000 mil. away, she can see in pitch black nights, she also has a unique pattern on her sides, head and one of her legs these patterns on her mark her symbol of power and it also serves another purpose. It is a power that none of the three pups can control. It will when they need each other most, or in time of desperate need the three siblings will be taken to each other's side even if they don't know it or think they can handle them self.

Zalya has two other siblings the second oldest is Talkas Zalya's little brother and the youngest Roasetis and just because her power is love does not mean she is all lovey and such she is in fact the complete and utter opposite. She just loves to control Talkas in his sleep and when he's awake into a pole. If there's not a pole around any wall will do just fine. And yes I said control; she can control all living animals known to man and can control all electronics with in a hundred mile radius and many more. Now Talkas on the other hand is different he was a pup born of the wild. He can shape sift into literally anything he want to as long as it's a living object. All the dogs have this vary ''special'' pattern on their sides, all the three pup were born with these unusual patterns. That's why they tried to keep them together. Their patterns were never intended to be used because the pups were never supposed to be separated in the first place.

Their parents knew it would be very dangerous to separate them. That is and the pups were the last of their kind and were never to be found by the retched man. They knew that if they were found there pups would be separated. So there parents took the pup to a place they thought would be safe they took them to the vary birth place of their grate ancestors. They wanted their children to grow up in their ancestors vary home. The only safe place they could learn how to use their powers without harming any living being.

Their plan worked, they learned how to use their powers and never harmed anything unless they needed to. Their kind was always very gentle they were taught at a very young age to always respect the balance of life and never to harm another living being unless it was threating their life. The pups and their parents were just finishing their training Zalya was working on controlling the sky's lightning and how fast she can run, Talkas was working on his shape shifting right now he was a lioness and was, (go figure), stalking Roasetis, "ok 1…2…3" he said to himself as he prepared to pounced. Roasetis was trying to make two very stubborn birds fall in love when she heard a faint, "1…2…3.""What the heck?" she exclaimed as she looked around trying to find the source of the sound. "Talkas, when will he ever learn? Well I guess I could play along! I haven't ran him into anything in the past 5 minutes!" she said in a devilish whisper. "Yes she won't even see it coming I finally got her" he said he pounced "what the…. AAAAAAAAA STOP, STOP NOOO ROASETIS!" he screamed as he slammed into a tree Roasetis was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. "That's… what… you get… for… trying-to pounce… on me! You know you'll never win! So why try in the first place?!" She managed to say while laughing "No fair! I thought you didn't know I was there!" he winced while rubbing his head where he was slammed into the tree. "well I did and what's up with the hole lioness thing aren't lionesses girls and I'm pretty sure you're a boy I could be wrong but…" she didn't get to finish she was interrupted by Talkas "hey shut up I know lionesses are girls but there also the ones that hunt and I was hunting you and for your information I am a boy so shut up! Before I turn into a leopard and maul you to death!" he screamed in her face "what is going on here?" Zalya said; Zalya was in the middle of creating the perfect lightning bolt when she heard her little brother and sister fighting. Again. Roasetis was the first to talk "he tried to pounce on me again while I was practicing my powers! So I slammed him into a tree." "I was practicing my shape shifting and she slammed me into a tree!"

"Oh for the love of-" she stopped mid-sentence when she heard a twig snap. All of a sudden they were covered in a net then everything went black when they woke up they were in a cage of some sort and a little girl no more than 2 was staring at them, well Zalya in particular. When Zalya looked at her she smiled and giggled this shocked her most this tiny girl was giggling then she started yelling "MOMMY, MOMMY I want dis one I want dis one!" she screamed until there was a woman staring at her she picked up the child and held her to the cage she was in the little girl put her hand in the cage and scratched Zalya behind the ear Zalya started to wag her tail, she's really starting to like this kid, the woman put the girl down Zalya whimpered she liked being scratched behind the ear.

"She seems to like you Zoie and she seems so sweet if we can afford her we can get her lets go see how much she is." She said to the small child "YAAAAAA" she screamed the woman chuckled a bit then went to a man siting a table Zalya could clearly hear what they were saying "excuse me sir but how much are those three puppies over there?" the woman asked the man at the table "oh there free today all puppies are free we're hoping more pups will find a home and you know I'm thinking about taking the pup with the green on him. so witch did you want to get?" the man asked "well my daughter wants the one with the blue on her may I ask were you got them?" the woman said "why yes you can we were exploring an Island and we came across part of it and there were temples everywhere. We originally thought they were from natives that lived there long ago. But as we took a closer look they weren't statues of human's they were statues of dogs. And what really freaked us out was the fact that they look almost the same as those pups over there. We now know that those statues are statues of those pups grate ancestors there was righting on them but no one knows except the pups and their parents. But obviously they can't talk so no one will ever know what it says." He finished "wow so they are like princes and princesses?" she asked him "well I guess if you look at it that way." he said "I just wish they could talk so we could find out what those statues say." the woman said Zalya finally got sick of listening to this so she told her brother and sister to do exactly as she said "well how about I grant your wish so you can shut up! Dear Lupus it's like trying to listen to a retarded garble talk! you are right about the statues, they are our grate ancestor's and the writing on them can only be read by the very blood line our family; our family name carry's grate honor and you humans will not put it to shame by shoving my brother and sister and my parents in a cage and the Generations don't take no for an answer those trample's belong to me and my family and there's no way in hell that any human is going to take them. They're all that we have left and if you think for one second that it's yours now because you found it, your insane! Plus if we're not out of here in 3 minutes and my parents wake up… don't plan on going home any time soon because you'll be dead. I really don't want that because you're the first kind human I've ever met. I really like your kid she cute and she scratches behind my ear. So you goanna let us out or are you just goanna stand there like morons?" Zalya asked

"puppy" the little girl said "see the kid isn't scared and that is just plain wrong for the kid to be braver than her parent" Zalya said amused "hey what's that supposed to mean!" the woman yelled "well I'm a dog and I'm talking and you stand there like you're frozen and your daughter yells puppy like its normal for a dog to talk" Zalya said "ok point taken so what's your name?" the woman asked "my name is Zalya this is my little brother Talkas and this is my little sister Roasetis oh and that's my dad Toroo and that is our mom Jade" Zalya said "my daughter is right you should probably take us out before you get hurt and the fact that I haven't killed you already Is a miracle and I'm still confused on why I didn't maybe because of the look on you face when my daughter talked now let us out now" Jade said "you know I don't know why didn't just take control of their minds and get us out of here in the first place but oh well" Roasetis said "I don't want to know" the man that was at the table said he walked over to them and opened their cages he tried to take them out but the pups parents growled a warning that said "if you touch them you won't have a hand by the time I'm through with you" Jade grabbed Zalya and Roasetis and Toroo grabbed Talkas

"now I'm not so sure about telling our family origin to some human who might I add tranquilized us then put us in a cage but I don't know I'll think about it but first there are a couple of things you need to know first I do not intend on separating my children second the name Generation is going to die out if my children can't have pups of their own but that's not possible on our island because for a generation to be born the mother and father have to have some sort of power and the dogs here could have powers but they can't use them because they aren't at the birth place of their family a place that if it did not exist they would not even be alive and my children are the last prince and princesses to exist Zalya was the child born of thunder and lightning, Talkas was the child born of the wild, and Roasetis is the child born of love and I'm going to take them out to see their surroundings but know this if my children are sold they will be sold to families that listen to them and are only houses away so they can always be close to each other" Jade said "at least that is the law it's not a physical impossibility she just want royal blood." Zalya mumbled, she turned to Zalya and asked her

"Zalya do you want live with them you can if you want it depends on you if you say yes then your little brother and sister will be put in homes that are close to yours" Zalya looked at the small child then at her parents "HA! Yeah right don't make me laugh! I'd never live with brats like them! Let get out of here and see if we can't find other wolves like us!" Zalya said "I need to do something real quick" Jade said she went to each of her kids and within a second they started to glow so bright that they had to look away when the glow went away they looked different they a lot different they were a lot bigger their patterns were darker and more visible their teeth were lager and their claws were huge and wicked sharp but the biggest difference is that they each had a symbol on their side Roasetisess was a hart, Zalyas was a bolt of lightning, and Talkas's was their symbol for nature "mom what did you do?" Zalya asked "well since you weren't old enough to teleport to our island I made you old enough and gave you the power you are the same age as you were before but your body is older." Jade said "no way! Awesome!" they all cheered at once "great can we go now I'm getting bored in here" Talkas said "yah lets go." Zalya said they left and went to explore this new place and find more animals.

Zalya smelled something, she looked around and saw a wolf walking toured her "well looks like a new group of animals here. Oh and one is a good lookin…" he stopped in mid-sentence "Zalya is that really you?" the wolf asked "I'm sorry but do I know you?" Zalya asked the wolf "what you don't remember your own husband?" the wolf asked "ZOULIS, I thought you died in the war how did you survive? I'm so glad to see you, you don't know how miserable it's been there your all I've ever thought about and you don't even want to know how Talkas and Roasetis have been behaving!" Zalya exclaimed

"Zoulis dude your alive you have to come back with us and remember a Generation never takes no for an answer!" Talkas laughed "don't worry I'm coming with you I hate it here I can't use my powers, the female dogs keep hitting on me even if I said I was married and my owner is a bitch." Zoulis said then without warning Zalya ran straight up to him and kissed him. Jades eyes widened and she covered her eyes. But as Zalya kissed her husband both Zalya and Zoulis's eyes began to glow and their fur stood on end.

There was a flash of light followed by a ring of fire, water, lightning and earth. As the rings flowed and circled them the two began to levitate in mid-air and their eyes changed from regular colored eyes to glowing so brightly that they couldn't see. As quickly as it came the rings and the glow in their eyes went away. They looked at the two wolves and were surprised to see that nothing was different. "heh uh Zalya I'm really thrilled to see you two but a little warning next time please?" Zoulis asked "oh that wasn't a glad to see you kiss it had a completely different meaning!" "one more thing Talkas your girlfriend has one hell of a mouth! How you got her to shut up I have no idea! Roasetis your boyfriend sure is loyal to you! Oh speak of the devil here they come." Zoulis said "Atera is here no way!" he gasped "AAAAAAAAA! It's a dream come true! I can't believe Niro is here! NIRO OVER HERE!" Roasetis screamed with joy

"well that was easier than I thought well do you have everything." Jade asked "ya!" they all said "come on we're leaving Niro, Atera let's go." Jade said "coming" they said "OK everybody hold still." Jade said "don't worry that won't be a problem." they all said then when they looked around and they were back at their island they were home "Niro you want to see our temple I've redecorated it?" Roasetis asked Niro "well ya I haven't seen our temple in forever." Niro said Zalya looked at her husband in delight. She was home; with no humans they could get back to their lives and start their recovery finally after the horrifying war that nearly pushed their ancestral line to extension.

New Arrivals

The next few hours were a blur the last thing Zalya could remember was every one running to her asking her if she was ok but didn't know why she felt perfectly fine just a little tired. Next thing she knew she was in her temple with Zoulis right beside her he was watching the door to the temple she looked around and then looked at the spot of her body that hurt the most. What she saw shocked her most there were two small bundles of fur she had instantly felt some kind of bond toured them she cleaned them and snuggled with them but when they cried. She heard a low pitched growl she quickly picked them up and hid them in her fur then she realized the growl. "Don't worry I won't hurt them god Zoulis your too over protective." she said "I know you won't." He told her as he walked up to her and nuzzled his mate and new pups.

She had given birth then and there then fainted right after. he now has two pups, one boy and one girl they decided to name the boy Trident because he had a trident on his side and the girl Glimes after her grandmother when they were done eating the pups had basically fallen asleep on top of them. Zoulis had gotten Trident and Zalya had gotten Glimes they both wrapped their children in their own blanket and brought them outside and put them on a big blanket so they could take a peaceful nap outside. Though to their dismay bringing them outside made everyone come and look at the new pups.

Atera and Talkas were the first to notice them.

They got fed up with all the attention and started walking back to their temple "hey guys congrats oh and Zalya I'll come and get you if you want to help me hunt I think I saw a deer and the prince wants to talk to you he said you should watch your back he said he isn't too happy about you having pups. Zalya there in danger never let them out of your site" Atera said and with that she headed off "DON'T WORRY THAT WANT BE A PROBLEM!" Zalya shouted back "come on we should go." Zoulis said "hey by the way you're watching the pups tonight I'm going hunting with Atera." Zalya said "I have the meeting of the kings to go to tonight. I can't I mean I can try to cancel but they'll be really mad." Zoulis stated sadly "well then who's going to watch the pups?" Zalya asked

"Hmmmm how about Niro?" Zoulis suggested "fine, but if I come back to find even one fur is out of place you both will pay! you make sure to tell him to not let them out of his site and to take this seriously also tell him to come to our temple when I leave I don't want them to leave our temple for any reason!" Zalya stated "alright I'll tell him." her husband calmly stated as he gave her a quick kiss and headed over to his pups to put them down for a nap.

"I have to go meet Atera and talk to her about the prince and to remind him that he is not the boss of me that I'm the boss of him and to discuss his punishment for mouthing the queen of the island!" Zalya said then handed the pups to Zoulis and headed off swaying her hips side to side as she went witch caught the eye of her husband who had to rip his eyes from her so he could think strait also he was setting a very bad example for his pups.

Zalya knew very well that he was staring and was not mad or ashamed in fact she was the exact opposite she loved to tease him so she intently does because she knows what it does to him she soon found who she was looking for. "Hey Atera wait up I need to ask you something." Zalya said "ya what do you need My Lady?" Atera asked "well first stop calling me My Lady I hate that the only one who should be calling me that is the prince of the forest which is why I need to talk to you, you know as well as I do that he is not to talk to me like that and I'm having trouble finding a suitable punishment for him." Zalya explained "well he does have two cubs on the way we could take them under our custody." Atera suggested

"Wow that's so evil! When did you start thinking like that! But it just might be the perfect punishment he'll go insane so what time should we go pick them up?" Zalya asked "do you think we should take the cubs mother too? I mean it was her husband that made the mistake not her she doesn't deserve to be separated from her kids." Atera asked "yes I do and I don't think we should give them back they will be our custody for now on. So shall we go give the prince a visit?" Zalya asked and they headed off when they got there the prince was watching the over the land.

"Good morning prince how has your day been? And how has your pregnant wife been doing?" Zalya asked sweetly, (Which nearly killed her inside and made Atera gag.), "Atera have your hunters ready and when I say now have them tie a rope around her neck then just hold her there." Zalya whispered "got it, but to let my hunters know I'll have to howl." Atera said "Kay you can howl but make it quick!" Zalya said and with that she let out a howl the forest became dead silent. As if all the animals had vanished from the island and all those around their home. Then a round of howls returned hers. "They said they'll stand down for now but not long so you better make it quick." Atera reported "Try and hold them a little longer!" Zalya ordered.

"So who gave you the right to think you can order me round?! Well, let me make this clear for you…what you say will have consequences! Especially if you're talking to the queen of the very island that you live on! And even more so...if it's about her pups! So this is to be your punishment for what you said to me, NOW!" she howled the orders, "your wife and cubs are being taken under our legal custody! And you won't get them back ever and if you have any other cubs they will be taken as well. A few hunters will be keeping an eye on you, so if you try to get them back or do anything stupid, they can report it to me or Atera. Then I will have the finest hunters in the forest hunt you down! On that day when the moon is high and full, you'll be served on silver platter and become the main feast for the pups and mothers who you so proudly tortured! Have a nice day!" All the while she had been talking. Ateras hunters had already gotten the princes wife. They were currently waiting, (and starting to get rather impatient as she was taking her own sweet time to terrify the shit out of him.), for her orders to take her back.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! YOU CANT DO THAT!" the prince yelled as his tail swished back and forth in outrage. "Oh but I can seeing as I made the laws." She stated calmly with humor clear and easy flowing though out her kind, gentle, and soothing voice, (well kind, gentle, and soothing when she doesn't want to rip your throat out that is.), "now I must be going. And prince I'm giving you the last warning from me now so listen close for I will not repeat these words again." She called calmly

"If you try to interfere the hunters will kill you and we'll eat you for dinner." The words that she said took their time to sink in to the think headed Leopard. He heard them well but he was not going to stand by and let this happen. (Stupid cat, he's gonna be killed if he goes through with his plan! But that just means one less problem for the wolves…don't you just loves the smell of freshly spilled blood in the morning?)

They took the pregnant Leopard back to their home. Zalya calmed her down as she explained she would not be taken for her cubs and would be allowed to be with them. The pin they made before they left was massive. More than twenty acres for her to run and play with her children. While they were away the young pups, who could walk and carry small objects, had given her a mountain of freshly killed deer and other small animals for her. They may be wolves with a diet that consist mainly of deer, but they still had common courtesy and loving hearts for others around them.

The apprentices had also helped by making a rather large pond. Zalya made sure they were safe by placing guards and fighters. Zalya would have had fenced them off. If this had occurred before her three young pups had been taken. But now she did not have the heart to put the soon to be mother cat, who she was actually rather great friends with, through that much pain and heart ache. On their way back they managed to catch a few rabbits and 3 moose, (making sure to kill a few deer as they did not know of the young pups helping of food.), they would be having a good diner tonight. The Leopard had gone into labor about an hour after they got back. She had given birth to twins, one black furred son with ash colored spots and an orange tipped tail, and one white furred girl with the typical black spots and the non-typical black tipped tail, (albino-ish if you didn't understand.).

They were given the names Death, on account of his fur color, and Life, as life I usually shown with the color white. Atera took her best friend and queen of the Great Island Of Temples back to her temple so she can get some peace and to see her new pups. They always managed to calm and bring up her feelings when she's upset or pissed off as hell. "Look I really love the effort but I have work to attend t-" she didn't finish the last word. "Oh. My. Fucking. God! I sure hope Roasetis has a nice funeral planned for Niro…BECAUSE I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM!" she screeched as she raced into her temple with rage filed eyes.

"Oh this can't be good." She mumbled to herself, she started to panic when she heard a scream of terror from inside the building. Then before she could understand what had happened. Niro came running out of the temple with Talkas right beside him with Zalya and Zoulis right behind them. Both had a vivid glow of surprise and complete hatred while hatred and outrage filed their eyes, their teeth were bared and so close to the two that they could have ripped them to shreds right then and there.

"IM GOING TO MURDER YOU I SAID WATCH THEM NOT FUCKING THROUGH A PARTY AND GET THEM DRUNK TO THE POINT THAT THERE PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR." She screamed; all the yelling was starting to draw attention to the animals that lived in the forest "Whoa what got the queen so mad I've never seen her like this before" a near buy wolf that was stalking pray when he heard the yelling and unfortunately chased away his to-be-dinner

"I think Niro and Princes Talkas through another huge party again" another wolf said to him in a whisper not taking an eye off the fight "so they always do that besides their parties are awesome" he said back "yah but rumor has it that while they had the party they were also watching a few pups" the second wolf said "so what's the big deal there just pups what's so important about them?" he asked curiosity shone clearly in his eyes "because they were queen Zalyas pups they haven't even opened their eyes yet but queen Zalya had to meet the prince of the forest for a very important meeting that couldn't wait! And get this he still doesn't even know about the pups yet. Queen Zalya had to leave and the only one able to watch them was Princess Roasetis's the royal pups' aunt boyfriend Niro because king Zoulis had to go to a meeting of the kings and everyone else was busy!" he told him almost out of breath

"Queen Zalya has pups? how did that happen!" he asked in amassment "well first they fell in love then they ha-" he didn't get to finish because he was stopped by the other wolf "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT" he screamed "I was joking geez! why don't you go and chase your tail for about an hour and then come back you buzz kill." He said very annoyed he then walked away; he was one of the few animals that liked the idea of the Great Queen of the Island having pups he was also a very close friend of Queen Zalya and he didn't want trouble or to get on the queens bad side as it was just displayed of what would happen if he did.

What he didn't know was that the wolf he just talked to was one of the many animals that was against the idea of their queen having spoiled pups (as he calls them) get in the way of her serving the prince of the forest who thinks he should be the ruler of the great island and the pups get in the way of his plan; two pups that hold the very fate of every living being that lives on the island for a greater threat is yet to come than the pathetic prince of the forest; the young twin cubs also have a bigger role to face if they are to survive they will need to work with the most un likely friends they will ever know.

Glimes's wish come true

As the season of summer grew to an end and the season of fall took its place the life of the royal family began to get a break from all the hard work they had to do. From meetings, to exiles, to showing the new comers around they were finally getting a break for once. And to make it even better an old friend had come to visit. she had sent a wolf who at the time and still is a great friend to out to the forest on a mission to find any to all pups of wolfs to just dogs if found he was to immediately bring them back to her and tell where he found them it was a more personal task than really anything needed to be done but he was a very good friend and would do anything for her and not just because she's the queen ether.

"Ahhh I was hoping you would be hear My Lade I have found some pups but I do not know if they are dog they are serenity not wolf but I brought them hear for you to take a look since you've been hear longer than anyone." Tiryn said Zalya stared at him for many reasons one because he was hear and he had just called her old and didn't even know it!

"Um Tiryn I'm glad to see you and all but did you just call me old" she said hesitantly she could hear the others trying there hardest not to laugh but they failed miserably they burst out laughing "OK THAT'S IT ALL OF YOU AWAY NOW NOT YOU ZOULIS YOU STAY HEAR" she screamed; they all ran for their lives they know not to stay near Zalya when she's pissed "No I- I mean – I was just -I never meant that- I just mean you know the island beater than anyone I know!" he stamped realizing what he had just said "its ok I know you didn't mean it now about those pup give um hear!" he handed her the pups and she gasped at what she saw she quickly put the pups in front of Zoulis and immediately understood there good friend Tiryn had found there missing pups who had been pronounced dead a few moons back.

Zalya was never the same again and now her dreams have come true she knew deep down that they were still alive and she had sent Tiryn to find them when he didn't come back a few moons ago and at the time he had already been out there for about four moons as it is they all thought that he had died. So it didn't surprise her when she saw that they had grown to an extensive rate. Sadly they had no idea that they had powers; let alone how to use them.

By now they should have mastered their powers it looks like their break for work is over they must learn how to use them if they are to survive the dangers that lay ahead for them "Tiryn do they know their heritage or for that matter do you?" she asked the wolf who was now currently staring off into space "Tiryn, TIRYN" she screamed "Hu what oh sorry My Lady what did you say" he asked ashamed

"first, STOP CALLING ME MY LADY I HATE THAT THE ONLY ONE WHO SHOULD CALL ME THAT IS THE PRINCE!" she yelled she was getting annoyed with every one calling "My Lady" and she hates it "now as I said before do they know their heritage and do you know it as well" she said again "well I don't know if they do or not if they do their doing a good job of hiding the fact that they do as for me no I don't know it why?" he asked she looked around and realized a crowd was staring to form she shooed them all away telling them to go back to work or whatever they were doing before they all left all but one it was someone she never dreamed of seeing step paw on her territory; she got in front of the young pups and Zoulis stood right beside her

"You either have real guts or your just plain stupid to even come out of the safety of your forest and onto our territory prince you know as well as I do that you are just another animal to become food when your over hear you just be glad that Ateras' hunters are not hear right now or you would be lunch meat!" Zoulis stated "cant a father see his kids" he asked as if nothing was wrong Zalya stepped up at the comment "not if that father is a maroon and was the one who caused them to be taken away in the first place because he decided to use the queens hunters for his own personal game then back talk her saying he had the right!" she growled now the hunters were back and Atera had come over to see what everyone was yelling about and it didn't take her long to find out what she positioned her hunters ready to attack if needed "well someone woke up a little grumpy today didn't she" he said walking slowly toured Zalyas temple witch no one noticed because he was still looking at them one of Atera' apprentices hunters was the first to notice she walked up to Atera and whispered in her ear "Lady Atera I think that big cat is heading to queen Zalyas temple I think he's trying to go inside." her voice razed a little but not so much that no one but her mentor could hear her Atera looked at the young wolf "why do you say that the only thing that's in her temple I-" she didn't finish her sentence as she realized why he would want to go in her temple. Zalyas' pups are there and no matter how bad he acted like he liked the idea that she had pups she could see all the hatred for them in his eyes she raced forward and stopped in front of Zalyas temple she let out a low growl letting him know if he came any closer he would be ripped to shreds. "I just need to get a little closer then I can get rid of those pups for good why did she have to have more the last time I put them in the wood hoping that would do the trick and I was stupid believe so now I will make sure they die I deserve to be king and rule the land not those flea bitten dogs." he thought to himself as he kept talking to the group he was so close just a little more suddenly the leader of the hunters ran in front of him and stopped in front of Zalyas' temple then she let out a low growl he was taken back buy this "could she know what he was up to." he thought "no impossible I never told anyone." he reinterred himself "well hello Atera what are you doing this fine day" he ignored her warning asking her innocently he then came closer he heard her growl more but this time could hear her say something his eyes widened "she did know" he thought; he ignored her warning "well hello Atera what are you doing this fine day" he asked her as he came closer to her "I tried to warn him" she thought to herself "big mistake you oversized house cat!" she half yelled half growled then she flung herself at him knocking him over and pining him to the ground she heard everyone gasp

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN GO NEAR HER TEMPLE YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE THE HATERED FOR HER PUPS BUT EVERY TIME I LOOKED IN YOUR EYES. ALL I EVER SAW WAS ALL THE HATRED YOU HAD FOR THEM. SHE GAVE YOU SAFTY WHEN NO ONE ELSE WOULD AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER. When her first pups went missing everyone thought they were DEAD that they had DIED everyone had no clue where they went everyone but YOU. BUT YOU FUCKING FORGET THE BLOOD LINE OF A GENERATION OUR EYES ARE OPEN THE DAY WE ARE BORN AND MEMORY GOSE TO BACK TO THE VERY FIRST THING WE SEE OUR MOTHER IT CAN NEVER BE ERASED AND HER FIRST PUPS WERE THREE WEEKS OLD WHEN THEY VANISHE AND BET IF WE ASK THEM THEY WILL TELL US WHAT REALLY HAPEND TO THEM WONT THEY" she screamed

"YOU CASED HER SO MUCH PAIN THAT ONE ANIMALE SHOULD NEVER HAVE TO GO THROUGH;SO MUCH PAIN THAT SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEAN ABLE TO HANDLE IT ALL AND YOU NEVER EVEN CARED ZALYA IS NOT PERFICET AND EVEN THOUGH SHE LOOKED JUST FINE SHE WAS CRUSHED; I WOULD FINED HER ON THE TALEST HILL EVERY SINGLE NIGHT. THE SAME PLACE SHE WOULD TAKE THEM EVERY DAY TO PLAY SHE BE THERE CRYING BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT THAT HER PUPS WERE DEAD. You don't deserve to even be alive. You beater count your lucky stars that I haven't ripped out your throat as it is but that is not my honor of doing. You don't deserve the honor of life, to be called a prince; you are no prince you are a monster. A monster that gets a joy off of others pain; when you don't even know what that is, not until you gone through what she has." she said shaking trying to keep the urge of killing right then and there under control;

her teeth were bared and eye locked on his throat "you pathetic excuse for a hunter how did you know it was me I never told anyone except some wolf named Tiryn he was the only one who knew where they were." he spat their where howls and growls everywhere then out of nowhere a wolf jumped in snarling, teeth bared and eyes filled with a burning fire of pure hatred "Tiryn get her of me now!" the prince commanded "no!" he lashed "what did you just say get her off me you pathetic piece of meat!" he hollered

"I said no Zalya is a good friend she sent me in the woods to find them did you really think I did all that work just for the heck of it being your own little slave no I did it to gain your trust and it worked too Atera told me her suspicions before I left and she was right when you told me you where the one who took them and left them to die! I wanted to kill you so bad but I didn't and when you told me you left them to die in my packs territory I said to myself they are alive because everyone of the wolves in my pack loved Zalya like family like a sister and now you will pay for what you've done!" he snarled "oh and who's going to make me you; you can't do it yourself!" he spat he was really trying his luck and it's about to run out

"yah I was getting to that." and with that he let out an ear piercing howl that echoed all across the island its self when he stopped it was dead quiet only to be broken by the sound of wolves barking, snarling, howling, and growling a pack of twenty wolfs had showed up; they were Tiryns pack but just as they were about to attack Zalya ran up with her pups and Zoulis right behind her "YOU TOOK THEM IF ANYONE DESERVES TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW IT'S ME!" she screeched at him Toroo and Jade both knew this was bad she had mastered how to use her full power at full strength but the last time she did it she went into a coma for four moons and she has to be mad to unlock it and at the time she just plain mad but now she is a complete and utter outraged mother who wants nothing more to kill the bastard that took her pups and left them to die the sky was already staring darken and it was only 1:00 in the afternoon most animals forget that she can control more than just lightning and right now she's bringing a full out storm that the devil himself would be scared shitless just to see on the TV let alone be there and go through it. But what they didn't know is that all the napes she took were never from lightning that doesn't where her out any more but instead it was cased from a power that only one generation was able to master and until now ever had her name was Artocu; this power is only granted to female and has the truest love for those around her who is not afraid to admit to her mistake's many have tried to master it but all have failed until now none of the members of the family had the strength to handle it when they were ready their power would have taken over their body and the only thing that could stop them was the one in their life that mattered most the one who they could never see dead and face the fact that they killed them; Zalya clasped she lied there motionless then she slowly stood up the first thing everyone noticed was her eyes they were glowing a bright blue then her whole body started to shake and she threw her head up in the sky her body started to glow her symbol denigrated and was replaced with raging storm that moved all across her side as if it were alive. Zoulis, Mist, Levix, Ember, Trident, and Glimes erupted in light Zoulis glowed bronze Mist had little balls of mist circling her, Levix had a force field around him while was about a foot in the air but unlike Zalya he stayed there, Ember had erupted in fire when it died down all of her fur was a blazing sheet of ember ,Trident was surrounded by water as wave after wave crashed in the air as if it were on a hard surface but Glimes was the most shocking Instead of one element she had them all water, light, darkness, fire, mist, and levitation her eyes who no one ever saw because she would hide them were glowing every color of her sisters and brothers, and her mother and fathers but not their eye color no it was the color of their fur blue from her mother, black from her father, white from both her parents, red from her father, neon yellow from her father, bronze also from her father, gray, and purple from her older brother Levix her claws with she also hid where extremely big and wicked sharp her tail again she would hide was at least a good twelve feet long witch the long tail is also a trait she got from her mother but was accelerated a bunch to the point that it is longer than her mother's her fur was extremely long witch she also got from her mother the color on her fur was illuminated her fur was like her eyes but instead of her brothers and sisters she only had the colors from both her mother and father she was the absolute perfect blend between her mom and dad. the glow died down and so did the pups Zalyas died down soon to the only one left was Glimes but instead of dying down the color on her got brighter Zalya was already back to herself she had to control the winds to go back down for Glimes unlike the rest the light did not die down slowly instead it went away the next second she had to shake her head to make the light go away she still was only three weeks old she could see and hear but could not walk she also got very cold easily. "GLIMES" she screamed "oh…my…god what the fuck just happed" Atera said as she came over to them the prince had managed to escape "I don't know by the way question um what are we going to do with them." Tiryn asked that statement offended the three pups "hey!" they all screamed "we can hear you know" Levix stated "Levix mind yourself" his older sister warned he was the second oldest of them all "oh my gosh she is so cute is she are baby sister, is she are baby sister!? you are my mom right?! ya you are! oh my gosh we have a baby sister what's her name!" Ember asked her mother who was trying her best to keep up with the sentence that her daughter had given her "I don't remember you ever being this hyper you were always so calm." Zalya told her "Zoulis come here!" she called "ya?" he asked "go get Levix and Mist and would you mind taking our hipper active daughter somewhere she can tire herself out also have you seen Trident I can't find him anywhere" she asked him "sure and no I haven't seen Trident" he said "ok well would you ask Atera if she could go and look for him" she asked "ya come on Ember do me a favor and go get your brothers and sisters please?" he asked his daughter "ok dad" with that she ran off he headed off in Ateras direction when she reached her siblings they were crowding something "hey what are you guys doing what is that?" she asked them "we don't know look its- hey give it back I was messing with it first" she screamed at her sister "TO BAD SO SAD I DON'T CARE BY THE WAY MOM WANTS US!" she yelled back "hey mom what is this Mist and Levix were messing with it" she told her as she handed the pup to her mother "Trident oh my god come hear" she said as she pulled him over to her "they were being mean to me mommy they wouldn't leave me alone!" he cried "MOMMY, WHAT!" they all said together "this is your baby brother!" she exclaimed "I thought we had a baby sister?" Ember said sadly Zalya sighed "you do have a baby sister and brother." she said "really what're their names?" they all asked her "Trident and Glimes." she said "now you all need to go to bed you have training tomorrow" she told them "aaaaaahhhhhhh but we don't want to" they complained "m-mommy could I play with them to they seem like fun" Glimes asked Zalya "whoa look at her eyes and her tail its longer than yours mom" Levix stated Glimes started to cry "why am I so different mommy all the other animals make fun of me" she cried as she buried her muzzle into Zalyas warm fur she gave her son a glare, his eyes widened "no Glimes it was a compliment I like your eyes there really cool I never saw an animal with rainbow eyes before or get to have one as a sister as for the other animals they can go and chase their tails their just jealous they don't have eyes like that!" he told her trying to get her to calm down "nice save" someone whispered in his ear "AAAAA" he screamed "scaredy cat" it was Atera but he didn't know that he was surprised it was a girl Atera was also a very good looking dog to "I AM NOT!" he yelled then he got a good look at her she looked like a cross between a German Shepard and an brown and white husky; she had a bow slung across her shoulders and a case of arrow strapped to her side she also had a feather in her hair the symbol on her side was a bow with an arrow through it and beside it was a case of arrows like the one she has on her side her tail unlike most curls up into a prefect fury ring she had amber eyes and one ear was pointing upward while the other one went down she also has really long fur. "Um who are you and why do you have all that stuff on" he asked her "oh yes I forgot you never met me before you went missing did you I'm Atera your uncle Talkas's fiancé and as for all this I'm the head leader of the hunters this symbolizes my rank in the group and my power is hunting and archery so I can use these we'll soon find out your power tomorrow each of you" she exclaimed "ATERA, ATERA, ATERA, ATERA, ATERA look I've been practicing watch what I can do" she said she saw Talkas she got on her belly and focused in on the spot Roasetis said was most venerable she waited until the perfect time to strike then she leaped hitting him right in the middle of his chest blowing him over and knocking the winds out of him then pinned him down like she saw Atera do to the prince "got ya again uncle Talkas" she laughed "hey get off me how are you still on top of me I usually through you off by now and get yelled at by Zalya for the umpteenth time" he complained "but your aiming is getting much better now get off me!" he told her "ok" she said happily she used one paw to jump off giving his fury chest one more push before using her hind legs to hit the side of the wall then jump off of it doing a back flip and landing on all fours barely out of breath "WHOA COOL HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Levix exclaimed Glimes looked her older brother in the eye and said "I think you got that backwards aren't I the one who should be asking you guys that not the other way around but if you must know I watch Atera hunt and practice her hunters skills I also get tips on it from her apprentices who is almost a full hunter and when aunt Roasetis baby sits me she helps me practices and the rest is just reflects I have besides it's fun to knock uncle Talkas over and I love to flip." she told him she then jumped doing a front flip in the process and hitting the ground running and skidding to the stop sending dust everywhere "catch me if you can!" she said then went racing she stopped when she saw something then she realized what it was "OH GIVE IT A REST YOU OVERSIDES HOUSE CAT!" she challenged "well it looks like someone didn't learn her lesson" he said as he walked out of the forest "you mean the lesson where your ass gets kited buy a girl and might I ad that she was ten times smaller than you if that's the one you don't have to worry I got it down just fine because you would become dinner if you try to take me on I think you forget that the hunters have been training me I'm pretty sure I can handle you or do you what to prove me wrong you cowered!" she spat "how dare you your only three weeks old and your challenging me I'm older and stronger than you; you brat" he said "well than you wouldn't mind proving it come on put money where your mouth is oh and I hope you know that your wanted and I was told to kill you if I saw you" she remarked "humph like you could beat me" he continued to gloat about himself so he didn't see her get into position "remember go for the week spot on a Leopard that would be his throat now focuses you can do this one… two…three…NOW" she thought to herself then she lunged at him "UUUHHHRAAAAAAAA YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'EV DONE YOU JACKASS!" she screamed "huh what-AAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed as he felt her teeth in his neck and her claws racking at his chest then he was dead she had her first kill one that will be honored tonight at dinner she bit into the back of his neck and started back home when she got there every one stared at her in amassment "what you told me to kill him if saw him so I did dinner is served" she said "Glimes I think you're ready to start your training you'll be coming with me and you sisters tomorrow" Zalya told her; her eyes widened in excitement "really thank you WHOOHOOO I GET TO GO TRAIN WITH MY SISTERS THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE" she screamed in joy.

The Ceremony of the Stars

Three months later… "Come on Glimes wait up" her sisters complained "NO YOU SPEED UP" she said to sisters "I BET YOU MY DINNER I'LL BEAT YOU THERE" she said as she raced off her two sisters looked at each other then said in union "YOUR ON" they raced after her by the time they got there Glimes was there pretending to sleep "WHAT HOW DID YOU GET HERE BEFORE US WE PASSED YOU" they screamed as they just lost their dinner to their little sister "I told you to speed up but you didn't listen now did you" she laughed. "Ok enough you two go practices you know today is just to see what her powers are then tomorrow we'll start her training" she told them "yes mother" they said as they nodded then ran off "now Glimes Atera is going to help me she will attack you your powers will come as reflect and when you're in danger they will take over showing me what you can do after that your symbol will appear then you can show Atera who's really the boss" she said laughing the last part "yes mother I'll do my best!" she promised "is she ready?" Atera asked "yes very, more than I thought she would." Zalya told her best friend and trainer of her daughter Atera looked at the pup she was glowing. "Zalya you might want to take a look at this." she said not taking her eyes off the pup she gasped then she saw her two daughters had come back. "Atera you have nothing to fear all my daughters go through this she is just one step closer to gaining her powers at their full strength but why she is glowing I don't know" Zalya told her "Glimes come hear please!" Zalya shouted "yes mother" she called back "Glimes are you glowing uncontrollably or can you control it?" Zalya asked her "I can control it why?" she asked innocently "can you show us what it does and put as much energy in it as you can I need to know how powerful it is Glimes this is extremely important give it all you got when we figure how far you can go with the power and start from there." she told her youngest daughter "uh ok but you should probably back up a lot!" she warned but before she could show her mother her power two uninvited guests showed up "Well, well, well if it isn't her royal freakiness!" one of the two said unaware of her mother and aunts presents the other went over to Glimesess two sisters who were currently pissed beyond belief that they would dare make fun of their little sister in front of them "well hello there; why do you and your sister hang out with that little freak anyways when you could be hanging with us instead say why don't we ditch the little rain bowed eyed freak over there?!" he asked them not realizing that he just insulted their little sister right in front of them the comment did a great job of setting them over the edge meanwhile Glimes wasn't paying the smart mouthed little wolf any attention because she was having too much fun figuring out ways to make them pay in her mind "hey I'm talking to you, you little rain bowed eyed freak!" he shouted at her when he realized she wasn't listening that pulled her out of her thoughts "oh is that any way to treat a lady" she said innocently but the sarcasm was still clear in her voice her mother and aunt who were at the time watching the oldest of the three try their hardest to keep them self's under control had snapped their heads to the youngest pup of the three at the comment she had said just a moment ago. Glimesess sisters and the other wolf had also heard the comment and turned their heads to look at the two "you are no lady if anything you're a freak that belongs in a circus!" he said pointing to her eyes "that hurt it really did" she said fake crying "but since you think that let me tell you something" she snapped at him inching closer and closer so that every step she took he had to take a step back to keep them from hitting each other "just because someone is different does not make them a freak it makes them who they are and just because they act different or look different does not mean they are freaks or stupid or even dumb. You have no idea what I can do to you without using my powers let alone with them so if you want to become CROW FOOD be my guest if not I would advise you to shut your mouth before I make it to where you will never be able to open it again!" she threatened "ha you don't have any powers and everyone knows you would never harm anyone!" "boy if you have any brain left in that thick head of yours I would seriously advise you to stop talking you don't know my niece with the hunter training and the countless hours of being alone in the meadow just so she can build up her strength and speed so she can show everyone that she can make a difference. That child has more determination to prove that no one would dare call her scared or a wimp she has her mother's stubbornness and her father's loving hart she won't hesitate to sink her teeth and claws into anyone who dare says else wise!" Atera warned him her sisters took this opportunity to step up "and who in the right mind gave you the right to make fun of our little sister!" they shouted "ok one who the hell are you and why do you have a bow in arrow two everyone knows that Glimes does not have any sisters three I don't care what you freaks say but if I want to make fun of this little freak then I can and if I want someone or something I get it I get whatever I want!" he snapped "Oooohhh you shouldn't have said that" Ember told him "and why is that" he asked "because you just pissed me the fuck off!" Levix said who was currently being held back by his mom, his aunt, Ember and Mist "who the hell are you" the two wolves asked "I am Prince Levix My mother is the Queen my father is the King and the three Princesses of the great island of temples are my sisters and my little brother is Prince Trident and from what I hear is that you are messing with my little sister so here is what's going to happen if you do not leave her alone I will personally rip your throat that is if I can get to you first my littlest sis is a lot faster than me she just might beat me to it!" he said with a smirk "prove it I don't believe it I know Glimes is the princess but how do I know this isn't all a trick you all look nothing like prince and princesses and where is Queen Zalya I was so hoping to get to meet the old hag!" he challenged "boy I'm going to rip your throat out if you say one more word my mother is right there but you where to worried about pissing me the fuck off that you didn't even notice her screw the law about not killing another animal unless needed this time you've gone too far no one insults my family and gets away with it!" Glimes yelled "hey Glimes I heard shouting and came to see if you were ok AAAAAHHHHHH! Glimes what are you doing! Wait a minute Glimes you finally got your powers oh sweet your trying your powers out on the cool be wanna be idiots" Tempus said Tempus was a male pure bred red wolf who helped Glimes train he and Glimes where best friends he was sure she had tons of friends but he didn't his family was the last known pack of red wolves to live on the island and for that the other animals would make fun of him everyone but Glimes and for that Glimes was really his only friend he knew she was the youngest of the three Princesses he also knows that she has two brothers but since one of her brothers is her twin he can't call her the youngest he's never met any of her family members but has heard a lot about them this is the first time he's ever seen them before too "Uh one sec Tempus kind of busy here." Glimes told her friend Glimes knows that he doesn't have any friends accept her and he thinks that just because she's the Princesses that she has tons of friends. Truth be told that's a lie, besides her brothers and sisters and her mom and dad he's her only friend she also has not told anyone in her family about him but not because she's ashamed to be friends with him but more because they would teas her to death about having a boy as a friend rather than a girl Glimes grabbed the scruff of the two wolves neck and flung them across the felled knocking them out cold with them taken care of she turned her attention to the very nervous red wolf "Tempus how many times do I have to tell you that just because you hear someone scream doesn't mean it's me and thank you for noticing at least some one is paying attention I think you the first animal to notice my powers!" Glimes told him "sorry it's just I don't like the way those idiots talk to you your my only friend I don't know what I do without you." he said with his head down ashamed this surprised Glimes not only did he care about her more than she thought he did but he also admitted it in front of pretty much her entire family "Oh uh thanks Tempus really that means a lot but you worry too much." she said to him her mother cleared her throat making them both turn their heads "yes well as much as that was sweet I don't suppose you would mind telling me who he is Glimes." she said "Oh um well this is Tempus he helps me train when I go out to the meadow we don't hurt anyone he just times me and tells me if I did better or worse than before when I'm trying to see how much force I can put into a hit though I can only use trees." she told her mom "you, you aren't mad at me are you it's just that I don't have any other friends and your daughter is really nice to me she's the only one who doesn't make fun of me!" he told her afraid she will hurt him "why do others make fun of you I see no reason you are kind, sweet, brave and you are a true friend to my daughter there should be no reason for anyone to make fun of you or for me to hurt you, you see my daughter for who she is not her blood line you treat her like any animal not a Princesses nor do you jug her on how she looks witch is just how she wants to be treated." she told him "oh uh thanks but the reason animals make fun of me is because I'm a pure bred red wolf and we're almost existent so that means we have to be careful of where we go and what we do and my parents don't really approve of me hanging out with the Queens daughter they think that I can get hurt during one of her training sessions and animals will call me on it and teas me for it too but for the most part it's because Glimes is a girl they hate the idea of me having a girl as friend but that's the other animals excuse I think their more jealous that my best friend is one of the three Princesses though I still don't get the reason for it all who cares if she's a Princesses or not to me she's a friend who cares I don't see her as someone who is too good for me her blood line has nothing to do with the love and care she gives to others." He told her Glimes now had tears in her eyes not tears of sadness or anger but because she was too happy to just smile no one has ever said anything that nice about her before "what's wrong Glimes why are you crying?" he asked her "nothing that's just the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me before Tempus." she said "huh what are you talking about that couldn't of bean the nicest thing what about your brothers and sisters?" he asked her "Tempus Mist, Ember and Levix went missing before my mother was even pregnant with me and Trident I may be a teenager but for the first three weeks of my life the only sibling I had was my twin brother Trident." she explained "oh sorry that you never told me" he commented "I should probably get home my parents will be wondering where am." he told her "mom can Tempus stay the night here?" she asked "I don't know it's up to his parent's." "that's the problem they'll say no." she complained then she got an idea "unless I go with him and convince them it alright it is alright isn't?" she asked her mom innocently "Glimes of course it's ok." she said then took her daughter to the side so no one would hear her "Glimes I am not stupid you got that little trick from me I used it on my mother when I was your age and she fell for it every time and apparently so did I remember if they say no that means no." she scolded her daughter "fine" she sighed "ok let's go!" "ok, ok I'm going!" he complained as he was pushed forward once they were in the woods Glimes was practically surrounded by other wolves and animals in which most wolves were males so they took prided in hitting on her and some came straight up to her and asked her out with in ten minutes she already had had enough "ENOUGH I am not some yes girl who will say yes to everything if you see me turn someone down that does not mean I will say yes to the next guy who asks me out I may be a Princesses but that does not mean I'm free game I already have my eyes set on someone and that doesn't mean any of you besides I don't even know any of you!" she said gritting her teeth when they all had finally left Tempus asked her who she liked her answer supersized him beyond belief "you." is all she told him "me but why me I thought you would go for the more I don't know hansom, cargoes, outgoing you know an animal that's not me" he told her she looked at him "Tempus your all of those things and so much more the rest don't share the same feeling of having to prove themselves you do you understand me why I do what I do they don't that's why Tempus you are you and I love you just the why you are." she told him "thanks Glimes I have always loved you I was just too scared you would turn me down that you wouldn't feel the same way." he said she nuzzled his neck, he felt her soft fur on his neck he breathed in her sweet fragrant one that could make any mutt go love crazy just to be with her they walked for about another ten minutes until they finally entered his packs territory "Tempus are you sure its ok for me to be here I mean they won't kill me will they?" she asked as she walked closer by his side "don't worry there are advantages to being a Princess you know one is the power to go were ever you want and no one gets a say in it well except you parent's. They won't hurt you I promise I won't let them even if they tried which they won't." he reassured her "ok I trust you." she said as she nuzzled his neck once more. "we're almost there don't worry." he sighed "we're here look those two up there the ones with the bright red fur they are my parents." he told her as he pointed the two out she looked at their fur then at his "well at least now I know where you get your fur color" she laughed "hah, hah, hah very funny." he joked "hi mom hi dad" he called to his parents "Tempus who is this" his mother asked gesturing to Glimes "this is my girlfriend Princess Glimes daughter of Queen Zalya and King Zoulis she actually has a question to ask you mom don't kill her or for that matter me." he told her "kill her now why on earth would I do that this is great news my son is dating a Princess not only that but out of the three he is dating the one with the most power and authority!" she stated happily "should I be worried" Glimes asked him "I'm not sure I've never seen her like this." he replied "thanks your just so much help!" "I know I'm just great like that" he joked "ok ya that's great but I was wondering if he could spend the night with me and my family." she asked "sure I don't care" she answered "hey you can start heading back I'll catch up with you in a sec I want to talk to your mom for a sec ok?" "ok don't be too long though." he told her with that he started back once out of hearing range she asked his mother "do you mind if he stayed for about a week with me he's a huge help and I'm going to need all the help I can get with the naming of the future king and queen it's called the ceremony of the stars because my ancestors will send a vision to one of the current king and queens kids the vision shows there future mate and I saw Tempus with me right beside him taking the Artocu pledge that all king and queens have to take Artocu the one who the Artocu pledge was named after came to me when I woke up she said that I was destined to do great things and to not believe a single word any one says about Tempus that his hart is loyal to me and what others say about him are lies, lies to try and drive us apart and all that means I'm the upcoming queen so he has to be there as well since he is the future king; he doesn't know it yet and nether do my parents I'm planning on telling them when we get back." she explained "of course I don't mind at all!" she said "thank you" with that she bounded off to try and catch up with Tempus when she finally catch up with him she told him he was allowed to stay a week. When they got back they told her mom and dad that he could stay a week but left out the part where they were dating Glimes wanted to tell her mother herself. "Um just for arguments sake uh were am I going to sleep in no offense but the only one I really trust is Glimes I'm used to sleeping with a pack not by myself and I don't really sleep with other males besides my father we're not allowed to it's against pack law the next pack leader isn't allowed to sleep with any males but uh it also cause's uh a little more trouble they seem to think that they can ask me out with free will even if I'm already dating someone" he said this caught Glimesess attention she threw him a 'shut up not another word or I'll kill you' glare which immediately shut him up she had been in the middle of making his bed when she heard him say he was dating someone she didn't tell him that she wanted to tell her mom herself she would take it better from her but unfortunately her mom heard all of it even the very last part as well 'ah shit now how am I going to tell her I'm so screwed' Glimes thought to herself "um you would be sleeping with Glimes in her temple and if you don't mind me asking who are-" she was cut off by Glimes "uh mom I'm pretty sure he dose mind I'll explain later just don't please?" she asked her very confused mother "uh don't worry I'll talk to her" Mist told her "Glimes what is wrong with you?" she asked her littlest sister "it's just look Mist I know you want to help but you'll just have to wait just like everyone else ok it's not a bad thing it's the exact opposite it's really good news I'm just worried on how you guys will take it or more importantly mom look I gotta go I promised Tempus I'd meet him somewhere he said he had a surprise for me or something." she told her "oh my god no you aren't really are you?! Not with him! come on Glimes you so could have picked someone better than him!" she exclaimed realizing what her sister meant Glimes let out a growl "Mist Tempus is the nicest boy I know and he never pushes me into doing something I don't want to do he knows me better than you do he stood up for me and whether you like it or not Tempus will be the new king and if you even try to ruin it I will blast you with the biggest lightning bolt you will ever see because it will be the last thing you will ever see!" she threatened her sisters eyes shot open Glimes ran on ahead until she reached the spot that Tempus told her to meet him she wasn't surprised when she saw him asleep in the field but seeing him asleep was starting to make her tired as well. She walked over to him and laded down beside it didn't take long for her to fall into a deep peaceful sleep. Now Glimes was all too aware that she was sleeping next to Tempus but she trusted him and never thought of it as wrong. but her parents thought very differently but luckily for her, her sister kept her mouth shut…for now; Glimes was still asleep and dreaming of a dream that if her parents knew she had she would be in a lot of trouble DREAM: she slowly walked in a circle around her love sick boyfriend she giggled at how easy it was to control him the truth is that all she really wanted was to be able to tell him what she wanted from him but in both real and dream world she is afraid of what he would say but unknowing to her Tempus was never asleep and she had a very bad habit of talking in her sleep. he heard every word she said; still asleep Glimes nuzzled closer to Tempus resting her head on his long ruff red fur one of the things that had a key role in making her fall for him for Tempus feeling her this close to him, breathing in her sweet scent was making him drowsy. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep but unknowing to them both a very unwanted guest had wandered off and stumbled on to the two of them sleeping together. wrapped in each other's paws, it had been Zoie who found them and it was Zoie who told Glimesess mother; more surprised than angry Zalya ran to see if the two year old was really telling the truth, when she saw them sleeping she didn't want to wake them but Zoie on the other hand was not at all happy they were getting all the attention and ran over to them before anyone could stop her. then she jumped on them this woke Glimes then Glimes screamed which woke Tempus and hearing Glimes scream scent his blood coursing through his veins. He still hasn't found a way to control himself when he hears someone scream. And knowing for a fact that it really was Glimes who screamed made the matter at hand even worse. Tempus jumped in front of Glimes he let out a low and easy growl; instead of the wimp/cuddly look he always puts on you could clearly see every muscle he had, his usual slumped shoulders and back had straightened out and tensed replying he was ready to lunge at anyone who dared to move this had not shocked Glimes as much as Zoie jumping on her did she knew all too well how muscular he was but he hides it very well. he will work out just so he could keep it but he won't overdo it like most wolves do he had the perfect amount of muscle not too much and not too little, though Glimes was the only one who knew this because he would often train with her and she would more often than not catch a glance of him at his full strength. "Oh Tempus calm down before you give them a heart attack though I would have liked to have a more peaceful way of waking up but oh well." Glimes told him while nuzzling him neck he hadn't even heard her but feeling her head against his neck while he breathed in her sweet, sweet scent he automatically relaxed and un-tensed his muscles letting his broad shoulders go back to their usual wimp look by now Talkas, Atera, Trident, Mist, Levix, Ember, Roasetis, Niro and a few of Ateras hunters had showed up Mist and Ember where the first to speak well Mist was more rolling on the ground laughing than anything else "wow Glimes I never thought my baby sister would get her first boyfriend before me." she teased, Glimes had a very annoyed look on her face "don't make me hurt you!" she said sweetly but still dead series "ok look I'll explain later but right now I'm tired and if you haven't noticed but I only have a week until the ceremony of the stars and I-" she stopped mid-sentence "oops I forgot I haven't told you yet nor have I told Tempus ether." she mumbled to herself "what have you not told me explain now!" Zalya ordered Glimes told her about her vision she had and how she woke to find Artocu staring at her and how she told Glimes to not believe a word others said about Tempus that they were all lies to drive them apart. "But Glimes you have to be at least engaged before you can even attend the ceremony let alone be a part of it! Glimes are you licensing to me?" she asked Glimes had not heard a word her mother said she had been drawn to someone talking to her but she thought she was the only one who could hear it but she was wrong Tempus also heard it she started walking towards the sound of the voice there was something familiar about it she had heard it before but couldn't remember where. "Artocu" she whispered she had finally remembered where she had heard it, it was Artocu the same one who visited her when she woke "Glimes come here I am no figment of your imagination I will not harm you I am here to help you help understand." she told her "I don't understand why me why now?" she asked "it is alright to be confused but I am only here to give you a warning there are animals that will do anything to keep you from marring Tempus you must not let them when you go through life things don't always turn out the way you planned sometimes for the better sometimes for the worst but just remember it doesn't matter what life throws at you because you will always have each other, in your family you are stronger together than you are alone." Artocu told her "Artocu wait!" she yelled Artocu turned around "thank you for everything and for future reference if I have any more siblings this would probably be a good time to tell me." she said "Glimes I do not control your parents actions what they do decides if you have any more siblings but I'll make you a deal ok if your mom and dad decide to have another kid you'll be the first to know." she told her "fair enough" she joked Glimes had not realized that the entire conversation she had was done through her mind she never moved her mouth satisfied she walked back to Tempus's side and laid down she wasn't feeling very good when she tried to get up she felt very dizzy then everything went black the last thing she remembered was every one asking if she was ok then Tempus screaming at them saying "obviously she isn't if she just passed out!" when she came to Tempus was right beside her she groaned "ah what, what happened to me Tempus?" she asked him "Glimes your awake oh thank god ha Talkas owes me five bones." he said the last part under his breath Glimes gave him a funny look she tried to get up but it hurt too bad "Tempus how long have I been out?" she asked "two days." "TWO DAYS" she yelled; she sighed "can you help me up I have to do my daily rounds and make sure my idiot twin hasten blown something up yet." she said "you make me laugh but I guess I can help you just promise me one thing; promise me when you have a vision or something like that and it's about me can you please tell me?" he pleaded "sure" she smiled, as they walked out of her temple she was by all means of the word surrounded by all her friends and family; everyone was there, there was even a wolf there that she did not recognize right away but she soon did he was a boy that every girl worshiped well almost every girl did she was the only one who didn't 'worship' him and it drove him insane he's been trying to win her over for some time but really he only wants to date her so he can become king but he doesn't know that a king does not make laws or get the pleaser of having everyone doing what their told when their told to you see it's really the queens that have that authority and Glimes gets to have the fun job of telling him that and no matter how she played the seen in her head she always ended up laughing; he walked up to her "I'm so glad you're ok Glimes maybe now you can-" he was interrupted by Glimes she made sure she had everyone's attention but all the cheering and shouting had caused the animals that lived in the forest to see what was happening and she just happened to notice this and she knew the outcome of all this was going to be better than she hoped "let me stop you right there Alex ok you've tried so hard to get me to be just like the others in hopes of becoming the next king but tell me do you really care about me or the island or even the animals that live here do you care about the safety of them or their wellbeing or do you just want all the power that comes with it well let me tell you something playboy all the power that comes in the role does not go to the king it goes to the queen the only reason your popular is because of your looks and charm and even though I already have a boyfriend you still tried to get me. You've never cared about me or anyone all you wanted was to be king because you thought that being king gives you all the power you've ever wanted and again your wrong so with that said tell me, chose your answer carefully because if you haven't noticed all your fans are watching and my mother, father plus my boyfriend also my aunt, her hunters and my uncle, my sisters and my brothers if you say the wrong thing you'll either insult my entire family, your fans or you may be the idiot who says something that is an insult to both my family and your fans." she finished with a very big grin on her face, his along with everyone else's mouth was wide open this made her laugh he walked closer to her "why are you doing this to me I'm everything a girl could want in a guy why can't you see that?" he asked her in a hushed voice she bent a little closer to him "one I already have a boyfriend and I don't cheat two he is everything 'I' could ever want and so much more three if I dated you the second you became king you would cheat on me with someone else four you are a self-absorbed two-timing power-hungry wolf who couldn't care less if every animal on this island died a slow and painful death five you have no respect for woman six when you see me you see me as a shortcut into complete power that doesn't even go to you even if you became king which you won't so do you understand now and I'm still waiting for an answer from before and if you don't tell me your answer here very soon I will kill you." she threatened he stepped back "girl I'm not someone you want to mess with!" he snapped Glimes didn't even flinch which shocked him quite a bit. She grinned the crowd that had gathered immediately stepped back she laughed "oh boy you have a lot to learn your threats don't scare me and they never will, I may look like a shy, weak and pathetic girl but you don't know the half of me and no one has ever pissed me off and lived to see the sun another day and you are no acceptation, you will never be king and there is nothing you can say or do that will ever change that I pick the next king before the ceremony of the stars and at the ceremony I say who I picked not whoever can get by my side first, I will never pick you because I would never pick a playboy like you besides I already picked the next king, and he truly deserves it no one will ever deserve that right more than him." "oh and who did you pick you so called boyfriend that no one even knows you are pathetic you still can't accept the fact that you love me don't fight it." he laughed the crowed stepped back again she through her head in the air and howled every one gasped a young female pure blooded red wolf appeared she bowed her head in greeting. "Hello princess Glimes how are you this evening, I just have to ask who did you pick to be the next king?" the young wolf asked "Zarocu you are just as bad as you brother but if you must know!" Glimes laughed, she bent down and whispered the name of the next king in her ear, the smile that was on her face quickly disappeared Glimes looked at her face and burst out laughing. "You know your mother had the exact opposite reaction when I told her." "Please tell me I'm dreaming." she asked "sorry you're not dreaming but the reason I called you here is because playboy showed up do me a favor and show him how a girl can kick a man ass for me please." she asked her sweetly "gladly" she walked up to him "who are you are you going to fight for her I know I can beat you in a quick second." he bragged "bite me." she said simply "that's the best you got?" he laughed "why don't you go and chase your tail playboy!" she snapped he growled at her "what's wrong playboy afraid you'll lose your title to a girl!" Glimes laughed he charged at her "I wouldn't do that if I where you." Zarocu warned he didn't listen, he was three feet away and Glimes didn't even look the slightest bit scared when he was just inches away she slid sideways about three feet in less than a second causing him to do a face plat into a rock "I tried to warn you." she sighed "how, how did you do that!" he asked astounded "I get it from my mom except I can teleport from one place to another." she explained, as she did he had managed to get up he then lunged while she was still talking and as she finished he jumped on her, every one gasped partly because he managed to jump on her they all ran to a very safe distance "now you will pick me to be king or I will kill you." he threatened she laughed "I'm impressed you actually managed to jump on me but you still don't scare me and you never will, you don't get it do you this is a fight you'll never win now you can either get off or I will make you get off!" she replied "and how will you do that?" he asked "like this" with that she teleported three feet to the right casing him to fall to the ground, she picked him up and through him in the air "good bye" she laughed as she walked away, "that was amazing Glimes can you teach me that?" Zarocu asked "ha ya ok like you need to know how to kill someone we have enough to worry about ya no not a chance." Tempus said as he walked up to Glimes "oh you never let me have any fun" she complained "I'm your brother it's my job to make sure you don't have any fun." he remarked this made Glimes laugh "ohm ever since you started dating princess Glimes you've been even more of a kill-joy than usual!" she complained "Zarocu you shouldn't be complaining." her brother told her "and why is that" she snapped, Glimes stepped in front of her "well for starters you should be happy for me and your brother and second since I'm still too young to have pups of my own I'm assigning you as my apprentice you are still very young so you will learn quickly you will also have a lot of fun doing so too." she stated Zarocu' eyes lit up like the fourth of July "really you mean it?" she asked Glimes nodded "when are we going to start?" she asked "tomorrow it's getting late and I want to go to bed come on you can stay here I'll have one of my aunts hunters send a message to your parent's saying you'll be staying with us for a bit" she said, Glimes howled three seconds later a young male hunter came into view "hello Avise." Glimes greeted "I do hope my aunt won't mind if I barrow you for a bit" "I don't think she will what do you need?" he asked "Tempus's little sister is staying the night here with me and Tempus and I need you to let her parents know I would do it myself but I'm too tired to do so I also need you to let them know that she's my new apprentice." "of course Glimes right away but there's just one problem I don't know where they live." He stated "Zarocu and her brother are pure blooded red wolves their pack lives about a good thirty minutes in the woods, if you run, when you see two red furred wolves you'll know your close they are very territorial so you'll have to tell them you know me and are there to give the pack leaders a message they will immediately take you there and I'm going to warn you right now they are very small wolves but don't let their size fool you they can and will take you down in a quick second so don't do anything stupid but at the most of the time they are very kind animals ok good luck I'm going to bed!" Glimes told him "come you two I'm tired and I'm not leaving you here." she yawned Tempus laughed at her "oh shut up Tempus if you had to do what I do every day you would be tired too now get your sister before she passes out on top of me." She ordered "but I'm not tired." she said half asleep "ha nice try lets go bed." Tempus ordered but by the time he was done talking she was already asleep Glimes picked the young wolf up by the scruff of her neck and brought her in her temple, once in her temple she handed the wolf to her boyfriend and set up a bed for all of them once she was done she took the sleeping wolf from her brother and put her down on the bed she had made for them and laid down bedside her Tempus smiled he knew that his little sister loved Glimes and thought of her as a sister all her own and now that he was dating her she couldn't think of Glimes as a sister anymore, Glimes understood this and wanted to help her so she assigned her as her apprentice so she wouldn't feel left out he wasn't complaining ether life for a female red wolf isn't always easy they are in more danger than a male, they are always being hunted and killed by other wolfs in hopes of erasing their kind from existence, if Glimes can really teach Zarocu everything she knows then he won't have to worry about her safety anymore he laid down in front of them to make sure nothing can harm them for a red wolf it's the males job to protect all the females and keep them safe, he laid his head down between his front legs and sighed he loved his life he had a wonderful little sister and a girlfriend he thought he would only get in a dream but even though he had it doesn't mean it will stay that way his perfect life is always hanging by a thread and he could lose it at any moment; Glimes was have a wonderful dream but was woken up by the sound of someone sighing Glimes is a very light sleeper. she opened her eyes to see Zarocu still asleep curled up in a ball it was dark out from what she could see, she lifted her head, her night vision is very useful at night she saw Tempus staring out the entrances to her temple, being careful not to wake Zarocu Glimes got up she started toward him "Tempus what are you doing still up I told you I'm not leaving you here that meant you have to go to bed the same time I do, look I know it's the males job to look after the females in your pack but you're not there right now and we have guards stationed all along the borders they won't let anyone in here unless they have a good reason or they are coming back from a trip or from hunting and even then they have an escort standing by so if they do, do anything stupid they are more and likely to become mulch please just go to bed I know your worried about Zarocu but she's safe see." She whispered trying not to wake Zarocu "I, I know it's just I don't want anything to happen to you" he sighed "Tempus, Glimes what, what are you talking about why is Tempus worried about me am I in danger am I in trouble?" Zarocu asked very tired and scared Tempus shot a glare towards Glimes "what are you looking at me for I thought she was asleep." she complained "what, what did, did, I do, do wrong?" she asked them now fully awake and shaking in terror, Glimes walked over to her and picked her up by the scruff of her neck and brought her back to Tempus, she put her down in between her and Tempus "Zarocu you did nothing wrong you are the most perfect little girl I've seen in years but it's your blood line that is putting you in danger but I'll make you a deal if you work really hard to learn everything I teach you and have fun doing so I'll turn anybody who tries to hurt you into crow food." Glimes stated "ok" "good now go back to sleep." both Glimes and Tempus ordered, Zarocu went back to bed "princess Glimes are you still awake?" someone asked "huh who's there?" Glimes asked "me Avise" "oh ok well come in tell me what did they say?" she asked "they said they are fine with Zarocu staying and that they are very proud that she is your apprentice and that since they have heard so much about you and your family they wanted to know if they could come and watch the ceremony of the stars they also wanted to meet Zalya and Zoulis so they could ask them if it was possible for Tempus and Zarocu to live with you permanently they have always been worried about Zarocu' safety and if they lived here she would be safe then they won't have to worry about her anymore." he stated, Glimes walked over to Zarocu and picked her up, she walked out of her temple then started toward her mothers, she walked in her mother's temple still holding the sleeping wolf she stepped in front of her parents who were still sleeping, she put Zarocu in front of them "WAKE UP!" she screamed "AAAAHHHHHH" all three of them screamed "HELP ME, GLIMES HELP!" Zarocu screamed "oops" Glimes said "GLIMES MICELLE ROSEALETA MARIE GENERATION WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Zalya screamed "whoa I've never heard Glimes' full name." Tempus exclaimed "wait she has three middle names?" Zarocu asked "one, what are you doing in my temple two, I don't use her full name unless she really pisses me off, three yes she has three middle names" she answered Tempus turned to Glimes "your entire name is Glimes Micelle Rosealeta Marie Generation?" Tempus asked her "yes why do you ask?" she asked him "no reason" he stated "ok enough Glimes what are you doing in here it isn't even close to time to get up yet?" her father asked "Avise come here" she ordered "yes?" he asked "you tell them now before I take it out on you." she threatened his eyes widened and his tail dropped between his legs he walked over to them looking over his shoulder the hole time "Zarocu, Tempus' little sister is staying the night here and Glimes sent me to give a message to her parents saying she would staying and that she was Glimes' new apprentice, well I did and her parents were so grateful they asked if they could come and watch the ceremony of the stars they also wanted to meet you, both of you to ask if Zarocu and Tempus could stay here permanently, to well live here Glimes said that Zarocu is always in danger of being killed by other wolves and they said that if she lived here she would not be in danger of being killed and as for Tempus they said that she couldn't live without her brother also he comes here practically every day it's as if he live here any way so it wouldn't be much of a change for him as it is." he explained nervously "Avise when are they coming here because I would like to talk to them right away." Zalya asked "well they were planning on coming the day of the ceremony." he stated, Glimes stood "me, Tempus, Zarocu, Levix, Mist, Ember, and Trident could go and get them for you if you want mom." She offered "wait why do you want to take you brothers and sisters?" her parents asked her "mom, dad look I'm the only one out of the five children you have that has gone outside the borders of our territory well at least that knows it best and how to avoid drunk rabbits that eat the wrong plait that looks just like a carrot." "Point taken" Zalya remarked "but you do have to admit they are fun to watch slam themselves into trees." Zarocu pointed out "not helping" she mumbled "sorry" Zarocu apologized "fine you can go, go get you brothers and sisters." she told her once Glimes was out of the temple Avise asked her "you just agreed to let them go so you could get some alone time and peace and quiet didn't you?" "Oh Avise you know me so well, now get out!" she ordered; Glimes walked to her temple "get up now!" she yelled to her siblings "Glimes don't make me burn you." Ember threatened "Oh you wanna play the don't make me game do you well let's see how you like this!" she stated, she flicked her tail and four mini lightning bolts zapped them "hey why did you zap us we didn't do anything!" they complained "that's right you didn't do anything which means you didn't get up so get up and we won't have a problem will we Trident I swear if you drop that water ball on me I WILL give you your own lightning storm!" she threatened he immediately made the ball of water go away "Glimes why do we have to get up anyway it's not even daybreak yet?" Mist asked "mom and dad want to meet Tempus' parents and discuses something that has nothing to do with you and we need all of you to convince them to come back with us!" she explained "wait why do you need us?" they asked "because Tempus' parents are pack leaders and a packs leader won't leave their pack defenseless unless there is a very good reason for it or they are wanted by both king and queen but they won't believe me unless all the prince and princesses are there, answer your question good now let's go before I zap you again!" she threatened they groaned but got up anyway, once they got there Glimes let out a howl "really Glimes you don't need to do that I can just go wake them up myself." Zarocu stated Glimes laughed "oh my young apprentice you have so much to learn I wasn't trying to wake them I was greeting them awake or not it is my duty to great them even if their asleep." she explained "Oooohhh okay by the way you didn't wake them can I" she asked "yes" Glimes answered "thank you" she said she stepped in front of them "HEY GET UP ALL OF YOU BEFORE I BITE YOU THE PRINCE'S AND PRINCESSESS ARE HERE GET YOUR LASY A-" she didn't get to finish because her brother stopped her before she could "ZAROCU YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO TALK LIKE THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU HEAR US TALK LIKE THAT DOSEN'T MEAN YOU CAN!" he scolded her "fine" she mumbled "OK THAT'S IT IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT THIS SECONED I WILL GIVE EACH OF YOU A SCARE YOU WILL NEVER FORGET!" Tempus threatened but nothing happened "boys" Glimes mumbled to herself she pushed him back "my mother and father want to meet and talk to the leaders of your pack or Tempus' and Zarocu' parents." they immediately got up "Glimes why didn't you say that before my kids embarrassed the shit out of themselves?" she asked "I thought it would be fun to see what they would do." She replied "fair enough." "can we go now where tired." they all complained "yes we can go now come here all of you I don't think you could walk the entire way back as it is." she said, they closed their eyes when they opened them they were at her mother's temple Tempus handed Zarocu to Glimes then walked in "Tempus what are you doing you can't go in there it's the king and queens temple." his parents panicked "don't worry they don't care they know me well they don't mind, Zalya, Zoulis where back but try to be quiet my baby sister is asleep." He called "thank you Tempus and don't worry well try our best not to wake her by the way where is she?" she asked Tempus "Glimes has her she got tired of holding her so she put her on her back so she doesn't have to hold her all the time." He explained "could I see her please?" Zalya asked "sure" Tempus said he took Zarocu from Glimes then handed her to Zalya, Zalya looked at the pup something caught her eye a dark red spot on her at first she thought it was just her fur then she noticed that her brothers fur and her parents fur had an even tone of color they had no dark spots all was the same she sniffed the young wolfs fur a heavy sent engulfed her nose it wasn't her regular fur color it was blood which means she had recently been attacked but what she does not understand is how and why she seems not even notice. Zalya knew how to figure out who attacked her she looked at the wolfs claws her eyes widened she had pure bronze fur stuck in her claws only a hand full of wolves that she knew of had bronze fur "Zoulis look at her claws I don't think you're going to like what you see." Zalya said in a low voice Zoulis looked Zalya in the eyes and saw tears running down her face then he looked at the sleeping wolfs claws his eyes widened then he gasped he saw his child hood and his parents then it changed he saw her being attacked her crying in pain the blood coming from her side and her neck the fear in her eyes she was so young she didn't even know why, why she was being attacked one of the wolves clawed her side leaving a gash open the blood flowing from the cut then he saw another wolf a pure blood just like her it was Tempus "well this just gets better and better come to see your little sister become lunch meat!" one of the wolves said "why, why are you doing this to her she is just a pup she has done nothing wrong she has done nothing to you she doesn't deserve this she is a child not a threat!" he screamed "yes she is she may be just a child but soon she will grow she is female they carry pups she is also a pure blood red wolf a small and pathetic breed!" he snarled despite her injuries Zarocu charged at him then she jumped she clawed his chest making him yowl in pain the other wolf that was there charged at her but Tempus got in the way of the blow instead of his sister that got the finale blow that would have certainly killed her Tempus did but it only cut him it did not kill him but none the less he still suffered the pain of the wolfs claws digging into his side he howled in pain "enough you get your claws off him now and if I every catch you harming anymore red wolves male or female I will rip you to shreds!" Glimes screamed "who are you, you are no wolf you couldn't even scratch us!" they laughed she lunged pining them both to the ground "if you ever hurt anyone I care about again I will knock you into the ground do you hear me?!" she snarled Zoulis came back to reality his eyes still wide from shock "Zarocu, hurt, attacked, Tempus clawed, so much blood, Glimes save, both, two wolves, Parents, me as pup!" he muttered "Zoulis what are you talking about?" Zalya asked Zoulis ignored her and walked over to Tempus, grabbed him by the ear and pulled him to her he let go of Tempus and placed his paw on his side "this is what I'm talking about!" he said as he pushed on his paw Tempus howled in pain, he fell to the gowned his side started to bleed everybody froze then he went to Glimes and did the same but instead of pushing on her side he held up her paws her claws had the same fur as Zarocu still stuck in her claws Mist was the first to recover from her shock "dad what are you doing!" she screamed Zarocu had woken up when she heard her brother scream "Zarocu show them where they bit and clawed you!" he ordered she turned slowly showing everyone her gash mark that was now just a scar and her bite marks they all gasped "dad how, how did you know we kept this a secret in hopes that she would forget it she was so little and they tried to kill her!" she said "ok see look at her look what they did she was still just a pup who had no idea what was happing and they took her they took her and clawed her and, and bit her she was covered in blood and it wasn't just hers it was Tempus' too she had her own brothers blood covering her body, she was frightened and scared if it wasn't for Tempus she would be dead right now!" she cried "Tempus he, he passed out I was with a couple hunters when we heard her scream we would have stopped them but then Tempus showed up when he heard his little sister scream I told them to get Atera and the rest of the hunters when Tempus took the blow to the side for Zarocu I couldn't just stand there and watch them die when he fell his blood had landed on Zarocu she was petrified she was watching her brother die right in front of her I saw the fear in her eyes she kept calling his name trying to wake him up I couldn't take it anymore they may have been wolves but that doesn't mean they did anything to deserve that I lunged at them knocking them both down they didn't know who I was so they tried to kill me after I let them up but before they could Atera and her hunters showed up Zarocu was still trying to wake her brother up when I went over there no one knew what to do for their injuries but me when Zarocu saw me she thought I was there to kill her and her brother!" she cried "I uh I had to literally shove her out of the way so I could get to Tempus and tend to his wound I placed some damp moss on his side then I got an aloe Vera plant and put some of the aloe Vera that it makes on his cut then I had to wrap his side in some long flat leaves I found he was so bad but when I got to Zarocu she was even worse I had never seen so much damage be done to just one animal let alone a pup she had a gash similar to Tempus' and three claw marks on her chest he had missed her throat and instead hit her chest her front right leg had been dislocated and it was hit so hard that not only was it dislocated it had been completely turned backwards I had to turn it back around so I could pop it back in to place she screamed so much it had almost killed me just to do it her leg was broken and I had to set it when I was done she was covered in so much blood that I had to wash it off in a nearby pond I had to do the same with Tempus at the time I didn't know that their fur color was actually red until Tempus had woken up and told me I had sent five hunters to find his pack and tell them what happened just so I could bring them back to their home when he woke up Zarocus' leg had already healed and she could run and walk again Tempus was out for so long we had begun to think he was dead but when he did wake Zarocu was so happy she almost forgot his cut because she jumped on him she didn't realize that she was really the one who had taken the most damage but she didn't care she was more worried about her brother than anything I had went back frequently to check up on both of their wounds Zarocu was back to herself again within three weeks but she hated leaving her brothers side she was scared they would come back and kill them both!" Glimes balled she was now crying harder than animals thought they would ever see her do Atera walked up to her she looked at Glimes' parents "you remember a few months ago when you two asked me where she kept going all the time because she would go in and out of the woods every day?" she asked them "ya" they answered back "well she was going in and out of Tempus's pack cleaning and rebadging his and her cuts and bite marks" Atera told them suddenly Tempus's mother came rushing through "TEMPUS, ZAROCU, GLIMES come quick it's Sereibis he's hurt, Glimes that root you gave him it helped for the first three days but then it got so much worse I don't know what happened!" she panicked "Teri did you give him the purple of orange root I gave you?" she asked "I gave him the purple why?" she asked her Glimesess eyes shot wide open "TERI YOU WHERNT SUPOST TO GIVE HIM THAT ONE FIRST IF YOU DO IT CAN KILL HIM I TOLD YOU TO GIVE HIM THE ORANGE ONE FIRST!" she screamed "well can you help him?" she asked impatiently "yes but I'll need Zarocus help and I need to get a few things from my temple first, Sabrina come quick I need you!" she screamed the sun was already up now and the hunters would be up now Sabrina was one of Glimesess hunter friends and helped her when she needed it "what is it?" she asked Glimes "whose this" Teri and Sabrina asked at the same time "no time to explain, Sabrina go to my temple and get all my herbs and berries and anything that looks like I would use to heal or bandage someone quickly go I need them right now!" she exclaimed Sabrina dashed to her friends temple "wait a minute since when are you a master in medicine?" Zalya asked "since the day I met Tempus and Zarocu answer your question?" she asked but before she could reply Sabrina showed up with a bundle of all Glimesess stuff "thank you Sabrina I'm going to need you to take my place for today at least until I get back" she told her very confused friend "wait what me why me I don't know what you do all day besides I'm a hunter" "I know that's why I chose you to do it just make sure my dumb twin doesn't blow anything up and if it comes to you having to hit him in the head with a rock so he's knocked out I won't care." with that her, Tempus, Zarocu and Teri left before she could say anything else Glimes teleported them there to save time when they did get there Sereibis was coughing up blood and all the other members of his pack where trying to help him one kept trying to feed him some random root thinking it would help but he wouldn't eat it, it was a good thing he didn't to because the root that the wolf was trying to get him to eat would have instantly killed him they do have a good use to them there the only root that she knows of that can completely clean of a cut and she has yet to find even one until now "HEY STOP RIGHT NOW EVERY ONE STEP AWAY FROM HIM THIS SECONED!" she screamed they backed away Glimes took her bag and walked up to him "Sereibis I need to know how much of that purple root you ate if I don't know I won't be able to help you." she explained she talked slowly so he wouldn't freak out he managed to stop coughing up blood long enough to tell her "I, I only took one bite because I thought I heard you tell Teri the orange one first." he told her she sighed in relief "ok now I also need to know did you eat any of that root that wolf kept trying to get you to eat?" she asked him he shook his head "ok good now Zarocu is going to have to hold your mouth open don't bite her or refuse" she ordered "why, why does she need to hold my mouth open?" he asked her "because the berries I'm going to give you have to be swallowed you can't chew them there going to make you throw up like if you ate grass except theses work way better." she explained "ok I'm starting to wonder if I should be trusting you." he said "oh you should otherwise you would be dead right now!" she remarked

"Zarocu come here." She called "what?" she asked "go over to him and hold open his mouth and don't let go until I tell you to." she told her "uh o, ok" she replied hesitantly she walked over to her father and did as she was told then Glimes walked over to them and placed two berries in his mouth "swallow those" she told him he did "Zarocu let go and go stand with the rest and I would advise all of you to look the other way." she told them they did when he was done she gave him a list of what he needs to take what they do and when he needs to take them and how many he needs to take also what they look like,

LIST

ANAOQUA BERRIE- Helps with dizziness and confusion- Take ONE 'BLUE'

(Take at daybreak)

HEFFER ROOT- Helps with loss of energy and strength- Take ONE 'FOGGY WHITE'

(Take half after daybreak and before midday then the other half after midday and before nightfall)

TEPPIE LEAF- stops an animal from coughing up blood- Take ONE if animal has been coughing up blood for four minutes Take TWO if animal is still coughing up blood after three minutes of taking the first leaf. 'GREEN WHITH RED STRIPES GOING DOWN TO THE TIP'

(Take immediately after animal starts to cough up blood)

BLUE TIPPED FIRE LILY BUD- this plant helps with the shortness of breath and stops an animal from passing out feed animal only the buds of the plant if it has already bloomed don't use it- Take FIVE 'RED AND ORANGE WITH THE TIP PURE BLUE'

(Take only at midday)

"Thank you Glimes again" she said "yes well I gave both of you a list of what he needs to take I didn't put this on it but if you see any pups or young animals near any of the items on the list pleas shoo them away if they eat them it can and will kill them also it's a huge waste of time because I will have to go get more also have him take these until he thinks he doesn't need them anymore that means until he can do what he needs to do without the uses of any of the items." she told her "Glimes are you done yet there was a reason I had you get them you know?" Zalya asked Glimes turned around "yes I'm done!" she answered "good now I would like to talk to Tempus and Zarocus parents." she stated "ok, you know you guys can go back to sleep now I know I am." she stated she picked Zarocu up and put her back then went to Tempus and helped him up she would have to bandage his side again "oh Glimes don't do anything you'll regret later!" her sisters called out she stopped in her tracks "oh no." Tempus said he took Zarocu and quickly went in Glimesess temple "what did you just say!?" she asked her entire body erupted in one huge ball of fire that went at least twenty feet in the air Levix and Trident knew very well how bad all this could end up if they didn't ether calm her down or put out the wall of fire that was currently circling their sister "ARE YOU TWO FUCKING CRASY SHE CAN EASILY BURN THE ENTIRE ISLAND DOWN!" Trident screamed Levix tapped on his little brothers shoulder "dude you should probably look at this." he said Trident turned around he immediately froze in his tracks Glimes was now not only surrounded by a ball of fire but she also had six saber toothed tigers in front of her all of them mad out of complete mist but they could still do just as much damage as a real one her parents had finished talking to Teri and Sereibis and had come out side to see what was making so much noise "well this is new I didn't know she could do that" Zalya stated Zalya walked over to her Glimesess brothers "ok I want t-" she was cut short by the boys "DON'T LOOK AT US TALK TO MIST AND EMBER THEIR THE ONES WHO SET HER OFF!" they screamed Zalya turned to the girls "what the fuck did you say to her that could piss her off this bad!?" she asked truly amazed they walked over to her and whispered it in her ear so that Glimes wouldn't hear them their mothers eyes shot wide open "YOU SAID WHAT WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT THE ONLY THING SHIT LIKE THAT WILL ACCOMPLISH IS FUCKING PISSING HER OFF!" she yelled at them "WE DIDN'T THINK SHE WOULD TAKE IT LITERALLY!" they yelled back; meanwhile Zarocu was peacefully asleep when she was woken up by a the sound of Glimes screaming she got up to see what was going on luckily for her, her brother didn't see her she walked outside and saw Glimes in a ball of fire she gasped, she ran in front of Glimes it was a very good thing Glimes could control her powers and recognized her before she got hurt, Glimes flicked her tail and the saber toothed tigers disappeared then she made the fire die down until it was completely out Zarocu stepped closer "Glimes w, what are you doing?" Zarocu half asked half yawned "Zarocu go back to my temple you can't keep getting up like this it isn't good for you you're going to get sick and I won't be able to help you because there is no plant or root that can cure tiredness from not sleeping now go and get some sleep I'll be in there in a few minutes and if I come in there and you're not asleep I'm going to be very mad!" she scolded her "fine I'll go but could you please try not to destroy your brothers and sisters for more than three seconds?" she asked sarcastically "ha, ha, ha very funny now go before I zap you." she told her Zarocu walked back to Glimesess temple "Glimes how was Zarocu enough to make you calm down?" Zalya asked her "I don't know I guess I didn't want to see her get hurt." she replied she yawned "well I'm going back to bed." she told them Levix and Trident where standing on either side of Mist and Ember "hey Glimes don't do any-" they were cut short by their brothers covering their mouth shut so they couldn't talk "GIRLS haven't you caused enough trouble today?" she asked them they mumbled something under their breath but no one could understand what it was Teri and Sereibis stopped Glimes before she could go in her temple "Glimes can I ask you something?" Sereibis asked her Glimes turned her head to where she was looking at them "sure what is it?" Glimes asked them "when, when Zarocu ran in front of you, you didn't use any of your powers on her to get her out of the way and when we were talking to your parents they told us that the only thing that can stop you or take you out of that state is something you love and couldn't stand to see get hurt." she said "ok you wanted to ask me something but I didn't hear a question anywhere in that little time you were talking so remind me again why I'm still standing here." she said "I was getting to that anyway what I was wondering is why Zarocu was able to take you out of that state and no one else?" she asked her "oh I wasn't going to hurt them and that only applies to when I'm using every single one of my powers at the same time. In this case no I wasn't, not even close. Really Zarocu is not the only one who could have made me stop using my powers my father and mother could have easily made me stop. Tempus could have too. As long as I'm not using all of my powers at the same time every animal except the one that made me mad could have stopped me." She explained they nodded "oh and your mother and father said that Zarocu and Tempus will be living with you and that you'll be the one who decides where they'll be sleeping." they told her she nodded then went in her temple she walked over to Tempus he was still lying down and his side was still bleeding she laid down next to him and got out all her medical supplies she took out the same root that one of the wolfs tried to feed to Sereibis and bit part of it off she knew that it was hollow and that it makes a liquid that she needs to clean the old cut she also knew that it was going to sting allot, she spit out the part she had bit off then grabbed some moss that she had gotten out before, she picked up the root and gently poured the liquid onto the moss then she placed the root down and picked up part of the moss and gently placed it on Tempus's cut his body tensed and he groaned in pain she did the same thing over and over until the cut had been completely covered in the soaked moss, she grabbed a leaf that had a past like mixture on it. It was a bunch of different types of roots and berries that she had mashed together. It both helps keep the leaves to stay in place and it also helps the cut heal faster. She took some of the crushed roots and berries and placed them over the moss then she took a few long flat leaves and wrapped them around his sides. He groaned in pain as she tightened the leaves so they would stay. Once she was done she put a few clips that she made on the leaves to keep them from coming off. Tempus got up and walked over to Glimes "I'm still having a hard time figuring out if you enjoyed seeing me in pain or if it was killing you to see me in pain." He told her she chuckled "hey what's so funny?" he asked she turned around he saw her tear covered face, tears where still falling down her face "Glimes what's wrong?" he asked her "Tempus it's not that something's wrong I'm crying because I'm happy, happier than you know." she sighed he looked at her confusion clear on his face she smiled and laughed, she walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. She stepped back to see his face but what she saw shocked her instead of being petrified he was grinning at her his body was tens and his muscles where showing her legs turned to jelly and her eyes started to get heavy she would have fallen if Tempus hadn't caught her before she could. The endless hours of not sleeping was starting to take its toll she was just about to fall asleep peacefully wrapped in Tempus's arms but her mother happened to walk in at the worst time possible "TEMPUS STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" she screamed. The scream happened to pull Glimes out of her dream much too soon. Zalya screaming also happened to surprise Tempus a little more than she had intended to. He had been scared so bad he accidently dropped Glimes she made a very loud thud "OK first OW second WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she screeched "ya well I didn't think I would walk in to see my daughter brake her family tradition!" she hollered Tempus had, had enough screaming for one day he stepped up "I know this is probably not my place but, ME AND GLIMES WHEREN'T DOING WHAT YOU THINK WE WERE!" he yelled at her "ok? Glimes hasn't slept for a good two days and when a dog dose not sleep for so many days sooner or later it's going to catch up to them. Glimesess just happened to catch up to her when she least expected it and like all parents you walked right in the middle of it at the worst possible moment if I didn't catch her she would have hit the floor well at least a lot sooner that is." He wasn't finished but Glimes just had to put her remark in "you know you could go a little easy on the sarcasm since it happens to be about the woman who decides where you sleep." She stated his eyes widened he turned around "you wouldn't?" he asked "do you really want to take that chance?" she asked him "no I really don't." he replied Glimes winked at him letting him know she always gets her way "anyway I was in the proses of putting her in her bed but you came in and scared the living shit out of everyone making me drop her because you thought we were doing something we shouldn't have." He finished "you may be dating my daughter but that doesn't mean I won't give you a scar to remember me by so don't test your luck." She spat "um ya ok first off you already gave me a scar a rather painful one might I add and don't worry there is no way I would forget you." He said the last part extremely sarcastically. They all heard a yawn and turned to see Zarocu standing there still half asleep she walked over to Glimes and lay down beside her. She rubbed her head against Glimesess soft fur and fell asleep "well at least someone can get some sleep around here." Glimes stated she wrapped her tail around her and pulled her closer to her then she laid her head down and fell asleep with her boyfriend's little sister fast asleep. Tempus smiled and walked over to her; he bent down and licked her cheek. Zalya frowned at this but she had no real control over them. With a very agitated look on her face she left. Tempus watched as she walked out the door. When he was sure she was gone he settled down in front of the door he didn't know how he was going to purpose to Glimes he was a wolf they don't do that but now that he was officially living with them he had to if he wanted to stay with her but the problem with it all is that according to Glimesess mother he has to have something that she will wear always and it has to have their family gem crafted in it where it is clearly noticeable. He looked back at Glimes he knew she was a light sleeper and if she needed help he would be the only one she would trust. He slowly got up and headed for the door but unfortunately for him he stepped on a twig. Glimesess eyes shot open, she looked in the direction of the sound. "Tempus what are you doing?" she asked him "oh I was just go to talk to Talkas and the others for a bit I'm not very tired but I'm sure Talkas can bore me to sleep." He laughed "ok but if I get attacked I'm blaming you." She joked he smiled and headed toured the others that where still awake he sat beside Talkas he sighed and put his head down "hey guys." He mumbled "hey Tempus dude you look like the world is falling apart what's wrong?" Talkas asked Tempus looked at him "do you really want to know?" he asked; unknowing to him Glimes had gone to her mother's to talk to her when both of them heard Tempus talking to Talkas and the others "do you really want to know?" they heard him ask "yes we really want to know what's wrong with you" they heard them all asked him he sighed "it's just at times I don't think your sister really approves of me dating Glimes and to make matters worse if I want to stay with Glimes I have to propose to her not that I don't mind or anything but really I'm a wolf we don't do that. I also have to find your families gem and put it in something that I'm supposed to make her and I don't even know what that means. I also have to do all this before the ceremony of the stars or Glimes can't be in it or for that matter me. Every day I have to worry about someone else asking her to marry them, someone that Zalya likes better that she thinks Glimes would be better off with someone that's not me." He said solemnly "Tempus where in the hell did you hear that? You don't have to do any of that well except propose to Glimes before the ceremony of the stars. All you need to do is find her favorite gem put it in her crown, when you propose to her you place her crown on her it symbolizes your engagement then when you officially get married or in this case become the new king and queen they take the same type of gem and put it in her new crown which would be the crown that she will wear as the queen." Zoulis explained "then why did Zalya tell me something completely different?" he asked Tempus growled "ok look I know your pissed right now but Zalya is not a dog you can take on by yourself and we aren't going to help you kill yourself!" they exclaimed he chuckled "what's so funny?" they asked "you I have a few secret of my own that not even Glimes knows about." He told them, they looked at him he turned his head to look back at them they gasped not many animals got to see his eyes mostly because he never really looked anyone in the eyes but Glimes. "Yes I do surprise most animals when they see my eyes you see this is how I know Glimesess favorite gem because this is the only known place that has them come and I'll show you what I mean." He told them; Glimes smiled he was right the first time she ever saw his eyes she knew from that second on what her favorite gem was. She looked at her mother and laughed. She had her mouth wide open she had for the first time seen Tempus's eyes and they amazed her "do you know why I chose that gem now, it reminds me of Tempus's eyes." She said Zarocu walked in and saw Zalyas face "see Tempus's eyes for the first time?" she asked Glimes "yep" she replied "ya he does that to animals." she explained. Tempus led them to the shore of the island and over to an oyster bed "nomunaca e tumikine gtrdymu igtus yn cfru hdo ng kendo Glimes" Tempus said "what did you say?" they asked him "I said give me your gems of truth for my loving Glimes" he translated "why didn't you just say it like that before?" they asked "because if I did the oysters wouldn't do this ananoqua day kens temonku" he said, the oysters opened each revealing baseball sized pearls that changed colors just like Tempus's eyes. Glimes walked up to Tempus "thank you Tempus that was sweet of you to do that and just the right moment to look." She said they all looked at the pearls they changed from blue to green to red to pink lighting up the water "whoa can I have one?" everyone but Glimes and Tempus asked "do you mind if my friends have some of your truth telling pearls?" he asked "hey you're not talking like you where before." They exclaimed "I know I don't need to anymore." He explained then he walked over to the pearls and took them from the oysters and set them on the sand, he did this until all the oysters had nothing in them. He had at least twenty-three pearls there "wow how do they do that" Talkas asked as the pearls changed colors. He laughed "they change colors as your emotions change and they do much more than that if you think this is cool wait until you see what one dose when it's set in front of Trident." He said "wait what I thought you said he has to be able to control the oceans waves first?" Glimes asked "he dose and I think he can now considering how many times I've been smashed by a wave even though I'm not at the shore." He complained, they picked up all the pearls which took many trips there and back then he took one and set it in front of Trident who was still sleeping, Tempus quickly ran back to the others, the pearl started to change colors, it got faster and faster until it stopped on blue "I sure hope he isn't dreaming about anything that will get him in trouble or one that involves death." Tempus mumbled; water shot from the pearl until a ball of water was there. When it cleared what they saw amazed them. "No please I beg you don't, don't do it she doesn't know what's going on please no I don't understand I did what you told me so why, why must you take her, she has done nothing wrong. But yet you still punish her for something she did not do" Trident screamed. The pearl is showing them what he is dreaming about. "I'm not punishing her for something she did not do because I know she did it." A shadowy figure said "no your wrong she didn't I know her she would never do such a thing but you don't believe anyone." He screamed "I'm not going to give her up she's all I have left I may have your power but that does not mean I'm your slave nor does it mean I'm going to give up the only thing I have left of the one thing I loved, I made her mother a promise to never give her up to never give my daughter up and I'm not going to break it just because you think you can take her, I'm an outcast thanks to you my sisters, my brothers even my parents don't want anything to do with me because of you, you took control of me and made me do all of those things. You put that hatred in me, and then you killed my wife just to see if it would make me hate them even more but you didn't think that all the hatred you put in me would back fire onto you now did you, all the pain you made me go through and now you think you can just take my daughter because of something you made me do!" he screamed "you are only making the death of your daughter harder for you." The figurer said "no, no you can't have her YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" he screeched, his fur turned to blue flames his claws sharpened and grew longer, his teeth grew and sharpened like a saber toothed tigers, his eyes became pure blue fire, his tail became blue fire as well then split into two different tails. "You can't have her she doesn't belong with you." He growled the figure stepped into the light so that they could see what it was they gasped it was a lion he had blue fur and a Trident right beside him "how can you have this power you were born of the ocean and sea not from land and fire." He yelled "oh but that's where your wrong I was supposed to be born in the water but I was born on land just as my twin was you see since I'm a twin I couldn't be born in the water or she would have died that's why I have powers of a child born from land, sea, and fire that is also why you can't touch my daughter because if you do her powers will take over her in order to protect her I gave her the name Midnight because she was born at midnight every animal knows that a child born at the stroke of midnight is to be of pure power, if you touch her, her powers will protect her just like it did with her mother the first time you tried to kill her but because she wasn't born yet her mother was able to use her power and not even know it!" he explained "that's a lie she has no powers she is a normal dog just like her mother!" "I am not normal nor was my mother you fat cat you don't get it I'm more powerful than you and you don't want to admit it because you're afraid you'll lose." The pup taunted the lion lunged, the ball of water evaporated and the pearl turned from blue to black; "MIDNIGHT NOOO!" Trident screamed but this time he wasn't dreaming he panted and looked around "no please don't let any of that come true please I beg of you!" he whispered "how long?" Glimes asked Trident looked up just noticing them "Glimes I didn't see you there." He stumbled "how much did you hear?" he asked her "I asked you first how long you have been having these dreams we saw and heard the entire thing." She told him "how did you see what I was dreaming about?" he asked her she pointed to the pearl "when put in front of you it can do a number of things but it will show us the one that you are concentrating on at the time you were asleep so you were concentrating on your dream." she explained he sighed "I've been dreaming of nothing but that one little girl I can't get her out of my head at first it was only in the day time that I would think of her but now it doesn't matter if I'm awake or asleep I see her I can't control them. I can't control my dreams. I don't know why but all my actions I do all the things I say they aren't me and that little girl she seems so real. Sometimes I will look for her when I'm awake thinking she is real when she isn't." he said "I don't know why it keeps happing." He mumbled "well you don't even have a girlfriend yet so it can't happen any time soon so I think you're good for now." Glimes stated "no Glimes you only saw one of my dreams my first one happened a long time ago in the dream I was the same age I am now when I met Midnights mother." He explained "wait I just thought of something that may explain why you've been having theses dreams, Trident I've never told you this because I thought it would leave you paranoid but a long time ago you started having very vivid dreams like theses and every night you would wake up screaming in terror and every single dream you had, had come true at some point the only difference from then and now is that you created and controlled them you can't now I think that theses dreams are your future and if you don't change the very first dream that you had when you met that lion then I'm afraid that little girl and her mother will die just like they did in your dreams." Zalya explained "wait I can control the future and tell it?" he asked "um no you can tell it not control it you created those dreams yes but they also happened to be about your three oldest siblings." She told him "oh" he said then a very familiar sent caught his nose "what is that?" he asked as he sniffed Zarocu had showed up just in time hear him ask 'what is that' and see him sniff "what is what-" she didn't finish her sentence because she also scented it too being a wolf she could tell what it was and what it looked like "it's a dog, it has very beautiful soft brown and black fur, her ears hang down instead of up like ours do, her eyes are a beautiful silver, she hunts by site not by sent or hearing but her tail it confuses me I've never seen one like it before it curves up like Niro's but curves all the way in it looks like ball she is very skinny there is not enough pray for her to hunt thanks to Ateras hunters, she seems to be looking for someone she stopped moving I think she found who she was looking for yep she did she's looking at Trident oops she heard me she took off I can recognize her easily that is if I had seen her before but I haven't though she does have Generation blood in her wolf blood too but her Generation blood is faint she is not related to you from what I could tell her Generations blood started from when Artocu was still alive her family started from royalty then lost it as much of her family also happened to be peasants before the war she has from what I can tell at least one power maybe more than that but it's hard to tell." She described "how can you do that?" Zalya asked "I'm a wolf your children can do that to." She told her "how?" she asked "they can because of their father he is a pure blooded wolf he maybe from two different packs but still a wolf none the less though the ability to see in inferred seems to have only been passed down to Glimes unlike me which I have a very hard time switching from normal view and inferred Glimes can switch from inferred as she pleases that is why she is so good at hunting." She explained "she's right I can very easily." She said "hey Zarocu you wanna go see if we can capture that dog?" Glimes asked "do you even need to ask?" Zarocu joked "let's go" she exclaimed. They left, Glimes turned on her inferred sight since it was getting dark Zarocus had automatically turned on since it was getting dark a wolf would need to see in inferred to catch anything. Glimes spotted the dog and got into crouch "Zarocu get down." She ordered Zarocu did as she was told just as Glimes was about lunge something scarred away the dog she looked around to see what it was. When she saw what scared the dog her blood ran cold. It was a bear "Zarocu go get Trident and whatever you do, do not make a sound now go quickly." She ordered Zarocu did as she was told, when she got back she ran straight to Trident "Trident come quick Glimes needs you!" she hurried, they ran back to where Glimes was to their surprise she was still there "Trident shoot the fucking bear with ice I can't do that but you can plus it's the only thing that won't set the woods on fire hurry" she whispered to him he did what she had told him to do and within seconds the bear fell dead to the ground. Trident went over to see if everyone was ok and to see if the bear had injured anyone. They were all fine; Glimes and Zarocu had gone back already so it was just him. He had never shown anyone this; he flicked his tail, all plants that the bear had crushed immediately grew back he cast a thin sheet of water over the new plants and let in fall giving them the perfect amount of water. His thoughts trailed back to the little girl in his dreams that adorable pup that was all his. He still had yet to see her in real life but he didn't care just thinking of her was just fine to him. One of his friends that lived near where he was walked over to him "hey dude what are you doing here this late?" he asked him "oh bear attacked had to help my twin sis I'm just cleaning the after math of the bear well at least I was I'm done now but I don't know I guess it's just peaceful here." He told his friend "I guess so but if you're cleaning up after that bear then you should probably come and see this." He said, Trident looked at his friend "what do you mean by that Max?" he asked him "well come on and I'll show you." He replied, Trident got up and fowled Max. Max lead Trident to a patch of grass "I think you missed one." He said Trident look at him then walked over to the patch of grass. He looked in and gasped "Silvermoon" he thought out lowed Max looked at him "you know her?" he asked him Trident looked at him "no I mean yes I mean" he struggled he sighed "yes I know her but she doesn't know me at least not that I'm aware of, she's in many of my dreams but not as much as Midnight is my mother told me that I can see the future and my dreams are telling me what will happen if I don't change them and the first dream I ever had the one that started the whole torturous nightmares was when I met Silvermoon in my dream she had been attacked by some animal at least I know what it was now, but there's something that's not right in my dream she was hurt I don't see a scat-" he stopped mid-sentence "hmmmm Zarocu said that since my father is a wolf that I can do more than most but she also said that the trait to see in inferred was only passed down to Glimes, I'm her twin so maybe I can too." He wandered out lowed "what are you talking about, since when are you half wolf?" he asked Trident looked at him "dude I've always been half wolf you think a guy can get this sharp of claws and teeth because he wants to I don't think so." He said, Trident closed his eyes then opened them again he saw everything in inferred. He looked at the dog he saw she did in fact have a cut he blinked again and his vision went back to normal. He took out the pearl that the others had given him and put it in front of front of her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath the pearl glowed a bright lavender. He opened his eyes, water shot from the pearl and slowed in the air, now Trident is a lot of things and he can do a lot as well but water is the one thing that he is best at. He willed the water to go around Silvermoon, it pick her up and in into the air. He through his head in the air casing the wind to blow his fur, he spun Silvermoon in the air and flicked his tail. He brought her back down and set her down. He looked at her and saw Midnight where Silvermoon should have been "please don't let her die if my dreams are true they will be all I have left." He whispered, he breathed in the forest air "a storms coming big one too Max get the other animals back in the homes and dens." He ordered Max nodded and left Trident watched him leave "Silvermoon you'll need to come with me hurry we need to move." He urged she got up and followed him. She walked up to his side "you dream of her too the pup Midnight if you have dreamed of her then she will exist later?" she asked "yes she will but not for a while Silvermoon but I have seen you die and I'm determined to make sure you live. In my dreams I saw an animal, he tried to kill you but at the time you were Pregnant with Midnight and her powers saved you then later after she is born the animal came back. You weren't pregnant with Midnight anymore and when he went to kill you he succeeded leaving me heart broken and a young pup. I was so heartbroken that he took control of me and made me do such horrible thing that I would never do if you never died then he pisses off Midnight and try's to kill her but I didn't see anything else because I woke before I could see if he did or not." He said "Trident if you are to change the fate of me and our future daughter you must kill the one thing that kills me before it can get to me the first time." She explained "I can always ask my entire family to be ready, my aunt leads the hunter they are very good at fighting." He told her, she smiled "you are sweet Trident but I wouldn't do that today remember Midnight won't be born for some time and I don't plan on having a pup for quite a bit." She joked he smiled at her "we need to get back before the storm hits us." He said "I don't get you can't you just control the weather?" she asked him "no I can't I can only regrow and control the water nothing else." He said "but in storms it rains and rain is water." She explained "it doesn't work like that only my twin and my mother can control the weather but in many ways this one is much too strong for them to control for once we must deal with a storm." He said still looking at the sky; "mommy, daddy please help me where did you go I'm so seared why did you leaved me, someone please save me, no, NO, GO AWAY HEELLLP!" "I heard it too let's go come on Zarocu you too Tempus hurry up!" Glimes screamed they raced to the sound of the voice. When they got there Glimes saw someone she hoped she would never see again "ALEX" she screamed. Alex turned around and grinned "NOW" he screamed then out of nowhere six wolves jumped out and pined them down but instead of being surprised Glimes knew they were there she had turned on her inferred vision and saw them coming but they don't know she can see in inferred. She smiled this surprised him "I told you I can't be surprised and you don't scare me." She stated "you know there is a very big storm coming and pissing off a girl who can control it is not a very wise idea." She lashed "Glimes don't make me laugh you can't control weather." He laughed "you know the last time you said something like that she knocked you out cold with one hit if I where you I would watch what I say." Zarocu remarked "she's right you know." Glimes added, she flicked her tail and two fire lionesses appeared "you're going with the lionesses I thought you were going with the sabers?" Zarocu asked "I was but lionesses are girls and they can do some series damage." Glimes said "hey thank you two could get them off of us and if you do me a couple of other favors I'll make you real as long as you don't go killing animals that don't deserve it." Glimes told the lionesses "you do realize we can talk right and why would we hunt? We have you besides we could always help you when you need it but we still want to be real." They said "fair enough" Glimes said they walked over to them and roared at the wolves that where holding them down the wolves ran for their lives. Glimes helped the others "I told you, you shouldn't piss off a girl who can control weather." Glimes snarled, she let out a lions roar, the sky darkened being a twin she can call and talk to her brother Trident through her mind "Trident you better get home now and make sure all animals are not out of their dens and homes this storm is going to be much worse that you think." She said to him "got it I have Silvermoon with me and I already sent Max to make sure all animals are in their dens and homes and let me guess the child who cried was Alex torturing it so you would come?" he asked her "yep" she replied. Four lions appeared among them was a blue one he had a Trident next him "YOU blue lion come here the rest of you the wolf right there the one that was hurting a young child he's all yours have fun." She yelled "come here now" she snarled the blue lion walked in front of her "what is it you pathetic piece of meat." He lashed "oh boy you really shouldn't have done that." Tempus said "whys that she can't do anything to me." He roared "don't get your hopes up." He warned the lion he laughed Glimes knew he was fast and knew if she tried to attack he would see it coming so she used a power she really only uses to play tricks on her twin but it has other uses as well, she closed her eyes, she sang

"Come, my darling come with me to freeze the time that keeps us at bay you must not hide the fear has come to take you away fight don't give in you cannot let go of your wonderful life." when she was done all time around her stood still she smiled then lunged at the lion ripping his throat out and cutting his head off so she knew he was dead. She unfroze time and was satisfied "whoa you weren't kidding when you said he shouldn't have done that." The lions and the lionesses said "please don't heart me I don't what to die!" the young pup cried "we aren't going to hurt you." Glimes said but the pup didn't believe her she cried even harder and louder "hush my young child of the stars you are a savior of many with the courage of Artocu and a heart of gold to cry tears of fear is normal for one with the understanding of only a child but to have the courage of Artocu and the heart of gold is only gained as an adult none have earned this as still only a pup." She said in a calm and hushed voice. The young pup slowly stopped crying "how do you know Artocu?" she asked Glimes chuckled "I am her decedent, princess Glimes and since you were so brave when Alex attacked you I think you deserve to get to come to the ceremony of the stars tomorrow what do you think?" she asked the pup "really I can come who is going to be the next king and queen please tell me?" she begged Glimes laughed "I can't tell you, you must come and see yourself where are your parents?" she asked the pup "I go and get them." She said excitedly they waited for about ten minutes until Trident and Silvermoon showed up with her beside them "um I know for a fact that they are not your parent's one because Trident is my twin brother and I would know if I had a niece." She said "I know they're not my parent's but Silvermoon is my sister." She said "wait that's Silvermoon we were trying to get her until that dumb bear attacked and scared her off it must have been you that she was looking for not Trident." She said "what I thought she was looking at Trident after all I was only going off of her sent it's not like I was actually watching her." Zarocu defended "ok who are they again?" she asked Trident sighed "that's my twin sister the wolf right next to her is her boyfriend Tempus the little one that's standing in front of them is-" he was cut off by Silvermoon "I know, I know she's their daughter right." She asked Glimesess eyes widened so did Tempus's "um actually I was going to say she is Tempus's little sister and Glimesess apprentice." He corrected her "oh oops my bad." She apologized "um ya so I would love to stay and chat but we need to get back Silvermoon where are your parents?" she asked her "my parents are dead I take care of my little sister by myself." She explained "oh sorry I didn't know well you entered our territory without the use of escort from any of our guards and took off when you realized we knew you were there which you can't do so you have to come back with us. Also your little sister has been invited to the ceremony of the stars tomorrow you'll most likely be given a warning and be allowed to attend the ceremony as well. Plus your little sister can't go to it alone it's really just for safety more than anything. She'll have to come back with us as well and stay the night just as you will she can sleep in the nursery with the other young apprentices. Zarocu can take her there later and show her where she'll sleep." She explained "I get to stay with you guys?" she asked them "yes you do." Glimes told the pup "Silvermoon what is your little sister's name?" Glimes asked her "her name is Ciny short for Cinnamon." She answered Glimes nodded and led them back to the temples. Zalya ran up to them "thank god you're ok and you really need to stop bringing animals back that I don't know we are starting to run out of temples to put them in." she said when she noticed Ciny and Silvermoon. "One you know I can kill anything that attacks me. Two you know Silvermoon she is the dog Trident mentioned in his dream and this is her little sister Cinnamon or Ciny for short. Three we have plenty of temples but we just don't like to use them." She said Zalya rolled her eyes "oh and Silvermoon's little sister is invited to the ceremony of the stars tomorrow." She added "Glimes you can't do that." Her mother yelled. Zarocu took Ciny to the nursery so she could meet the other apprentices. Tempus walked up to Talkas "dude is it done yet I'm running out of daylight here?" he asked "not yet I just need to put in one more pearl then it will be done." He stated he placed the last pearl in Glimesess crown. "There done here you better make it worth all that time I put into it." He told him "that won't be a problem Glimes is worth anything to me." He said "ha then you don't know my niece I love Glimes to pieces but being attacked by her almost every day when she was little adds up after a while." He stated Tempus rolled his eyes at him and walked over to Glimes with the crown in his mouth his eyes where a dazzling emerald green "Glimes can, can I ask you something you know privately?" he asked her as he motioned toured their temple. Her eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face she nodded and walked to their temple. When they were inside he turned to her and placed the crown on the ground and looked her in the eyes "why do you do this to me you damn well what it does to me?" she asked spellbound by his eyes. He chuckled "I don't mean to." He laughed "Glimes I love you more than the world its self, I always have and I always will. Will you marry me?" he asked her, her eyes lit up "YES, YES I WILL." She screamed his eyes widened as she tackled him "Glimes I love you but I can't breathe." He struggled she got off him, he picked up her crown and placed it on her head she did the same to him. She had been hiding his crown for some time hoping he would propose to her before the ceremony. His had his favorite gem in it, his was a rainbow diamond he told her it remained him of her eyes. They heard cheering and hollering outside their temple. She walked outside and saw everyone outside her temple. Tempus walked besides her "what are you looking at?" he asked her she turned his head to see the mob of both wolves and dogs outside their temple. "Really do you guys always listen in on our conversation?" He asked them "no not all of them just the ones that seem interesting which is… ya we listen in on all your conversations but it's my job to listen in on your conversations I don't know what they are doing here though." Zarocu stated "Zarocu that is not the right answer but then again I did the same thing to Mist, Ember and Levix when I was little as well." Glimes told her "YOU WHAT?" her three older siblings asked "did I stutter you heard me." Glimes stated "Glimes where just excited you are finally engaged." Atera said Glimes mumbled something that no one could hear "do you mind taking the apprentices while the rest of us go hunting?" Atera asked Glimes and Tempus "aaaaaahhhhhhh but why can't we go with you" the apprentices complained. Atera Growled a warning and they got quiet "Zarocu take the others to the felled your brother and I will be there in a sec." Glimes ordered, Zarocu nodded and headed off with the other apprentices. She led them to the field. "You're so lucky you get Glimes as your mentor." Gabriella said "not really it wasn't a big surprise I mean after all my brother was dating Glimes at the time and now they're going to get married sooner or later something was bound to happen." Zarocu told them "whatever everyone knows Glimes doesn't pick an apprentice unless she sees potential in them." Gabriella said "well that is half true in my case Glimes saved me and my brother when I was just a pup ever since her and my brother did everything together as a result she got to know me a lot when Tempus and her started dating Tempus asked her if she would mentor me she said yes because she knows the easiest way for me to learn." Zarocu explained "oh well still it's a great honor to get to be mentored by a princes all of us wanted to be her apprentice but she picked you instead and you didn't even apply!" she whined "you know you never had to apply to be her apprentice all you had to do was show her you are willing to learn I did and my mentor is Glimes." Zarocu told them all "very good Zarocu I am very glade you realized that." Glimes told her apprentice "thank you Glimes." "Ok I know you all are hunter apprentices but hunting is not everything if you are attacked your hunter training will not save you so I am going to teach you all how to defined and win in an attack." Glimes told them "you're going to train us but what about Atera won't she be mad?" they asked her "Gabriella who do think taught me how to fight Atera did my quick reflex is a result of both years of training and a trait passed from my mother to me but that doesn't mean that you are not special you just have to find that one move that you know you can manipulate and turn it into so many possibility's that can save both you and you team or your family even your friends so I want all of you to work on one defense move that is all your own then I want you to work on a counter attack." She told them "um Glimes they don't know what a counter attack is you have to remember they are only huntress and hunter apprentices they don't know much more than stalking and hunting that is all they are trained to do you of all dogs here should know that better than anyone ya you went to a few training lessons with Atera when you were young but you weren't there the entire day and all you ever learn is how to hunt and stalk that is all they ever do." Zarocu explained "Zarocu I know that but when in danger their reflex will show through more than you think. They may be training as hunters and huntress but they will always do the right thing when someone's life or their life is in danger. They won't have to think they will act on nothing but reflex it is in their blood, just as being a wolf is in yours." Glimes told her, Gabriella raised her paw "yes Gabriella what is it?" she asked "um what, what is a counter attack and a defense attack?" she asked Glimes laughed slightly "you'll see Zarocu is going to help you her best area when it comes to training is defense and counter attacks it is not hard to learn and it is very fun." She explained "who would like to go first?" Zarocu asked of course her best friend Gabriella wanted to go first and Zarocu happily accepted it. "Zarocu remember she may be your best friend but if her reflex is to take over you must give her everything you have learned you will be going for the defense attack first if she will do what I think she will then do your best to confuse her. When I say stop do not continue fighting her, the second approach you will take is counter attack. They are also young so they will learn quickly the second will not be as easy as the first." Glimes told her apprentice "ok everyone could I please have your attention the first round will be taking place here in just a moment but before that let me go over a few things first. Now each of you will do this and we will be learning these attacks in two separate fights the first will be defensive, when I say stop that's means that you stop fighting for that round. The second attack we'll be learning is counter acting your' appoints move giving you the advantage. Also note that we are learning attack moves and counter attacks, that don't mean you, kill each other." She said then looked over to the boys side and added "boys I wasn't just talking to the girls I mean it I don't want any maiming." She scolded them "also Zarocu will not go against everyone so when I think she has had enough I am going to take her place then when I say I had enough Tempus will take my place even if he doesn't want to now everyone please come and sit behind me." She said happily they did and when they were all seated she called to Zarocu and Gabriella "Zarocu Gabriella please go to the middle of the field." "This is going to be fun huh Zarocu?" Gabriella asked excitedly Zarocu didn't answer she had a stern look on her face "uh Glimes hone do you really think it was such a good idea to tell Zarocu to use everything she's learned from you on Gabriella I mean really you've taught her a lot." Tempus stated "she will be fine now relaxed." She ordered "hey, hey I, I can't see." Finch complained "shut up small fry I'm trying to watch." Claws said, Finch was the smallest apprentice and she was made fun of for it a lot. Glimes heard every word they said she got up and walked to the back. "What's the matter Flinch too small to see the fight well here maybe this will help." He mocked "my name is Finch not Flinch and you know that-" she didn't finish because Claw had raked the back of her tail with his Claws "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH OWCH IT HURTS MAKE IT STOP AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. It echoed through the forest which means all the pry the hunters would have caught is gone now. The boys where laughing their heads off at her. She cried harder than anyone ever saw an animal do. Tempus had heard the scream and immediately got up to see what happened. Glimes was already there and by the time Tempus got there she was already raping her tail even though she was still crying. Zarocu and Gabriella hadn't even started the first fight when they heard screams. The rest of the apprentices had come over to see if Finch was alright and as always Zarocu was already at Glimesess side when they got there. "Please stop crying Finch." Tempus tried with no success, Gabriella and Zarocu where the only ones who knew how to get her to stop crying "Finch the tiny bird in the sky feared by no one but loved by all, to be easily misgauged by those who call out at the tiny bird that fly's high. Determined to show all that she is more than meets the eye. Young loving bird has gone in search of a new found respect. She sores high with a world all her own that no one but she can fly into and out. Never gives in when it comes to fight even if it may be her very last. Young loving bird that fly's high in the sky wins her fight. She sores in the night sky feared by many for no one want's to be the one that face the small deadly bird." Zarocu sang softly to her she had stopped crying and was now sniffling she bent down and whispered in her ear "I think those claws are really just fakes." Zarocu laughed Finch was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe. Glimes gave Zarocu a confused look then turned her attention back to Claw. "Now what could have gone through your head that was saying it would be ok to claw Finches' tail like that you could have easily taken it clean off and as for punishment Zarocu do you mind a change in appoints Gabriella do you mind?" they shook their heads "good Zarocu instead of Gabriella you will be going against Claw, don't go too easy on him." She told her "no problem with that." She replied "oh no you found my weakness, a pure blood with the smallest claws I've ever seen." He said sarcastically, Zarocu just looks at him "HA you wish pretty boy there are advantages to being pure blood come on were losing daylight and we don't even have one fight done yet." She laughed as she walked done to the middle of the field "pretty I'm not pretty." He grumbled as he walked down. "Ok Zarocu show us what you got GO." She yelled, Zarocu grinned "still nothing but those tiny claws this will be even lamer than I thought." But to his dismay she didn't stop grinning. She held up her paw and jerked it slightly, claws three times bigger than his sprang out like a cat. The rest of her paws did the same. She walked toured him, her fur bristled, ears flattened, her lips pulled back revealing raiser sharp teeth. She snarled at him "wow you have been training her." Tempus said, she charged then a split second before she crashed into him she jumped into a tree "uh she's stalking him." One of the apprentices said "your version and her version of stalking are two completely different things she is not stalking him." Glimes corrected him, Zarocu jumped from tree to tree stopping only for a quick second making the allusion that she is everywhere confusing him and giving more of a chance of missing but that is not her goal her goal is to force his mind to focus on the real one in hopes that when she strikes the reflexes in his body will take over and he will overcome that state of panic. She lunged, he saw it coming and grabbed her scruff of her neck and through her into the air "oh no Zarocu you have to do something." Gabriella practically screamed in her ear "shush she is in no danger just watch he did just as she wanted him to do." She calmly, Gabriella sat down; 'perfect' she thought Zarocu positioned herself. Her back paws hit the branch she used the force of the impact to propel herself off the branch though many don't know it except for Glimes and her brother she uses her hind claws to spin herself in the air when she jumps off she digs her claws into the bark of the tree and turns her body so when she lets go she spins in the air making it harder for the challenger to hit her and easier for her to confuse the shit out of them. To her luck there was five trees all in a circle and the branches where even better they had grew into literally a halo. She landed on the halo of branches and started to run again. Going faster and faster until the leaves on the trees had been ripped off and circled her. The circle of leave started to go down in a funnel around Claw and shutting off all visibility of the two to the others. Zarocus funnel started to pull other leaves off trees that were behind Glimes and the other apprentices. Finch and Gabriella just happened to be in the front with Glimes and Tempus. Since they were much lighter they ended up getting pulled in to the funnel like all the leaves. "FINCH HOLD ON TO ME AND DON'T LET GO" Gabriella screamed "FOR GODS SAKE ZAROCU STOP." Gabriella screamed "Gabriella oh no Finch was with her if Gabriella got pulled in so did Finch!" Zarocu panicked, Zarocu started to run the other way she went faster and faster causing the leaves and wind to slow down "GABRIELLA GRAB FINCH BY THE SCRUFF OF HER NECK AND FOR THE LIFE OF YOU DON'T LET HER GO!" she screamed, Gabriella did what Zarocu told her to do. Zarocu jumped, she caught them barely six inches off the ground and landed on her feet. She put them down and ran back for Claw who had been knocked unconscious by Zarocu. She picked him up by the scruff and through him on her back. She ran back having to use her claws so she would stay on the ground as she ran. She reached the others and dropped him on the ground and five seconds later she passed out. "ZAROCU NO Tempus take the others back now, bring Gabriella and Finch into our temple the same with Claw hurry go!" she screamed, she looked down at Zarocu "no" she whispered she picked Zarocu up and ran back. Her mother was waiting for her "Glimes how many got hurt?" Zalya asked Glimes looked her mother in the eye she was crying "Glimes what happened?" Zalya asked realizing something very bad had happened if Glimes was crying. Glimes laid down Zarocu on her side her mother gasped. Zarocu had thought that Claw was unconscious but he wasn't he was faking it. When she went back for him she put him on her back. Since she had to use her claws to hold them to the ground he had the perfect chance. He clawed her side all the way from her front leg to her back leg. "TEMPUS PLEASE COME HERE YOU SHOULD SEE THIS." She screamed he ran out of their temple and over to her when he caught site of Zarocu he stopped dead in his tracks "OH MY GOD NO PLEASE NO NOT ZAROCU NO PLEASE DON'T LET HER DIE NOT MY LITTLE SISTER NOOOOOO!" he screeched "Tempus quickly go get my bag!" she yelled he was gone before she said the first word. Glimes spent hours working on Zarocu; meanwhile Gabriella was going insane "who did that to her she's my best friend!" she screeched Claw was laying in the shade of the temple "who cares if she dies or not there at least twenty apprentices out there you can get a new best friend." He said not caring the slightest bit. Gabriella lunged at him pinning him down on the ground easily. She had all her paws holding down his legs down so he couldn't get up but still close enough to his paws that he can't claw her. "Say that to my face and see what happens." She threated, she was about to get up when she noticed something red on his front right claws she sniffed it, it was blood and not just any blood it was Zarocus' "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screeched as loud as she could she got off him ran to the back of the temple then charged. His eyes went white as she crashed into him knocking them both half ways across the field. Atera and the others just got back from hunting when Ateras apprentice came flying I front of them with Narcotizes' apprentice in her claws. They ran over to them "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screeched. Both apprentices where pulled apart by their mentors "LET ME GO I HAVE TO KILL HIM, LET GO DON'T MAKE ME BITE YOU, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed "Gabriella why do you have to kill Claw?" Atera asked, Gabriella was in tears now "BECAUSE HE TRIED TO KILL ZAROCU IF YOU DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE ME LOOK AT HIS RIGHT FRONT CLAWS IT'S COVERED WITH HER BLOOD I, I, I have to kill him Zarocu can't take much more of these attacks all these surgeries that if she doesn't get she dies he has to be killed I can't take any more chances I Just CAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN'T!" she screamed, they looked at his claws she was right it was Zarocus blood. Glimes heard it all and had finished with Zarocu already, she ran over to them "YOU TRIED TO KILL MY APPRENTICE I SHOULD KILL YOU I'M SURPRISED TEMPUS HASN'T KILLED YOU AS IT IS." She screeched "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES ME AND TEMPUS HAVE RISKED OUR TAILS FOR THAT LITTLE PUP, TEMPUS IS MY FIANCE BUT HE IS STILL HER OLDER BROTHER AND WILL TARE YOU FROM LIMB TO LIMB IF SHE DIES!" she screamed "tomorrow is the ceremony of the stars and it is tradition for the apprentice of the next queen to be there with her but Zarocu CAN'T BECAUSE SHE'S IN A COMA FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG AND IF SHE IS NOT THEN IT WILL BE THE FIRST CEREMONY OF THE STARS THAT WILL BE SPENT WITH OUT THE APERENS OF THE APPRENTICE SO YOU BETTER WISH THAT ZAROCU WILL BE FINE AND UP AND WALKING BY THE TIME IT COMES THAT SHE HAS TO BE OUT THERE." She shouted

'Zarocu looked around soon she found a room that had many pure blooded Red wolves in it, "Where the fuck am I?" she asked herself louder than she intended all the wolves in room looked at her they started to growl at her "oh cool it." She snapped that only made it worse she ran over to the wall and jumped. She unsheathed her claws and ran alongside the wall and jumped doing a front flip landing on her paws. "I said cool it and there is a reason for it." She snarled "you don't have to do that they are just not used to other pure bloods my names Zeph what is yours?" he asked "ZEPH?!" She gasped a sudden flash of memorize of her childhood flooded her mind as she relived all her past memorize and regained a crucial piece of her life. her eyes snapped open to see Glimes yelling at claw her mentor looked at her quickly when she heard a gasp come from her student and soon to be little sister. "Zarocu! Are you ok!?" Glimes asked "I remember Zeph and I know where he is we need to go get him! he and his pack are locked up in a damn human place!" Zarocu rushed quickly. Tempus looked at her shocked "where is he?" her brother asked she recited the name she saw and how to get in and out without detection. Glimes teleported them all to the building and into the room. The wolves she saw in her dream were still there. She looked for one wolf in particular. When she spotted him she lunged at him taking him to the ground in a delighted and happy fit of excitement. Tears rolled down her muzzle as she finally got to see him again. "Zeph! I missed you so much! I'm so happy I can finally see you again!" she cried his eyes were wide with shock, "Z-Zarocu?! Is that really you!" he asked she nodded as she buried her nose into his pelt and cried in joy. He hugged her as his own tears fell and landed on her rich bright red fur. Glimes smiled, Tempus had explained to her about Zeph and Zarocu growing up together as young pups and actually being betrothed after they found out about Glimes and Tempus. (it was inevitable even back then they could tell the two would end up together.) Glimes quickly teleported them back to the island before the humans could catch on about their whereabouts'. "Whoa how did we get here and where is here?" Zeph asked "the great island of temples and peace your old home. Your simply in my mentors territory is all I didn't let any wolves clam your territory so it's still yours and there." Zarocu stated "well I'd be happy to show you around." Zarocu said with a smirk "oh no you don't you have to stay here and help with the preparations for the ceremony remember you are a part of it as well young lady." Glimes said "you really weren't kidding about all this may I ask what this ceremony is about and what it is called again?" he asked "it is called the ceremony of the stars and it is about representing and naming the next king and queen of the island my mentor is the next in line queen and I already know the next king but I can't tell anyone I must be there as it is tradition for the apprentice of the next queen to take part in the ceremony." Zarocu explained "oh ok well can I help it seems really cool." He stated "I don't know that's not up to me you would have to ask my mentor but I don't care if you help." She smirked "hey Glimes can Zeph help?" she called "I don't care as long as you help him its fine with me." Glimes called back "yes." Zarocu said under her breathe "what?" he asked "oh nothing she said you can help come one I know just what we can do." She told him, she tried to run but it hurt too badly "ouch." She complained "hey are you ok?" he asked "I don't know Gabriella can you come here a sec.?" she called out "ya I'll be right there." She answered a few seconds later her best friend showed up "what's wrong Zarocu?" she asked "it's my side it hurts what did Claw do to me?" she asked "he clawed your side open you know there is a reason you have bandages wrapped on your side what did you think they were just decoration?" she asked "ha, ha, ha very funny I'm just dying from laughter!" She remarked as sarcastically as she could manage "well I have to go I have to get back to work." She said they walked over to a flat piece of land Zarocu had never really been good at howling it was not something she really worked on that is why she chose to speak rather than howling a greeting but she was going to have to try this time and do a good job of it too since there was a boy right beside her "what are we doing here?" he asked "uh you'll see I hope." She said the last part under her breathe she tried to howl but it didn't come out right "oh I'm never going to learn how to howl and the worst part is I have to howl at the ceremony tomorrow." She cried "I can teach you." He said "really you would do that?" she asked "ya why not." He stated they practiced for some time until she finally got it right "now try it." He said "ok" she replied she took a deep breathe she looked down at the ground and started to howl slowly bringing up her head until it was in the air letting out the perfect howl. Zeph smiled at her and howled with her as hers was loud and strong for a female but his was very define and defining as well, they stopped and laughed

"I didn't bring you here to do that really I didn't mean for this to happen." She said still laughing when she managed to stop she showed him the real reason they were there she howled a few seconds later Finch came up to her "good evening Zarocu you finally learned how to howl and I see your awake much sooner than you should be." She said "yes so I have been told." She stated "um what is that?" Zeph asked "who are you?" Finch asked him at the same time "Zeph this is Finch she's an apprentice." She said he look at her "she's a wolf as well." She finished "Finch this is Zeph he is a pure blood just as I am he's a Red wolf his parents are pack leaders just as mine are too." She told her "wow how ironic." She said "the ceremony is tomorrow and I'm supposed to help out with the preparations do you think you and a few others could help?" she asked "sure come on guys." She called out they worked for a few hours until their share was done and they could do what they wanted. Zarocu decided to give him the tour she promised earlier. She showed him around but the last place she showed him was Glimes and Tempus's temple "wow this is amazing so which temple do you sleep in?" he asked "this one." She answered "really this is where you sleep?" he asked she sat down "yes my brother thinks it's safer for me to be closer to him when nightfall comes." She said "where will I sleep?" he asked she looked at him "you will sleep with your pack they are putting new place markers as we speak to let the other packs know their back, I thought you knew that?" she asked him "oh I did but I just thought it would be funny to see what you would say." He said "well what did you think I was going to say?" she asked him "I thought you were going to say I was going to sleep out in the field." He laughed she looked him in the eyes "your lying you thought something different but you don't want to tell me." She said "how do you know that?" he asked she shrugged "could see it in your eyes." She answered "I'm not going to ask what it was I'll just leave that to you." She stated Glimes walked in "Zarocu what are you doing in here?" she asked her "um I live here." She answered "not what I meant and you know it." She growled, Zarocu rolled her eyes "I was just talking to Zeph is that fine with you?" she asked sarcastically "I don't need the sarcasm." She snapped "and I need you to go to the apprentice temple and enlist Ciny as an apprentice she wanted to become one, Silvermoon will be her mentor." She told her "but Silvermoon is her sister she can't mentor her Tempus wanted to with me but he couldn't that's why your my mentor remember?" she asked "I know but Trident wouldn't shut up about it so I was more forced to than anything else." She said "ok whatever comes on Zeph." She said and headed toured the apprentices temple "hey Ciny come here you need to be sinned up." She said "who is Ciny?' he asked "you'll see." She answered a young pup came running up to her "really I get to be an apprentice too just like you?" she asked "not just like me you are going to be training for something just a bit different." She said "she your little sis?" he asked "not even the slightest." She said as she sinned up Ciny when she was done she left with him right behind her. "hey you won't to see something really cool I never got to use it because it takes two pure blooded Red wolves that aren't related and they can't be the same gender also they have to be around the same age ya I know wordy and really quite pushing the luck but it's so worth it I built it in my spear time which I don't have a lot of so it took a very long time to build." She stated "um sure." He said she took him to the training grounds "Glimes always thought I was just training and if you look at me when I'm doing this and I didn't tell you what I was really doing you would think the same." She said then jumped over his head and landed on her paws right next to him "WHOA how did you do that?" he asked she looked at him and smirked at him then jumped again. Landing on the tallest rock there she looked at him and motioned for him to come over to her. He did and looked at her confused "just follow my lead." She said to him before he could answer her she barked. Ten rock columns shot from the ground. She put her left front paw over her right front paw and the same to her back paws at the same time. She did this again and again to the right then stopped and backed up.

Zarocu jumped on the first Cullum and Zeph jumped on the second. "Hey you're catching on quick." Zarocu stated "not really I'm just copying you." He said "either way you're doing what you're supposed to." She stated they jumped crossing each other's paths then landing on opposite sides. Zarocu jumped over him, landed and jumped again doing this over and over till she had jumped on them all she jumped off the last one and landed one her front paws then before she could fall she used the momentum from the landing to propel herself into the air. Doing a good three front flips before she landed on her paws. A column made of pure smoothed marble rose from the ground. A clear ball rested on the top in the sinter of the ball was an image of her and all her friends and family the image changed it was a picture of her and Tempus the first time they met Glimes. The image changed yet again this time it had only Gabriella in it. The images changed again and again showing from just her to Glimes and her having fun to Tempus with her on top of his head this picture was taken before the attack so they didn't know Glimes except for when they saw her and her friends hunting when they their selves where just apprentices. But the last one was the newest it was a picture of her and Zeph dancing together on the rock they both had smiles on their faces. Zarocu built this so that she could keep all her memories together. But one last image appeared but this one was not a picture it was moving like a video. It had her in it she looked like she was only one week old in this. There was one other pup in it as well. It was a male he seemed to be around the same age as Zarocu herself in the video. The two pups where fighting over a toy pulling on it at the same time. There was also five other wolves in it. One she recognized easily it was Tempus her brother. He looked like he was the same age as Zarocu is now if he had known Glimes at the time he would be an apprentice just as Zarocu. The other two wolves in it she also recognized easily they were her parents. But the two remaining wolves in it looked very familiar they must have been the other pups' parents. The adult wolves were cheering the young pup's on in the video. "Come on Zarocu you can do it." Tempus cheered the other pups' parents also cheered him on as well "come on Zeph you aren't going to let this little girl take your toy are you?" his father asked him in the end Zarocu was the one who took the toy she also caused him to land in the mud. They all laughed even the pups the young male pup got up and walked over to a spot of dirt that looked like it was recently dug up. He dug up a little box made of leaves, picked it up and brought it back over to the others. He set it down and opened it up. Inside was a necklace it had a heart that had been carved out of pure marble and smoothed attached to the lace of the necklace. On the marble heart someone carved the letters Z.P + Z.H in it the initials stood for Zarocu Pureblood, (Pureblood is Zarocus last name) and Zeph Halfblood (again Halfblood is Zeph's last name). He put the necklace around Zarocus neck and sat back. "There's now yous never forgets me you'res the bestis friend I'ves ever hads and I wills nevers forgets you Zarocu Pureblood." He struggled to say the sentence right. Zarocu just stared at him with a smile a mile long then she tackled him knocking him to the ground "thanks you this is whe bestis gift anywons evor gives mes before you are whe bestis friend anywons could evor asks for Zeph I wills never forgets you either Zeph Halfblood." She also struggled to say the sentence right. She got off of him and stepped back and looked him in the eyes. His eyes where wide open and his mouth were wide open as well. Zarocu giggled hysterically she was rolling on the ground laughing. Their parents came and picked them up then left "BY, BY ZEPH." Zarocu called out as she waved her paw in the air. Zeph smiled but said nothing the image faded Zarocus' eyes where wide open just like her mouth. She placed her paw in the middle of the marble column and unsheathed her claws then took it down. A small door opened up reviling a necklace with a heart carved out of pure smoothed marble attached to the lace of the necklace with the initials Z.P + Z.H carved in the center of the lifelong prized possession marble heart necklace. After the attack she had lost most of her memory and the only thing she remembered was her family and the necklace. She built this in hopes of finally remembering who gave it to her but she herself never remembered but instead was reminded when she was reunited with her first ever best friend and the one who made and gave her the marble heart necklace. She grabbed the necklace and put it on before Zeph could see. The images returned to normal they were just pictures now. The first picture was just as last time it had all her friends and family in it with her in the front. They ran through just as last time but this time they stopped on one she does not remember putting in it. It had her during the attack it showed her barley able to stand with a huge gash in her side in the air claws imbedded in the wolfs that attacked hers chest so her brother would live, blood was every were, and yet that wasn't what surprised her what surprised her was the fact that she did all that while only two weeks old. Zeph came over to her "what are you looking at?" he asked but she didn't need to answer because he noticed what it was. "Who is that?" he asked "it's me at two weeks old I was attacked by two wolves from a different pack I don't know how I found the strength to do that but I'm glad I did because if I didn't both me and my brother would be dead right now this was the day I met Glimes I was so scared that when she approached me I thought she was going to kill me and my brother I was told that I had underwent severe head trauma I was hit in the head so hard it caused me to lose most of my memory the only thing I remembered was my family and a smoothed paw crafted marble heart necklace that had my initials and someone else's carved in the center of it, but I don't know who's they are I tried so hard to remember but I just couldn't I didn't just throw away the necklace I built this so it would be safe from other animals that would try to steel it. It was too valuable to me so it has been hidden in this for quite some time. I come here every day to see if any of my memories would come back but the only way for me to see or remember anything from my past is to look at this I add new photos every day just in case I lose my memory again." She explained "but I just watched something that answered the one question I've been asking myself ever since the attack, who made and gave me the necklace I finally know who did." She said then turned on the video again for him to watch when it was over he looked at her. "Zarocu I already knew that I never stopped thinking of you the question I always asked myself was did you ever think of me." He said "Zeph of course I did." She said "well you do now so what are going to do?" he asked she didn't answer instead she howled; Glimes was done and started to wonder where Zarocu went then she heard her howl she called for Tempus, when he was with her she followed the sound of the howl it led her to the training grounds the two of them looked across the felled and spotted the two of them sitting side by side with Zarocu howling. Glimes was about call them but Zeph started to howl they each hit the same note as the other; he started to howl with her but she didn't stop soon lights every were started to flow into the ball, it started to glow then pictures and videos flew every were and stopped they were Zarocus memory they stopped howling and looked at all the different events in her life but the one that Zarocu stopped at was the attack she watch it from beginning to end over and over just trying to grasp the fact that all that had happened to her. Tears slipped from her eyes as she started to remember all the pain that came with it. Everything that ever happened in her life was right in front of her from the best moments to the one that nearly led her to her death. Zeph was right beside her watching the attack as well when he felt her head on his shoulder and her tears falling on his pelt. He looked at her she was crying she must have remembered all the pain from the attack he led her to a different video the one where he gives her the necklace she soon had smile on her face. They sat down side by side and watched. Glimes watch her apprentice sit down beside Zeph. "Tempus what, what are these and what are they watching?" she asked him "these are Zarocus memories that she lost during the attack she has not been able to get them back until now and right now she is watching the day Zeph gave her, her necklace they were very young at the time I was the same age Zarocu is now." He explained "wait Zarocu knew Zeph before today?" she asked "yes she did he gave her a necklace when they were only pups it was a week before the attack and about three days after he gave her the necklace his entire pack was captured Zarocu was devastated Zeph meant everything to her." He said "what about after the attack did she still remembers him?" she asked "you should know the answer to your own question you are the one that told us what was wrong with her why she didn't respond to his name." he told her "yeah I know but don't you think she would have at least one memory of him if their friend ship was that strong then you would think she would have remembered at least one thing." She said "I know but as far as I know she didn't I guess she was hit too hard; should we call them up now?" he asked; "Zarocu you must have remembered me at least once." He said she looked up at him "your right I did I thought of you every day but I only remembered you as that young energetic pup I had such a huge crush on when I saw you I recognized you immediately but I didn't know if you remembered me or not so I acted like I didn't know who you where I'm sorry but it was just too painful to see you again I almost broke down crying when I saw you but I couldn't my mentor was there she would have asked for an explanation and I wouldn't be able to give her one." She sobbed "you, you had a crush on me? You never seemed like you even liked me more than just friends." He stated "I know but I'm surprised you didn't see it I hid it so recklessly you know you were the only thing I ever thought of I guess after you were captured I didn't have anyone to keep me occupied so when I went out that day were if you were still there I would have been with you those wolves had the chance to attack." She sniffed; "really I think we should call them over." Glimes said "no if you do then all of Zarocus memories will be wiped clean all her friends, her family, you, Zeph, me gone wiped you can't bother her you have to wait for her memories to come back to her before you talk to her." He said; "I'm tired Zeph can we go back now?" she asked "yes we can go back." He said then all her memories at the same time went back to her she had all her memories back. She howled still wearing the necklace now that Zeph was back she wasn't taking it off. The marble column went back underground as did the rest of the rest of the columns. They headed back; "now can I call her?" she asked "yes." He answered "ZAROCU ANGELA PUREBLOOD GET OVER HERE!" she yelled Zarocu froze "how do you know her middle name?" Tempus asked "easy I asked your mother I also know Zeph's middle name." she said "what is it?" he asked "Zeph's middle name is Montenegro." She said "really?" he asked "yep." She replied Zarocu ran up to her "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE and how do you know my middle name!" she asked frantically "long enough and I asked your mother your middle name." she said "why?" she asked "because just yelling your first and last name won't do anything if I'm really mad at you but in this case I'm not mad I just needed to know where you were so I could get you ready to go to bed you need to go to bed early so you get enough sleep tonight." She explained "oh how nice but isn't it so unfortunate that I have a date with Zeph tonight what a shame… ok well by!" she exclaimed "wait just one minute you never said anything about going on a date." Glimes exclaimed Zarocu turned around "Glimes you're my mentor you train me on my fighting and defenses you aren't my mother." She said Glimes gasped and tears started to fall from her eyes Glimes was told that because of many fights and injures throughout her life that it would be hard for her to get pregnant and the chances of her getting pregnant would be very slim if not impossible. There was a reason Glimes took in Zarocu she wasn't just an apprentice to her she was more she was like a daughter she very well might not be able to have one day. And to have her say that to her hurt more than Zarocu understood. "GLIMES please don't cry remember she doesn't know I know what they said but that doesn't mean it won't happen one day." Tempus said Zarocu looked at them 'what did she not know?' She asked herself Zeph walked up to them "hey what's going on?" he asked Zarocu shrugged. Tempus looked at them "Glimes was told a long time ago that because of so many injures she had gotten from fights that it would be hard if not impossible for her to get pregnant that means she has a very, very small chance of ever having pups of her own, Zarocu do you remember when you asked me why Glimes chose you to be her apprentice and nobody else? Well I wasn't completely honest with you. I did ask her to pick you so you would be safe from other wolves that would try to kill you that part was true. But when Glimes found out that she might not be able to have pups of her own she saw you as her own. That is why you don't sleep with the other apprentices and why you have more privileges than most she is giving you what she had as a pup. She is giving you what she would give to her own child. Mom understood this considering she was also attacked by wolves when she was the same age you were when you were attacked. But the difference between you and mom is her attack didn't wipe her memory it did the same thing to her that all those fights did to Glimes. You always wondered why mom treated you so special that's because me and you should have never been born she got lucky but Glimes might not get to be as lucky as mom did." He explained "what are you talking about?" she asked him "I'm talking about Glimes seeing you as her daughter and you tarring that to pieces." He said Zarocu rolled her eyes. Glimes walk in front of her sat down with her head still down. She howled a slow and easy howl but still loud. Lights all around gathered into one solid ball of light, when it died down a wolf was standing in front of them. "Glimes what is it?" Artocu asked, Glimes looked at her with tear stained eyes "Artocu why have they chose my destiny to be filled with pain, sorrow, and hurt I will never have pups of my own and to have the closest thing to it rip the feeling out of you and shred it to pieces is overwhelming I know tomorrow is the ceremony of the stars but I don't know if I can do it. How do you deal with all the pain, the sorrow, and the hurt that comes with a life of no pups to call your own, I will never be able to be a mother and the pain that comes with that is too much to handle I don't know how I will be able to perform the ceremony if I can't even go outside my temple because every time I see a pup or Zarocu I am reminded that I can't have the same loving feeling as my mother did when Mist was born or any of my brothers and sisters. As Zarocu grows older the more I begin to realize what my life is going to hold for me. I don't know if I can do the ceremony tomorrow or not." She said as she tried in vain to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "Glimes you are looking at the bad side of everything try looking at the good in it all." Artocu stated Tempus stepped up "Artocu this may not be the answer you want but it's what you're going to get THERE is nothing good about always being reminded that you can't have pups of your own NOTHING but if you have one I would be more than happy to hear it." He stated Artocu's face had shock written everywhere. "How can you see me and hear me?" Artocu asked "I always could." He stated then looked at Zarocu and Zeph "Zarocu apologies now I don't care if you don't want to or not or if you think you don't have to because you do so do it now or I will ground for the rest of the week." He ordered Zarocus eyes widened "you wouldn't." She stated "try me." He threatened she turned to Zeph gave him a quick kiss "pick me up at 8:00." She told him he nodded then left. She then turned to Glimes and apologized to her saying that she didn't mean it and that she was just getting tired of having to tell her everything she dose. Glimes accepted the apology and said that she would help her get ready for her date. Meanwhile Zeph was telling his parents about his date with Zarocu and what he has planned for her. "That's great son we're so proud of you and Zarocus mother must be very proud of her as well." His mother said Zeph frowned "Zarocu doesn't live with her mother and father anymore she lives with her brother and future step sister princess Glimes she's princess Glimes is Zarocus mentor." He stated "wait, why does she live with her brother and future step sister?" she asked "well apparently from what I found out a few hours ago about two days after we were captured two rouge wolves that lived in two different packs attacked Zarocu and Tempus so for her safety they let her live with Tempus and Glimes and queen Zalya said that it was fine so they both ended up living with the royal family." He said "she was attacked oh dear just like her mother was when she was little and the worst part is I know who attacked her." His mother said "wait you know who attack her, who tell me." He said she looked at him "do you know the Origen of King Zoulis?" she asked "what does that have to do with anything?" he asked "everything now hush, he is a pure blooded wolf yes but his parents are from two completely different packs. Two packs that hate each other but his parents didn't see any reason to hate. Then again they were still foolish kids then when he was born they had to hide him they were threatened with death if they were ever to be seen with each other again this scared the young King and he ran away when he finally collapsed from hunger and egestion that is when future queen Zalya found him you see I was good friends with Zalya when we were kids and I knew his parents because after he ran away they began to build the hatred but instead of putting it toured each other they took it out on all pure blooded female red wolves." She explained "that means the wolves who attacked Zarocu where Glimesess grandparents." He said "yes that is right." She said he ran off trying to catch up to Glimes when he did he stopped in front of her Zarocu was right beside her and looked at him. "Um Zeph what are you doing here I said to pick me up at 8:00 it is still noon." Zarocu said to him "I know that I'm not here for you I came here to talk to Glimesess father." He said Glimesess eyes shot open "why do you need to talk to my father?" she asked "it's about Zarocu." He said then before she could reply he ran off to her father's temple. He ran inside and up to Zoulis "who are you and why are you in my temple?" he asked "my name is Zeph I'm Zarocus boyfriend Zarocu is your daughter, Glimesess apprentice." He said out of breathe "ok that's great but what does that have to do with me?" he asked "because when Zarocu was attacked it was your parents who attacked her and don't bother denying it since you saw it yourself when you recognized the fur that was still stuck in between Zarocus claws." He said "how, how do you know that?" he asked amazed "my mother was very good friends with Zalya when they were young." "Your mother wouldn't happen to be Jessica Halfblood would she?" He asked "yes she is why?" he asked "because she had a meager crush on me when we were kids." He said Zeph's eyes shot open "ok putting that happy little thought aside, my point is you need to tell Glimes and then go to your parents and tell them to stop killing female red wolves." He said Glimes had walked in about five seconds after he did. "I already know it was my grandparents who attacked Zarocu and her brother why do you think I didn't kill them I wouldn't kill my grandparents no matter what they did." Glimes said "yeah and she already told me it was her grandparents but I did give them a little something to remember me by" Zarocu said "you already know then why don't you go back and tell them with Glimes there with you they wouldn't attack you if you did that." He said "I guess I've been trying to protect Zarocu that I haven't thought about going back." Glimes said "it isn't your fault Glimes it's mine I should have gone back after they hurt Jessica but I was afraid they would do the same thing to me." Zoulis said "why don't we go now?" Zeph asked "I guess I could put Levix in charge for a bit." Zoulis said "you're going to put Levix in charge yeah that's a great idea why don't you just give him a bomb and a match and say 'here son this is for you don't blow up the island but have fun and go crazy!" Glimes said sarcastically Zarocu started to laugh "hey I trust him." He said then called Levix in and told him that he is in charge while they were gone and that he cannot do what he wants just because he is in charge. Levix nodded "let's go I'm the only one who knows where the packs live." He said "not true I know where they live." Glimes said "how?" he asked "followed them." She said simply they walked on and on until they came across where Zarocu was attacked Tempus, Glimes, and Zarocu all had horrible flashes of the event. Glimes looked all around and sniffed "there's fresh blood here." She said then sniffed again horror sunk in it was Sereibis' blood and others they were going to attack the pack directly "no they wouldn't, not with so many males ready and able to kill them." She said "Glimes what are you talking about?" both Tempus and Zarocu asked she turned to Tempus "they're going to attack your pack directly then when their done with them they will attack Zeph's." Glimes said horror came across their face "very good you aren't as dumb as I thought I just might have thought you had my blood in you." Glimesess grandmother said her grandfather came out "wow you know for your age you are in really good shape." She said "what's that supposed to mean I'm not a grandparent my son ran away and died when he was just a pup." She said Glimes stepped in front of all of them her crown was red "hey you're the brat that stopped me the last time and I see you're the offspring of queen Zalya too bad you won't live to perform the ceremony." She said evilly "what happened to you, you used to be so nice and sweet before Zoulis ran away." Glimes said her eyes widened "how, how do you know my sons name he died before you could have even be born." She said shocked "the same way I know I'm half wolf." She said she stepped aside they could see Zoulis he walked up to his mother and looked her in the eye. She gasped "Zoulis is it really you, you've grown so much why did you run away didn't you love us?" she cried "it's really me mom and I loved you both of you but if the pack leaders found out that I was born they would have killed you I couldn't stand the thought of you being killed because of me I ran away so they wouldn't be able to find me." He said with tears in his eyes "but in many ways I'm glad I ran away if I didn't none of my beautiful children would be born with lives of their own you already know one of the five I have." He said "you have pups." She cried "they're not really pups anymore." He said "Glimes come here." He said "Glimes you named one of your kids after me?" she asked he nodded "she reminded me of you when she was born, she has a twin brother named Trident and three older siblings Mist her oldest sister, Levix he oldest brother, and Ember her second oldest sister Glimes and Trident where born quite a bit after Ember was born so for a while Ember was the youngest." He explained "Zoulis your father's name is Levix." She stated "I know." He said Glimes walked up to her father "what?" she asked "she is your daughter but she can't be she is the daughter of queen Zalya." She said "really then how would I know this Mist is the oldest of the five kids King Zoulis had Levix is the second oldest Ember is the middle child and me and Trident are the youngest. Mist controls the fog, mist, ice, water, fire and lava for the purpose of creating fog or mist but nothing else the main reason because she knows what I will do to her, she hit me with a ball of lava and burnt my fur, and it still hasn't regrown yet. Plus mom would kill her if she used it for anything else. Levix can levitate in the air and make other things levitate as well trust me I know firsthand he threw me into a tree and in return I hung him in midair he was like that for three hours he couldn't move he was going to stay that way until the next day but mom made me put him down. Ember well Ember is something different she's my best friend in so many ways besides being my sister but you really don't want to get hit with one of her burning sticks they hurt a lot, she was throwing them at Levix and I got in the way and was hit in the head with one not the best day I've had but that's really my life she's also really sarcastic I am to but mom and dad still don't know why we don't get it from either of them. Ember controls fire or at least charred objects that still have some embers lit on them, you haven't had a smoked turkey until you taste hers her secret is to roast it over a smoldering fire that is complete embers she also said you don't kill the turkey to let the heat kill it, I thought it is kind of curl but oh well. Trident can control anything that is water anything but rain the reason being is because he can't control the weather and rain is part of the weather and he loves to drop water balls on animals the first time he did it to me we ended up drenching the entire territory because we had a title wave fight but I always win I always make bigger waves than him. I can do this." She explained as she ruffled her fur, Zeph and Zarocu rose in the air, a ring of fire engulfed her, while ice covered the trees around them, lightning ran through the air, embers gathered into a ball then split into ten and circled her, mist covered her then moved to the left of her still holding her body shape and moved around her grandmother. "Ver que puedo hacer más de lo que Crees, también hablo Español." She said in Spanish "since when do you speak Spanish?" Tempus asked her "she's always been able to speak in Spanish but I don't know why." Zoulis said "she would get that from me." Zoulis's mother said "ok Glimes put them down now and unfreeze the trees." He said she did as she was told "hey you're the mutt that lived." She said realizing who she was she growled "no you leave her alone you may be my grandmother but don't think for a quick second I won't tear out your throat if you dare touch her." Glimes threatened "why do you defend and protect her it is in your blood to kill them." She said Glimes stepped up to her grandmother "it is in your blood not mine, and I am not going to let you hurt her, she is my fiancés little sister and you will not harm either of them, you tried to kill my fiancé a long time ago but his sister gave you a scar to remember and I know you still have it, they are pure blooded red wolves they all have retractable claws but you didn't know that so you got a lesson on how dangerous they can be despite their size, you know you hit Zarocu so hard that the only thing she remembered was Zeph, her family, and a heart necklace that Zeph gave her a week before the attack." She said "Glimes I am your grandmother you wouldn't kill me and I know deep down you want to kill them so go ahead." She said Glimes stepped back with her head down she chuckled "do you really think you can get me to kill my fiancé, the next in line to be king and his little sister not to mention that his little sister is my apprentice." She said with her head still down then she threw her head up and looked her grandmother in the eyes "and do you really want to find out if I will kill you or not because I assure you I will if you try to hurt, kill or maim anyone I care about." She said "you don't have to prove anything to me I know you want to kill them." She said then lunged at Zarocu but before she could hit her Glimes slid in front of her grabbed Zarocu then move back to where she was in under second "how did you do that?" she asked "my mother is queen Zalya she has the ability to run faster than a strike of lightning I can do the same I can also freeze time and teleport so don't test me, I told you once before I will not kill them and neither will you and that means taking them back I will, so…bye." She said then teleported Tempus, Zeph, and Zarocu back to her temple and told them to stay there. She left the temple "I NEED ALL HUNTRESESS, HUNTERS, GARDS, FIGHTERS IN FRONT OF ME RIGHT AWAY!" she screeched they were there with in a second "what is it Glimes?" Atera asked "it's my grandparents I know it sounds dumb but they are very dangerous and are planning to attack both Tempus's and Zeph pack and kill every wolf that comes in site that means Zeph, Tempus and Zarocu they are in my temple. now I need double the guards on the territory lines and both red wolf packs inside of our territory right away do not let them out of your site, go now the longer I talk the more they get an advantage." She ordered "and don't under any circumstance let Zarocu out of your site." She said then before they could answer she teleported back to the others "what was that for you just let them get away they are safe now." She asked Glimes "THIS IS THE LAST TIME I WILL SAY IT I AM NOT GOING TO KILL THEM GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK FUCKING SKULL!" she screeched in her face "why not?" she asked "you have serious incuse." She said "so if you won't listen then only there is one thing to do." She said then teleported herself and her dad to her Grandfathers pack. There were wolves every were, they all looked at them and growled "who are you and how do you know where our pack lives?" one asked, Glimes rolled her eyes and walked past the wolf that asked them the question "hey girl I'm talking to you." He said she hit him in the head with her tail "that's it." he growled "attack me and the next thing you'll be doing is trying to find water to put out that fire lit pelt of yours." She said simply "that's impossible only queen Zalya can do that." He sated she froze "oh you know of queen Zalya then you should know that her all three of her daughters can do the same." She said "ha don't make me laugh queen Zalya does not have pups." He said "oh really so the name of her youngest daughter would not be of concern to you because she does not exist is that right." She said "yes." He said "GLIMES MICELLE ROSEALETA MARIE GENERATION WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Zoulis screamed "your name is Glimes you really are the daughter of queen Zalya what are you doing here?" he asked "my grandfather lives in this pack and has been killing pure blooded female Red wolves and if you do not get him to stop I will come back a set each and every one of you on fire." She said "and from what I've heard there is a hatred between you and another pack why?" she asked "you know about that? they nearly drove us to extension by killing all of our pups and females so we did the same to them." "Why do you need to know that?" he asked "because my father is a cross of both your pack and the very pack that you hate he was born because they saw no reason to hate one another they do not fight like you, where is your pack leader?" she asked "you mean Levix he left he should be back later." He said "who is your rivals pack leader?" she asked "her name is the same as yours, her name is Glimes why?" he asked her eyes widened "two pack leaders have a son, the child of two different packs would mean…" she trailed off "you are not two separate packs, you are now one hole pack, rivals come together because the birth of a son between two completely different pack leaders my father is the child born of two different pack leaders, you have no rivals the second my father was born you became one pack." She said "what no Levix has no pups or a mate." He said "yes he does my grandmother is his mate, the pack leader of your rivals that is his mate and the proof is me and my father, I am half wolf of two separate packs." She said "prove it I don't believe your half wolf." He challenged "ok." She said she howled like her grandfather's pack would but like her grandmother's pack she bowed her head then slowly raised it in the air as she howled. Her father stepped beside her and smiled he let out a howl doing the same as his daughter, he was the one who taught her how to howl. They all gasped "the son of two pack leaders." He said "well duh did you think I was lying?" she asked Levix walked in the middle of them howling "no Zoulis, Glimes what have you done they should never found out about this, Zoulis your mother and I we were the second in line pack leaders when you were born but you still brought the packs together and both of our parents found out about your birth they wanted to kill you but you had already ran away I told them you ran away and died so they wouldn't go looking for you when we became pack leaders we wanted to announce the coming of our packs but to do that we needed you with us and we didn't have you, as the years went we finally gave up hope of you being alive but now that you are here they know the packs are together unfortunately you are the king of the island and you can't have both." He said "that is not true my fiancé is both the next in line pack leader and the next in line king, I am the next in line pack leader as well and the next in line queen of the island do you know any of this gees you can be both it's not like you have to pick just come back with us in a creepy way he's already a leader of a pack but it's really me who bosses them around, ok technically their just hunters and huntresses but they are still great when it comes to defense." She said "Glimes they killed many red wolves and almost wiped them out and from what I heard you put all the red wolves in our territory lines." He growled "HELP SHE HAS ME GLIMES GET YOUR PSYCHO GRANDMOTHER OFF ME!" Zarocu screeched "oh no Atera let Zarocu come out here by herself." Glimes said "who's that?" the wolf asked "that would be my pure blooded Red wolf future step sister and at the same time she is my apprentice who no matter what I say just loves to ignore me and now I have to yet again get her away from my grandmother." Glimes said "we can help." He said "ok but you'll need some hunting background that means you need to stalk. go I need half of you in the sides ready to attack if needed then the other half to come with me! ok let's go." She announced they split in two groups one followed Glimes the other went in the bushes to wait for her command "put her down before I kill you for, hey go figure trying to kill my apprentice." She said she put her down and Zarocu ran over to Glimes "why do you try to kill her." Glimes asked her grandmother "I kill because it is how I get over the fact that my father took my daughter's life." She said "I have a sister?" Zoulis asked "no you don't because your grandfather killed her." She said "but why?" he asked "because no one knew you were alive so when she was born she was considered the child that united the packs, if she dies the packs are shattered and go back to two separate packs again." Glimes told her father "yes exactly she was such a good little girl loving caring for everyone, she loved her grandmother you see my mother loved her just as she loved you Zoulis but my father did not love either of you so he killed Missy, your little sister, my mom tried to stop him but she couldn't." she cried "but you have your son back look I don't tell many animals this but when an animals loved one dies I can see them and hear what they say and Missy is here ok she sees all the wolves you killed and one you tried to kill was her best friend she says her name is Teri Pureblood, wait Zarocu that's your mother." She said Missy looked at her then at Zarocu "you're the child of Teri Pureblood you look just like her when she was you're age." She said "yeah I know she talks about you all the time saying she wished you never died, wait how can I see you and how can I hear you?" she asked "you are still young but you are older than the other pups I've seen and talked to." She said "um I'm not a pup I have a boyfriend." She said "you aren't a pup then you shouldn't be able to see me." She said Zarocu got up and walked over to her and placed a paw on her for head, suddenly she wasn't with the others she looked around and saw Missy "hey Missy over here where did I go and where is Glimes?" she asked Missy looked over to her "who are you and how do you know my mommy's name? She asked "what no not your mom my mentors name you know Princess Glimes, Glimes Micelle Rosealeta Marie Generation." She said as she walked over to her she sat in front of her and looked at her in the eyes and gasped "no that's impossible you're alive but how you can't be your grandfather he killed you years ago your brother Zoulis he's alive and living with Queen Zalya with his five kids he named two after his mother and father, Glimes and Levix but if you're alive I'm either seeing the day you died or I'm in the past." She said "hey how do you know her?" asked a pup about Zarocus age she gasped "mother! you look so, so young and just like me! wow Missy wasn't kidding when she said that I look just like you at this age." She said "who are you I don't have pups." She said "I know but you will." She said "young pup. Who are you?" Glimesess grandmother asked her "AAAAAHHHHH don't kill me you psychopathic maniac." She screamed "hey what did I ever do to you all I did was ask you a question." She said "huh how come you don't want to kill me, wait I forgot I'm in the past or at least I think." She said "what why would I want to kill you?" she asked "um if this is just a vision of the day Missy died I can tell you but if I am really in the past I can't. wait let me think about all the stuff that happened when Missy died ok you went crazy, could go without that, um the pack split back into two packs instead of just one, you tried to kill me, twice, first time you hit me so hard in the head I lost almost all my memory well that's about all I can think of." She said "what are you talking about?" they asked Zarocu looked at Glimes "where is your father right now?" she asked "he is with my mother why?" she asked "that's not true he is more than likely on his way to kill Missy now." She said "what he would never do that." She said "um I'm from the future and in the future Missy is dead; she was killed by her grandfather who was outraged that you had another pup so he kills her since he couldn't kill Zoulis because he ran away." She said "how do you know all this?" she asked "because I'm from the future I'm Teri purebloods second and as far as I know her last pup I have an older brother named Tempus." She said "what but I don't have any pups and you look the same age as me." He mother said "I know that but I am not supposed to be born yet I'm technically not born yet I'm far from it." She said "oh." She said "and if you don't believe me, then only I could know that Glimes you speak Spanish and your future Granddaughter will as well she speaks it quite fluently as well." She said "yeah you're right only someone from the future would know that because I never told anyone that before." She said "wait does that mean if I have a future granddaughter and in your future Missy was dead but that means Zoulis is alive." She said "yes it dose he is very much alive and right now he would either be dating Princess Zalya or he is just about to start dating Zalya, wait I know a better way to know what he is doing. How much older is Zoulis from Missy?" she asked "he would be three weeks older than her." She said "yeah ok he is dating Zalya; you know you have the blood line of a Generation and Zoulis is the one who strengthens it." She said "hi sweetheart can I see Missy for a second?" Missy's grandfather asked "NO DON'T TOUCH HER YOU MURDERUR!" Zarocu screamed then jumped in the air landing on a tree then jumped off landing in front of Missy "who are you Missy can wait you go first." He said "ok good luck with that I just hope you know your grate granddaughter taught me everything I know." She said then jumped back on the tree "hey looking for me; there are many advantages to being pure blood and this is one of them." She said as she splayed her paw showing them her claws "come and get me." She laughed and did the same thing she did to Claw at the training area. She jumped from tree to tree stopping only of a second so it looked like there where many Zarocus everywhere. Her plan worked he didn't know which one to attack giving her the advantage. She lunged at him pinning him to the ground. "How did I get pinned by a pup?" he asked "hey I am no pup but younger than you yes much younger than you." She said "you can't stop me I will kill Missy." He growled "you see that's the thing I'm from the future and in my future you do kill Missy but there is something different this time." She said "and what is that?" he asked "I'm here." She said "now if I remember correctly Glimes said that her mom tried to stop you but couldn't I think she can now don't you?" she said as Missy's grandmother ran up to them "no don't kill her." She screamed "who are you and how did you pin him down?" she asked Zarocu turned back to him "get up and your throat will be lying on the ground before you can even blink." Zarocu threatened then turned to Missy's grandmother "I'm Zarocu I know it may be hard to believe but I'm from the future and in my future Missy dies but that was because I wasn't here to stop him before he could but I am here now and I think I saved her I don't know why I'm here but your great granddaughter told me that everything happens for a reason the only thing is I don't know how I'm going to get back." She said to her "oh so Missy dies." She said holding back tears "I don't think she will this time I think she will live to grow into a strong and caring young wolf I know she is destine to become." She said as she looked at Missy with a smile "yes she will and just to be sure she dose I'm afraid her grandfather must die." She said "yeah that might be good idea I don't want to be mauled by your daughter later because Missy dies." Zarocu said then she bit into his neck she felt the blood rushing on to her fur then it stopped his body ran cold he was dead. She looked up at her mentors great grandmother and got off him then looked back at Missy "remember this Missy you are destine to live never let anyone fulfill your destiny before the time comes and when you see your brother for the first time don't kill him because I'm afraid queen Zalya will kill you then." She said with a laugh then she closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was back with the others and she saw Missy but she was alive and she was a full grown wolf. She looked up at her "Missy you're alive and you're not a pup wow you look a lot like your mother." She said "Zarocu what are you talking about of course she's alive she was never dead." Her mentor said to her Zarocu looked at Missy "you didn't tell them did you any of it, I see you are alive so that means you took my advice and didn't kill your nieces' father right you didn't did you?" she asked this caused Missy to laugh "no I didn't kill my brother and thank you for saving my life all those years ago you were sent back in time to save me Zarocu that is why you could see me and because of it Glimes has two young cousins of her own that she adores to play with." She said "speaking of change just let me check something." She said then walked over to Glimes "just to be sure you are engaged to my brother Tempus Pureblood right?" she asked "yes why?" Glimes asked Zarocu didn't answer her "and you are the next in line queen of the island and pack leader of my pack and the ceremony of the stars is tomorrow right and you have four other siblings including Levix who was named after your grandfather right?" she asked "yes, yes, yes and yes for the rest as well." Glimes said "also need to know one more thing I am the second and last child of my mother right?" she asked "yes why are you asking me all this?" Glimes asked her "Missy I think you should tell her she will take it better from you as it is." Zarocu said "tell me what?" she asked "that I was dead and Zarocu was taken back in time so she could stop your great grandfather from killing me and she did just that as you can see I am alive and you have two young cousins as a result of Zarocu going back in time she stopped my mother from ever going insane and attacking Zarocu because I died." She said "why am I having such a hard time believing you Missy?" she asked sarcastically "Glimes she is not laying." Her grandmother said to her "but how could Missy ever be dead she standing right in front of me?" she asked "because Zarocu saved her in the past by using the skills you taught her to stop and kill my father your great grandfather if she didn't he would have killed her and I vaguely remember Zarocu screaming at me and she called me a psychopathic maniac that seem familiar Zarocu?" she asked "uh ok hey look the last time you were near me you tried to kill me what was I supposed to say, oh hey I know you, you want to kill me but that's ok I totally understand I don't mind if you want to rip me to shreds well ok have a good day now." She said her voice heavy with sarcasm "it's a thought." She said Zarocu frowned at her "ok, ok maybe not." She said quickly "that's better." Zarocu said sweetly "where have I heard that voice?" Missy asked "oh yeah I heard it from you Zarocu." She said then two young pups came up to her "Zarocu can you teach us to do all the cool stuff you do we want to be just like you." They asked simultaneously Zarocu looked at them then Missy then back at the boys "those are my two boys their twins and they love to try and copy you." She said then turned her attention to the twins "Mycale, James you know better than to ask that maybe tomorrow after the ceremony she can play with you but not tonight." She said they both wined "but all we want is to see her do one pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssse?" they begged this made Zarocu laugh "I said no." she said but they didn't stop "no it's alright as long as they don't try it without anybody's permission and near other animals I think they'll be fine." Zarocu laughed "are you sure my cousins are not the easiest pups to control." Glimes warned "and your telling this to me why?" she asked "point taken but Zarocu don't you have a date tonight with Zeph?" she asked "yes but he's coming to pick me up at 8:00 I have plenty of time." She said as she took the boys to the training field "oh ok well good luck you're going to need it." She called Zarocu rolled her eyes "come on boys let me show you something that I know I still have; you are just as perky and energetic as your mother when she was your age." She said to them "really how do you know?" James asked but before she could answer him Mycale blurted out "because she was sent back in time so she could save mom duuuuhhhhh." He said like it was the easiest question ever asked Zarocu rolled her eyes at the pup. "Hey shut up it was just a simple question." He snapped "hey shut up it was just a simple question." Mycale mocked him "stop it Mycale." James said through gritted teeth "stop it Mycale." He mocked again Zarocu was getting tired of listening to them fight. "Mycale, stop mocking your brother, god you two are worse than your cousins Glimes and Trident." She said to them then she stopped. She jumped up in the air and did a back flip and landed on a tree branch. Then she jumped from the tree to another then another. She jumped one last time and unsheathed her claws and broke an arrow that was coming straight for her she landed on a huge hill that you could climb up from the other side that went down at a curved angle the rest of it was pure rock that went straight down. The boys ran up to her "whoa that was so cool can you show me how to do that?" James asked "me too." Mycale added she laughed "maybe later but that is not what I wanted to show you this is." She said as she pressed a button that was on the top of the hill. Then a training course came up from the ground. (Zarocu likes it when she can hide all her secrets where no one would think to look, underground, so she has a lot of secret passages and training courses built underground.) "This is for anyone how want's to learn all that I did." She said to them their eyes lit up. "You mean we can use it too?" James asked she nodded. They ran over to it, Glimes walked over to her "you have training courses?" she asked Zarocu looked over to her "yes why wouldn't I?" she asked her Glimes shrugged. "You think you could put some saber toothed tiger cubs in it, I want them to have something to challenge them without putting their lives at risk." Zarocu said "sure." Glimes said and ten saber toothed tiger cubs popped up all over the court. The boys looked at them "you didn't just put tigers on this court did you?" they asked "no we put saber toothed tiger cubs on the court there's a big difference." Zarocu called Glimes laughed at the comment "oh relax boys they won't kill you their just cubs don't tell me a cub is too tough for you?" she asked them "NO but they are STILL tigers." They said as they dogged a tiger that had lunged at them, within minutes all the tigers had disappeared they had either been taken out by the boys or Glimes made them go away. Within the next hour or two they had destroyed everything the girls put on the course. "Ok so, did you two have fun?" Zarocu asked them they nodded "well I'm glade but now you need to get back ok I'm sure Missy isn't going to tolerate you being late." She said to them, they groaned, to them their favorite thing to do is be with Zarocu and Glimes they have always had fun playing with them. "Come on boys you know she's right, besides Zeph said he had a surprise for you." Glimes said their eyes lit up "really, he does?" they asked, she nodded Zarocu looked over to Glimes "Glimes I know I saved Missy and all but who is their father?" she asked Glimes, Glimes looked at her "Keep your voice down they don't like to talk about their father. He walked out on them when they were born. Told Missy they were a disgrace to his family and left her for a blond furred wolf from Florida. It's a shame really they were perfect for each other too she really did love him. She still does, anyway his name was Chase he's Alex's father. You know the one who tried to split me and Tempus up." She whispered "THE Alex, the one who makes the girls ketch there breathe at the mere sight of him?" she asked "that's the one, he is still trying to get me too but he won't succeed. I found out where he gets the golden fur and the muscles." She said to Zarocu "where?" she asked "he gets the golden fur from his mother. You know the blond furred wolf from Florida that Chase left Missy for? And he gets his muscles from his father, the twins take after their father in that manner as well." She said "I can see that, so does that mean that play boy Alex is the twin's half-brother? Does Alex even know he has two little brothers and speaking of little how are they younger than him anyway?" she asked her "at first I wondered that as well. He had an ongoing affair with Alex's mother so he was born way before the twins where. And yes Alex knows about the twins, they are still very young so he only found out about all of this about a week ago. He has stopped the whole play boy act but he still hits on me. He comes by to spend some time with his brothers so he's changed a lot but that doesn't mean I will marry him because I'm not trust me." She said "oh come on Glimes give me a chance you know we would make a great couple." Alex said as he walked up to her with his father beside him. "What are you doing here Alex?" she asked annoyed "looking for you hopping you will finally realize that you love me and not Tempus." He said "get a life Alex it will never happen." She replied in an annoyed voice she turned her attention to Chase. "And what are you doing here Chase I thought you left Missy and the twins for Alexi's mother or did you get board of her and decided to rip what she has left of her heart out so you can see her suffer. You are not allowed to see the boys Chase I thought I made that clear the last time you came here." She snapped "hey I never loved Missy and those boys where mistakes I never loved them and I still don't I love Christy. I loved her before those two disgraces where ever born. And I'm here to take them from her so she has nothing left of me to love anymore and there is nothing you can do about it because you have no connection to them." He lashed at her "oh boy you must not know her then." Zarocu said a little too loud because he heard her. "What is that mutt you say something?" he asked harshly she didn't replay "that's what I thought." He lashed "HEY leave her alone, you abandoned us when we were born then you come back and think you can talk to my cousin like that you're out of your mind so why don't you go back to the hole you crawled out of!" James yelled "James!" Zarocu screeched "what are you talking about Glimes is not your cousin." He said "yes she is our mom, Missy, is Glimesess aunt, her father, King Zoulis is mom's brother. She is our cousin which means she has every right to kill you since she has no blood connection to you." He explained "he's right I do have that right so get your fucking tail out of my sight before I do it for you." She threatened; he growled at her "let's go Alex your mother is calling." He said then left "let's go boy's before he decides to come back." She said to them "ok Glimes." They said to her then they headed back when they got back they told Missy what happened and that she should keep an eye on the boy's. "Hey guy's you're back I got you something." Zeph said to them then gave them each a small white bird. "What are these?" they asked "there voice activated robot birds they look like regular living birds but they do whatever you want them to do. They have cameras in the pupils of their eyes so you can see what they see and they can fly too. They can also pick anything up so their great trap makers. I have these things every were and the best part is that every white bird you see is one of these you want to know why because before I put these every were there were no white birds on the island. And to make sure no real birds get mixed in with these every white bird you see if it has highlighter yellow feathers on the top of its head then it is a robot bird if it doesn't it isn't a robot bird." He said to them, they looked around and saw white birds with highlighter yellow feathers on the top of their head everywhere. "Cool how long did it take you to make these?" they asked "not very." He said "how do they work?" they asked him "you tell them what you want them to do and they do it and if you want to see they see just put this on your claw and draw a box with it and you have to draw it box in the air by the way. And how big it is, is up to you here let me show you." He said then called one of the birds that where in the trees. It landed in front of him. "Good afternoon, if you don't mind we would like it if you would give us your eye in the sky." He said to the bird, the bird looked at him then took off in the air. Zeph put on the cover over his claw then drew a box. When he was done he took the cover off his paw and placed it on the ground. Immediately the box lit up showing them everything from a small white squirrel eating a nut, to a black leopard lying peacefully under the shade with her cubs and mate doing the same. It was a truly an outstanding site, so much to see but so little time. "That is amazing I could watch this all day." Mycale said "I know I could too." James commented, they all laughed. They played with the birds until about 6:00 and decided that they should get back so Zarocu can get ready for her date. She walked up to Zeph "remember Zeph you pick me up at 8:00, not a second before and not a second late. If you don't pick me up when I said you won't get my surprise." She whispered in his ear, he looked at her confused she put her mouth up to his ear. "Let's just put it this way, we both are pure blooded Red wolves. This means we don't have to fallow the same religion as Glimes when it comes to starting a family. If you want we could start are own." She whispered "I like the idea but I don't want a family just yet. I'd like to wait a bit before I have little ones to watch. But that doesn't mean if we do happen to get one anyway doesn't mean I will want nothing to do with them. There is nothing in this world that will make me leave you. You mean everything to me and that will never change Zarocu." He said to her she smiled up at him with tears of joy in her eyes. That was the number one sweetest thing anyone ever said to her. She breathed in and looked him in the eye. His amber eyes shined with passion, love, and lust. She loved everything about him, he was her whole life she told her best friend, Gabriella that without him she would be nothing. And she told her the truth Zarocu can't think straight unless Zeph is in her life. "Come on we should get back we still need to drop the twins off. Then I can get ready for our date later." She said Zarocu turned to Glimes "can you take the twins home I need to talk to Zeph, privately." She said to her Glimes nodded and took the twins back to their mother. Zarocu looked at Zeph "Zeph have you ever wondered what the future will hold for us for Glimes and my brother? I have, many times I can't just hope everything turns out fine, because sometimes it doesn't. And I have heard what the others have said about Glimesess future. I'm scared Zeph, I'm scared that Tempus and Glimes are going to be hurt. And I don't know what I will do if anything happens to them. Or for that matter you I can't stand the thought of you dead Zeph I love you, you're everything to me and I need you in my life. I want a family of my own one day and I hope it will be with you and no one else." She cried he was truly shocked by her words he never imagined she would say it in front of him like that. He couldn't help but want to protect her and keep her safe. Love between two can do much to one's mind if he lets it whether it is for the better of the other or the worse for the one he loves. For Zeph it happens to be for the better of Zarocu and she is lucky for it too she will need it in the future. He smiled at her "I love you too Zarocu and don't worry I won't let anything hurt you and I promise I will not let anyone hurt Glimes and Tempus. If there is one thing I know is no one will hurt you as long as I'm with you I love you." He said to her she stopped crying and put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I love you Zeph and nothing will take it away from me." She thought to herself, she looked up at him and smiled. Then started back he did the same. She reached the temple and walked in with her head down and a smile on her face. Gabriella walked up to her "hey Zarocu what's wrong?" she asked her best friend. Zarocu looked up at her "nothing is wrong Gabriella so I was wandering can you help me get ready for my date with Zeph?" she asked her "sure I'd love to help you." She replied "great come on." She said to her "ok" Zarocu led her to a large wooden box thing. "Hey Zarocu what brings you here I thought you had a date?" She asked "yeah that's right is do but right now I have slightly more pressing matters to attend to I have sensed the presence of Generations, some that may be able to control the elements as Glimes and her family dose. If they are in human view they could put at risk of exposure I need to take them away and back to the island where it is safe!" she urged "ok, ok we're going we're going." She said and then teleported them to a pet store. The city has come to know them quite well and no longer screams in terror when they talk to them. Zarocu walked up to the store owner, she bent down to Zarocus level "hello sweetie who are you?" she asked Zarocu not excepting an answer. Zarocu raised an eyebrow at the comment 'sweetie'. "Back off you pathetic human! I'm here on important matters and you had better be useful or you'll be my next meal!" She threatened "I'm here because I sensed the presence of something from my home that can only come from my home...where are the pups and kits?" She asked "they're on that room!" She said Zarocu nodded and walked off; she walked over to the pups and kits. She looked around and gasped the tears slid down her face. They had been thrown in cages that had no food or water and nothing to keep them warm; they were so skinny they couldn't even stand. "Oh my god!" she screamed then she grabbed her bag and pulled out a tiny white bird, put on the cover and drew a box in the air as quick as she could. "Teleport back to the island and get Trident, Silvermoon, and Glimes, once you get them give them a window to here so I can show them this now go as quick as you can!" she ordered; the bird did as it was told soon it showed the three of them looking into the window the bird had given them. Trident stepped forward. "Zarocu what do you need?" he asked "can it fish brain I know you can regrow plants after a fire or anything else like that I also know you can do the same to an animal except instead of growing it you would bring it back to full health. Don't bother denying it I've seen you do it before in the woods." She snapped; he was stunned by her response "ok yes I know I can but what does that have to do with me?" he asked her "this, I need you to heal these animals and do it quick they're about to die." She rushed he gasped when he saw the young animals so thin. He quickly brought them back to their full health in hopes that they could live longer. "Thank you Trident you're a life saver." She said to him he nodded; Silvermoon spoke up. "Zarocu how do you know they won't end up like this again?" she asked her "Glimes I need you to teleport the place to the island then take the animals out. I sensed many of them originated from the island and that some even could control the elements as we do. If they are in civilization they could put many lives at risk or worse be taken and forced to revile when they came from and the putting our entire blood line at risk!" She replied; she nodded and focused on every animal there. She teleported them to the island and closed off the gate. Zarocu grabbed a flower and put it in her fur next to her ear then she put her necklace on. "I love it its beautiful Zarocu." She said they curled the puffs of fur on the top of her head and stepped back. Glimes smiled at her. Tears slipped down her face, she walked up to her and gave her a hug, and she looked her in the eyes "you have made me so proud Zarocu from the first day of your training to now you have always made me proud." She said to her, Zarocu smiled at her mentor. Gabriella walked up to her best friend "don't let him start that family you've always wanted unless you know you're ready. I mean it don't do something stupid Zarocu." She whispered in her ear, Zarocu looked at her friend and rolled her eyes at her. "I'll give you the in-tell when I get back ok." She said to Gabriella "fine but I want details." She said Zeph walked up to Glimesess, Tempus, and Zarocus temple. He walked in and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Zarocu. "Wow Zarocu you look stoning." He said to her, she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "What was that for?" he asked her "you'll see." She said to him, and then they left "so what do you want to do first? Eat or get some time alone?" he asked her "hmmmm let's eat first ok?" she asked him he nodded they ate for a bit then they did a few other things by the time they had done all that it was 10:00. "It's getting late and I'm getting tired but I don't want to go back yet." She said "ok well we still haven't had some time to be alone how about we do that then we can head back." He said, she grinned and they headed to their favorite place to be. They lay down, "I love you Zeph." She said to him he looked at her "I love you to Zarocu." He said to her and kissed the top of her head. They stayed there for a few hours and enjoyed every minute of each other's company. Zarocu was in heaven and she didn't want the night to ever end but sadly she knew it would

eph stopped what he was doing and looked down at Zarocu; he smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. Zarocu was surprised when he kissed her mostly because she didn't expect it at all. She relaxed after a minute and kissed him back, they would have stayed that way forever if they didn't need to breathe. Zarocu looked up at him and smiled, and then she closed her eyes and laid her head back down. Zeph caressed his girlfriend's face; he truly loved her more than anything in the world. He went back to what he was doing before he kissed her. Zarocu groaned, Zeph knew how to torcher her and get her to do exactly what he wants her to do. He loved to tease her and he did every chance he got. Zarocu laid there she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or if this was actually happening, either way she didn't care. She was trying not to moan but he got the best of her and she did anyway. "Damn it how do you always manage to get me to moan I was sure I wasn't going to give in this time?" She asked him with a smile, he grinned at her "I guess I'm your one weakness." He laughed; he lay down with his stomach touching hers and kissed her, but this one was different than when he normally kissed her. He was more demanding than usual and it got deeper and deeper by the second. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Zeph are you all right?" she asked him he looked at her "I'm fine why?" he asked "nothing it's just, you seem tense that's all." She said to him he smiled at her. He kissed her neck then her mouth. Things got much more intense between them but finally Zarocu told him they needed to head back because she was about to fall asleep. He walked her home; Zeph looked at her and smiled once more. He kissed her goodbye and left with the memories of tonight's event stuck in his head. Zarocu walked over to her bed, laid down and rolled over on her back. She closed her eyes and fell asleep only to be woken up three seconds later by both Glimes and Gabriella. She looked at them with 'very annoyed' written on her face. This made them back up "what do you want, I'm trying to sleep?" she asked them "how was it?" Gabriella asked "how was what, what the hell are you talking about?" she asked, Gabriella rolled her eyes at her thinking she was joking instead of forgetting what she told Gabriella before she left. "How was your date with Zeph!? Geez don't tell me you forgot about it already." She said Zarocu smiled as she thought about what happened tonight. "Oh trust me Gabriella I'm never going to forget this night ever." She said Glimesess eyes widened she knew exactly what she was talking about. "Tell me everything that happened tonight." Gabriella said excitedly "ok, ok well first we went to dinner. Then we did a few other things but to tell you the truth I can't really remember what they were I only really remember two things that happened. That's dinner and what happened at the very end of our date." She said to them "oh don't tell me you really did it." Gabriella said "sorry but if I did that I would be lying to you." She said "oh my god Zarocu you know what could have happened heck it might have already happened." She said to her "I know Gabriella but I don't think I am ok but even if I am I won't care I am ready for one and so is Zeph I told him what could happen before we even did it. He said he was fine with it and I was to. Oh but it was the best thing that any wolf could experience and I don't regret a single thing. The entire date was absolutely perfect right down to the finest detail. I couldn't ask for anything better." She said with a sigh of contentment they laughed at the love sick wolf. "Now can I please go to bed now I'm extremely tired?" she asked them they laughed once again and then left her so she could get some sleep. Zarocu woke the next day feeling like she was going to be sick. Now being Glimesess apprentice she knew a great deal about medicine and what could be wrong with her. But she was also a young wolf who had done quite a bit with her boyfriend the night before. So she was very stubborn about that little fact. Zarocu thought it was just some food poisoning from the piece of meat they ate last night. She yawned and headed out side doing her best to hide her morning sickness. And she must have done a good job at it to since nobody seemed to notices. She went to Zeph's to see if he was awake. "Hey Zeph um just out of curiosity did you wake up feeling sick?" she asked him "yeah now that you mention it I did feel like I was going to be sick when I woke up this morning." He said "you to?" he asked her she nodded, "oh we better get going the ceremony is going to start soon." She said to him he nodded and the headed over to Zalya and Zoulis's temple. "Hey guys." She said to them "good morning Zarocu how are you doing this morning? Are you feeling alright?" she asked her "oh boy this can't be good Glimes and Gabriella told you what happened last night didn't they?" she asked her "yes they did and I don't think it was very wise of you to do that at such a young age." She replied, she sighed "ok look I'm fine yes I did feel a little sick this morning but Zeph did as well so please just drop it." she said to them "alright, anyways you need to get ready the ceremony will be starting here very soon." She said to Zarocu "I know well bye." She said to them then left. She put on her white cha-cha dress and curled the fur on the top of her head, and then dyed the tips of her curls black and green. She brushed the fur on her tail and curled them so that the fur on her tail had a nice and pronounced wave. Then she walked back out and over to Glimes "hey do you know when the ceremony is to start?" she asked Glimes "here pretty soon." She replied without looking at her so she didn't notice Zarocus outfit and hair. "Ok that doesn't help me but oh well. Hey call me when it starts I'm going to go hang out with Zeph for a bit." She said then left, she found Zeph and ran up to him. "Hey Zeph how's it going?" she asked he turned to her and smiled "you get even more beautiful every time I see you." He said to her then kissed her, she smiled at him. "Come on Romeo the ceremony is starting and you said you'd be there." She said to him "I know I did and I am going to be there so let's go before you're late." He said then they both ran back to the others. Zarocu ran over to Glimes but before she could reach her Zeph stopped her by pulling her into a long and passionate kiss. She pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him. "What was that for also if you haven't noticed we're in front of everyone?" She said to him he smiled at her "I know but I just wanted to wish you good luck." He explained she rolled her eyes at him and smiled "ok I guess you're allowed to do that." She said then gave him a quick kiss and left, she looked back at him and smiled. She walked up to Glimes and sat beside her, Glimes looked at her. "What did I do wrong he is my boyfriend after all I am allowed to kiss him." She said Glimes smiled and rolled her eyes at her apprentice. "Hey you don't have any room to talk I see you kiss my brother all the time." She said "I never said anything." Glimes said to her; Zalya walked up to them, told them that it was time for the ceremony to start. She sat in front of all the animals that had come. "IT IS TIME ONCE AGAIN FOR ANOTHER DECEDENT OF ARTOCU TO TAKE THE PLACE AS THE NEW QUEEN!" she hollered to all the animals, they cheered. Zalya looked to her daughter and nodded. Glimes walked up to her mother and sat down beside her. "There have been so many events that have accrued that I had to face and go through just to get to this day whether it was taking my young cousins on their first day out training to getting my first apprentices and watching her grow and improve on everything. And it is custom for my apprentice to show what she has learned." She finished "Zarocu please come up?" she asked her apprentice, Zarocu walked up to her. "This is the one thing that I had the most trouble learning and it's really ironic since I'm a wolf but a friend that I have only recently been reunited with. Now Glimes is a great mentor but she's only half wolf and she was taught to howl by her father who is a pure blooded wolf. She tried to teach me how to howl but she couldn't because of a very important reason. She is not a pure blooded Red wolf and we howl much differently than Glimes and her family would. So if you are wondering how I learned to howl well a Red wolf learns from another, Zeph Montenegro Halfblood taught me how to howl but don't be fooled that's about the only thing he taught me how to do all the rest I had to teach him." She laughed "really Zarocu did you really have to point that out?" he asked her "yes I did." She replied the she howled the most perfect howl anyone ever heard, well at least the most perfect howl a Red wolf could make. Zeph smiled, and then Claw called "hey love birds don't do anything you'll regret!" Zarocu looked at him "don't make me kill you." She said to him sweetly, he shut his mouth and didn't say anything else. The ceremony went on for another few hours. But everyone was waiting for the end because that is when the name of the new king and queen is held. Everybody was anxious to finally find out who the new king is. But they sat and waited till the time for the naming came. "Now it's time for the naming, I know you have been waiting to find out who the new king is well you shall see who the new king is!" Zalya called they cheered, Zarocu walked up to Glimes, asked her if her part was done. Glimes nodded Zarocu thanked her, then walked over to the side and lied down. She put her head between her paws, closed her eyes and went to sleep. Glimes looked over at Zarocu and smiled then she looked over to Tempus and motioned for him to come up. Tempus was sitting to the side waiting for Glimes to call for him when he saw Zarocu walk over to Glimes ask her something then went and lied down. He looked at Glimes just in time for him to realize that she was calling him to come up. He walked up to her and sat beside her he bent down and whispered in her ear. "Do you think something is wrong with Zarocu, she doesn't seem herself lately?" Glimes looked at her apprentice once more and realized he was right she seemed to be in distress about something. But what is it that is causing her to be that way is what Glimes wanted to know. She looked at her fiancée "don't worry, I'm sure she's fine Zarocu has been through a lot today it would tire anyone if they let It." she said to him with a smile then turned back to the crowed announced that Tempus was to be the next king. They all gasped and looked at Tempus with discus. Zarocu perked her ears when she heard the gasped and she knew immediately knew why they did. Her head was in the air before her eyes even had time to open. She looked at the crowed and bared her teeth at them and snarled at them. Now if you are the animal who was watching Zarocu, you would be cowering on the ground the second you caught site of her teeth. Which to Zarocus advantage the entire crowed had looked at her when her head shot in the air. Meaning they all saw her the second she showed her teeth. The only one who didn't cower in fear was Zeph because he knew why she was barring her teeth in the first place. Zeph smiled at her and turned his attention back to Glimes. Glimes looked at the crowed in confusion, and then she looked at Zeph waiting for an answer. He simply laughed and pointed to Zarocu. Glimes looked over to her apprentice, but sadly Zarocu had already went back to sleep. Again she looked at Zeph expecting an answer. He walked over to her and told her what happened, and then he went back to where he was sitting. One of the animals had sat back up and called to Glimes, checking to make sure Zarocu was sleeping first in hopes that she would not hear him. "Do you really think it's such a good idea to marry him, he is not capable of being king, the reason he is a pure blood and they are always demanding that there are no imperfections." He stated, Tempus was outraged he tried to lunge at the wolf but Glimes stopped him before he could. "No Tempus I'll handle this go check on Zarocu." She said in a stern yet calm voice. Tempus looked at the wolf then turned and walked over to Zarocu. Glimes started toured the wolf "Glimes don't do something you're going to regret, remember what Artocu told you. Never believe anything anyone says about Tempus, Artocu herself told you if you can't trust yourself then at least trust that Artocu was telling the truth." Ember stated Glimes didn't listen to her sister but instead she simply kept walking. She reached the wolf and stopped time around her then looked back at the wolf who was at this point truly terrified. "You may think you are right about my fiancé but in time you will see just how wrong you are." She said simply he looked at her and smirked "yes I see and you will see just how untrustworthy you yourself can be to him. In time you shall see your future mistake." He said she looked at him with hatred then unfroze time and went back the others. She looked to her mother and nodded. Tempus walked up to her and smiled, and then he sat beside her. Zalya walked up to them "Glimes you are my youngest daughter and the soon to be next queen, and you know that all new king and queens must take the Artocu pledge to ensure their loyalty to one another." She told them they nodded "I GLIMES MICELLE ROSEALETA MARIE GEREATION TAKE THE THRONE AS THE NEXT QUEEN OF THE ISLAND!" she yelled to the crowd they all cheered. Zalya smiled at her daughter and then turned to Tempus. He nodded and stepped up "I TEMPUS ICEIS PUREBLOOD TAKE THE THRONE AS THE NEXT KING OF THE ISLAND!" he yelled to the crowd his pack and all of friends cheered for him. This made up a majority of the crowd, but the rest just sat in silence. Talkas who had finished their crowns early handed them to Zalya and Zoulis to put on the newest king and queen of the island. Zalya and Zoulis walked in front of the two, placed the new crowns on the ground, took off the ones that Glimes and Tempus where currently wearing. Zalya looked her young daughter in the eyes and placed her new crown on her daughters head. Zoulis looked at his son in law and placed his new crown on Tempus's head. The crowns represented more than just being the new king and queen, they represented their marriage. The day they became the new king and queen was the day they became married. Zalya stepped up "it is my pleaser to give you the newest king and queen of the Island of Temples and Peace, Glimes Micelle Rosealeta Marie Generation and Tempus Iceis Pureblood!"

Could It Be True

A low growl echoed through the woods, if any animal saw the event that happened. They would have only saw streak silver then the deer that had been grazing there only seconds before gone in a flash. A young silver furred wolf walked back to her pack with a freshly killed deer hanging from her mouth. Levix walked through the woods feeling a little more upset than usual. His youngest sister was now married and he doesn't even have a girlfriend, he's never had one before in his life. Suddenly he caught site of a silver pelt and the scent of fresh blood flooded his nose. He took out a white bird and put a claw cover over his claw and drew a box in the air. "I smell blood check the perimeter and report what you find back to me now go." He told the white bird it chirped at him then flew into the air. A few minutes later it landed back in front of him "I spotted a silver wolf carrying a freshly killed deer in her mouth. She seemed to be bringing it back to her pack for the little one in her pack but that is just a guess. Do you want to ask?" the bird asked him he looked at the bird "no that could cause someone to get hurt but just to make sure she really is bringing it back to her pack I'm going to follow her to see where she goes." He told the bird it nodded he put the cover back in his bag and told the bird to scout ahead. It took off and disappeared in the trees. He started in the direction of the silver wolf. When he spotted the young wolf he crouched down on his belly to avoid being seen. The wolf looked back behind its shoulder just as Levix crouch down. Levix read its thoughts what he head shocked him. "I know you are watching me and reading my thoughts. You smelled the blood and wanted to know where it was coming from, just as any wolf would. Tell me what pack you come from." She said to him in his mind. He grinned and jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of her. His grin still stuck to his face he answered her. "I don't come from a pack I'm only half wolf and I came here because it is my responsibility to help any animal in need so when I smelled the blood I sent one of my friends robot birds to see what it was. He told me it was you and that you had a freshly killed deer." He said to her she looked at him "how can you read my mind half breed?" she asked him "It is one of the ability my parents and my ancestors gave me when I was born." He answered "mommy, mommy look what I caught!" a young silver furred pup yelled. Levix knew she was no harm but the hissing and rattling of a rattle snake was. He levitated them both in the air and snarled at the snake bearing his teeth and barked. His tail was stiff in a straight line; his fur was ruffled to intimidate the snake to leave but it staid where it was. It lunged at him and he dogged the first attack but the snake managed to bite him in the hind leg, he howled in pain and outrage. He bit the snake on the head and tore its head off killing it instantly. He through it to the side, and put the two down and levitated the venom out of his leg before it start to take effect on his body. The pup ran over to her mother and hid behind her. He looked at them "I'm truly sorry about that snakes kind of have this grudge held against me, please let me fetch you another deer for your pack I am quite sure your little one will need it after witnessing all this." He stated she thought for a moment then nodded. He raced off in search of another deer. He found a nice juicy buck and killed it with a quick snap of its neck. He then dragged it back to them and laid it in front of her. "Thank you." She stated simply he nodded "uh, wait I'm required to talk to your mate the father of that young pup!" hollered she froze and turned around "my mate was murdered three weeks ago. As for my daughters father he is still alive but he abandoned us when my little girl was born. I have no mate as of this point I wish to have another pup but that requires a mate. In which I do not have and I don't plane on getting another any time soon. They always seem to either abandon us or get killed." She stated "I'm sorry for your loss you know I was the one who looked into that death. It was quite hard for me as well you see your mate just happened to be my eldest cousin. He was my best friend he wasn't related to me by blood he was my step cousin, but a cousin none the less. So Potter isn't your pups father?" he asked "yes he was her step father she loved him but because her birth father left at her birth she always thought that he was her real father though." She explained he nodded "I must know one thing, your fur it is the color a pure blooded red wolfs fur color would be as a pup. But you are no red wolf I should know, but more along the lines of a mercury wolf. I'm right aren't I?" he asked, she looked at him in shock "yes you're right, my entire pack are pure blood mercury wolves, please don't tell anyone we can't afford to be hunted, my daughter is the only pup in the pack and I am the only female if me and my daughter die our pack is doomed." She said as she pulled her pup close to her. He looked at them then at the young child. He walked up to her and picks the pup up and set her on his back. "Put her down half-blood!" she growled at him, he smiled at "don't get your fur in a bunch, I'm not going to hurt her, god I'm simply taking her back to my little sister along with you." He told her "why your little sister and why are you taking me as well or for that matter why are you take anyone at all?" she asked irritated "one I'm taking her back to my little sister because she and her husband are the newest king and queen. Two I'm taking you back as well because your pup is still too little to be taken from her mother. Three even though she is too young to be taken from you there are young pups her age and older that she can play with it is very important that a pup is socialized before her first heat, ok well that goes for a female pup anyway. And lastly my sister's apprentice was your youngest sister, Phoebe, step sister but Phoebe was murdered by an old rival of hers before she or her older brother were born. And I think she will be very happy to finally meet one of her other step sisters. Plus she is your daughters step aunt, she is your family Micah, and Marcy already knows she is there now waiting for you." He said to her she waited there frozen to the ground. He sighed and put a lasso type rope around her neck, and then he grabbed the other end and headed back. As he was walking back he ran into one of his brothers friends. "Hey dude you got yourself a girl nice!" he said then noticed the pup on his back sleeping "but uh I would have gone with one that hasn't been used yet." He said to him "why you little…" Micah said as she prepared to lunge "NO Micah don't!" he snapped at her then he turned to Max "ok one I am an adult, you are not. Two this means I can and will ground you. Three they are being taken back to my sister. Now go before you say or do something you'll regret." He lased "ok let me tell you something bub ok, I am an adult been one for some time now, in fact I happen to have a girlfriend who is currently carrying my pups." He snapped then ran off. "Come on we need to get back." He said; Max ran in search of a girl. You see he didn't have a girlfriend he lied to Levix in anger. He spotted Mist the oldest of the five royal children of Zoulis and Zalya. He ran in front of her surprising her. "Who are you?" she asked him "do you need someone to puppy sit you?" she asked "uh no actually I lied to your brother, Levix, saying I had a girlfriend that was carrying my pups and I was wondering if you would be my fake girlfriend for the day or until he forgets about all this?" he asked her hesitantly her eyes widened "NO I'll admit you are cute but this is your problem not mine, now scram!" she screamed he smirked "you think I'm cute huh?" he asked her she rolled her eyes at him and knocked him over. She headed to her sisters temple; "Hey Glimes, Tempus you two here?" Levix called from outside their temple he called for a few huntresses to take them to the holding bays to make sure they don't try to get away. Then he walked into their temple. "Guy's I know it's your first day as king and queen and all but you have a couple of wolves you need to deal with out here." He said; Glimes was currently lying on the floor of her new temple that she and Tempus had moved into. Tempus kissed her lips then her neck and so on, traveling down his new bride in which would not stop giggling and squirming as he did so. "Tempus you know what this dose to me!" she laughed then she gasped in surprise and pleasure as he kissed her bellow her stomach. "I know what it does to you that would be why I do it." He said to her and then they both heard Levix' voice. She looked at him and got up and brushed her fur down neatly. Tempus didn't need to his fur naturally looked like that. They walked out of the temple to see Levix and an adult Mercury wolf with her pup standing beside her. Glimes looked at him "what is it Levix, what is so important?" she asked him then she got a better look the adult Mercury wolf. Her eyes widened "Micah what are you doing here?" she asked then caught sight of the young pup. "And you brought Annabeth too, wait did my brother bring you hear?" she asked them "ya he did, I didn't know you where the new queen." She said "ya well I am so would you please tell me what you're doing here." She said Annabeth looked at her and her eyes lit up. "Glimes, Glimes, Glimes can I go play with Aunt Zarocu?" she asked, Glimes smiled and nodded but before Annabeth could run off she stopped her. "But remember Annabeth when you go into her temple check before you go in. that means call her name. Ok sweetheart?" she asked, Annabeth nodded then ran off in search of her step aunt. She ran in front of her temple and called her name. Zarocu laid in her bed sleeping peacefully and dreaming of hunting and howling with Zeph. Zarocu didn't answer her call so she went inside and found her sleeping on a soft bed that Glimes had made her. Annabeth ran up to her aunt and giggled. Then a stranger walked in, well at least a stranger to Annabeth but no stranger to Zarocu. Annabeth hid behind her sleeping aunt. Zeph smiled at his sleeping girlfriend. A strand of her fur fell into her eyes. She stretched in her sleep and readjusted herself so that her stomach was clearly visible. He smiled but his sight seemed to move on its own. His eyes led themselves up and down the length of her body and resting on the lower part of her body. But he didn't notice the slight bump in her stomach no one did. She started wake from her sleep, the first thing she saw was her boyfriend. She was shocked and surprised to see him in her temple. She jumped with a yelp then realized it was just Zeph and calmed down. She lied back down and smiled at him. He walked over to her and pulled her head up to his and gave her a kiss on her lips. Annabeth was watching it all quietly and trying very hard not to giggle but it got to be too much to handle she burst out laughing, rolling on the ground with tears in her eyes. Zarocu and Zeph looked at her in surprise. Zarocu smiled but Zeph growled at her. She cowered behind the bed. Zarocu smacked him in the head to get him to stop. He looked at her rubbing his head she mimed the word 'no' to him. "Ok who is she?" he asked her "she's my step niece, Micah' daughter, Annabeth." She explained Annabeth ran up to her and gave her a hug. Zarocu licked her head and put her on her back. Annabeth climbed on the top of her head and looked at her with a smile on her face. She laughed at her niece and asked her if her mother was here. Annabeth told her she was. "Aunt Zarocu why were you kissing the stranger?" she asked Zarocu "uh, errs, um well because, has your mother explained relationships to you yet?" she asked "no what's a relationship? Oh is it a type of meat?!" she asked excitedly, Zarocu chuckled "no Annabeth but I think it would be best if your mother told and not me." She said to her young step niece. "Ahhh but I won't to play with you." She whimpered "I'm sorry but your mother needs to have a chat with you, one that I can't give you." She said to her then led her to her mother. "Micah it's so great to see you again and my niece but could I talk to you, privately, please?" she asked her sister. "Oh ya sure what about?" she asked Zarocu called Ember and Mist up to her. "What is it Zarocu we're kind of busy." She said "I need you two to puppy sit my step niece I have to talk to her mother." She said to them "you have a niece?" they asked "Annabeth is her step niece I'm her step sister my youngest sister Phoebe was Zarocu' adopted sister but Phoebe died many years ago. But she is still my step sis none the less." Micah said to them "who are you?" she asked "this is Micah my step sister." She told them "oh ok so where's your niece I want to meet her." Ember said "ANNABETH COME BACK!" Zarocu called "what is it aunt Zarocu and you never answered my question earlier why where you kissing the stran..." "Heh, heh uh let me just talk to my niece real quick." Zarocu said hesitantly "oh no let her finish I want to hear this." Glimes said to her. Zarocu walked over to her mentor "you are no helping by any means of the word." She said "oh I know I'm not helping." She said "then why are you doing it?" she asked agitated Glimes shrugged. Zarocu bent down to her niece's height "Annabeth please be good for my mentor's sisters and no talking about what you saw in my temple everyone already knows I do that but I don't need you telling everyone you saw it do you hear me?" she asked Annabeth nodded. Zarocu turned toured to her sister "ok one your daughter just happened to be in my temple when Zeph and I, my boyfriend, were well…" she walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. Micah' eyes widened "she saw it all?" she asked Zarocu nodded. "I think it's time you gave her the talk, it will be easier to explain to her what happened in my temple if she knew why I did it." Zarocu said to her. Micah nodded; "hey guys look a trio of chic's heading our way." A young halfblooded wolf said to his friends "oh come on do you guys always have to call every girl you see a 'chic' really. They are living animals and they have feelings. Besides not every girl wants to be called something like that." Another said to them "nicely said, but only two of us are old enough to date. We are simply puppy sitting are sister's apprentices' step niece while she talks to Annabeth' mother." They said "dude their talking to you; don't just stand there say something. Man if you don't I will." Another said to him. "So what's your name anyway?" Ember asked the young half-blood that told off the others. "My, my n-name i-is Blaze." He stuttered. "Embor do you like him because I do he's funny. Mister Blaze do you want to be my friend my mommy said I can't play with strangers but if you my friend you won't be a stranger." Annabeth said happily "ANNABETH that is not an appropriate thing to say to someone you just met." Ember and Mist scolded, Annabeth flattened her ears and looked at her paws. "I'm sorry I just wanted a friend. I don't get why I have to have friends my age as long as their nice and you can trust them I don't see any better description of a friend than that." She said solemnly Zarocu padded up to them and spotted Blaze she smiled he was an old friend. "Hey Blaze, hey Nikko I see you've meet my step niece Annabeth and my mentors older sister's. Mist and Ember." She said to them "oh hey Zarocu this is your niece she is quite a brave young pup from what I've seen. Annabeth is it?" he asked she nodded. "You know him?" They asked "ya Blaze and Nikko are old friends of mine. Though the mutts they hang out with aren't friends of mine at all. Annabeth let me give you some advice, from personal experience. Don't do anything they say don't go anywhere they go, it only leads to trouble." She said to her "guilty as charmed. You know you can still go out with me." He offered "not a chance pipsqueak I'm in a committed relationship as it is." She said "aunt Zarocu what is a relationship?" Annabeth asked "uuuhhh that's not my area in which I should explain but that is why I came to pick you up your mother wants to talk to." She said to her "Oooohhh dude looks like someone is in trouble." One of the boys said Annabeth started to cry. "But I didn't do anything." She cried Zarocu walked up to the boy who told her niece she was in trouble and smacked him upside the head. "Owe that hurt!" he complained "good maybe now you'll think twice before you go telling young pups they're in trouble when they're not. My niece is not in trouble you fucking dipshit." She howled in his face. "Uuummm aunt Zarocu said a bad word!" Annabeth said Zarocu turned to her niece. "Yes I did and I don't want to hear you repeat it either." She said to her with her fur in her eyes. "Ok aunt Zarocu I won't." she said "let's go Annabeth we were supposed to be back ten minutes ago." Zarocu said and they left; Zeph was walking to the pond to get a drink when he spotted Zarocu he padded over to her nuzzled the side of her face. "Hey hansom what are you doing all the way over here?" she asked him "oh you know came up here to get a drink and saw you and decided to go say hi." He said to her she rolled her eyes at him. Annabeth looked around and saw a mean looking wolf hiding in the bushes. She crouched down and just as he was about to lung at them she sprang up and landed square on his head she dug her claws into his skin he ran from the bushes trying to get her off his head. She was laughing her head off as he shrieked at the top of his lungs. Zarocu looked over at her niece and sighed. She lumped grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and pulled her off the unsuspecting wolf. She put Annabeth down and turned to the wolf. "What are you doing here Claw?" she asked him "training. What are you doing here mutt?" he asked her back "oh don't give me that attitude Claw I should rip you to shreds for what you did to me!" she lashed out at him "whatever I don't regret anything I had my reason for what I did I was sick or you always being little miss popular all the time." He said to her "that is why you tried to kill me! Do you really think murdering a class mate would make you popular?" she asked him "no but at least you would be out of the way." He said "you dipshit do you even hear a word that comes out of your mouth?" she asked "hey what the hell is going on here?" another wolf asked "Gabriella what are you doing here?" Zeph and Zarocu asked "heard yelling, saw Micah, figured Annabeth would be here if her mother was, and came down here to see if Claw wanted to go see a movie or something. That answer your question?" she asked them "yes." She said "GABRIELLA you're here!" Annabeth yelled happily "hi Annabeth can I get a hug from my favorite niece in the world?" she asked "she's your niece too?" he asked "well not by blood but I consider her as my niece." She said simply "look I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut this short I'm late and if I don't get her back to her mother in time she'll kill me." Zarocu said to them "come on Annabeth we need to go." She said to her, with that they left. "I'm so sorry Micah it seemed to be one thing after another." She apologized, "its ok Zarocu." She said to her "well Zeph it looks like we get the day to ourselves. But sadly for you I'm very tired and I think I just might take a nap." She said to him grinning "you do ketch my drift right?" she asked "yeah." He answered "come on Zeph let's go but I hope you know that really am tired." She said to him "hold it where do you think you're going?" Glimes asked them "Glimes I respect you I really do but when I'm tired I think I'm aloud to sleep." She said to her mentor. Glimes rolled her eyes and went back in her temple. Zarocu walked in her temple and lay down in her bed. The bed it's self was big enough to fit her, Zeph and seven pups with plenty of room move around. Zeph stood there looking at her and thinking how lucky he was to get a girl like her. He walked over to her and jumped in the bed. He settled in next to her and laid his head down on her neck. He looked at her and kissed her head then laid his head back down again. Soon he could hear the soft breathes of his sleeping girlfriend. She turned in her sleep so that she was lying on her back. Some of Zeph's fur fell onto her nose and tickled it. She opened her eyes to see Zeph looking down at her. She smiled and grabbed his paw and placed it on her stomach. There was something she needed to tell him but she was afraid of how he would react to the news. "Zeph do you love me?" she asked "of course I love you." He replied "Zeph there's something I've been meaning to tell you but I've been afraid of how you would react once I told you." She said to him "what is it Zarocu you can tell me anything you know that." He said to her "Zeph I'm pregnant." She said to him softly "you're what?" he asked "I'm pregnant Zeph with your pups. At first I thought it was just some bug like the flue or something but then I started to gain weight and I realized I was pregnant. You can't tell anyone I don't want them to know just yet. I'm going to try to hide it as long as possible but when I start getting bigger I don't know how long I will be able to." She said to him "it's alright Zarocu I won't tell anyone I promise. And when you start getting bigger I'll just tell everyone that you are sick and that if they come near you they will get it too. Ok yeah I know but it will be enough to keep them from finding out for a little while." He said to her she nodded "but what about the hunger what will I tell them when I'm bringing you food a lot?" he asked "um tell them I got meat poisoning and that I can't keep my meals down so you have to take me more." She said "I don't know. Do you really think they'll buy it?" he asked "I don't know we'll find out later though." She said to him "so you're not mad at me for being pregnant?" she asked "no why would I. I'm going to be a father and besides it takes two to get one pregnant so that means I had a lot to do with it if not all of it." he said to her she nodded and moved closer to him. She laid her head on his chest and went to sleep. Zeph put his paw on her stomach and pulled her closer to him. "Zarocu stay here I'll be right back I'm going to go hunting for bit." He said to her knowing she was still awake enough to hear and understand him. He got up and left the temple; he padded over to the forest and searched for some food for Zarocu. He found a doe grassing and was about to lunge when a fawn came up to it. He sighed and walked up to it. The doe froze when it saw Zeph. "Please don't kill me I have a fawn to take care of." She pleaded "I'm not going to kill you I'm just frustrated my girlfriend is pregnant with my pups and I can't even find a doe or deer that has no fawns to care for." He said to the doe "then why don't you just give her some grass or carrots?" the fawn asked he looked at the fawn "because wolves don't eat carrots and grass. They eat meat." He said simply "oh." "There's is a group of bucks that do nothing but kill fawns and does; they are very fat because they eat all our food. So if you kill them you would be doing us a favor. They are very slow but deadly. They live at the edge of the woods next to the meadow." The doe said to them "really you're helping me to find and kill other bucks but why?" he asked "didn't you hear me? They kill fawns and does that would be me and my son. I'm not afraid of death but I don't want to die just yet." She replied he nodded and padded over to the meadow. And stopped dead in his tracks when he saw how fat they were. Just one could feed every pack on the island plus Glimesess entire family. He decided he would take one for him and Zarocu and one for the others. He crouched down until just the right moment. Then he sprang out at them killing two easily and scaring the rest off. He dragged the two dead deer back to Zarocus home. Glimes stepped out of her temple and walked up to him. "Zeph where did you find these deer; they are so fat and large." She said "I know I got one for you and the others and one for me and Zarocu." He said "why do you and Zarocu need one for yourselves?" she asked "uuuhhh Zarocu hasn't been feeling well I think she got meat poisoning she can't keep her meals down so I thought that if she had plenty of food she wouldn't starve to death." He said hesitantly "very well you can take the deer in her temple." She said "wait you aren't going to see if you can cure her?" he asked confused that she bought it so easily. "Zeph if I could I would there is no known cure for meat poisoning and it last for at least ten weeks and is not something you want to be around if she has it than you probably do as well. Sometimes it will affect one but show no signs in another. A wolf can have meat poisoning and not even know It." she explained then went back to her den. She doesn't like calling it her temple because it makes her fell like a snot-nosed brat. Zarocu is the same in fact she has made up her mind that when the pup are to come she will have them in a den that she will make later. Zeph grabbed one of the deer and drug it back to Zarocu' 'den' so she could eat. "Zarocu wake up I brought you some food to eat." He said lightly, she opened her eyes and turned around. When she saw the plump, fat and juicy deer lying on the ground she felt hungry and realized she hadn't eaten at all today. She figured that probably wasn't very good for her pups so she got up to get something to eat. Zarocu was hungrier than she realized because soon the deer was half gone. "Geez Zarocu I didn't realize how hungry being pregnant would make you." He said "yeah well neither did I. I didn't even feel hungry but I guess I was. Oh and that reminds me when the pups come I will be having them in a den like my mother had me and Tempus in. Just because I live here doesn't mean I want my pups to forget their heritage. So as much as I don't want to I'm going to have to tell my mother I'm pregnant. You will have to tell your parents as well. With that said I think we should tell my mom and dad first they'll take it better if they know their first to find out. And you have to be there when I tell them. You know as well as I do that it's a sign of dishonor if the father of the pups isn't there when his mate tell her parents about her pregnancy." She said "you just said mate." He said to her "yes Zeph I know any two red wolves who have a pup or are expecting a pup are mates for life you know that Zeph." She said to him "now let's go the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave." She said then they padded over to Glimes. "Hey Glimes do you think you could teleport me and Zeph to my pack. I need to talk to them." Zarocu stated "yeah sure let's go." She said to the two wolves then teleported them over to Zarocus pack. "Do you need me to stay?" she asked "no you should probably go." Zarocu said Glimes nodded and disappeared. "Mom dad I need to talk to you!" she hollered "what is it Zarocu why are you here?" she asked "mom dad I think you should sit down." She said to them when they were sitting she let out a sigh. "Mom dad I'm pregnant, with Zeph's pups, I haven't told Zeph's parents yet." She said "my baby girl is pregnant?" she asked herself "mom I'm sorry but you should be happy for me." She said "I know I should but it's just so hard." She cried "so do you know who the pup's father is?" her father asked "yes Zeph is the father of my pups." She said "ok mom. Look neither you nor dad or anyone can tell Glimes and her family about this she doesn't know I'm pregnant yet." She said they nodded then they headed to Zeph's pack and told them the same thing. They took it way better than Zarocu' parents did. After telling their parents they headed back. Once there Zarocu went out in search of the prefect place to build hers and Zeph's den. Soon she did a very large hill with very few rocks. She needed the rock to help keep her warm but when you want to make a den they get in the way. She padded over to the hill and looked to all sides to make sure she wasn't being watch then started to dig out the first part. It was quite easy to dig out the dirt seeing as there are very few rocks in the way. She had gotten over half way done when Glimes walked up behind her. "What are you doing?" she asked her, Zarocu nearly jumped out of her fur when her mentor spoke to her. "DEAR GOD GLIMES DON'T DO THAT!" she yelled "sorry, now what are you doing?" she asked again "I'm making a den. What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked "oh shit!" she said "why would you make a den you have a temple all your own?" she asked "because sometimes I want a place for me and Zeph to have a bit of 'alone time' without everyone walking in on us!" She explained "very well." Glimes said to her "Glimes what's happened to you ever since you became queen that is the only way you talk. You don't have to do the same thing as your mother. What makes a queen great is being responsible for the care of her people and being herself kind of like a mother to her pup. She cares for them until they grown up and leave to start a life of their own. A queen dose not copy her mother, she expresses herself by being herself that is what Artocu saw in you. That is why she picked you." Zarocu told her Glimes just stared at her in amazement; her apprentice just gave her advice on how to be queen. The only other way an animal could know all that was if they were a mother but Glimes knew for a fact that Zarocu was not a mother nor was she expecting. But now that she thought about it Zarocu being pregnant would explain the sudden change in behavior. "Zarocu you wouldn't happen to be pregnant would you?" she asked; Zarocu looked at her mentor as she appeared to be in deep thought. Then out of the blue she asked the one question Zarocu was hopping she would never ask. "Zarocu you wouldn't happen to be pregnant would you?" the words rang in her ears as the realization hit her. She had no getting out of this one. "Uh well um oh shit Zeph where are you when I need you? Um well I wouldn't say the word-" Zarocu was saved by her loving mate Zeph who had come looking for her. "Oh hey Glimes just came by to get Zarocu, wow you've been busy." He said as he saw the over half done den. "Yes and I would more in likely be done with it by now if Glimes hadn't nearly given me a heart attack. I'm telling you I think the huntress trained her too well she walks around to quietly." She said to him but he stopped listening to her when she finished her first sentence. "What! are you ok?! are you hurt!" he fantasied Zarocu' eyes widened she looked over to Glimes then back to Zeph. "Zeph stop Glimes nearly found out I'm pregnant and you doing this isn't helping!" she hissed he stopped "sorry but can you blame me?" he asked "guess not." She laughed "now help me finish this." She told him he rolled his eyes at her and helped her finish the den. It took no longer than a few minutes to finish. She shook her pelt of all the dirt and went in the den. She was very happy with it as well there was plenty of room for her and the pups and Zeph too.

A Blizzards Blessing

The weather was starting get colder and even though Glimes and Zalya helped a little it still got colder, so on nights like tonight she climbed into her den and went to sleep. She was really starting to show and it has forced her to stay in the den. "I don't mind being in here it's just I get lonely and hot from the heat. I'm just glad that the opening to the den lets a little cool air into the den. I'm really starting to show now and I'm starting get this feeling in my stomach like there is something kicking me. But my mother came by this morning and told me it was just the pups kicking. She said I used to do that a lot when she was pregnant with me." Zarocu told her mate, Zeph, who had come in to give her some food. "Really I bet that's why you knock anyone who makes you mad out with one kick." He teased "stop it Zeph that's not funny." She laughed "oh really then why are you laughing now?" he asked her, she just rolled her eyes at him. Glimes walked in to see Zeph lying in front of Zarocu and both sharing some of the deer that he caught a while back. Zarocu looked up to see Glimes standing there. Zarocu yelped "what the fuck are you doing here just because you know where I made the den does not give you free access to it. What the hell do you want?" she asked harshly 'damn these mood swings' she thought to herself. "I was just coming by to see if you were alright you haven't come out of this den for a while now and I see Zeph carry food to you every day. Is your meat poisoning acting up again?" she asked Zarocu looked at her confused. Zeph' eyes widened as he just realized he hadn't told her he said she had meat poisoning to cover her. He bent over to her a whispered something in her ear. She looked at him "I thought we agreed we wouldn't use that until latter like now." She said aloud "sorry I chocked under pressure!" he apologized, she looked at Glimes. "Oh sorry forgot you were there, um yeah it never stopped I've just been putting it off but i guess it just got too much to handle. So Zeph has banished me to the den seeing as it is quite warm. You know there are something's that not even a temple can do. Heh, heh" she said hesitantly "yeah ok well I just making sure you were alright." Glimes said then left. Glimes walked over to Tempus. "Tempus have you noticed anything different about Zarocu lately? She's been acting strange. I tried to ask her if she could be pregnant but Zeph came right as she was about to give me an answer." She said to her husband "my little sister, pregnant I don't think so Zarocu is a good girl she would never do that before she has a mate." He said to her "Tempus if she gets pregnant then whoever the father of the pup is her mate for life two pure blood wolves have a pup they are mates for life." She said to him "oh shit, ok let me go talk to her." He said he padded over to the den she was in and looked in but he saw nothing but darkness so he walked in a little. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw his little sister and Zeph sleeping together. Now Zarocu was pregnant so she didn't wake up when he barked in the den. But Zeph did and was quite agitated with the sudden awakenings. "What is with you two in wakening us up? Zarocu needs to sleep and frankly so do I, I'm not a machine I can't stay up forever." He said to him "uh huh ya ok look Glimes thinks that Zarocu is pregnant and unfortunately I do as well. So let me see my little sister." He demanded and then pushed through the den' entrances. Zeph leaped to his feet. He had complete control of his mind but absolutely no control in his actions. He was the mate to the she-wolf that was carrying his pups. His maternal instincts started to kick in and he had one goal and that was to keep Zarocu safe. "Tempus I don't have any control over what I do, please leave before I hurt you. I can't control anything but my thought and my words. I must protect Zarocu everything I care about is being held inside that wolf. I treat her better than my own parents; I love her more than anything in the world, more than my mother and father. You can't come near her I promised her I would not let anyone find out and I keep my promises. You may be the king, and you may be her brother. But in my mind that doesn't matter." He said to him "Zeph she's my little sister I want to keep her safe too. I would give my life to keep her and Glimes safe. If there is something wrong with her I need to know." He snarled Zarocu stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes to see her brother and her mate arguing and on the verge of fighting. "Hey what is going on here and why are you here Tempus only Zeph is allowed in here?" she asked them "Zarocu I have to know, me and Glimes do. Are you pregnant or not?" he asked her Zarocu looked at him then at Zeph then back at her brother. "Tempus I am not pregnant I just have meat poisoning please get out I want to sleep." She said confidently. Shocking both Zeph and herself, but she didn't show it. Tempus nodded and left "that was too close Zeph. The next time that happens please just pretend to sleep so he leaves. He nodded and lay back down in front of her, normally he would lie behind her but if someone were to come in they would see her expanding stomach and know that she really is pregnant. Tempus walked over to Glimes and told her that Zarocu wasn't pregnant. Glimes was still skeptical of her apprentice's word so she decided that she would keep a close eye on her step sister. "Gabriella, Claw come over here please." She called the two ran up to her. "What is it Glimes?" Gabriella asked "it's Zarocu I need you to stall Zeph long enough so that Claw has the chance to sneak into her den and see if she is pregnant. She says she's not but I don't believe her." Glimes said they nodded and padded over to her den and waited for Zeph to leave to go get her food. When he finally did Gabriella ran up to him, then Claw quietly snuck into the den what he found was a sleeping Zarocu curled up in a ball with her tail covering her belly and her head resting on her tail to keep it from moving. "Looks like a wolf but acts like a cat." He mumbled he took a few steps forward and tripped causing him to fall straight into a rock. "You didn't really think Zeph would leave me unprotected did you?" she asked him "no and this wasn't my idea ok? It was your step sisters, Glimes, idea. She wanted me to see if you were pregnant which I can see that you're not." He said to her then left. "Look Glimes Zarocu is not pregnant. Have you ever thought that maybe she just wants to get some alone time with Zeph?" he asked her "no not really." She said "maybe you should consider it." he snapped Glimes was tired of being proven wrong so she finally just let the thought of Zarocu being pregnant go. She had more important things to do than worry about something like that. As the weeks past Zarocu was getting closer and closer to her due date. As she did Zeph knew that the pups would not be able to keep in heat on their own so he went out and got a bunch of soft and warm material for a bed. But Zarocu said that they would not need it and that her body heat would keep them warm plenty. She told him that they would need it eventually but not right away and to put it to the side. He did and smiled at how much his mate knew about being a mother even if this was her first litter. He left to go get her food. When he returned he gave her half and he took the other. When she was done eating she lay her head down and fell asleep. He watched her sleep and sighed as he thought of the day that his pup would finally come. He had never felt so thrilled and yet so terrified at the same time. He decided to call his father down. If anyone would know what he was going through it was him. When he arrived Zeph told him that they had to talk outside so that they wouldn't wake Zarocu. "Dad when mom was pregnant with me did you ever feel so thrilled and yet so terrified all at the same time?" he asked "all the time, I was worried that you wouldn't like me and that the day you finally came there would be complications when you were born. I was afraid I wouldn't be a good father and that I would let my family down. But I learned that if you let that keep you down the day your pups are born you won't feel the joy of being a parent. You must think of the good things in all this even if it's hard." He said to his son Zeph smiled "thanks dad I never could get through this without you." He said, he said goodbye to his father and went back in the den. He lay down next to Zarocu and drifted to sleep. Zarocu was on her last week and unfortunately a freak blizzard trapped them in the den. She was very glad that Zeph had gotten another fat deer the before the storm hit. But as the tension built and the stress of her due date being just around the corner it was only a matter of time before she went into labor. "ZEPH THE PUPS, THEIR COMEING!" she screeched "WHAT! but your still not due for another seven days!" he screamed frantically. "I know that but try telling them that! I'm lucky to have gotten this far in my pregnancy Zeph!" She growled to him through gritted teeth. Soon the first pup was born it was a boy, as the hours passed Zarocu went through unimaginable pain. But as the last pup was born she had forgotten about it all. She had given birth to seven pups, four girls and three boys. All in which she loved and adored, Zeph was overwhelmed he felt a burst of pride and joy that he finally got to see his pups for the first time. She looked at him, a smile clear across her face. "Look at them Zeph aren't they just beautiful; their all so perfect and their all ours. I'm so happy to finally get to meet them. But damn I never thought that I would ever have seven!" she said to him. "I don't care how many we have as long as they are ours I am happy. I have three sons and four daughters my life is complete as long as they're in It." he said she laughed at him, they heard voices coming from the entrances to the den Zeph sat in front of her and Zarocu pulled the pups closer to her belly and hid them with her tail, while bracing them for the wave of cold air that would soon come through the door of the den. The snow melted away reviling Glimes, Tempus, Trident, and the rest of them standing in front of the door. "Are you two ok?" Zoulis asked "yes were fine." Zarocu said to them Zeph calmed down and padded back over to Zarocu and lay down next to her. "You can go and for god sakes please don't bother us at all." He said to them they left giving them the chance to admire their pups. Zarocu moved her tail out of the way and looked at them. "I think we should give them names don't you?" she asked "yes I think that's a great idea, you name the first one." He told her "ok." She said to him she looked at them and saw a young female and knew the prefect name for her. "How about we name this one Maddi Jane Halfblood?" She asked he looked at her "Maddi Jane, isn't that the young human girl that sings all the songs?" he asked "yes why I like her she sings very well and she calms my nerves besides she looks like a Maddi to me." She said gesturing to the young pup. He looked at the pups and saw a male. "I think this one should be called Blade." He said "I love it." she said to her mate they went back and forth giving them names soon they had given all seven of their pups names. They had Blade who was the first born, Percy the second, Lucca the third, Maddi the first of the four girls, Tammy the second of the girls, Marry the third of the girls, and Lucy the last young pup to be born. "Their names fit them perfectly." She chuckled; he smiled and looked down at them. They had fallen asleep soon after the others had left. "I love you Zarocu." He said to her "I love you too Zeph." She whispered to him "when do you want to tell them?" she asked him "I don't know we can start by showing Glimes and Tempus." He said "why?" she asked "because we can get the drama out of the way." He said she nodded "I'm not leaving them you go get them." She said to her mate. He nodded and left, Zarocu called for Glimes a few seconds later Glimes was outside the door the den. "What is it Zarocu?" she asked "can you get my brother, Micah, Annabeth, and my parents please then bring them back here?" she asked "yeah sure." She said "thanks." She said then she lay her head back down when they had finally come back she had immediately told them that they could not talk and that they had to whisper instead. Annabeth asked why they couldn't talk to loud. "You'll see" she answered "you'll have to come in one at a time there isn't enough room for you all to come in at once." Zeph said to them "Annabeth do you want to come in?" she asked her niece she nodded happily and ran in nearly running into Zarocu and the pups. She gasped "I have baby cousins." She said excitedly. "Yes you do, seven to be exact. Blade, Percy, Lucca, Maddi, Tammy, Marry, and Lucy." She said to her "wow I have lots of cousins. Which are the girls and which are the boys?" she asked her aunt. "Blade, Percy and Lucca are boys and Maddi, Tammy, Marry, and Lucy are girls." Zeph said to her "so there are four girls and three boys?" she asked her aunt, Zarocu nodded; Lucy started cry waking them all. "Well so much for talking quietly." She mumbled "hey Glimes think you could warm the temperature outside?" she asked "yeah I've been getting sick of this weather anyway." She said then brought the temperature back to what it normally is. Zarocu looked at her niece "Annabeth can you help me bring your cousins outside please?" she asked her "ok!" she said energetically then picked up Lucy and Percy and brought them outside. Zarocu picked up Maddi, Lucca, and Tammy then padded outside the den and set them down next to Lucy and Percy. Zeph grabbed the last two, Blade and Marry and brought them out with the others. Glimes gasped as he set the last two down. "Is that all of them?" she asked "yes Glimes and they are all my pups you were right when you suspected that I was pregnant. I was and it turned out that I was carrying seven young pups." She said "so you really were pregnant but why try so hard to hide it?" she asked "I was ashamed and scared at how you would react, I mean look at me I'm still an apprentice and I have already had my first littler of pups." She said to her "Zarocu you're a mother with seven beautiful pups, you are my sister and you gave me seven young nieces and nephews why would I be mad?" she asked "because you expected more from me I was on my way to being the first apprentice to ever become a huntress with the capability to treat a wounded hunter or any other animal and have the training of a fighter wolf and guard." She said "Zarocu you don't get it you already have. Your training is finished you exceeded all my expectations and so much more. You have the power to take out an army the size of all the packs put together. And you wouldn't need any help to do it either. I'd say that you are the first to ever be able to do that. And because of it you will be able to protect your pups." She said Zarocu looked at her and smiled "so Zarocu what are my grand pups' names?" Zeph's mother asked her "this is Blade he was the first born, Zeph picked his name. This is Percy the second to be born again Zeph named him. This is Lucca I named him after my great grandfather. They are the boys. This is Maddi the oldest of the four girls she was the fourth one to be born I was the one who named her. That one is Tammy Zeph named her she is the fifth born and the second oldest out of the girls. Marry was named after Zeph's mother she was the second to last to be born. And my little Lucy was quite hard to name everything we thought of just didn't fit her. Until Zeph and I started talking about how we came up with Percy's name, not going to go into it, well one of the names we would have named him if he were to be a girl was Lucy so we decided that we were going to name her Lucy. Well it turned out that the name Lucy was in fact the uttermost perfect name for her it fit her better than anything." She said; Lucy did something that amazed them all. She opened her eyes and stood up and clumsily walked over to Annabeth then fell down on her side next to Annabeth leg and fell asleep. "Please tell me you guys saw that to and that I'm not going crazy?" Zarocu asked "no you're not crazy we all saw it. How did she do that? First off she shouldn't be able to open her eyes until she is three weeks old. And second she shouldn't be able to walk until she is five weeks! She isn't even three hours old and she just did both!" Zarocu yelled "I don't know but it seems she doesn't intend to do it again anytime soon." Zeph said as he picked up his daughter; she started to cry and squirm. She wiggled her way out of her father's grasp. "LUCY!" Zarocu screeched as she jumped to catch her. She just barely caught her daughter by the scruff of her neck before she could hit the ground. She tried to get out of her mother's grasp just as she did her fathers but it didn't work. "Oh no you don't." she said as she walked back to the den with her daughter still in her grasp. Zarocu placed her in the bed that Zeph had made when the Blizzard hit. Lucy fell asleep in the bed as Zarocu lay down with her. She pulled out a blanket and wrapped her daughter in it then placed her back in the bed. Zarocu got up and left to go join the others, "what took you so long?" Zeph asked her "I was putting Lucy to bed."

A Great Terror

A Timber wolf wondered the coast of Florida looking for a way to get to the legendary island of Temples and Peace. He was being hunted by man his only known enemy. Who had until recently thought that his species had been extinct. His pups and mate had been spotted by a man and where captured three days later and now he must seek the help of queen Glimes and her family to get them back. He had heard rumors from the other wolves that five humans are currently living on the island and help the young queen with work and others responsibilities. The only problem is that his ancestors had started and fought in a great war that nearly whipped both species out. His took the most damage but they had taken great loses as they had not very many offspring as it was. Only the former queen and her mate and pup Princess Zalya had survived but a rouge wolf named Zoulis had fought with young Zalya in the war to increase their odds of winning. He was at the time the same age as young Zalya and years after the war was over they married and had three pups in which not three weeks later had been taken. Months passed and soon the young couple gave up hope on finding their lost children. And then the queen had, had her second litter of pups, two, twin's one boy and one girl. Glimes grew older and met a young Ethiopian red wolf and his younger sister. He and Glimes had married soon after and the young wolfs sister had married another Ethiopian red wolf and have seven pups and more on the way. He does not know how the king and queen will reacted to seeing a dissident of their enemy that nearly killed them off. He growled in anger. Why did his ancestors have to fight in a war against the king and queens family? It made no since to him. He knew that if he could find a way to get there he would have to give his reason for being there fairly quickly. He thought then in hit him, one of the humans that live with them work for a institute that they often go to if he could sneak in to it he could wait for them to appear and quickly give his reason for their help. He howled in excitement. Then he ran off in the direction of the humans work. When he reached it he stopped by one of the exhibits. He saw a wolf in the wolf exhibit and howled a greeting to it. The wolf looked at him and then padded over to him. "What is a large wolf like you doing way put here?" it asked him "do you know if a half wolf and a pure blooded Ethiopian red wolf named Glimes and Tempus stop by here very often?" he asked "oh yes they are actually here right now and will be leaving in oh I'd say a good thirty minutes. Why do you ask?" he asked him "uh no reason, where are they at?" he asked the captive wolf. "They're in the lab waiting for results on another test. Glimes had one just a week ago and came back to see if the prescription the prefacer gave her worked or not." He said "thanks bye!" he said then left he ran up to the back door and quietly snuck in trying not to draw attention to him. He got past them and into the lab where he saw Glimes and Tempus sitting down with their backs facing him. He got low on his stomach and snuck up behind them. He sat and gently taped them on the shoulder. They sprang up and turned around he shuffled backwards falling and landing on his back with a thud. "Who the hell are you?!" they asked "wait a minute you're a Timber wolf. A dissident of the wolves my mother and father fought in the great war between two kingdoms. So my question is why you are risking your life to come here and face me." "Look I don't know why my grandparent fought you but that's not why I'm here I need your help." He said quickly "and why would we help you?" Glimes asked "because my mate and my pups have been taken and the man who's taken them planes to skin them alive and sell their fur for a quick buck. Then he after that he has his eyes set on you." He said "how do you know all this?" she asked him "because when my mate and pups where taken I followed them in hopes of being able to rescue them myself but I overheard what they were going to do to them and then I heard them say that after they skinned the others that they would take a boat and sail out to your island. Once there he would skin you all and keep your fur as a prize. He is a cruel, cruel man that I want dead. But mostly I just want to be able to see my pups again. Please you have to help me I can't do it alone and my family is do for if I don't get them out before it's too late." He said to them "fine we will help you, I can't stand the thought of a pup being skinned nor can I bear the thought of my family being skinned as well." She said then helped him up "but first I need to do something." She said then went over to a machine and pulled a piece of paper out and then went back to them. She teleported them back to the island gathered all the fighters and hunters then teleported them all to the building that they were being kept in. they all crouch as low as possible. "I'll go first they're my family." He said then ran to the door he hid in the shadows and looked around he saw his pups and mate looked in a cage and motioned for them to come. Glimes called Ember forwarded "Ember think you can crack the lock on that cage?" she asked in a whisper "duh." She replied then snuck in and went straight to the cage she unlocked it in a quick second. She helped the young mother carry her pups back to the others. "Here, Glimes it is loco in there I saw at least twenty cages filled with wolves. I think some are even our family that fought in the war they haven't aged a bit but being away from the island is starting to take a toll on them. We have to rescue them. If not we will carry the burden of leaving our family there and just letting them die!" she urged in a Spanish accent. "Ok, ok we'll save them but try and control that Spanish of yours before long that's the only language you'll be speaking." She said to her sister then she froze the time around them only the wolves could move. They all went in and started to unlock to cages it took fairly long to get them all seeing as every time they thought they had them all they just found another room full of captured wolves. When they were all out she and Ember teleported them back to the island. There were too many animals for just Glimes to be able to handle. She turned to them all "hunters go back to what you were before we left; fighters get back on guard we have left the island unprotected for far too long. To all wolves that have been save I want all the wolves that are in blood connection to Jade and Toroo Generation, or that fought with them in the great war between two kingdoms. And for the others that are still getting used to your new home please find a territory of your own if you have a pack of your own somewhere else let me know and I will take you back to them if not get used to your surroundings because from now on this is the safest place for you." She said to them a good portion of them had fought with Glimesess grandparents, then the half of the ones left had packs back home then the last group had none and found a good place of their own to call home. A beautiful tan furred she-wolf came up to her. She looked at Glimes then at Tempus. She noticed that Tempus was not a Generation but instead a pure blooded Ethiopian red wolf. She did not consider that he was the king now and was married to Glimes. So when he kissed Glimes on the lips and headed into the king and queens temple she was truly shocked. "You are the queen are you not?" she asked her "yes I am why do you ask?" she asked the tan she-wolf then Glimes noticed that she was glaring at Tempus as he walked back to their den or temple as the she-wolf would call it. "Oh that's why you asked you are wondering why Tempus kissed me aren't you?" she asked "yes I am he is not the king and only the king can kiss you so where is he?" she asked still not getting that Tempus is the king. "Um I know only the king is allowed to kiss me. Tempus kissed me because he is the king he's my mate, my husband. And there is no doubt that I love him. And believe it or not he is a Generation. You see this crown the gem it is made of its pure pearl my uncle made it for me. And do you know who picked it out? Tempus did because he knew my favorite gem is the pearl. He is not a royal wolf that comes from a wealthy family but he is kind and cares for all who need him." She said to the she-wolf "Glimes you can't be mates with him I'm sorry but you'll just have to get a better one than him it's against the rules." She said in a voice that she thought would get her to listen and pick another mate. Technically they are not officially mates until he gets her pregnant with his pups and she is certainly not pregnant nor does she have pups. Glimes smiled and chuckled lightly "you can't do that Tempus is my mate he is my world and I am his. We are mates for life and you cannot undo what has been done." She said in a calm and gentle voice. "What are you talking about the rules say if the queen marries the wrong one or a wolf that is not a Generation that anyone can pick a new one." She said to Glimes "you don't understand if he was not right for me. My parents would have not let me marry him. And he would not be my husband right now. But you also have to understand that Artocu herself came to me and told me that he was the right one for me that they all decided that Tempus was the one in which I was to marry. And you cannot disobey them. And even if you try it won't work Tempus has given me the one thing I thought I could never have and he doesn't even know it yet. You can try but once I tell him the news there will be nothing you can do to break us apart. And I would suggest you not try for you will regret that decision if you do." She said to her then bounded off to her den to tell Tempus the great news. She padded inside and up to her mate who engulfed her in a hug. She got out the piece of paper and gave it to him. He read it and soon his face was as bright as the sun at midday. He looked at her and she smiled. "They worked Tempus you read it yourself Zarocu is not the only one expecting pups now. I'm not very far along though only about a week at the most. I'm so happy and Tempus do you recall the tan she-wolf from earlier well she will do anything to get us apart so she can find a better mate for me I keep telling her that I don't want anyone else and that she cannot do this but she is persistent none the less." She said to him "I'll make sure to watch her and see what she does." He said to his mate "it's not that I'm worried about it's what she might say to you is what I'm worried about whatever she says to you. Promise me you won't believe it because if you do then she might get her wish." She said "I promise." He said to her "good now I must go and meet and see the rest of my family and I would advise you to come with me." She said to him he nodded and followed her out, the young tan she wolf was waiting for him outside the door. "Glimes is cheating on you." She said simply but Tempus knew this wasn't true. "No she's not." He said to her without even stopping to look at her. She looked at him dumb founded at how quickly he rejected the lie. "Uh yes she is I saw her with this blond furred wolf named Alex." She said "one she hates male wolves with blond fur two she nearly killed Alex the last time she saw him because he tried to take her and get her pregnant by force. When she finally got lose she tore the shit out of him since then he doesn't come within ten yards of her. You don't get it she loves me and I love her you can't separate us besides the law says that if she is carrying my pups you are not allowed to break us up and you know what she just happens to be carrying my pups. Now get away from me before put you back in that cage. Where you'll be the only wolf they have to skin." He threatened "Glimes has been miserable for years now because she thought it was impossible to have pups own and now she can and she will be having pups in the next eight weeks so don't screw with me." He said to her Glimes stopped as she saw her great aunts and uncles that looked the same age as her. They do not age like regular wolves would instead they barely grow and it takes fairly long for them to reach adult hood. "Ok I haven't met you before but my mother has so she will have to tell me who you are." Glimes smiled "but first let me introduce you to someone, he is my husband, my mate and Artocu and the ones before her all agreed that he would be the one I marry. And as I say this you do know about the ceremony of the stars right?" she asked they all nodded "yes the ceremony of the stars is when one of the children of the current king and queen becomes either the next king or queen, and Artocu comes to them in their dreams and shows them a vision of who their king or queen will be. It means the child's mate or husband or wife depending if the child that was chosen is a boy or a girl." One said "wow ok so it looks like being locked in a cage for years on end hasn't taken your memory of that." She said "well anyways this is Tempus my mate." She said as Tempus padded up beside her "where the fuck where you!" she whispered to him "tan she-wolf wouldn't shut up." He whispered back she rolled her eyes at him but smiled. "nice to meet you all my name is Tempus Iceis Pureblood I would introduce you to my little sister and her pups but they are not here right now and my little sister will be having her second littler anytime now and I don't want to put any strain on her." He said to them "oh now who ever said you would put any strain on me and Tempus I already had my second littler about a day ago I was just too weak to let you know and Zeph was too busy trying to keep the kids off their new brothers and sisters." Zarocu said to them "oh it's too bad we couldn't be there for you I was really hoping to be with you this time. So how many did you have and how many are boys and how many are girls?" Glimes asked her step sister "four and two boys and two girls." She said to them "that's great the girls will finally have someone to dress up and that will actually like it and the boys don't have to suffer anymore!" she said excitedly "ok I guess you could put it that way." She said "oh yeah Zarocu these are my great aunts and uncles. Guys this is Zarocu she's my step sister. By the way did you bring the kids with you?" she asked "yes Zeph is staying with the pups. They are sleeping right now so I decided to take the children out to play so that their little brothers and sisters could sleep." She said they all nodded. Then they all heard a blood curdling screech fill the air. "LUCCA!" she screeched as she bolted off to see what happened Tempus and Glimes looked at each other then took off right behind her. "MAMA, LUCCA WE WERE PLAYING WHEN THIS THING CAME OUT OF NOWERE AND SLICED LUCCA DOWN THE SIDE!" Percy screeched at the top of his lungs. She ran up to him and knelt down tears flowing from her eyes. She saw a slight rise and fall in his side. The tan she-wolf ran up to them. "Oh what happened here?" she asked clearly not caring Glimes ran over and started to work on Lucca shocking the she-wolf as she did not know Glimes knew how to treat a wound. Glimes had seen the blood on the she-wolfs claws and knew she had done this. But she did not let on that she knew the awful secret. When she was done she got up and told Zarocu that he must go back to the den right away. She nodded and took her pup back to their home. Then Glimes turned around so quickly it made them all jump. Her fur stood on end, her claws dug into the ground with every step she took. Her tail lashed back and forth in complete outrage. Her teeth were clearly visible as she snarled, barked and lashed out at the she-wolf. Her ears had flattened in anger and now were starting to twitch. "HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO A YOUNG WOLF PUP? NOT ONLY THAT BUT HE WAS MY NEPHEW! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I CAN HAVE THE SAME BLOOD AS YOU! I KILL OTHER ANIMALS TO KEEP THEM FROM HURTTING MY FAMILY I DON'T GET A JOY OUT OF IT LIKE YOU DO WHEN YOU TAKE ANOTHER LIFE!" she growled trying incredibly hard not to scream. "What? I didn't do this." She lied poorly "you always were a terrible liar Cristal." One said to her, Glimes tackled Cristal holding her down by both her hind and front legs. The other young pups ran up to her and started to scratch her for hurting their brother but Percy simply sat and watch as his brothers and sisters attacked the wolf. He sat there with tears in his eyes as he failed to protect them. He may not be the oldest but he was the only one who had any since in right and wrong. "enough all of you she may have hurt Lucca but you know Mama would not approve of this, Blade I said stop just because you're the oldest does not mean you can do as you wish. Marry, Maddi, Lucy go back to the den and see if Mama and Papa need any help. Blade go get some Juniper berries for when Lucca wakes he will need something to kill the pain he will be feeling. Go now all of you, Lucy when you're done come back to me I need to talk to you." Percy instructed they all did as they were told he sat looking at the wolf his pelt glowed with hatred and outrage. "I should claw your heart out for what you did to Lucca but unlike you I do not hurt family and as much as I do not like it you are my kin just as my brothers and sisters. I protect what I have I do not destroy it. I would put my life on the line to keep my Mama my Papa, my brothers and sisters whatever it takes to keep them safe but you, you do not care for anyone but yourself. You bring nothing but shame to the name Generation; you tried to murder my hermano, brother, and yet you still live free to do as you wish not caring if someone died right in front of you. Ir al infierno loco loba diablo!" He lashed the last part in Spanish. Blaze was walking to the temples to see Ember when he heard a young pup say 'go to hell you crazy she-wolf devil' in Spanish he turned his head to see queen Glimes pinning a she-wolf to the ground and a young male pup sitting in ten feet away. He listened to the young pup talk as the tears fell from the pups eyes. "When you care for something you protect it was every bit of strength you have so that you can have it with you later in your life, you do not let anything harm it. And yet you hurt my brother and with it I failed to protect him. But as one fails they also learn. They learn to do a better job the next time, to watch for the burden that caused them to fail. You are a monster with a heart made of stone. Your looks trick others into thinking you are kind and caring when you are really a cold hearted monster that gets a joy from others pain and I despise animals like you. I do not harm others unless necessary to save the life of a family member but you are not one I would save. You are kin not family, a family cares for each other you only hurt others there for you have no family." He said then he got up and padded back to his den. Blaze got up "un poco de espera!" he called to him Percy stopped and turned around. "Aren't you late for a date with Ember?" he asked as Ember walked up to them. Blaze turned a bright red. "Uh one I'm not dating your aunt two I wanted to talk to you." He said to the young pup "yes well i said I needed to talk to my sister and I need to do that so if you don't mind I would like to do that." He said to him kindly Blaze nodded and walked off with Ember right beside him. "I still can't believe he said that." Blaze said to her "yeah but you should have seen your face, priceless." "How can you laugh at that he just said in front of your entire family that we are dating even though we're not?" He said to her "they know we're not Blaze, we're just friends and they know that." She said to him Blaze tackled Ember and started to tickle her nonstop, Ember both shocked and amused started to laugh. "Stop, Blaze." She said in between laughs. Blaze got up and before she could the same to him he jumped up and landed behind her. Glimes got off Cristal and had her put in a sell. Blaze looked at Ember 'you know you love her now's your chance ask her out.' He thought 'but what if she says no if she turns me down then things get really awkward between us.' He thought. 'oh I know he likes me more than a friend he's loves me but he won't ask me out in fear I will turn him down.' Ember said to herself. 'Hmm I wander if I could read his mind.' she thought she focused on his mind and heard his thoughts. She smiled as she heard it all his feelings. 'He really loves me I guess the love line goes youngest to oldest. After all Trident was next to fall in love. His mate is Silvermoon. And Levix well he and that mercury wolf are close friends and he helps out with her daughter but they aren't mates. Oh but then there is Mist I wander about her love life as far as I know she is still single. It seems that all animals here fall in love and find their perfect match I wonder if they made a mistake when they named this place.' She thought with a smile; "I don't understand he nearly killed my best friend but when I'm around him I get this funny filling, what's wrong with me?" Gabriella asked herself out loud, "I think you're in love with him Gabriella, we see you around him and it's the same way our mother acts around our father." Lucy said to her with her brothers and sisters around her. "Si estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana creo que estas." Percy said "Percy I don't speak Spanish." Gabriella said Percy rolled his eyes. "Yes I agree with my sister I do believe you're in love, better?" he asked "much and I'm not in love with Claw he tried to murder Zarocu and he's so brutal to others." She said to them "I think we can help with that everyone is nice to pups and spending a day or two would turn him into a whole new Claw." Lucy said "and I can call in another favor from Kit and the others." She said "who's Kit?" they asked "a good friend of mine." Lucy said "well I want to meet him you will not be near any one that I think will harm you!" Percy said "you keep that up and you'll have no choice." Lucy said as she circled him. "Let's go mi Amiga's." she said as she headed to the den she ran in to see her mother with Nicole, Josie, Jason, and Riot "good morning mama can we go out and play?" she asked "of course just don't get into too much trouble." She said to her daughter she nodded and ran off. "Let's go!" she said to them then headed for her friends "hey, Kit can you come here for a sec?" she asked Kit looked up to see his best friend, though most think that because they are boy and girl that they are dating when they're not. He walked up to them but before he could get to Lucy Percy had stepped in front of her. "Basta!" Lucy said to him "por que?" he ask her "porque me dice que!" she snapped at him "multa." He said "muchas gracias." She said he flattened his ears and glared at Kit as he walked back to the others. "Qué fue eso?" Kit asked "nada." She said to him "ok look I need your help to find a wolf named Claw. And you will be with us the whole day as we will be with him." She said "WHAT NO CLAW IS EVIL.!" He yelled "you owe me." She said "fine." "Let's go." He mumbled "you know if he was a real boyfriend he would support you." Percy said to her. Lucy stopped dead in her tracks "PERCY!" she screeched "what?" he asked innocently she pulled him to the side, "he is not my boyfriend he is simply a friend that owes me a lot of favors now let's go and don't say anything like that again." She scolded then bounded off to catch up with the others. She scented that their target was within ten paw steps and told them to get down. When they spotted him they all jumped playfully, tackling him and biting his ears. "We got you Claw you never saw it coming." Lucy said in a playful voice. He glared at them. "Get off me you flea bitten mutts." He growled Lucy's face became sterner than anyone thought she could manage. "No we said we were going to be with you all day and that's just what we're going to do. And if you insist that we leave then you'll be left clueless on a secret we know and won't share with you." She said to him "what secret?" he asked annoyed "not telling unless you let us hang with you for the day." She said "why you little your black mailing me." He said clearly pissed at her. "Oh give the wolf a prize he finally figured it out." She taunted "oh and I wouldn't try using those tiny little claws as we all can retract ours." she said to him "fine you can be with me for the day." He said "great now what we say we want to do goes got it?" she asked "whatever." He said "great now let's go hunting." She said "hunting for a she pup?" he asked "well duh what did you expect to play princess and ponies?" she asked "I don't know maybe." He said "boy do you have a lot to learn including the best way to a girl's heart." She said "and how would you know that?" he asked "I'm a girl and a teenager I'm almost an adult." She said to him then raced off with her siblings and Kit not far behind. Claw got up and raced after them she stopped dead sinter as did the rest of them. But Claw ran into them as he wasn't paying attention. "CLAW!" they all groaned as they got up, Lucy sensed something that was no treat to them but yet needed them. She switched to inferred and looked around. "What are you doing?" Claw asked her "shut up Claw you can't talk right now." She growled then she spotted what she was looking for or at least some kind of life form but she did not know what is was completely. She slowly walked toured it and stopped in front of it. She switched back to her regular sight and looked down at the animal. She gasped as it was a new born mercury wolf pup. She sniffed it then felt its pulse. There was still one but it was faint she opened her medical kit her mother made for her and got out a blanket. She spread it out and laid the young wolf on the blanket. She looked at the wolf and saw that it was male. Then she gently wrapped the blanket around the wolf pup and picked him up. As the warmth from both the blanket and her body surrounded the tiny pup he began to squirm and squeak. She laid him on the ground and let out a howl. It echoed through the forest to let any mothers know that a young pup has been found and to come and take him home. Two young wolves were lying on the ground crying as they had lost their new born son, when they heard a howl coming from a young she-wolf. It was an alert to let any mothers missing a pup saying that she had found an abandoned male pup. They looked at one another and leaped to their paws as they raced for the sound of the howl. When they reached the sound they saw thousands of mothers that had been missing their pups lined up to see if it was theirs. "please I know you are anxious to see if it is yours but this pup is pure blood and I know that only a hand full of you could be his mother so all mercury wolves please stay as for the rest of you I will have search parties on this very soon to find any missing pups until then please go back to your dens!" a young she-wolf called to them soon there was only ten wolves left to look at the young pup. The young couple race forward to look at the pup and where filled with joy as it was their pup that had been found. She picked up the male pup and handed him to his parents. "Thank you." They said then padded off. "Ok well now that that's taken care of I need to get those search parties out." Lucy said "stay here, Kit you come with me." She said they headed out and soon found Glimes they raced up to her and explained what happened. She immediately sent search parties out to look for any pup missing and to bring them straight to their mother. After that they raced back to the others and started their hunt. Kit and Lucy where on one team Percy and Claw on another Blade and Lucca and Maddi and Marry. Tammy decided to say back and help with their mother. "Got ya" she said then lunged; she retracted her claws and swiped at the side of the fattest and meanest deer she ever saw. As soon as the deer fell dead she looked at the others and did the same to them. She landed looking at the deer to see if any were still alive. You see with all the new additions to the island the food perspective was well running low. And now the deer are starting to take toll on the mayhem. So Glimes has ordered the hunting to go down so that the deer can grow in size. If they get larger numbers then they have more food to eat. She called for the assistance of the others to take the kill back to camp. They looked at the deer in amazement, Glimes came up to her "you know your father caught two deer just like this when your mother was pregnant with you and your siblings." She said to her then tried to eat one of the deer but Lucy stepped in front of her. "You are not seriously going to keep all this from the wolves that cannot hunt for their selves; there are mothers that are so weak that they cannot hunt for their pups. That is why I've made three piles of fresh kill this will make all kill sheared evenly among us so that we do not kill one another for food. One is for us another for other packs to put theirs in, ok they are technically supposed to divide it evenly among the piles but the second is for them the third is for weak mothers and their pups. This will let everyone have food without having to hunt for their own food; also you should probably stop hunting so much deer I keep getting complaints from the deer." She said to her Glimes just looked at her "fine I will let you have this." Glimes said then she called ten hunters and their apprentices to her "go around and tell all wolves to come here for a meeting, which means not a single wolf is to be left behind not for any reason." She ordered they nodded and headed out. Then she turned to Lucy "you will be the one telling them, come with me you are not an apprentices nor are you planning to be but you are my niece so that gives you the authority to do this." She said Lucy followed her aunt as they walked to a relatively small cliff, but it was tall enough that anyone who sat on top of it could see the entire valley. As the wolves poured in Glimesess family started to notice. Jade, Toroo, Zalya, Zoulis, Talkas, Atera, Roasetis, and Niro all walked up to her. "What is the meaning of this?" they asked "good afternoon aunt Zalya." Lucy said to her "hello Lucy." She said with a warm smile "good evening aunt Jade." She said to her Jade nodded slightly to her great, great niece. Lucy flattened her ears and looked down at her paws in response. She could never seem to make her Great, Great aunt appreciate her. She thinks it is because of the law saying that a princess cannot marry anyone but a prince. And her aunt married her uncle Tempus who was not a prince and her mother was not a princess. Glimes saw Lucy's response to her grandmother's comment. She did not understand why she was so harsh on her. Glimesess had gotten over the idea that she married a regular wolf, as she did the same with her father. But now that she thought about it her grandmother never really showed any sine of love to her as a pup no matter how hard she tried to impress her she just couldn't. She looked at her niece and smiled at her then pulled her closer as she knew how she felt. Then she grabbed her mother by the ear and pulled her away from the others. She looked at her "talk to your goddamn mother, she will not treat Lucy and the others like she did to us as pups. Showing only discuses every time we looked at her do you know how hard we tried to get her to love us and now that we have families of our own I will not let her do the same to them. When my pups are born I will not let her treat them like she did to us and how she is treating Lucy right now!" she growled Zalya stared at her dumbfounded at her daughter's anger. "What are you staring at are you really that shocked at how I am reacting to this you had to of seen it as we grew up it wasn't like she tried to hide it!" she snapped "uh ok." She said as her daughter walked back to the others. Jade looked at her granddaughter with confusion, shock, and discuses. Jade did not understand how her children could have disgraced her family name. "Is that why you hate us so badly because you think we disgraced your family name? Why can't you just be happy for once instead look at us like a bug that's stuck to your paw. The only thing you need to be ashamed of is the way you treat your family. Not who your children marry or who your grandchildren marry. It's up to us not you; the next queen decided the new laws and what is allowed and what is not. You don't, get over the fact that mom married my dad; get over the fact that they had five kids. And if you can't even do that, then at least pretend to love us instead of showing us just how much you hate us. And if you think you will be allowed to do the same to Lucy and her brothers and sisters your out of your fucking mind because I won't allow it." she said to her grandmother. "Glimes I don't hate you I just wish that you were never born." she said casually Lucy wasn't going to stand this. "HEY!" Lucy screeched at the top of her lungs, then she lunged, "Lucy no!" Glimes yelled as Jade got ready to swipe her paw across her niece. But as she brought her paw closer to the pup, Lucy landed on her paw and jumped avoiding the hit. She unsheathed her claws and clawed the side of her aunt's leg. She landed on a tree close by. Then Lucy's mind blacked out as her body took charge. She jumped from tree to tree to the point that she became invisible to their sight. The looked at them and hurled herself at Jade. She knocked her over. "Never talk to my family like that you are kin but not family you see only shame when you see us but yet you have done the same Toroo is Zalyas and her brother and sisters father but he is no prince he came from a very poor family yet you fell in love with him at first sight so you have no room to talk about only marrying a prince when you broke that law yourself!" she lashed at her then she sheathed her claws and jumped off her aunt. Jade got up and looked at them. Glimes saw that the last of the wolves had finally gathered and she scooted Lucy to the top of the cliff. Kit looked at his best friend 'how am I going to tell her that I'm the lost prince of the island of wealth and war? I can't keep it hidden forever and all this lying of how I'm not important, that I'm just a regular every day wolf when I'm not. It's enough to drive a wolf crazy! I can't keep this from her forever. But my parents said that I couldn't. My parents, my parents left me here for protection as they put it but I heard them the night before I was taken here they wanted me here so they could get all the power to themselves. Why should I listen to them if they abandoned me? I have to tell her truth.' He thought to himself. Then he looked up at her and saw that she had started her speech but he had toned her out and now he was hearing the reason she was up there. "I believe that if we put all our catch in separate piles we can all have for and there for kill fewer animals to survive thus returning to what we all should have never left. We must be careful on how many lives we take. Yes they are deer whatever animal you hunt but they have lives and families of their own and with all the killings we've been making we are taking a mother from her children and a father from his wife and kids you cannot let that happen. If you kill both parents of a fawn they have no one to care for them leaving them to die then where are we, we have no food. And if we have no food we will slowly die off. A deer's young must grow to adult hood for us to survive. It sound dumb but think about what happens when every deer has been killed and we have nothing to eat. Rabbits and bird are not the proper meal for a wolf, we are at the top of the food chain for a reason here we must keep order but we also have to spare a few to keep us from becoming the pray." She said to them all she waited a few seconds then they all erupted in howls of agreement. She smiled and looked at her aunt who was smiling at her. Glimes stepped up "as you can see my niece has her mind set on nothing more but the good of others, and frankly we have forgotten what that means but she hasn't you will never see her do anything unless it's for someone else." She said to them, pride for her niece clearly able to be heard in her voice. Lucy jumped down from the cliff and raced over to her mother and father. "You were wonderful Lucy." They said to her she smiled and gave them each a hug then spotted Kit and ran over to him he looked up to see Lucy right in front of him. He smiled at her "that was amazing I could never do that I would have frozen right in front of them." He said to her "well it helps to have your family there for you." She said to him. "Yeah family I wish I had that." He said quietly "huh?" she asked "oh uh nothing." He said quickly "uh huh hey can you keep a secret?" she asked, "yeah sure." He said "well you know Claw well he has a little brother my age and well I don't know I think I might have a crush on him." She said to him. Kits smile disappeared and he flattened his ears in response he beard his teeth at the thought of Lucy and that snot nosed brat being together. "Hey what's so wrong with him?" she asked offended "well for one his big brother tried to kill your mother before you were even born. And second he's a total jerk!" he said to her. "Do you even know him I mean he was dropped at his brother's care because his parents didn't want him so yeah he's mean, but it's not his fault!" she defended "ok well do you even know if he likes you in the way you like him?" he questioned her.

The Lost Prince is Found

"Why do you even care if I like him or not it's not like it will affect your life forever!" she yelled at him he stared at her in shock as a tear slid down his face. He backed away from her then he ran away from what he believed was his best friend. He ran and ran until he reached his home where he lives in solitary. He does not have anyone to care for him so he must do it himself. He cried as wolves from the other packs came to see what was going on. He cried even though they were watching him as he did. He had no parents to cheer him up no sister to talk to no brother to ask advice. He simply lived by himself as his parents live happily on his kingdom gorging themselves in his riches. While he sat here in pain and heart ache with no friends to comfort him. "Why did my mom and dad abandon me, was it for protection like they said or was it to get rid of me so that all my money and riches could go to them. I did everything they told me to do but look where it got me. It's time I take charge I am a prince I do not cry. I do not let my feelings take over I do as I wish and what I say goes. It's time I start living like the prince I really am the lost prince of the island of wealth and war! This is not my home but yet I live here. My home is now in control of two wolves that will get what's coming to them!" he screamed in anger he whistled and a white bird landed in front of him. "Yes master?" asked "I need a message sent to my parents. Tell them that the lost prince of the island of wealth and war is coming to give them what they deserve for deserting me on this reechoed island. They will get what's come to them they cannot have my life and get away with it. I AM A FUCKING PRINCE FOR GODS SAKE!" he screeched "yes master I will give them your message." It said to him then took off; Lucy ran through the woods looking for Kit when she heard his voice she smiled until she heard what he was saying. "I need a message sent to my parents. Tell them that the lost prince of the island of wealth and war is coming to give them what they deserve for deserting me on this reechoed island. They will get what's coming to them they cannot have my life and get away with it. I AM A FUCKING PRINCE FOR GODS SAKE!" she heard him say, "Kit?" she asked him as she walked up to him. "So you finally figured it out did you, you know I'm the lost prince of the island of wealth and war." He said to her "no, you can't be we found his body it had been burned." She said "oh that, that was merely a contraption me and my parents made to make you believe I was really dead." He said to her "WHY?" she asked him in an outburst of pure anger. "What?" he asked confused "why didn't you tell me I would have been able to handle it." she said "that's my point Lucy I was going to tell you earlier but then you brought up Claws little brother and things got out of hand!" he screamed she flattened her ears at her mistake. "I'm sorry Kit I, I didn't know if I had I wouldn't have said what I did. Can you forgive me?" She asked him "I don't know Lucy." He said "Please Kit you're my best friend in the whole world and best friends forgive each other." She said "I'm a prince and a prince does not have friends but this one has broken the rules more than once so I guess I can forgive you on one condition, you never talk about nor do you ever talk to Claws little brother trust me Lucy there's something not right about him. I don't trust him." He said "ok Kit I won't now let go back home and get something to eat I'm starving." She said "ok." He said she walked back to her home with Kit beside her. "Mama can Kit stay for diner, please?" she asked her mother in a Spanish accent. "I don't know it's up to his parents." She said "don't talk about my parents they will get what's coming to them; they can't have my life I won't let them just drop me on some island and expect me to believe it's for my safety. They have done nothing but lie to me, they only wanted the money and power I had, nothing else. They took my home for themselves I am the prince of the island of wealth and war well if they want a war I'll give them one. I will have my revenge for what they did to me!" he screeched in outrage he shook his head as if he was coming out of a trance. "Kit you're the lost prince?" they asked he sighed "yes my parents were jealous that their son was more powerful than them so they came up with a plan to get rid of me making up some ridiculous story about how I was in danger were I was and I knew the real reason they sent me off they wanted everything I had. So they took me here at a very young age in hopes that I would forget my really home but I had made a devise that blocks their ability to erase a mind from its memory." He said "uh ok well it's getting late you should probably head home now Kit." Percy said "Percy that isn't nice he's staying for diner!" his mother said to him "you know there's one thing I don't understand, if you are Glimesess step sister but Tempus's blood little sister wouldn't that make you and your daughters princesses and your sons princes and Zeph would be a prince as well." He said "well yes we would be I mean we are." She said "cool, hey Lucy what are the odds of a prince and a princess being best friends?" he asked jokingly "I don't know do I look like someone who would know that to you?" she asked "not really." He said blankly she rolled her eyes at him. He noticed Zarocus heart necklace and walked toured it he looked at it then up at her. "Where did you get this?" he asked fascinated with the tiny necklace. "Oh this well I didn't get it Zeph made it when we were just pups and he gave it to me it's very valuable to me I never take it off." She said to him "wow he made this but how?" he asked "I don't know he never told me." She said "So Kit do you live with your parents?" she asked "no." he said "so you have a brother or sister to take care of you?" she asked "no." He said to her "but how you are nothing more than a teenager." She said "yes I know but when you are dumped on an island you have to learn quick or you die." He said she nodded "how about you two go run along and play I'll have diner ready in a minute." She said to them "ok!" they said at once. "Zeph I need to talk to my sister can you and Percy make diner while I'm gone?" she asked "yeah don't worry." He said "great bye guys don't bug Kit and your sister." she said to them as she walked off. "Hey Glimes!" she called Glimes turned around to see her little sister coming up to her. "Hey Zarocu what are you doing here?" she asked "well Lucy' friend lives by his self no parents no siblings I was wondering if I could pick substitute parents for him." She said "um I guess but he is the same age as Lucy and she has almost reached adult hood." She said "great so who is to a parent and is not mean and cruel?" she asked "hmm I don't know hey what about Gabriella she has reached adult hood and is old enough to care for a child she could work and I can always force Claw to be his father I know they like each other this could help them." She said "yeah Gabriella would be perfect but Claw has a little brother." She said "no he won't here soon. I'm repossessing his brother, Rheon is becoming very aggressive and not even Claw can handle him." She said "ok well if he's so aggressive how are you going to get him away?" she asked "I'm going to knock him out you know make him sleep long enough so that we can get him away from anyone safely." She said "ok well you get Rheon and I'll tell Gabriella and Claw." Zarocu said to her then she raced for Gabriella. "Gabriella come here!" she called to her friend Gabriella turned to see her friend running straight for her. "what is it Zarocu?" she asked "it has to do with you and Claw lets go I need you both in front of me before I can tell you." She said as they ran off to find Claw. Once they did Zarocu was hesitant to tell him as she remembered what he did to her. "One Claw remember this is Glimesess order so you can't back out of it." she said to him "oh this is not going to end well." He said to himself "ok my daughter, Lucy has a friend that does not have anyone to care for him he has no brothers or sisters and his parents left him as a pup so both me and Glimes came to a decision that you two will be his foster parents, don't even complain Claw this is an order from the queen that means you two don't have a choice." She said "what?" they asked blankly "like I said you don't have a choice in this." She said "but why us?" Gabriella asked "because you two have no pups to care for. Gabriella you are caring, loving and you are great at puppy sitting this is no different. Claw though you tried to kill me, and I want to point out that it was Glimes who assigned you to Gabriella not me, you still have a firm paw something Gabriella lacks, and you can display discipline when Gabriella cannot. You can punish but Gabriella can decide if it's gone too far when you cannot." She said to them "now follow me I'll show you your new son." She said "he's not our son." They both said at the same time "until he reaches adult hood that is precisely what he is he is your pup, your son until he is old enough to have a family of his own that means until he is your age Gabriella." She said "what but that's a long time, and besides he loves his parents we can't just barge in and say we're his new parents!" she exclaimed "that's where you're wrong he despises his real parents you must remember they left him. And it was not before he could remember them it was after." She said "also he is the lost prince of the island of wealth and war." She said "WHOA WHAT YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US THAT AT FIRST!" they screamed "hm you took it better than I thought." She said simply "mama, mama we have diner ready do you want to call Kit and Lucy back?" Percy asked in his Spanish accent "aren't you a little old to still be calling your mother mama?" Claw asked him "well no I'm not that is the proper way to address my mama I speak in a Spanish accent I also speak the language quite fluently. You address your mama as mother but I address mine as mama because that is the proper way to address her my little sister Lucy dose as well, we treat are family with respect but you wouldn't know what that is now would you?" he asked in a very defined Spanish accent "PERCY!" Zarocu scolded, he flattened his ears "sorry mama." He said "it's alright Percy now go get your sister and Kit for me." She said to him "you seem to be taking care of him just fine so why do we have to take care of him?" they asked "because I have eleven children to feed I cannot take in a twelfth he needs to be able to have a mother and father that can care for him I cannot." She said to them "Kit hurry up and eat there's a couple of animals I want you to meet." She called over to him "ok." He called back when he was finished he came running up to her but when he saw Claw he stopped dead in his tracks. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" he asked shocked "Kit I know you think you can handle living on your own and I'm quite sure you can but you are not an adult yet therefor it is illegal to live on your own. This is Gabriella and Claw they will be your foster parents until you reach adult hood now I know you don't want this and I know you think you don't have to because you're a prince but like it or not you live here and that means you have to do as Glimes says. That means you are not given a choice in this decision." She said to him calmly "fine where do they live?" he asked "like I said they are your foster parents Kit they are not mates, yet." She said the last part under her breath but Gabriella still heard it "Zarocu." She warned "so they do not live with each other?" he asked "no they don't but they will be taking you with them to look for a place to live." She said "come again?" they asked "I said that you're taking him with you to look for a place to live, don't make me say it again." She said "I thought we would trade him back in forth not move in with each other!" Claw said "wow you really don't know anything about puppy care do you?" she asked "no not really." He said "um yeah ok good luck with that you're going to need it." Zarocu said to Kit, Lucy walked up to them "you and Glimes set Gabriella and Claw up?" "Yep." "Made Kit their foster son so they would be forced to live with each other?" "Uh huh" "ok just wondering." Lucy said to her mother Zarocu laughed at her daughter "Lucy go with them it will keep Kit from dying of fear." She laughed "ok bye!" she said to her as she bolted after them. Zarocu shook her head and walked back to her family. "Look Kit I know you aren't very happy about this but you'll everything's going to be fine, just have fun forget about this prince business and just be a regular teenager. Not everything in life has to be serious you know." Claw said to him "what?" he asked "you don't have to completely ignore you heritage just don't cling to it, it will lead you down a path you don't want to follow trust me I have personal experience." He said "oh" Kit mumbled "hey guys wait up my mama said I could come with you." She called after them. But before she could reach them Jessica and her little posy came out and stopped her. "What are you doing here brat?" they asked harshly "don't you have anything better to do that follow me around?" she asked them sarcastically "that's it I have had enough of you!" Jessica screamed; "Lucy." Kit said quietly then bolted off. "Any last words?" Jessica asked "you know every time someone asked that question they usually are either killed or knocked out." She said to them "not this time!" she lashed "oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" she cowered then she felt the claws dig into her side, her body quivered in pain as the pain spread through her body. Then it stopped she shut her eyes and her head dropped to the ground, all the heat from her body left as she was nothing more than a lifeless body. "LUCY, NOOOO!" Kit screeched as loud as he possibly could. Lucy opened her eyes and saw thousands of wolves around her they were glowing a white heavenly glow. "Where am i?" she asked "you have met your fate much too soon child." A voice came to her. "what do you mean am I dead?" she asked "you have not fulfilled your purpose in life you are not meant to be here so we are going to give you a second chance but I will warn you this is your only one use this life wisely." It said to her; tears slid down Kits face as he looked at Lucy' dead body. Then he saw the claw marks on her side start to heal and the warm glow comeback to her. She stood up and opened her eyes, they were glowing the glow soon engulfed her entire body as her ancestors returned her from her premature death. When the glow died down there was one huge thing that was different about her. She had a golden sun pattern on her right eye, a silvery blue crescent moon pattern on her left eye and a beautiful white star in between her eyes. The star had had both a tent of gold and silver but it was so faint that it is barely noticeable. "Lucille Star Halfblood has yet to meet her true fate and we refuse to let her join us until she is ready, she has been give the life of the sun, moon, and star a rare gift given only to one pure enough to handle it, you can only get this gift if you pass on to join us before you destiny says so. As Lucille has a much bigger part in this life just as Kit himself dose I come to give her a garden angel to keep her safe until her time comes." A voice said to them but Jessica didn't hear it as she was too busy gloating about how she had totally killed the runt. "Lucy you're alive thank god!" Kit exclaimed in joy "yes I am but I was dead before my ancestors gave me a second chance." She said "yes I know the proof is on your head." He said to her "what?" she asked "come here I'll show you what I mean." He said to her then brought her to a puddle for her to look in. she gasped as she saw the symbols on her face. "If it helps I think they make you look very beautiful." He said to her "thank you Kit." She said to him "hey did you see how I killed that mutt she'll never be a problem now!" Jessica laughed "oh really I'm not going to be a problem am i? I think you should check again because starting now I'm going to be one hell of a problem seeing as you killed me. If it had been my real fate you would be right but it wasn't so now you're going to pay!" she lashed "Kit go get Gabriella and Claw." She said to him he nodded and ran off. Then Lucy jumped in a tree and started to run along the branches like she were running on the ground. As she neared the camp she began to slow then she jumped down, passing Glimes and Tempus. "Hi guys, bye guys!" she said as she passed "you saw it too?" she asked "yeah, let's go." He said to her; "MAMA, PAPA!" she screeched so loud that every single animal heard it. "What is it…? OH…MY…GOD!" they stuttered "Lucy how did you get the gift of the sun, moon, and star?" her mother asked her "Jessica killed me but our ancestors said it was not my true fate so they sent me back and I guess this comes with it. Mama, papa it hurt so badly when she killed me I felt pain then everything went black as the pain went away when I opened my eyes again I was surrounded by bright light I saw my great grandma mama I've never been scared so much in my whole life. Please never make me go through that again!" she sobbed into her mother's pelt. "I won't let anyone touch a single fur on your beautiful pelt Lucy." She said to her daughter "what happened mom is Lucy okay?" her children asked her. Lucy turned to them and they saw her markings on her head. "Wow how did you get those?" they asked amazed. "You have to die to get these, I was killed and our ancestors brought me back." She cried "what did you see?" they asked "have you ever stared at the sun for a really long time? Well make the color you see after white and magnify the brightness a thousand times and your no ware near it." she said to them "wow you know if you didn't know that you had died and you didn't feel any pain it wouldn't be so bad." Lucca said Lucy rolled her eyes at her brother "boy's." she muttered "so you don't mind having those?" they asked "what the patterns on my fur? No I like them they give me meaning and they will definitely make me stand out. And I also have a guardian angel but I don't know what he/she looks like I haven't met him/her yet." She said to them, "hey where back we had just found a den when Kit came running up to us and told us what happened don't worry I took care of the young she wolf that killed Lucy I did not kill her but I did send her to Glimes and then I told the other girls parents about the incident. She won't be anywhere near Lucy anymore." Claw said "thank you Claw I'm very great full." Zarocu said to him. Kit ran up to Claw and Gabriella "mom can I stay over at Lucy's tonight if it's alright with Zarocu?" he asked her, she stared at with shock filled eyes. "What is it because I called you mom well it shouldn't be a surprise, my real parents abandoned me, as far as I'm concerned you're the most real parents I have." He said to them. "Kit I'm doing this because I was forced into it." Claw said to him "I'm not stupid I know that." He said to him "let me finish, but you're a very good kid and ya know if I had known before about how much you love Lucy the daughter of the very wolf I tried to kill when we were just apprentices I would have called you crazy. But now I understand that you really do love her after all you wouldn't have done all this to keep her safe. But you still have to listen to me." Claw said to him Kit's face turned as red as a tomato. He looked at Lucy and saw that she was also blushing like crazy. He turned back to Claw and forced the blush away then he stood strait up and tall. He puffed out his chest to make himself look fierce and it worked. "Claw I do not love Lucy but I protect her because it is my job. I am a prince it is a princes job to protect the youngest princess, even though she has little sisters she was the youngest first and she is my best friend. There is a very big difference between love and a job. You of all wolves should know this best!" he said to him "why am I having a hard time believing you?" Claw said with a smile, "you don't want to admit that I'm right." Kit said to him "Kit don't push your luck I'm not one that you will win over too easily that's Gabriella." He said Kit rolled his eyes. "Ok one; you can't stay the night at Lucy's because this is your first night being with us two because Zarocu already has enough children in one den." Gabriella said to him "oh fine!" he said then went over to Lucy. "Pick you up after they fall asleep?" he whispered "big time." She whispered back to him. Then he walked back to his parents to go home. They left and Lucy went back to the den. "oh I'm going crazy Embers birth day is almost here and I still don't have a present for her!" Blaze ranted "dude shut up already just get her a puppy." Nikko said to him "WHAT?!" he screamed "not like that! I mean get her you know an abandoned pup or something chicks go crazy for shit like that." Nikko said "really and just where am I supposed to find an abandoned pup?" he asked, Nikko looked around and saw a pup wondering around. He called it over, it walked up to him. "Hey kid you have any parents?" he asked the pup "no they left me." She said to him. Nikko shoved the pup over to Blaze. "There you go Blaze birth day present." He said "oh my god Nikko you are fucking messed up!" he said to him "what you needed a present for Ember now you got one. Just give the kid to her and bam instant girlfriend." He said "what I'm just a birth day present!" she screamed "uh according to my moron friend Nikko yes to me no." Blaze said "but now that I think about it you would make a great present so ya your just a birth day present." Blaze said "yeah right like I'm going to be a birth day present!" she snapped then she tried to leave but Blaze placed his paw on her tail preventing her from leaving. "Hey get off me!" she yelled "no you're going to be a birth day present and that's final." He said then picked her up by the tail. "Hey that's not how you should carry a pup!" she screamed at him "don't care." He said blankly, she sighed. He stopped in front of a den and put her down. "You try to run and you're dead." He threatened she nodded quickly. "Zarocu my uh… this young she-pup wanted to play dress up but I'm a guy so I though your girls could play dress up with her." He called "smooth." She snickered "sure they love to, Lucy, Tammy, Marry, Maddi there's a young she pup that wants to play dress up! Go play with her!" Zarocu said to her daughters "fine." They mumbled then they padded out of the den. "Ok so what are you really up too?" she asked Blaze "she's a birth day present for Ember and I need you to make her look really cute." He said to them "ok." They said "what that's it your just going to do what he says!" she exclaimed "yeah this isn't uncommon a lot of pups are really just birth day present it gives them a home and makes there owner happy." She said the pup flattened her ears and sat through the torcher. When they were done she looked at Blaze. "are you done yet?" she asked "yes now you need a name and I don't care if you already have one you're going to get a new one and you're going to use it!" he said he got a wooden box and placed her inside then he shut the box with the lid and locked it. "Hey what are you doing I'm not a toy!" she screeched but it was muffled a lot so it only sounded like she was talking he shook the box to get her to shut up. "OWE!" she screeched, he raced up to Ember to give her, her present early. "here Ember it's your birth day present I hope you like it and it needs a name and no matter what it says it's lying." He said "WHAT I'M LYING, YOU'RE CRAZY, YOU LOCKED ME IN A FUCKING BOX!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. "It's a puppy isn't it?" she asked "yes it is." He said "great I always wanted one that is not mine I love them their so cute!" she squeaked "you people are so fucking messed up." She said Ember opened the box to see the pup. "Oh my god this is my niece she's Mist's pup. She ran away two days ago. Her father is Nikko but he doesn't know he is a father yet. I have to give her back. Mist has been worried sick!" Ember said "WHAT!" he screeched "you said your parents left you." He said "uh well I didn't know my father so I ran away to find him." She said hesitantly. "You are in so much trouble young lady." Ember said as she picked her up by the scruff of the neck. Ember raced to her sister's temple. "Mist I found Sam!" she screamed "SAM!" Mist screamed as she ran out of her temple. "mom." She cried as her aunt put her down "where were you, you scared me." She said "I wanted to know who dad was." She said to her mother "oh baby why didn't you just ask I would have taken you to him." She said "well I didn't think you wanted to." She said "oh no I've been meaning to tell him he is a father but I was too afraid." She said "its Nikko baby you father is Nikko if Blaze found you, you already meet him." She said "mom I have a question. Why's my fur pure white when you are milky white and dad is gray and black?" she asked "I don't know your father has some white and it's pretty bright so you may get it from him." She said "oh." Her daughter said she picked up her daughter and took her to her father. "Hey Mist you found Embers birth day present." He said "what?" she asked "long story." Sam said to her mother, Sam jumped off her mom and ran over to her dad she looked at his stomach and saw that his fur matched hers. "Hey you were right mom he does have white fur like mine." She called to her mother "WHOA WHAT MOM?" he asked "yes she's my daughter she is also yours as well. Nikko Samantha is you daughter." She said "I'm her dad?" he asked "yep mom said I get my white pelt from you because you have a white tummy and the color is the same." She said to her father he picked her up and looked at her fur then at his. He smiled and hugged her tightly. "I can't breathe let go!" she managed to say "sorry." He said as he let her go. Then he was knocked over by his daughter scaring the shit out of him. She looked at him and smiled then she laughed at his face. Then he pounced on her causing her to gasp. "Hey no fair" she whined "don't care." He snickered they played for a bit more until Sam feel asleep on her father's chest. He smiled at his young pup and then looked at his mate. "Mist what am I going to do I mean I know it's my responsibility to be there for her but I don't know if I can be a father." He said to her "I think you'll do just fine." She said "how do you know?" he asked "because of how you played with her and how you reacted when I told you she was your daughter if you couldn't handle it you would have stormed off." She said to him "you're right but if she's like me then you should be prepared to get a lot of complaints." He said "oh don't worry I already have." She said to him with a smile. "Master Kit your parents have sent you a message." Kit's White bird said to him Lucy looked at him then at the bird "you mean his birth parents?" she asked it "yes." It said "well what are you waiting for show me the message!" he urged the bird opened his mouth and a light appeared then a screen showing his parents. "So Kit you figured out our plan I have to say I'm quite proud of you, you managed to live but you also know about it and so does your friend and we can't have that." They said "you are insane psychopaths that deserve nothing else but to die a slow, horrible and painful death!" Kit said to them "oh don't be that way son." They said Lucy stepped up "you leave your son to die, take his life, tell everyone he's dead, and you expect him to just get on with his life!" she yelled "yeah that's about right." They said to her "Kit is right you are insane!" she said to them. "It doesn't matter were coming to kill you." They said "wow you're brave to leave the island." Lucy said but unlike Lucy Kit took a different approach. "BRING IT ON BITCH!" he screamed "KIT!" they screamed at him. "I'm not joking bring…it…on." He said "you're grounded!" they said "HA LIKE I'M GOING TO TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU!" he laughed "son do you know that these are also portals?" they asked him "yes and you're going to walk through it." He said they nodded and tried to pounced on him but Lucy was too quick she lunged herself in front of him and took the blow to the side. She howled out in pain but suddenly felt a surge of energy flowing through her. She looked at her body and saw her fur was sticking on end. She could not see it but the others could. "Lucy the gift, your patterns are glowing!" Kit called to her "what?" she asked "the gift of the sun, moon, and star it left patterns on your fur now their glowing!" he explained "what impossible you cannot have the gift you are nothing more than a pup." They said she looked at them and smirked "THAT IS WERE YOU'RE WRONG!" she screamed then strike with such force it knocked them clear across the field. She raced toured them with each step she took the patterns glowed brighter and brighter until you could only see a massive ball of light heading right for Kits parents. A crowd had gathered most where apprentices who were wearing sunglasses so they could see. "Wow this is amazing!" a young male wolf said "shut up!" another said "no!" he yelled "mud ball!" the other called "I'd rather be a mud ball than a sneeze ball!" he screamed "boys." Sam who had come with her friends to see what was going on said. They looked at her "you try anything and you won't have any ears by the time I'm done with you." She said to them they back away. Lucy rammed into them sending them to the one place they belong and wasn't any place filled with bright lights and family. She had in her terms vaporized them because there were no bodies when the glow died down and she went back to normal. The group of teen-pups ran over to her "that was amazing!" they cheered her on. "That was a really great show Lucy and I'm glad you're my cousin." Sam said "You to Sam." She said back "wait what you two are cousins?" they asked "yes." They said "well as you know Sam's mother is Mist, Queen Glimesess sister. Well when Glimes married my mom's brother, King Tempus, my mom became Glimesess step sister. So that makes Mist my step aunt. So when Sam was born that made her my step cousin." Lucy explained "Oooohhh." They all said Kit ran over to her "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE THEY COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! Why did you take that blow to the side?" he asked "I couldn't just stand there and let them kill you I care about you you're my best friend!" she said to him "Oooohhh!" they all called out when she said that she cared about him. Kit was taken aback when she said she cared about him. "You care about me?" he asked "OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT YOU. I care about you as a friend not anything more like those sickos think." She said giving them a face that looked like she had just eaten a peace of sour meat. The girls giggled and the boys just rolled their eyes at them. "Kit your parents are dead now and that means you're the leader again." She said "I know but I'm starting to like it here I know I'm the King now but I don't know there's something holding me back I don't what it is." He said to her "bro you're in love with Lucy. That's the only thing powerful enough to keep a guy from returning to his home." Chris the one who had called the other boy a mud ball said to him. "What! I can't be in love with Lucy I haven't reached adult hood yet!" he rambled while he did that Sam noticed Lucy's face was as red as a tomato. She walked over to her cousin "what's wrong?" she asked her as she pulled her aside. "It's just that I think I might actually care about Kit way more than just friends." She said to her cousin "really?" she asked "yes but I don't want to tell him in front of all these animals!" she said "then tell him after they go away." she said "but what if he doesn't love me back?" she asked "uh don't know my knowing of love is limited remember I'm younger than you." She said "you are no help." She said to her then she walked over to Kit "so are you going to go back or not?" she asked "yes but you're coming with me I'm going to see if I have any brothers who can take over until I'm older." He said just then Lucy remembered something her mother told her. She said that if you truly love someone and they truly love you, you can talk to them with the mind at the time Lucy didn't know what that meant but now she dose. She told Kit that she loved him with her mind and waited to see if he reacted. It took no waiting at all the second she finished he looked to her. 'Did you just say I love you to me in my head?' he asked 'yes' she answered his eyes widened but she simply looked into his eyes 'my mother told me when I was very young that if you truly love someone and they truly love you that you can talk to each other with your mind.' She told him "how?" he asked out loud 'she said that because the love two have for one another is so strong it gives them the ability to talk without the need to open their mouth.' She told him 'and I'm listening to you right now and you can hear me?' he asked 'yes.' She nodded 'that means that I love you and you love me but how we are not adults yet?' he asked 'love has no age Kit you must learn that just as I have.' She said to him "ok let's go." She said "wait! What just happened you two looked into each other's eyes and only once did one of you actually talk!?" Chris said Lucy simply smiled at him and said "in time you will learn but not now. This is one thing you must learn on your own we have learned just as my mother and father have but we cannot tell you." She said to him with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Zarocu had listened to her daughter and smiled as a tear slid down her face. She watched them go through the gateway to the other island. When Lucy had gone completely to the other island she was amazed at the scenery. "It's beautiful Kit I would love to live here one day." She said "maybe one day you will." He said to her with a smile. Then he let out an ear piercing howl letting all who lived on the island that the true king was home. Though he remembered it like it was just yesterday he had been living here it was not he had grown quite a bit he was just a few short weeks until he reached his adult hood Lucy was the same they were both the exact same age. They were born in the same year, month, and day so they would be celebrating it together. Unfortunately for him he and his father sounded identical so the wolves thought it was Kit's father who had called them. "Who are you?" one asked "you do not recognize me I'm Kit the real king unlike my parents." He said "uh Kit remember your parents told them you had died." She said "well how am I supposed to prove to them that it's really me?" he asked "uh what would Kit do that your parents despised?" she asked "hmm well for one they loved to see animals in pain, yeah I know they were cruel wolves." He said "well then help an animal in pain that will let them know it's really you!" she said then jumped down in front the crowd. "Uh Lucy I don't think that's such a good idea." He said "oh relax I'm a princess remember?" she asked "I know but they are not the same as the wolves on the island of Temples and peace remember the name island of wealth and war does have its meanings they are not afraid to attack and this many I'm afraid not even you could make it." He told her "wait you are a princess of the island of Temples and peace?" a Fox wolf asked "yes King Tempus is my uncle why do you ask?" she asked "because Kit's parents told us that Zalya came here and killed Kit." She said "and you believed them?" she asked "yes." "Ok look one Zalya is my great step aunt and she would never do that." She said to them "this really is Kit he was left to die on our island a very long time ago and his parents are the ones who left him there." She said to them all "she is right and I will not tolerate anyone who says otherwise!" Kit called to them all with such power in his voice it made Lucy jump. "HOLY SHIT KIT SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE THAT DEEP OF A VOICE!" she shrieked "I don't know I just felt this surge of power come over me I had no control." He said to her "well try to keep it under control because I can't stand it when my fur gets out of order!" she said "typical you wolves that live on that other island never have any nerves to fight that is why we are called the island of wealth and war and yours is called the island of Temples and peace!" a wolf called out while Lucy was smoothing her fur out. "Oh shit you really shouldn't have said that." Kit said to him "what is she going to do hit me with piece of grass?" he mocked Lucy looked at him with no hatred or challenge in her eyes. They had no emotion in them as she locked eyes with the wolf. "Let me ask you this one question do you know what an Ethiopian Red wolf is?" she asked "Lucy where are you going with this?" Kit asked "yes I do they are the most endangered wolf ever to live." He answered "correct now do you know how long their claws are?" she asked Kit's eyes widened but he simply sat where he was. They needed to understand just how fierce her wolves could be. "They are only two centimeters long because their species have no real claws." He said to her "wrong." She snarled as she jumped down from the cliff she and Kit where on. She unsheathed her claws as she walked through the crowd. "An Ethiopian Red wolfs claws can be unsheathed and sheathed just like a common house cat! And do you know just what type of wolf I happen to be?" she asked "no." he said "I am an Ethiopian Red wolf and I DO NOT tolerate anyone who thinks I am nothing more than a pathetic pup! I can show you just how pissed my wolves can get and just how fast you will lose in a fight!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. The wolf smirked "them maybe we should see who is better!" he called "yes I agree!" she said "WAIT! Everyone who is not fighting, which should be everyone but Lucy and Jack please take your seats on the cliff away from the two." He called they all did as he said "I'll go easy on you, for the first three minutes!" she said to him "I know all there is to winning in a battle." She said to him "we'll see about that." He smirked then he started for her. Gaining speed as he went "this will be over in no time no one can get out of this." A wolf sitting beside Kit said "hush you should never underestimate another wolf." He said to him Lucy saw him coming for her and she rolled her eyes. "How cliché" she said to herself when he was right about to hit her she jumped into a tree and looked down to see him run himself into a rock. She shook her head at him. "Lesson one never jump strait into the fight you waste your energy and you can't stop when your appoint doges the attack." She said then started to run along the branches stopping for only a second to give the illusion that there are more than one Lucy's. Kit smiled "what are you smiling at?" the wolf beside him asked "Lucille is using the same attack that her mother was taught by Glimes when Zarocu was an apprentice." He told her "who?" she asked "Glimes was Zarocu' mentor, Zarocu is Lucille's, Lucy, Mother and her mother was taught this very attack by Queen Glimes when she taught classes." He explained; when Jack was about to pass out she lunged striking with the force of a full grown lion. He went flying across the field. She padded over to him, opened his mouth and gave him a berry to knock him from his unconsciousness. He woke with a start when his vision went back to normal he saw her padding away. She jumped onto the cliff and lay down next to Kit. He licked the top of her head then looked back at Jack. "You see they are not unable to fight if anything they can fight a hell of a lot better than you. But they chose not to as it is not necessary to fight constantly." He said to them "yes I can see that but how did she bring me out of my sleep?" he asked "she is a healer wolf. Her mother is a fighter, guard, huntress and healer wolf she was taught by Queen Glimes before she became Queen and she passed that on to Lucy so that she could help heal others, hunt with the hunters and defend herself when needed." He said Lucy got up "you do not have many healing berries here but back home we have many. There are many plants that can save a life but there are just as many that can take a life. It is a healer wolfs job to know which is which and use them when they are needed. I am not a full healer wolf but I do know everything they know. I do not wish to become a healer as it is not a very fun life. We have no full healers on my island but we do have three who know everything to know about being one. Me, my mother and Queen Glimes oh and you might not want to walk on that leg it's broken." She said to him then she went back to Kit and lay down beside him. "I have come back not to stay by to see if my parents had any other children." He said to them "actually yes they did you have a brother." One said "great where is he?" he asked "I'm right here." A hansom white and purple male wolf said to him "your name." Kit said "Rese." He said to his brother "can you rule the island until I return?" he asked "yes but why are you leaving again?" Rese asked "because I have found that I have a home there friends and a family that cares. I have met my first and only love in that island and I cannot just leave her." He said "uh your first and only love yeah right. You seem pretty attached to her." He said pointing to Lucy "hey nimrod he was talking about me!" Lucy lashed at him "WHAT?" he asked amazed "Kit you are not an adult yet you do not understand love." His brother said to him "Rese I do hope you learn this one day. Love has no age when you love someone it stays with you forever. You do not have to understand it. If you love someone you love someone there is nothing that says you have to be an adult to fall in love." He said to him Lucy lifted an eyebrow at him 'you listened?' she asked him he looked to her 'of course.' He said to her "I must get back now Rese do not let me down." He said then left with Lucy. "So did you find any lost sibling?" they asked "yes I have a brother." He said then went back to his den with Lucy in toe.

Can't I Get a Break?

Just a little more Glimes come on you can do it." Tempus said to his wife who was currently in labor. Glimes let out a scream as the pup was born. She looked at them and smiled as she had given birth to a beautiful little girl. She had Tempus's eyes and Glimesess tail her fur was just like Glimesess but it had the two ovals on her chest like her father. Her ears were like an Ethiopian Red wolf when they are born, folded and she could sheath and unsheathe her claws like her father but the best gift she had was her power her symbol was faint but it was there. She had every power her mother has but she has a few her mother doesn't. She can see an event before it happens, she can think of someone and they appear in front of her, and she can do what every human would want to do she can fly. "She's beautiful like her mother." Tempus said to her "look Tempus she has the same markings on her chest like you." She said to him "can we see her please!" the crowd outside the Temple begged they laughed and told them they could come in. They padded in to look at the new princess. Lucy who was in the front raced over to her aunt. "She's so cute aunt Glimes I wish I had a pup as cute as her!" she said Glimes looked at her niece. "Yeah well I hope you don't plan on having one anytime soon." She said "aunt Glimes I reached Adult hood weeks ago I'm not a puppy anymore." She said "yes I know but being a mother is much harder than you think trust me I had to be your mothers, mother and trust me she was not easy to handle." She said looking at Zarocu "you learned to love me." She said making them all laugh. Riot, Nicole, Josie, and Jason who were now at the age where they would be going into their teenage years soon raced up to their sister and stopped at her front paws. "What are you four doing here I thought I told you to stay in the den. I can't have you running around with Claws brother lose." She said to them "we just wanted to see the new prince." The boys said "actually it's a girl she's a princess." Glimes said to them "what? Why is it that every pup that is born it's a girl?" the boys asked "I don't know but you are still in trouble for disobeying me. When I tell you to do something I tell you it for a reason and this just so happened to be for your safety." She said to them "sorry Lucy." They said to her "yeah no sorry is not going to cut it I told you to stay in the den because Claws brother is out I don't want him to get to you. He would kill you if he got a hold of you. And do you realize how much pain that would put mom in?" she asked them they shook their heads "yeah that's what I thought let's go." She said to them as she led them back to the den. She unsheathed her claws just in case he was larking. And it just so happened he was but once he saw her claws extended he backed away he knew how deadly she could get when protecting a family member. She told them to get back into the den and to stay there. Once she did and knew they would stay this time she left. Rheon looked at her as she walked back. 'Damn Lucy grew to be really hot I wish she was mine.' He thought to himself. When he saw her sheath her claws he jumped out and raced over to her. He slowed into a trot as he padded up beside her. She tensed as she knew who was beside her. "Rheon you have exactly three seconds before I tear you to shreds." "Oh come on Lucy you have to give me credit I do have some great looks and I know you had a crush on me as a teen." He said to her she stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at him. "You listen and you listen well I was a foolish teenager and I didn't know anything about you! It was a crush nothing else I do not love you and I have a mate already so back off! I am going to keep my family safe and you will not hurt them! I will never be yours!" she snarled at him then struck him in the face. He lifted his paw to his face and watched her walk away. He felt a pain in his stomach and then it went away and was replaced with anger and hatred. 'I will make you pay.' He thought then bounced off. Lucy shook him from her mind then bounced over to her mate, Kit, "hey Kit over here." She called Kit turned to see his wife running over to him. He smiled as he still recalled the day they had been married. They decided that on their birthday they would be married. Since they have been married it has been both hectic and calm. Lucy is the Queen of his home island and they live on both his home island and hers. They could not just leave their family behind. In the deep parts of Kits home island a new adult she wolf sat in her den thinking of her first love. He died at pup hood; he had been killed by a wolf from the island of Temples and Peace. His parents rule their island. She heard the Kings call but decided to miss this meeting she wanted to celebrate her adult hood with her boyfriend but he was dead. She cried as she knew she would never see him again. She laid her head on the ground and cried. Eventually she fell into a restless sleep. She dreamed of her first and only love, Kit, she heard him scream her name as Zalya murdered him. She kept having these dreams over and over but she didn't know why. Her friend came over to her and woke her. "Hey get up, Sky you've been upset about Kits death long enough!" She lashed; "Kit shouldn't we see how the others are doing?" Lucy asked "I think they'll be fine." He said "ok well I want to see my cousin some more." She said to him then left, she ran into her aunts Temple "watch out!" she called to them as she skidded to a stop. When she did stop the tuff of fur on her head fell into her eyes. She shook her head to get the fur out of her eyes. "Hi um you know having a kid doesn't do any good if your niece runs into her." Glimes said to her "yeah, yeah give her here." She said to her aunt. They rolled their eyes at her and let her see Angela. "Thank you." She said Zarocu walked in "so what did you name her?" she asked "Angela." Lucy said to her mother. Percy walked in his aunts Temple to see his sister playing with their cousin and his mother talking to their mother. Percy had grown quite a bit. His muscles were bigger, stronger. His fur had darkened so now it looked almost black. He had his father's fur in the beginning so he was expected to darken as he grew older. He unlike most Ethiopian Red wolves had grew to have very long fur. Now he likes to spike the top part of his fur that is on his head. He also speaks in a very strong Spanish accent. "Ah mama hello, good morning Lucy!" he said happily. They nodded to him, "what are you doing here Percy?" they asked "to get Lucy." He said "why?" she asked "Kit wanted you he said it was an emergency." He said to her, she shoved Angela to her parents and bolted out the door. She raced to Kit and stopped dead in her tracks. There holding Kit by the scruff was Rheon. She rolled her eyes at him. He was shocked at her response. "This is your best effort to get back at me for blowing you off?" she asked then walked over to him, unsheathed her claws and clawed the top of his head. He yelped and let him go. Rheon ran away leaving them behind. Lucy helped him up and shook her head at him and smiled. "You're crazy." She said "I know but I'm worth it." He said she rolled her eyes and bounced off to her den. "Let's go I'm taking you out to the training grounds you're going to learn how to defend yourself." She called to them. They came running out and straight to their sister. They headed out to the field and saw their mother, Gabriella, and Finch sitting in a row. Lucy bowed to them in greetings. "You will never see anyone better at three skills you need to know than, Zarocu, Gabriella, and Finch. They learned all they know from Glimes who always won in a fight. You will learn them from these three. Zarocu specializes in counter attacks; Gabriella is at her best when she sets her target off guard, and Finch, she is incredibly fast and smart but when you are fighting for your life none of that matters. She knows all the best places to strike. She knows every weak spot on a wolf making her a feared predator. If she paralyzes you, you have no chance of escape! You must learn dodge and use what they know against them. That is the only way you win, that is the only way you will be able to live once you have beaten them you will move on to the smaller areas but they are still life saving." She said to her siblings "but first I will teach you what I know." She said they looked at her funny. "And that would be?" her siblings and the three adult asked. She had forgotten that they had never seen her fight. "Riot jump into that tree." She ordered "but I can't." he said "precisely if you were trapped and the only way out was a tree you would die because you would not know how!" she said fiercely then she easily jumped into the tree above her. "Your enemy has hidden himself and you don't know where to go! What do you do?" she asked "run!" he said "no! You calm yourself, concentrate and listen for him! As he is about to strike you must be fast to avoid the blow! What gets your heart pumping and the arginine flowing through your veins?" she asked "near death, your loved one being hurt, anger, confidence!" they each said "yes a near death experience would work but not for long! If you care for your family and one got hurt it would definitely put you into shock and outrage! Anger is powerful but let it control you and you can die! Confidence it is what drives us to go further, if you can harness the power of confidence you can accomplish anything you put your mind to! If you were pinned with no escape what do you do?" she asked "stand and fight, think of a plan, knock them out, you must confuse them set them off guard then strike when they are at their worst!" they said "Riot if you were hurt badly you would not be able to fight, Josie if you are pinned you have no time to think, Jason if your appoint is bigger than you, you would not be able to knock them out as the only way to do that is to hit the base of their head. Nicole you are wise and learn fast how do you intend to ketch your appoint off guard?" she asked "when he attacks fake your death until he is lowers his guard then strike. If you have allies close by call them to you to help, if none are nearby find his weakness and use it to your advantage!" she said to her "correct, now if you are surrounded what must you do to escape?" she asked "as they attack jump to avoid getting hit." They said "correct, if you are surrounded every action you make can affect your outcome that is why it is best to wait until they attack then jump out of the way. Once you have done that you have the upper paw!" she said "do you understand now? You know what to do but you do not know how to do it that is why they will teach you but I know some that not even they know!" she said "and that is?" the tree asked Lucy jumped down and walked slowly over to them. "Do you know how to run so fast that you are invisible to the naked eye?" she asked "no." they replied "do you know how to jump from tree to tree without falling to your death?" she asked "no." they replied "you have not seen me fight mother, you have not seen me when I am at my best Gabriella, you have not seen what I can do to others Finch. So how do you know I am not capable of teaching them?" she asked they shrugged she strained her ears as she heard a twig snap and it was not her siblings. Before they could react, Lucy was on top of Rheon holding him down by his paws. She snarled in his face. "I told you I was going to protect my family. Did you not believe me?" she snapped he ginned "I knew this was just a decoy." He said then she swiped his face with her claws and got off him. He stood up but soon was on the ground again as she had knocked his paws off the ground. He landed with a thud. "Why would you let me up then knock me down again?" he asked "do you think I am an idiot I know you could never get anyone to help you take me down! Unless you had help from someone who does not know you! Like now I know that your very pathetic army is hiding in the bushes and trees!" she said to him in anger. Then she jumped into the tree and knocked them all out. She jumped down "Riot quick what do you do to an unsuspecting enemy!" she lashed "hit the base of their head to knock them out then call for help." He said "then do it." she said he nodded and raced for the wolves he jumped hitting the first then the second and finally the third and landing on his paws and let out a howl. She smiled at him then turned "Nicole when you are surrounded and know where your enemies are what do you do to win?" she asked "call your allies and face them together." She said "good but what do you do first?" she asked "attack from above if their on the ground, and from behind if they are in the trees facing the other way." She said "you can tell me but can you put your words into action?" she asked her Nicole the first of the four siblings, jumped into a tree with ease and jumped from tree to tree until she was right above them and quietly jumped down. "You know attacking from a bush isn't the best idea." She said to them from behind and jumped up and knocked them all unconscious with a single blow to the head then she let out a howl. Lucy strained her ears again as she heard the paw steps of an approaching enemy. "Josie, Jason when you are faced with more than one enemy and they are heading straight for you what do you do? Don't tell me just show me." She said to her brother and sister. They raced for the small army of wolves and split up in the opposite directions. When they had passed the small army they skidded to a stop then started again in the same direction as the army of wolves. They ran on either sides of the army. Snarling and snapping to get them to go the way they wanted. They each let out a howl, then Riot and Nicole jumped into the army of wolves as they one at a time knocked them out. They ran over to their sister who smiled at them. "Very good you did very well for a couple of pups who can't fight." She said "really you think so?" they asked out of breathe. Her smile disappeared from her face "a good fighter must learn to protect their family with the quickness of a cheetah and the lungs of a shark." She said to them her mother and the others walked up to her. They all looked at her funny "what the heck does that mean?" her sister asked "it means you cannot afford to be so out of breathe like you are now. You have to learn to be able to fight like a warrior without even a pant." She said "but, but how can we do that when we just ran more than you do in a week?" she asked Lucy pinned her to the ground in a quick second. She growled at her little sister. "You will never run more than I do Nicole never. Do I make myself clear?" she asked harshly. Nicole cowered at her sister's rage she knew that she had gone too far when she said it but the damage had already been done. "Lucille Aguilera Montenegro you do not take that tone with your little sister!" her mother yelled at her. Lucy snapped her head in her mother's direction. She hopped off Nicole and started toured her mother. Slowly edging closer and closer to her as she went "Lucy no stop you know this scars me." She said to her daughter. Lucy grinned at her but sadly she did not get to pursue her target. She heard a loud and define, ear splitting scream fill the air. She bounced over in the direction of the scream. She stopped at the sight of her mate being mauled by a young and new adult she wolf. Her blood started pumping through her veins and all she could hear was the sound of her outraged screech fill the air. She reared her hind paws and charged at the young she wolf. The young adult wolf looked at her with confusion and terror in her eyes. Lucy rammed into her with as much force she could put into her body. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM KIT HE IS MY MATE NOT YOURS!" she shrieked the wolf looked her in the eye and threw her off. "YOUR MATE? IF HE'S ANYONES MATE, HE'S MINE!" she screamed back. Kit came running over to Lucy. "Lucy are you ok are you hurt? You can't keep doing this it isn't good for you. And I think you know what I'm talking about." He said to her she smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "I'm fine Kit and yes I do know what you're talking about and don't worry I've been laying low but this I just couldn't handle." She said "good." He said back then they turned back to the wolf. Lucy curled her lips showing two full rows of razor sharp teeth that she just couldn't wait to sink into the mutt's neck. "You tried to mate with my husband and now you're going to pay the price!" she snarled "wait what? He is not your husband he's mine." She insisted. "Whoa, hey who ever said I was your husband? I don't even know you. Lucy is my mate. She is my wife not you." He said to the deranged wolf. "But, but you and me we were best friends we even talked about having pups of our own when we reached adult hood! We have reached adult hood Kit don't you see what they are doing to you they took you as a pup and brainwashed you. You belong with me not her. Come back with me please?" she cried Lucy looked at her mate and saw a glimmer of weakness in his eyes. Her eyes widened at this. "Kit you can't be serious we are married I'm the queen of your home island! You can't just go with her!" she yelled at him. That got his attention real quick as well as the she-wolfs. "Come on Kit lets go." The she-wolf said to him but Kit simply stepped in front of his mate. She looked at him "what are you doing let's go." She said to him but he still didn't budge. "No Sky! Now go before I chop you into chicken feed!" he threatened "actually I want to give you an escort back to the island to make sure you don't go anywhere but the island." Lucy said to her "oh no really there's no need!" she worried "oh but it's no trouble that is unless you have plans." She said "me have plans never let's go!" she hesitated they called for the white bird once more and another on the island so that they both would create the gateway. Lucy shoved the she-wolf into the gate and walked in behind her. She called a meeting for all the wolves. Slowly they all gathered to see what this meeting would turn out to be. "Hey we were sleeping what is it?" Jack asked tiredly she looked at him wide awake "well now your awake so shut your mouth and listen to me." She snapped at him "or what!" He lashed she grinned at him and pointed right above his head. He looked up and saw a ball of ice cold water threating to drop onto him. Everyone who was around him took a few steps back. He looked at her and saw a smile on her face. She dropped the ball of water on him. He nearly jumped strait out of his fur when he felt the icy water on him. She saw him jump and yip as he ran to find something dry and warm. Kit looked at her and frowned. Rese walked up to his older brother who unlike him had reached adult hood. "When am I going to be an adult?" he asked his brother looked at him and said "Rese you are much too old to be asking that question you are almost an adult please start acting like it." he lowered his head and lay down next to his step sister. She looked at him then at her mate. "Uh Rese, get off me." She said to him he looked at her then at his brother. "Fine I need to get back to Chanel anyways." He whined "wait who is Chanel?" Lucy asked "uh no one." He said to her the raced off. He ran and ran hopping that they didn't follow; he was in luck because they didn't. He came to a stop and a small she pup came running up to him. "Did you get me anything?" She asked excitedly he laughed "of course I got you something." He said then handed her a piece of meat. When she was finished he sat her down. "Chanel we knew this day would come." He said to her, the smile that had been on her face only seconds before vanished. "What do you mean?" she asked "you must leave me Chanel. I don't want you to but you must. At night fall I'm going to take you to a couple who will be able to care for you unlike me. Please do not fight them! And I'm going to have to take your name away. I have not told you this before but I found you and your brothers and sisters when your mother and father abandoned you. I gave your siblings to families who could care and love them. But no one seemed to want you. So I took you in and now I have found the family you deserve." He said to her "what, no, no please I don't want to leave!" she cried "I know but you must." He sniffled he gave her a hug and knocked her unconscious. He cried as he picked her up and gently put her in a blanket and wrapped her in it. She tossed and turned in her sleep muttering random things. He took her to the island of temples and peace. There he searched for the couples den and hopped that they had not returned yet. Soon he found the den he was looking for. He quietly sniffed the air. He smelled their sent but it was stale meaning that they were not home yet. He padded in and gently placed her on the floor of the den. See she was still much too young to be eating solid meat but he was not a she wolf so he could not feed her properly. Nor could she even walk but she tried her best to do so. A single tear slid down his face as he knew he would never see her again. He nuzzled her head one last time and left, hopping with every fiber in his being that they would take her in and give her the love and care that he could never give her. He ran as the memories of her faded into nothing but darkness and sorrow. He stopped on top of a cliff. It was now night fall and he decided to pay her his respects. He sat with his chest out and his eyes blank. The tears had dried and left stains on his eyes. Wolves from all over the island had come to sing with their mates and little ones but he was here to sing a song filled with sorrow and forgiveness. He looked at the moon as he let out his howl. It was a sight you could only imagine to see. He let his sadness known to everyone who walked by through his howl. It was a slow, deep and easy howl that echoed across the island. As he sang the tears that he thought were done falling started up once more; falling as he sang from his heart a song filled with his sadness that only he knew of. On the other side of the island a beautiful teen she wolf was getting ready for her first year of howling. It was a very special accusation when the wolves that lived on all islands got to sing. When the moon was full and the night was right all who were old enough would take their families to sing. But to sing with who you wish is a privilege given to only ones who are old enough. And this year she was, no more singing with just her family. She could sing with whoever she wished; there was also another reason she was so excited to be old enough to sing on her own. Every year wolves each their age and once they do they leave to find a she wolf or a male that will be theirs. So she is getting ready in hopes of finding a special male to love her. She finished drying her fur and left. She was something you would only hope to find in a story book that humans read to their children. She raced over to her mother "oh I'm so proud of you! Your first year to get to pick who you sing with!" her mother said to her. She rolled her eyes at her mother and padded out. Every male around her nearly dropped dead when they caught sight of her. All but one he was sitting on the top of the cliff singing but there was no one with him. And even stranger was that the song he was sing it didn't sound happy it sounded more like he was sad. He finished soon after and bowed his head. She saw a single tear slide down his face. Then she saw the most amazing thing she had ever in her life! He had jumped into the air and let out a single howl as he jumped from the top of the cliff to the ground. His eyes where closed as he did this. As he was just four feet from his death he twisted his body so that he would land on his paws. He opened his eyes, stuck out his chest and walked calmly past her not even stopping to stare. But as the males around her drooled over her she stood frozen in place with her mouth wide open. She shook her head and ran after him. Once she was closer to him she could see the color of his fur. It had a mixture of purple and white spread across his body. Not only did she notice his fur color but she also noticed how long it was. Unlike the males that live near her he had very long fur almost as if he had a main on his head but he didn't. The fur on his tale dangled like a common golden retriever but much longer. His paws where wide and nearly invisible due to the amount of fur covering them; his eyes were a stunning mix of silver and amber that made you just want to melt when you look into them. She raced up to him and tried to stop him by stepping in front of him so he could see her but he simply stepped around her. But before he could she had saw the look in his eyes; she saw sorrow. She tried once more this time he stopped and looked at her, he saw how hard she was trying to get his attention and stopped. He saw that she was his age and that this must be her first year to sing by her chose. But to her dismay he did not care. "Who are you and why are you following me?" he asked her "why are you so sad?" she asked this took him by surprise but not in the kind of way that your stunned more along the lines of him knocking her to the ground. She looked at his in sheer terror. "I do not tell my problems to mere maids like you! I have ways of dealing with peasant's like you." He said to her then walked away. But the one thing he didn't expect was her jumping on him and knocking him to the ground. She looked him in the eye and snarled. He grinned "and let me tell you something I am not a maid nor am I a peasant. Maybe if you started acting like you actually cared about someone besides you people might like you!" she lashed but she had no idea what she had just done. He blacked out and all he heard was her screaming when he came back to his senses he had her pinned to the ground and was about to tear her to pieces. He got off her and helped her up. "Please tell me I didn't hurt anyone?" he asked she looked at him confused "no you didn't." She said hesitantly "let me give you some advice, never tell me I care about anyone but me because I will go into an uncontrollable rage and if I don't come out of it in time someone will die. Your just lucky you didn't." he said to her "and the reason I'm sad is because I had to give my daughter up because I couldn't take care of her. I loved her and she was all I cared about!" he snapped "you have a daughter?" She asked "she wasn't my real daughter I took her and her brothers and sisters in after their real parents abandoned them I gave her siblings to good families but no one wanted her so I kept her. Are you happy now I told you now go away!" He said she looked at him "no." she said he flattened his ears and looked at her. "Why won't you leave me alone!" he said "why aren't memorized by me like the others?" she asked "everyone who lives on this island is." She said "well then let me share something with you I'm King Kits younger brother." He said "waits what King Kit? Are you sure you don't mean King Tempus?" she asked "yes I'm sure my brother rules the island of wealth and war. I was not born on this island I don't live here." He said her eyes widened and she ran off in search of Queen Glimes and King Tempus. "QUEEN GLIMES, KING TEMPUS PLEASE YOU MUST COME INTRUDER!" she screeched; Glimes was in her Temple with her daughter and mate when she hears a young teenage she wolf screeching intruder. He looked at his wife and told her he would handle it. Tempus walked out to see the teenage she wolf and another teenage wolf a few feet away lying down. "What is the meaning of this what intruder?" he asked furious she pointed to Rese who was now looking at the moon. Tempus looked at him then back at the she wolf. "You come here!" he shouted Rese looked at him and got up and walked over to him. "What?" he asked "who are you and where did you come from?" he asked "my name is Rese I was born on the island of wealth and war. My older brother married you niece Lucille Aguilera Montenegro. They are the King and queen of my home island." He said to him "Rese is that really you damn you've grown. That reminds me I don't think you've met my daughter Angela. Would you like to?" He asked "of course I heard you had a little one but I didn't know if it was a girl or boy." He said happily "whoa wait you know him?" the she-wolf asked "yes." They both said she rolled her eyes and looked at them. They headed in to see Glimes nursing Angela. Rese gasped as the tears slid down his face. "No impossible she how can she look so much like Chanel and not have the same blood as her?" he asked himself aloud. "What?" Glimes asked Rese didn't answer instead he walked up to the young pup and sniffed her. The next thing he knew he was passed out on the floor of their den. When he woke his brother his mate and the others were looking at him. "What the hell Rese!" his brother screamed "Hey what the fuck did I do Kit!" he screamed back "you crossed the islands that's what!" he yelled "yeah ok I did but I had my reasons besides today is my birth day I've reached adult hood so you don't have a say in what I do anymore. Besides I have other things to worry about and you screaming at me is not one of them. It was very important that I gave Chanel to a good family before I reached adult hood. I couldn't take care of her. If she was still mine right now she would be legally my daughter and I wouldn't be able to handle that. She was eating solid meat far before she should have and trying to walk before she was ready and it was because of me! I couldn't be the parent she needed me to be!" he yelled "wait Chanel was a pup still at the age where she should still be nursing?" Lucy asked "actually she was only two weeks old." He said to her "you mean like this young pup?" she asked as she shoved a young she pup in front of her. His eyes widened and tears slid down his face. He grabbed the pup and hugged her. "Chanel I thought I'd never see you again!" he cried she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you Rese you the best daddy anyone could ask for why did you give me away?" she asked "Chanel if you still lived with me when I reached adult hood you would have legally become my daughter. I couldn't take care of you. You can talk and speak far before you should. You should still be nursing not eating solid meat like I gave you. It wasn't healthy for you to stay with me. I love you but love can't feed you or help you grow into a strong she wolf like you should! You have to live with, my brother and his mate Lucy they can take care of you I can't." he explained "I like Lucy but Kit isn't like you I want to live with you." She cried "I'm sorry but it's too late you were in their care when I reached adult hood you're their daughter now, but don't worry Chanel they will still love you and Lucy is very special she is like her mother in more ways than one. And one way she like Zarocu is she will treat any pup as though it was her own. She will do the same with you I promise." He said to her "really?" she asked he nodded and gave her another hug then put her down. "Do I still get to eat meat?" she asked he laughed slightly and looked at her. "No Chanel I'm sorry but you were much too young to eat meat and you still are." He said "so this really is Chanel?" Lucy asked "yes she is please take her I can't she needs a mother. I looked at all the she-wolf on both islands but none of them seemed to be a better fit than you. I even looked to see if her real mother would take her but I knew she wouldn't." he said she smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Ok I'll take her and how do you know so much about my mother?" she asked "because she was one of the first I looked at." He said "you were going to give her to my mother?" she asked "no I knew she was too busy with your younger brother and sisters but I knew you were like her and that your age fit perfectly." He said "I needed someone who was the right age and that was like Zarocu in one specific way and not only are you like her in most way but you were young had no pups of your own and you had a mate who could follow as her father." He said "wow." They all said "wait what you mean the right age?" Zarocu asked "your children are only days from becoming adults but your daughter has none she is also about the same age as Chanel's real mother only a few years younger. She is also married to my brother who is also close to the same age as her real father. I knew that they are much too young to have any pups but Chanel is not Lucy's birth daughter making it legal for her to care for Chanel. You were what I was looking for in a she wolf to care for Chanel but I was running out of time about two days before my birth day I found Lucy. She was the right age, had a mate, loving, caring, had no pups and she was an adult she was also mature something my brother lacks but makes up in maternal instincts." He said to her "but what I don't understand is how your sisters daughter shares the same blood as Chanel." He said Glimes shot up. "She what!" she asked "Chanel and Angela share the same blood their sent are nearly identical only a sibling can do that. Though you are not Chanel's birth mother." He said to her "they don't share the same blood Ember is not pregnant Mist has only one daughter, Levix helps care for Micah's daughter, Trident and Silvermoon still don't have any pups." She said to him "but I still don't understand how they have such similar scents." He said "simple sometimes two wolves can have very similar scents but not be related so when their children are born the same effect occurs with them." she said to him

Confusion

Annabeth walked back to her den, her fur was soaked with water and boys were secretly watching her from a distance. "She's so hot!" One whispered they saw a male walk out and talk to her. They watch as she laughed and joked around with him. "Hey watch for boy's sweetie they will come after you in a hurry. You want to know why?" he asked "sure." She replied he closed his eyes and smiled, he chuckled lightly. "It's because you look so much like your mother Annabeth she is still the most beautiful wolf I've met you look only slightly different!" he smiled she smiled and licked his cheek. "Thanks dad that means a lot!" She said to him "oh that reminds me how was it at the falls did you have fun?" He asked "yeah I had a great time I made new friends to." She said happily "that's great baby well I have to meet your mother soon so I have to go don't get into too much trouble!" he called to her as he padded away. She chuckled and called back to him "I won't!" she turned and left for her pack. She padded in to be greeted by numerous males it was nearly breading season and she would be going into her first heat soon it would be very hard to manage her teenage years if she gets pregnant. The boys treated her very well in hopes she would pick them to be her mate. But alas she would not be allowed to have a mate with she and her mother the only she-wolves in her pack she would have no choice but to mate with many males in her pack at least until there are enough females to support them. She chuckled at their attempts to mate. "It's not quite time for more pups' boys and I haven't had my first heat yet it won't do you any good." She laughed "you take this so lightly that's what I love about you Annabeth!" another said to her. She spun around with and held her claws just inches from his neck. "Are you implying that I can just be used?" she asked he panicked "no, NO that's not what I meant!" he struggled "good because as you know I'm still not old enough to have my first heat yet I still have a good four years until I am." She said to him "WHOA WHAT WE CANT WAIT THAT LONG!" he screamed "you have no choice if you were to mate with me I would not get pregnant with Nuncio Pups I would simply put us in more danger of extinction!" she snapped "how?" he asked "because I would kill you the second you got off me!" She howled; Micah was talking with Levix when they heard Annabeth howl again. "Oh not again when will they ever learn!" she said then bolted off with Levix. They ran into the pack to see yet again Annabeth threatening another wolfs life. "Hey stop right now!" she yelled out to them but they ignored her she did not have a very high amount of authority in her pack but Levix had an endless amount. He stepped up and snapped at them. Annabeth looked at him and put her tail between her legs. She lowered her head and flattened her ears. She looked at her father. "Hi daddy." She whimpered he let out a sigh and looked at her. "Have any of you thought of joining packs with Micah's sisters pack she is the very opposite of you she is in desperate need of males she has too many she-wolves her pack." He said to them. "Uh dad not the best idea to mention my aunt they have a very big grudge against them." She warned he looked at his daughter and laughed "ah you have much to learn I can put a law saying they have to join packs." He said to her she raised her head high and smiled. "I get to have a mate of my own and see my aunt every day? This is the best day of my life!" she yelled happily the male that had agitated her before approached her as if he planned to mate with her. Which in his mind he intended to do just that? She snapped at him and he backed off. She ran up to Levix and gave him a hug. "Thank you daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" She yelled again and again then raced off to her aunts' pack. She traveled down the same path as earlier. The males had fallen asleep waiting for her but as soon as they picked up her sent they bolted awake. They hid in various places that they thought would help get her. She ran down the path only to be stopped by other males. She looked at them as they circled her she reviled her razor sharp teeth. "That's not going to work girl your mine now and you're going to mate with me whether you want to or not." He said trying to jump on her. But when he was no more than a centimeter away a young teenaged wolf stepped in front of her. He knocked the other unconscious and snarled at the others they ran away from them. He turned toured her and closed his eyes and smiled just like her father. She knew he would not hurt her she in return smiled back and licked his cheek. She looked back at him to see him staring at her she chuckled and smiled. "Thank you." She said then raced off toured her aunts pack to tell them. She ran into the pack and raced up to her aunt who was very startled to see her. "Hello Annabeth what are you doing here?" she asked "father has stated a law saying that my pack and yours have to become one large pack we need more females and you need more males! And you have no choice." She said she stood up and looked at her niece. "Annabeth your father can't make laws." She said to her then her father walked in. "Actually I can." He said "I just got the approval from Glimes and Tempus. She may be the queen but no matter what she'll always be my little sister." He said to them Annabeth ran up to him and hugged him as tight as she could. "I love you daddy." She said to him he smiled at her. "Come you will move to Annabeth mother's territory." He said then led them to their new home. On the way back Annabeth ran yet again into the males from before. "Hey I wasn't finished with you yet get back here. I said I would mate with you and I will!" he lashed and just like before the same male came to her rescue. He snarled and lashed out at the others to get them to leave. She chuckled and looked him in the eyes. "You have a habit of coming to my rescue at the last minute." She smiled she looked at his fur and noticed it was not silver. "You're not a Mercury wolf so why did you save me?" She asked "you fascinated me you're not like others your, your own person. And you don't seem to take to kindly to males who push you around." He laughed "that noticeable huh?" she asked "I believe I've seen you around before." He said "you were at the falls today weren't you?" he asked she nodded "yes but I have not seen you before today." She said to him "that's because I don't show myself often!" he smiled she looked at him she didn't know why but he was in her mind very attractive. He had cream, brown, black, dark brown, and light brown fur. He was much taller and had more muscle than her. His golden orange eyes put her in a trance she shook her head and looked back at her father. She smiled and ran over to him the male wolf watched her. She licked her father's cheek and laughed as he turned red in front of all the others. He bowed his head as he thought that Annabeth has a mate but really it was just her father. "Annabeth is there anything I should know?" He asked looking at the young teenaged male that she had been talking to. She looked at what he was looking at and saw the young teenaged wolf. Then she quickly looked back at her father then at the wolf again. "DAD!" she yelled, the wolf looked at him in curiosity. Then he padded over to him. He sniffed Levix and took a step back eyes wide. "P, PRINCE L-LE-VV-I-X!" he stuttered "yeah he's my father." She stated calmly he looked at her then at him then back at her. He saw no family connection between them. "How you don't look like him and he is not a Mercury wolf. You are you're a pure blood if he really was your father you'd be a half blood." He stated she rolled her eyes "he is not my birth father but he was there for my mother when I was very little. And I guess I started calling him daddy right after. When I was born my real father who was a pure blooded Mercury wolf abandoned me and my mother. Then after that my mother had mated with another and gotten pregnant but she miscarried he was still her mate but a month later he was killed. He was Levix's step cousin and it had taken him by surprise. They still don't know who killed him. And now my mother has no mate but Levix is well I don't really know where he stands in my mother's life." She explained he nodded "well I think we wasted enough time don't you?" she asked her father he nodded and told them to keep moving. They walked steadily back home. Annabeth saw her mother waiting for them with a smile on her face. She raced over to her and gave her a hug "were back!" Levix said to her Micah saw her sister and a tear slid down their cheeks. They had not talk to one another much after their third sister had been killed. Marcy padded over to her sister and hugged her. "You know I don't have a mate and I don't think you do either." She said "well no I didn't." she said to her "what about him he's pretty good looking I think I just might call dibs on him." Marcy said to her sister as she looked Levix over. Annabeth was talking to the male wolf when she heard her aunt start talking about her father. She chuckled and told him to go over to the other side of her mother and aunt. He didn't understand but he did as he was told. She laughed and padded over to him as she did she passed her mother and aunt. "Don't even think about it Aunt Marcy my mother already called dibs on Prince Levix he's taken. Look for another wolf that's not my father if you would please!" she smiled Marcy and Micah looked at her as she padded away. She chuckled and stopped in front of the wolf. Whose name she found out earlier is Coda, she smiled deviously at her mother, father and her Aunt Marcy. They looked at her curiously and confused. She winked at them then kissed Coda on the lips. He was taken aback by her move and with her father standing right there it probably wouldn't be the best idea to kiss her back. She looked at him and smiled. He looked like he was frozen. She chuckled and turned toured her mother, father and aunt. Their mouths were wide open along with the rest of the pack. They had never seen a wolf be so daring to kiss a male who she does not know much about and in front of her parents. Coda shook his head to clear his head. He didn't care if her parents were in front of him or not. So when they looked like they wanted to kill the two of them and she told him it was time to go he didn't object. He simply smiled and raced after her. They looked back behind them to see the three still running after them. He looked at her "was that really necessary?" He asked "only way to get them to follow me to the falls!" She said as they ran. "We should probably hide! Quick follow me I know a short cut to the falls!" she said to him she took a quick turn and ran head first into a she-wolf knocking her over. Coda stopped before he ran into them. He helped Annabeth up and looked at her. But she didn't look back at him instead she helped the she-wolf she knocked over up. She looked at her. "Are you ok?" she asked "yeah I'm fine." She said "ANNABETH!" her father screeched she looked at her father and smiled again. "Hey your Annabeth right?" she asked "yeah." She answered "your late." She answered "yeah I know I got held up." She said to her. Coda looked at her "ready?" he asked "Hell yeah." She said back "then let's gets this party started!" she screamed then jumped up on the cliff with the she-wolf and Coda. She started singing 'What the Hell' by Avril Lavine she was the star singer at the falls singing competition. Her mother, father and Aunt Marcy were terribly confused. Coda jumped next to her and started singing with her. Sam the she wolf she had knocked over raced up to them and with them they sang their favorite song. They separated but never stopped singing. Coda jumped on a cliff next to a water fall that was running into a slanted rock making it like a waterslide. He jumped on the hill and slid down. The girls did the same they met at the bottom. The girls in the crowd went wild as Coda smiled and winked to them. Sam and Annabeth both made the boys go insane. They laughed they ran through the crowed singing louder so they could hear. Singing and having the time of their lives the three returned to the top of the cliff for the last part of the song. The thing was that Annabeth, Sam and Coda were in the running's to win this year's competition and she wanted her parents to see her win. So she did the only thing she knew would get their attention she kissed a boy. They finished and looked at the crowed. They cheered, yipping and howling with everything they had. "ANNABETH, ANNABETH, ANNABETH!" they cheered "I thank they want an encore." Coda told her "really hmm let's see." She said "WHO HERE WANTS TO HERE ME SING SOME MORE!?" she asked they all cheered her on "all right let's take it down a notch." She said to them then turned to Coda and Sam. "Hey guys back me up here." She said they smiled and took their places. She jumped down and got a couple of she-wolves and brought them up. "Annabeth what's going on here?" her parents asked she looked at them and winked again. "Hey guys can't talk right now I have a show to do." She called to them then pulled her light gray hair from her face. She took her place "ALRIGHT GUYS HERE WE GO. COME ON MAKE SOME NOISE!" she screamed to them she started to sing another song by Avril Lavine 'Smile'. Her parents weren't very happy with the songs she was choosing to sing. She smiled at them and looked at Coda she smiled and sang on. She finished and jumped down to see Coda looking at her. "Hey what are you looking at?" she asked "you." He said "why?" She asked "many reasons." He said to her she kissed him again "well stop my mother and father are coming ok?" she asked "fine." He said "Annabeth what the hell was that?" he asked "hey watch it parents come here with their pups. It's fine when you're singing but not anything else." She said to them. "Fine whatever now answer the question." They demanded "ok you want the answer here it is. I'm in the falls singing competition. Every year they hold a competition for wolves. And I have entered every year but I lost because of one wolf is only slightly better. Well he signed up but Sam and Coda have helped out by signing up to but under my name. That's why I'm here but you two never paid attention long enough to notice that I could sing or that I was ever gone for a day." She said to them "when did you ever sing at home?" they asked "every day the entire pack would gather around me to listen. It was practice for the competition but you never noticed." She said "you never sang at home Annabeth." They argued "dude yes she did. How did you not know? I even went up to you and told you how great your daughter is at singing." One of their pack members said to them. They looked at him then at Annabeth. "But why did you kiss Coda?" they asked "because that was the only way I knew you would come!" she screamed then took off Coda looked at them and shook his head then took off after her. Sam walked up to them. "If you would pay attention to her you would realize she is very special and very talented." Sam said then heard her name being called. "Sorry I got to go the next event is about to start." She said to them then raced over to the cliff and jumped. "OK ANNABETH EVERYBODY! IS SHE TALENTED OR WHAT?! OK NEXT UP IS A WOLF YOU ALL KNOW AND LOVE AND HE HAS SOME SERIOUS COMPETITION TONIGHT! SO DO YOU THINK HE CAN TAKE ANNABETH LIKE LAST YEAR OR WILL HE CRASH IN BURN!? THE GOLDEN FURED BOY HIMSELF ALEX! YOU MUST DESIDE WHO WILL WIN ANNABETH OR ALEX!" she cheered them on. They screamed as Alex came on the cliff. "Thanks for the entrance toots." He said to her with a wink. She rolled her eyes "don't get your fur in a bunch play boy I wouldn't be yours if we were the last two wolves alive!" she said then pushed him over. She jumped of the cliff and saw Coda and Annabeth coming up to her. "Nice Sam someone needs to knock some since into him." She said with a smile "yeah well he went through so much trouble to get his fur perfect so I figured why not screw it up for him." She said to them "hey how many mothers do you think will attack him for flirting with their daughters?" she asked "don't you mean how many won't?" she asked they all laughed, they looked at Alex and he winked at them they showed him their teeth and his eyes widened in terror. He tried harder. He was still mad at Glimes for turning him down. He was determined to get at least one female from the royal family pregnant. Even if it meant using force to do it. But the more he tried the more he angered them. But his eyes were still on Glimes he wanted her now more than ever. If he could get the queen pregnant with his pups than he would become king because she would realize her mistake on turning him down. He finished and saw that to his luck Glimes and to his dismay Tempus had come to see Annabeth sing. And they had they were very impressed at just how well she could sing. But when Glimes caught sight of Alex she was instantly pissed. She had brought Angela with her to see Annabeth sing and Angela loved it she had a smile on her face the entire time. But to her parents amusement the second she saw Alex it disappeared. Lucy, Kit and Chanel had also come but they did not know about Alex. They listened to him sing and it was a very good thing that Lucy was Kits mate because if she wasn't then Alex may have tried to mate with her. Alex finished singing stepped down and took a daring risk of padding over to Glimes. Angela didn't quite know who he was but she knew she didn't like him. She looked at her mother and knew that she was right to not like him. She had a stern look on her face as did her father. She looked at Chanel and mouthed 'don't trust him' to her. She got the message and looked at her mother and father. "Mommy who is he?" she asked "that's Alex." She replied "Angela said not to trust him." She said "why did she say that?" they asked "I don't know but I'm not going to trust him there's something off about him." She said to them; Glimes stepped up, Tempus did the same. Alex looked at them then at Angela he didn't realize she was the daughter of Glimes and Tempus and he winked at her. He expected her to faint in dire love for him but she didn't. He saw some similarity between her and Tempus and thought that he had cheated on Glimes and that she was available. He smiled and walked behind Glimes just as he jumped on her Glimes had him on the ground with her teeth showing. Angela was outraged that he would try to do that to her mother. And with this anger came a power, her teeth grew to look just like a sabers. Her tail became as sharp as a dagger and her paws as swift as a cheetah. She snarled at him her tiny saber teeth made the small pup look like a killer. She placed her paws on his neck and jerked them, although she was still a puppy she had the claws the size of an adults. She was about to rip his neck out but Annabeth walked calmly over to her and picked her up. She walked back over to the others and set Angela down. "Who are you?" she asked "My name is Annabeth and even though he did that to your mother does not mean you can just rip his neck out." She said to her then she noticed the saber teeth. "Ah a very rare talent to be able to willingly grow saber teeth you have a power like no other Angela and that's not the only one you have either. You will understand what I mean when you're older." She said to her then brought her back to her parents. Tempus took Angela from her and thanked her. She turned her attention to Alex. "Pretty sneaky Alex trying to make a move on the queen, I had heard about your obsession with Glimes but I didn't thank someone could be that insane. I guess I was wrong and not only that but her mate was right there to if she hadn't gotten to you first then he would have. And we all know that a death at the competition would not be a good thing. If I were you I would think before I do something stupid!" Annabeth lashed "what mate it's obvious that bastard cheated on her he has a young daughter!" he said to them she looked at Tempus then at Angela then at Glimes. 'Is he really this dumb?' she asked herself "are you purposely this dumb or what?" she asked him "what are you talking about?" he asked she looked at Glimes "he's just that stupid." She said "that makes since." She said then looked at him again "you dumb ass that's Angela she's Tempus's and Glimes's daughter!" she screamed "hey you two get up here we're about to name the winner!" Sam yelled to them from the cliff they got up and jumped on the cliff. Sam pushed Alex over again causing Annabeth to laugh. He got up and shook his fur then looked at Sam and tried to jump on her like he did to Glimes but. Annabeth hit him on the side of his face. She nearly knocked him out to. "OK GUYS IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DESIDE WHO WILL WIN! ANNABETH OR Alex CHEER AS LOUD AS YOU CAN IF YOU VOTE FOR ANNABETH!" she screamed they all erupted into a crowed of howls and cheers. "OK THAT'S A PRETTY BIG CROWD VOTING FOR ANNABETH!" she screamed to them "now do the same for Alex if you vote for him." She said she waited for them to cheer him on but she heard nothing she looked at them. "SO YOU ALL VOTE FOR ANNABETH HUH?" she asked they screamed her name. "WELL THIS IS A FIRST! IT LOOKS LIKE ANNABETH IS THIS YEARS COMPETITION OF THE FALLS WINNER!" she screeched Alex passed out and Annabeth had tears in her eyes. "NOW WHO HERE WANTS TO HERE THE WINNER SING SOME MORE!" she screamed Annabeth looked at her "you are really good at this job." She said to her "I know I like it because I get to scream." She said to her the crowd cheered Annabeth on. "OK I'LL SING I'LL SING BUT IT'S NEAR NIGHT FALL SO YOU GUYS GET TO CHOOSE WHAT TYPE OF SONG I SING, A SLOW OR A FAST SONG!?" she yelled "SLOW, we want to hear your true singing voice!" they said to her "OH REALLY OK THEN SLOW IT IS!" she called out she called up Coda and pushed Alex off the cliff then gave Sam a high five. "Do it girl you rock." She said then stepped down to join the crowd she put a microphone up for both her and Coda. She sang Truly Madly Deeply by Cascada. Once they started singing everyone sat instantly amazed at her voice. Angela and Channel ran up to them. They called the rest of the pups up and the boys ran up. Then the other young pups ran up with them and did the same. The girls and boys due to the very slow song dance a ball room dance with the girls and were rather shy about it as they were not used to standing on their hind legs for so long. All the adults watched as the children danced to the song. And what really amused them was that the children had gotten in two groups. One had boys and the other girls. The boys where backup singers for Coda and the girls where backup singers for Annabeth. Annabeth and Coda smiled at them as they sang on. They put quite a twist on the competition as they did not really know many songs but they knew this one. Glimes saw her daughter and the rest and smiled she gracefully stood up on her hind legs and let out a slow and easy howl. Everyone looked at her in amazement the queen of all wolves was howling to the young she wolfs song. They soon after did the same as their queen. Annabeth and Coda finished the song and bowed. They stepped off and told the pups to get off. Then they walked over to Glimes. Angela ran over to her mother. "Did you see me mommy?" she asked "I sure did baby!" she said to her daughter Annabeth looked at Coda "hey you never told me where you live." She said to him "I didn't hmm well I guess I could tell you now. I live with my pack west from yours." He said to her "really?" she asked "yes." He said to her "great I'll meet you their tomorrow!" she said Alex woke from his sleep to see Glimes lying down with her pup. She looked up and saw Tempus with another she-wolf. She got up and walked over to him. "What are you doing?" she asked Tempus looked at her and smiled then gave her a kiss. "Looking for a puppy sitter for Angela" he said to her. "Why?" she asked "so we can have the day off to do are responsibility's. It's not like we will leave her for weeks on end just until we're done." He said to her "ok." She said to him then went back to find Angela gone. "ANGELA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. Tempus ran over to her. "LUCY!" he screamed she ran over to him "what?" she asked "gather the guards and fighters, Angela's missing." He said to her, her eyes widened and she took off. She ran back to the camp "PRINCESS ANGELA IS MISSING! ALL GUARDS AND FIGHTERS ARE TO COME WITH ME THIS INSTENT BY ORDERS OF THE KING!" she screamed they were with her in under a second. She raced back to Glimes and Tempus. Glimes stepped calmly toured the guards and fighters. "My little girl is gone I want you to find her and bring me the son of a bitch that took her. And I want it done right now if you do not do as I say I will kill you!" she said with heavy breaths. They ran off in search of the princess. One young she-wolf sniffed the air it was littered with Angela's blood and two other wolfs sent, Rheon and Alex. She let out a howl and started off. She ran following the sent trail and found a gruesome sight. Angela clawed and bitten, blood everywhere with two wolves staring at her she snarled and lashed out at them. They laughed at her until they saw the rest of the guards and fighters standing behind her. They backed away from Angela and ran for their lives but they were too slow. The she wolf picked Angela up carefully and brought her back to Glimes and Tempus. "Mommy help me it hurts so bad make it go away!" Angela whimpered Glimes took her gently out of her grasp and set her down. "It's ok baby you're ok I'll make it all better I promise!" she cried then wrapped Angela up in bandages then put a few berries in her young daughters mouth she had her swallow the berries so that they could work. Her wounds started to heal and soon they were gone. Angela looked at her mother and passed out. Glimes knew she would be fine but she couldn't help but worry. Channel walked up to her and hesitantly sniffed Angela. Then looked at Glimes "is, is Angela going to be ok?" she asked Glimes looked at her. "She's going to be fine Channel." She said to her; Annabeth called Coda up and told him what she was going to do. They jumped up on the Cliff and started to sing 'Breath' by Taylor Swift. They crowd turned to them and sat. Lucy jumped up and sang with them. She was not one known to sing at all but she had a magnificent voice. Annabeth looked at her as she sang with Coda. Sam did the same as Lucy, they sang backup for the two. But the truth was Coda was really just a backup in his mind he didn't mind though he liked it. Annabeth had her eyes closed as she sang. They listened memorized by her voice. She usually sang very fast beat songs so when she sang this one song that was not even fast at all they were amazed. She sang in a soft, kind, sweet and calm voice. She was not used to singing slow songs but she was very good at them. As she sang Angela began to wake she lifted her head to see Lucy, Sam, Coda and Annabeth on the cliff. Annabeth had her eyes closed the entire time but the others did not. Angela looked at her mother then at her father. She crawled over to her mother and went to sleep in between her legs. Glimes looked down at her and smiled. Annabeth finished the song and opened her eyes. She saw them looking at her. She turned toured the others and saw Coda smiling with his eyes closed. She got up and stepped off. They followed close behind. She walked over to an empty spot and lay down.

The New Alpena

Coda padded home felling like the luckiest wolf on the planet. But the felling would soon be drained from him as he met up with his parents. They looked at him with stern eyes. "Where were you?" they asked "with Annabeth." He said dreamily his parents looked at one another. "Who's Annabeth?" they asked "an alpha in the Nuncio pack." He answered "son you are an omega you cannot date an alpha!" his father insisted he shook his head to clear his mind. "Huh?" he asked "the alpha, Annabeth." His father reminded "who ever said we were dating I'm simply signed up with her in the competitions." He said "oh." They said to him "yeah oh." He said back then fell asleep only to be woken up the next day by Annabeth. He looked at her with tired eyes. She laughed at him and helped him up. "I thought I said I would meet you here not wake you up." She said "Annabeth? What, what the hell? What are you doing here my parents are going to kill us if they see you with me! I'm an omega Annabeth you're an alpha! I can't be seen with you!" he urged "you're an omega!?" she asked startled "yes now please for your safety go!" he said to her but it was too late his parents were already there. "So you're Annabeth?" they asked "uh y-yes." She said to them "we've heard a lot about you." His father said to her she looked at them and snarled "listen I don't take shit from omegas so get this clear I don't follow the pack laws." She lashed they stepped up to her. "Our son is an omega but we are not we are second in command." They lashed this did not scare her. "Then you would know that I'm a higher ranked wolf than the both of you." She barked they lowered to her to say they understood her rank. She raised her head high in authority. Then the two alphas of Codas pack came up to her. "What are you doing here alpha? You do not live here." They ordered she walked calmly up to them. "You should really train you second in commands better." She said with her head high to show them her rank in a pack. "You are an alpha I see. And we train our second in commands just fine." He said "not the way I see it they thought they could mouth me an alpha." She said "yes so I hear but according to pack laws a trespasser can be treated like an enemy no matter what their rank!" he said "yes I know the laws but I was invited here by one of your pack members so I am a guest not a trespasser. And according to pack laws if a pack member invites another from a separate pack determining their rank it determines how they are to be treated." She stated "yes I know and who might I ask invited a Nuncio wolf to our pack?" she asked "Coda your omega." She said "an omega? You came to an omegas request?" she asked Annabeth stepped in front of Coda as if to protect him. They saw this and raised an eyebrow. "Yes I came to his request after all he is a very good friend of mine. And without him the queen's daughter could be dead right now. Plus he helped me win the competition of the falls." She said once again with her head much higher than theirs. "Let me ask you something alpha. Why do you care so much for this omega?" he asked "you are an alpha are you not?" she asked "yes I am why do you ask?" he asked "you care for your mate. Keep her safe from harm. So tell me if she was an omega and you were still an alpha but yet you had broken pack laws and became mates would you still protect her?" she asked "yes." He said "then you should understand my feelings for Coda it is quite similar. He is a very good friend and in return we keep each other safe." She said to him "but you are an alpha and he is not I do not understand how you can have such strong feelings for an omega." He said she chuckled lightly at him and smiled. "That is because you are morons and don't look at something from a different perspective." She laughed they snarled and lunged. She grabbed Coda and jumped dodging the hit. She helped him up and didn't see them coming at her but Coda did he pushed her out of the way and was knocked clear across the field. She looked at him in shock then at the two who had hit him she bared her teeth. They grew into saber teeth and her claws grew to a miraculous two feet. Her fur became a sheet of silver. The lighter part of gray on her head and along her back turned into chrome. She charged at them and hit them they flew across the field four times as far as Coda. Then she ran over to Coda and helped him up. He looked at his head alphas and gasped. He ran over to them and checked their pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief. Then looked at her and smiled. He walked over to her and lowered to her level saying she was his head alpha and he was not. His parents did the same along with the rest of his pack. Annabeth looked at them with confused eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked "you beat are head alphas you have won you're our new head alpha!" Coda said to her she looked at them with wide eyes. "I cannot be a head alpha!" she yelled "but pack laws they say you must." He said to her she sighed and looked at him. Then smiled, she licked the top of his head and let out a howl. He looked at her in astonishment. "Is this going to be a regular thing for you?" he asked sarcastically. She lifted her head to the side and smiled. "I guess you're just going to have to find out now won't you?" she asked. The two former head alphas woke to see Annabeth howling as head alpha of their pack. They became outraged and charged at her. They hit her with enough force to send her flying across the field; she lied there not moving a muscle. They thought they had won back their leadership. Coda looked at her with tears in his eyes. He looked at them so quickly they all heard a snap. His eyes filled with pain, sorrow and outrage. He was an omega but yet he still had the burning desire to crush them for what he believed killing Annabeth. With his head down and glowing with hate he said five simple words that sent fear down their spines. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He screeched then charged at them. They looked at him and laughed right until he sent them flying. His malty colored fur glistened in the sunlight. Instead of making him look hansom it made him look like a blood thirsty killer. They hit the cliff and slid down the side. He walked over to them. "You murdered Annabeth and now you're going to see just how deadly we omegas can really be." He snarled to them the raised his paw to strike. He brought it down halfway until it was blocked by their paws. "Omegas can't beat the head alphas and your no exception." He said to Coda with a stern voice. Coda smirked "Humph you try to get me mad and you succeed. You try to win in a battle against me when you just killed one of the most important wolves in my life and you're looking for a death sentence." He said to them they widened their eyes sarcastically. He saw this and brought his paw down completely. He hit his alpha male in the side and the female in the head. He looked at them and was knocked clear across the field. He laid there motionless. They turned to the other wolves and called out to them "you see what happens when you turn against us you die!" Coda was still alive but it nearly impossible to get up. He thought of Annabeth and how she had died. He bearded his teeth in rage. Then he remembered all the things she did that now do not matter. He struggled to get up but once he was up there was no knocking him down again. He jumped in a tree to avoid being seen. He lingered above them waiting to attack. Then he saw Annabeth move slightly he smiled as a tear slid down his face. He jumped from tree to tree until he was above her. He grabbed the scruff of her neck and pulled her into a tree. He set her down gently and ran back to the unsuspecting head alphas. He saw his chance and dived; he grabbed the head males shoulder and flung him into the lake. Then he turned to the head female he bit her leg knocking her down then dragged her to the lake. He looked at her with discuss. He ran back jumped into the tree Annabeth was in and grabbed her; she was now fully away and was shocked when he grabbed her. He set her down and looked at her. He again lowered himself to her to say she was head alpha and she never lost leader ship so he could not became leader himself when he won in the battle with them. She howled and looked at him. "Coda you said you are an omega but no omega could have done what you just did. I am now giving you second in command. You are no longer an omega but your parents are. They have not been very well good at their job." She said to him "r-really?" he asked her "yes Coda." She answered "come I must tell my mother of my leader ship." She said to him then led her pack to her old home. She barked for her mother. "Yes Annabeth what is it?" she asked then saw the wolves. She beard her teeth at them and was about to charge when Annabeth took her leadership and ran up to her and snarled back. Annabeths pack had many pups in it and a good number of females and males. The mothers stepped up in front of their young. Micah looked at them then at Annabeth. "What is the meaning of this Annabeth they are not our pack!" she yelled "no but their mine. I'm their new head alpha mother I cannot stay here any longer I must stay with my own." She said to her Micah was dumbfounded "you do not have a pack Annabeth it's as simple as that now send them on their way." She said "I did not come here for your approval I came here to tell you and I have. I'm head Alpha mother and I'm taking the responsibility as one." She said to her Micah looked at her and grabbed the scruff of her neck but Annabeth quickly threw her off. "I told you I do not need you approval." She said then led her pack in search of a new territory. They needed one away from the old and with plenty of live stalk to feed on. And then it hit her the falls had an abundant amount of live stalk and it was very large not only was the falls part of the territory but there was another part land around it that deer and other small game crossed. She led them to the new territory. "I understand you do not know me but let me tell you this. This territory is now ours! Along with the food in it! And trust me there is plenty. I need to know who are fit and ready to go on their first hunting trip with me!" she called to them "yeah the whole not knowing you thing be great to know who you are before we go off with you to hunt." One called Coda took his place next to her and called to them. "Her name is Annabeth and she is by far the best hunter I've seen yet ok well maybe the second best her father is pretty damn good!" he joked she looked at him and laughed "stop it, it was an unfair test he scared away all my food!" she complained "so that's is." He asked Coda looked at him "shut up Yucca you're just mad because you're not head alpha with her!" he yelled Yucca rolled his eyes at the new second in command. The wolves volunteered to hunt but they were all mothers with pups to feed. She shook her head at them and told them to stay. Then she called up Yucca and Coda then told the rest to stay here and defend the territory. They nodded and watched them leave. By the time they got back it was nearly nightfall. They had caught five deer, six rabbits, ten squirrels, and three caribou and yes caribou lived on the island as well. The pack looked at all the food and drooled Annabeth took first bit as the head alpha should then Coda and then the mothers and pups. And lastly the rest could eat. She started on the dens for the others Coda volunteered to help and she happily accepted. They worked for several hours until finally they were done. They made sure to make enough room for them all. She took the biggest and she had Coda pick the one next to hers. Then she let the others pick their own. She climbed in to make sure she and Coda did a good job and she was happy. Then she went to see how the mothers and their mates were doing and was happy to see the settling just fine. "I'm happy to see you are settling just fine but I must say I'm quite surprised to see so many pups." She said to them they looked at her in shock. "What do you mean?" they asked "well I'm a Mercury wolf I came from a pack that was very small and had only one pup and that was me." She said "well are children were only born because are head alphas had us mate to give birth to warriors meaning he would train them. Coda was meant to be an alpha and he is in nature but he didn't want to die in war or fight and kill so he faked his exam to make it look like he was meant to be an omega." They explained "why would they need warriors there is no war." she said to them "because they were planning to attack Glimes." She said to her "well they have no pack now so that will not be possible." She said to her then walked in to meet the young pups and their parents. She sniffed them and looked at them and saw some resemblance to a fox in them and since the fox is a canine it could be possible that they are not full wolves. She sniffed them and smelled her birth father on them she never met him but she knew his sent. She looked at their father and saw that he was in the right age limit to be hers as well. "You jackass you leave my mother when I'm born and go find another pack to live in?! She was your mate and you abandoned both your mate and child you don't deserve to live and as alpha I have authority to kill you for it to!" she yelled he looked at her in shock "Annabeth?" he asked "of course it's me you fucking jackass how could you? You put her through so much pain. I'm just glad she found my father Levix after his cousin was killed." She said "your father I'm your father!" he yelled to her. "You are not my father a father dose not abandon their daughter the moment she is born and leave them to die! The only father I know is Prince Levix!" she shouted then stormed out to see Coda looking at her. "What is it Coda what are you looking at?" She asked he shook his head and walked off. She looked at him as he walked away she rolled her eyes. She padded over to the others and did the same as the first. Then after getting that done she headed to her den to take a nap. She padded in and lay down and closed her eyes. She remembered what the young she wolf said about Coda "_he was meant to be an Alpha…_" she thought of it over and over but she didn't quite know why. Coda went to all the members of his pack and made sure they were fine. He took the opportunity to check on Annabeth and smiled when he saw her sleeping. She was curled in a ball and her light gray fur was hanging to the side of her face. He was about to leave when a male from his pack came up to him. "Stay away from my daughter Coda." The male said to him Coda looked at him and saw that there was a very good chance that he could be her birth father. But even if he was Coda would not, could not do as he said. "Get back to the family you have now you gave up your chance to be with her when she was a baby you don't deserve another chance and as second in command you have no choice but to do as I say." He said to him he snarled and walked off. Coda looked at Annabeth once more "do not worry my dear Annabeth you will learn our ways on your own but for now I must take you place. I know how to hunt and how to protect I will not fail you." He said then took off he raced to find a gift for her and he must find one before she awoke. He ran and ran then tripped on something and tumbled to the ground. He looked over his shoulder to see what it was and saw a half red fox half artic wolf pup looking at him with tears in his eyes. He got up and padded over to the half breed. "What are you running for?" he asked it "help me!" he whimpered Coda looked behind him to see an army of outraged wolf running toured them. His eyes widened as he picked up the young pup and raced back to his pack. He got back just in time to because Annabeth had just walked out of her den. He smiled but then remembered the wolves and started to get very nerves. Then it hit him he raced over to her, gave her the young pup, told her to go back in her den and not to leave him alone, and raced to the cliff. He let out a howl saying that trouble is dangerously close. He ordered the best fighters in the pack to come up. They did and looked at him in annoyance. "What did you do this time Coda?!" they asked agitated "it's not what I did it's what he did!" he shouted to them they looked at the pup in Annabeths mouth then looked back at him. "What could an adorable young pup as himself possibly do?" one asked "well I could say that the army of wolves coming toured us can speak for its self!" he yelled to them then ordered them to con-front them. He jumped down and stood in the front as to say you are entering our territory. They stopped and looked at him "who are you no one has claimed territory here!" the leader said; Annabeth heard this and gave the pup to one of the younger mothers and told her to stay in her den with him. She obeyed her head Alphas orders. Then Annabeth ran in front of them to meet the alpha dead on. She did and shocked him. "You are the head alpha I thought that he was!" he said to her surprised "no he is my second in command he is not a head alpha!" she said to him "now what are you doing here this is my territory! The falls and the rest of its surrounding area are mine as well! You have no business here go!" She shouted he looked at her "you have a young pup that is ours he's my son so if you would please give him back to us." He said to her she memorized the young pup and knew it was not true. "Is his mother a fox?" she asked "what no I would never mate with a fox!" he yelled she smirked "then he can't be your son because the young pup we have is half fox!" she said to him. He growled and tried to lunch but Coda saw it coming and stepped in front of her. He showed his razor sharp teeth and growled. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER! BACK OFF BEFORE I TEAR YOU FROM LIM TO LIM! GO YOU HAVE NOTHING TO ARGUE OVER THE PUP STAYS WITH US NOT WITH YOU!" He snarled the alpha male looked at Coda with fear written on his face. He yelped and raced off with his pack right behind him. Coda lightened up and smoothed out his ruffled fur. He led the fighters back to the dens and padded over to the den the pup was in. he picked him up and walked out of the den. He set him down and looked at him. "We do not mind you staying here but I must know what you did to anger them." he said to him "I, I took my alphas food and gave it to my sister. She was very hungry and if she did not get food fast she would have died. Our alpha took all the food our pack had and ate it all he is a demon he does not like others to be happy." The child said to him he smiled at him "I am glad you told me but that is not appropriate for your alpha." He said the pup looked at him and smiled "so you're going to whip his tail?!" he asked excitedly Coda laughed "no I'm not allowed to but my alpha is unfortunately for you she will not fight another pack that is bigger than her own the odds of winning are not good." He said "but there's still a chance right?" he asked "actually no there's not." Coda said to him then told him to go to Annabeth but he could not find her. He heard a snap and twisted around so quickly that Annabeth nearly had a heart attack. He looked at her and pushed him up to her then left. He lay in the middle of the camp and went to sleep. He dreamed of Annabeth her long flowing fur taunting him as she went. He opened his eyes and looked up. He stood and shook his long fur and padded over to his den. He closed his eyes as he walked in and yawned then opened them once more to see the half pup sleeping in his den. He grumbled and padded out then went to find Annabeth. He walked around for a bit until he finally found her. He sighed and walked slowly over to her. "Why is the young half pup sleeping in my den? I could be wrong, but the last time I checked I did not mate with a fox nor do I have a son! So please take him out!" He begged she turned to him in fury. He was taken aback but her sudden rage toured him. "Coda I am not happy with you! How could you I trusted you and you betrayed me!" she screeched. His eyes widened but not from gilt but from fear. He looked around and saw her father smirking at him. Then it hit him he stopped backing away from her and stood his ground. This shocked her and her father. "And in all respect to you Annabeth but May I ask just what I did that was so horrible?" he asked without a hint of fear in his voice. "You joined another pack!" she yelled he looked at her in complete and utter shock. "And you heard this from…" he asked "my fath…" She stopped mid sentience as it hit her she looked at him and said "you mean to tell me you didn't?" she asked "uh the last time I checked I was in your pack and only your pack. Now tell me when you started believing the very wolf that left you at first sight and never even bothered to see if you were fine or even alive!" he stated "well he sounded so truthful!" she said "and you believed him." He said to her "I thought he was telling the truth!" she defended "yeah and look where we are now." He said she looked at him "well you were pretty damn mad just a second ago!" she said to him "yeah that's because that half fox half wolf pup is in my den sleeping as if he owned the place!" he yelled "yeah that's great but what about my father?" she asked he didn't answer instead he padded away. "Like I said once before my dear Annabeth you are not ready to take full leadership after all you do not understand our ways fully once you do I won't have to save you every five minutes but I also said I will not fail you and I will keep my word!" he said to her as he padded away. He walked angrily toured her father and stopped in front of him. "I told you, you do not frighten me nor will you ever scare me! And for the stunt you pulled just now it's come to my attention that you are not capable of being in a pack and as second in command I sentence you to exile!" he yelled at him "what you can't do that only the alpha can!" he said to him "not exactly if a wolf is to perform a trick on another that will drastically affect the outcome of the pack said wolf can put the other in exile in the hopes that in his/her absents will help the rest of the pack survive. In other words the whole the alpha is the only one who can banish you bull shit is thrown aside because it doesn't matter." He said to him "you think I'm going to leave and let you have my daughter all to yourself your insane!" he said to him "hmm you don't have a choice now go before I kill you for trespassing on a territory that you don't live in." he yelled "I'll get you back Coda just you wait!" he snarled then ran off. He padded back to Annabeth and smirked. She laughed and pushed him over. He got up and shook his fur then started to run after her she saw him and laughed and ran away from him. The others watched as they played and ran all over the camp. He saw her run in another direction then ran straight into his den and the pup was still sleeping. He snarled at him then realized just what he's been through and lightened up. He thought of how old he must be and realized just how young he really is. He can't be more than two weeks meaning his sister must have been a newborn and he was right to say if she didn't get food right away she would die. He got an idea one that he knew Annabeth would not be happy with but he knew she would get over it maybe. He looked out the opening of his den and saw Annabeth waiting in the bushes he smirked and picked up the half breed and padded slowly out. It was in his intention to make it seem he could puppy sit or simply take care of a child. He walked slowly to Annabeths den trying to make sure he did not wake the pup. He walked into her den and placed him down, then walked back out to find himself face to face with Annabeth. He gulped and looked at her den then jumped behind her and pushed her into her den. She yelped then fell onto of the pup. He woke with a start but fell before he could complain. He landed with his face less than an inch from Annabeth stomach. He stared at her stomach it had been a very long time since he has seen any she wolf so healthy. Annabeth shook her head and looked at him she noticed what he was looking at but she also noticed that he did not move toured her nor did he move back. It was like he was frozen to the ground and could not move. She snapped her head toured Coda and growled he laughed "he's your problem now Annabeth I knew you wouldn't like it but I took my chances just try to understand at what he's been through losing his sister, nearly getting killed that's a lot to handle that and the fact that he hasn't eaten anything for the past week because he can't doesn't help either!" he called to her then left; she looked at him again and saw that he was looking at her now in the eyes. She saw fear and nervousness cloud him. He backed away from her and ran to a corner. He looked at the exit then back at her and cursed. "Damn it Coda!" he growled under his breathe he curled up in a ball and tried to go to sleep but his hunger was making it hard. Eventually he managed to fall into a restless sleep. Annabeth watched him in sadness she lay her head down and fell asleep. When she woke she saw that the pup had left. She got to her feet and bolted outside to see him sleeping in the middle of the camp. She walked over to him and picked him up then carried him back to her den. She padded gently inside and set him down to sleep. It was warm in her den and she knew he would sleep longer in there rather than outside. She was about to go back outside but he woke up again. He tried to run out of her den thinking he had wandered in it when he was asleep but she grabbed him as he ran past her. He squirmed in her grasp trying to get free but unlike his mother or Coda she was very strong and did not give in even when he kicked her in the jaw. She jerked him slightly to get him to stop. She set him down and Glared at him to make sure he wouldn't run. He slunk back and looked at her. "You will live here with me you are a pack member and I make the rules. You sleep here not in Codas den you'll sleep in mine." She said to him "uh no thank you I think I'll take Coda." He said to her "I wasn't giving you a choice." She replied "now go to sleep!" she ordered he raced over to a corner and curled up. She sighed and left she put two wolves at the entireness and told them to keep him in her den. She set off in search for food. She found a dead carcass and ate quite a bit. Then left to find more for later when she gets hungry. She returned to see he was asleep but not soundly he was whimpering and twitching in his sleep. His stomach growled and he woke. He saw Annabeth Lying down sleeping he got up and waked over to her then laid back down next to her. He nuzzled her stomach with his head to get close as possible to her he was freezing and hungry she looked at him and smiled. His hunger was starting to get the best of him at times he would start to sniff her then realize what he was doing and stopped himself before he could. Unfortunately his hunger did eventually get the best of him and he could not stop himself. He attacked her but calmed down a few seconds later. She woke with a start and looked at him. "What are you doing?" she asked he stopped and looked at her with sleepy eyes but then with wide eyes he ran away from her and hid the best he could. Tears fell freely from his eyes as he realized what he had done to his head Alpena. He cried trying to curl tighter as if he hoped he would disappear. She got up and padded over to him. He curled tighter in a ball when he synced her above him. She bent down and picked him up then walked back to her spot and lay down. Then set him down next to her. He looked at her with scared eyes. She smiled and nudged him he looked at her again and finally surrendered to his hunger. She laid her head down and closed her eyes. She fell asleep and dreamed of her mother and father. They had a young pup with them it was a little girl, they were laughing with the child. It was her as a puppy "_**Annabeth please stop you're making a mess! Annabeth, Annabeth…" **_she woke to see Coda looking at her funny. She growled and picked up the pup that had fallen asleep shortly after her. Then turned and placed him back down. "Your very protective over him Annabeth if I didn't know you I would say you're his mother." He said to her "Coda what is it I was sleeping and so was he." She said in a whisper "your needed outside the pack that came to take him last time is back and this time both head alphas are here along with a bigger army!" he said to her she nodded and picked him up and carried him outside then gave him to Coda to hold. She lifted her head and walked over to them with pride. "I guess you didn't learn from before what leave and never return means." She said to him "oh you pathetic alpha you do not scare me." He snarled "why do you want that child he has done nothing to you." She asked "we have… unfinished business to attend to." He said to her "wrong answer…" she said then lifted her head as if to howl but she did the one thing they didn't expect. "COOODDDAAAAA!" she shrieked as loud as she could. They covered their ears and backed away a bit. When she stopped she looked at them "humph just as I thought weak minded. If you had any strength you could have withstood that but I see you had to cover your ears and step back you cannot have him back he is a part of my pack now." She said to them Coda raced to her with the pup sill in his grasp. She took him and put him down. He looked at his former pack leaders and shook with fear. They grinned at him. "Come we came to rescue you from them." he said to him. He saw his mother and sister in the back being held as if they were hostages. He started to glow with anger and pure outrage at just how little they cared about their pack members. He jerked his head to his old pack leaders and growled. "You will never be a leader you fucking jackass you don't care for them you never have so why would I go back to a life in which is only filled with sorrow and death of loved ones! You have my baby sister held as if she is an adult and hostile and my mother is nearly dead! You want to know why I took that food from you?" he asked "so you did steel it you little thief!" he snarled "SHUT UP! I took that food for my baby sister who was dyeing and you knew about how badly she needed food but you sat back and watched her become nothing more than a pathetic chew toy! You are so wrapped in your own world that you don't see the ones who really need you!" he screamed "I care for my pack!" he yelled at him "NO YOU DON'T!" they all screamed at him; he looked at his baby sister and she looked aback and smiled weakly "Janos t-thank y-you y-you're a good b-brother! I j-just w-wish I c-could l-live to r-repay you some day!" she cried "no please you have to live, please! Jojo please you're going to be ok!" he cried she laughed lightly. "I know Janos that you want me to live but you know that it's not possible!" she sobbed "no I won't let you!" he screamed then tried to run to her but Annabeth stopped him. He looked at her "what are you doing!" he screamed at her "Janos stop it she has her reasons!" Coda said to him "Coda get his mother and sister if he was to go he would be captured and we would lose to them." she said to him "Annabeth I don't have that authority I'm not an alpha." He told her "no but you do have a responsibility greater than that of a second in command but less than an alpha now do it and that's an order!" she snarled Janos mother looked at him and smiled at how much he's grown in this pack. "Son please live on in respect for your sister and me." She said Coda looked at her once more then started for the two but was stopped by the alphas. "What do you think you're doing?" they asked he snarled and jumped over them then grabbed Jojo and her mother and raced back to the others. The rest of the pack helped him surprising their head alphas and causing them to become paralyzed from fear and anger. One male from Janos old pack grabbed his sister and ran to Janos. He stopped in front of him and gave her to him. Little did he know but the wolf who had just gave him his sister back was their father. He smiled at his son and looked at his daughter. "Baby I know you will live you have an amazing brother that never gives up on family! He takes after me after all." He said Janos looked at him with wide eyes "d-dad!" he asked surprised "you have grown here Janos you are a great brother and you have made me proud to call you my son take care of your sister." he said "but why can't you just join Annabeth pack!?" he asked "because it's not my decision and it seems to me that she has enough males in her pack." He said to his son then ran back to help Coda with his mate. They set her down and saw that she was in need of help. "My cousin can help her I'll go get her Coda come with me JIKE COME HER!" she called to one of the males in her pack he ran up to her "what is it Annabeth?" he asked "me and Coda are going to my cousins for help I need you to watch the pack while we're gone and make sure Janos and his family stay as well including his father I want them to stay in my den as long as they are there the other pack can't take them back! And just to be safe once they are there have two wolf guard the entrance!" she instructed he nodded and went to work. They headed off to find Lucy Annabeths cousin. She roamed into her territory and found that Rheon was watching her cousin Lucy who was with her mate, Kit, and their step daughter Chanel. But unlike the last time she saw him there was a very big difference. He had two tails instead of one. She ignored him and moved on With Coda beside her. Then it accrued to her that Lucy might not know her after all she has never met her and she might think she's a threat to their daughter. She shrugged her shoulders and jumped out to land right in front of their daughter. But Coda landed in front of Kit and he was not very happy. Kit lunged and so did Lucy but she easily through them off. Lucy got up and shook her fur then lunged from behind but she ducked and dogged the hit. Lucy got up and looked at Kit 'what are we going to do?' she asked him 'I don't know' do you think she will harm Chanel?' he asked her 'that's not a chance I'm willing to take!' she said to him "what do you want?" she screamed at her she smirked at them and laughed then looked at Coda "you would think see would recognize her own cousin. And to think that I had a family outside of my pack besides my aunt Zarocu!" she laughed "give her some slack Annabeth you know as well as I do that Lucy has never met you so how would she know you or that she is your cousin!" he called to her "hmm yeah I know but still you would think her mother would have at least told her about me!" she said to him he thought for a minute then shrugged "but let me ask you this Annabeth what's with her markings on her face?" he asked "oh those she got them as a teenager I would have been about to start my teenage years at the time. She died but she was not supposed to so they sent her back. Coda you have to understand my family is so very confusing and this is not even all of my family!" she called to him "no kidding!" he laughed she rolled her eyes and looked at her cousin. "Yeah ok I know you have never met me but your mother is my step aunt so you are my step cousin and I came because Janos mother and sister need you now if you don't come they will die you are the only one I could think of! I know aunt Zarocu can heal along with Glimes but well they are busy! You have to come with us and I already know what you're thinking and no I'm not here for Chanel I couldn't care less about her right now but if Janos mother and sister die I'm in for a world of tears, screaming, and a very unhappy three week old!" she said to them "you have a son and you want me to heal his family even though I don't even know you!?" she asked "Janos is not my son I don't have a mate or a child I'm simply trying to help him and his family!" she said in a hurry "uh huh whatever Annabeth I know how you are around Janos you act as if you gave birth to him!" Coda said to her Lucy looked at her and laughed Annabeth looked at Coda angrily "you are so not helping!" she said to him then snapped her head toured Lucy "DAMN IT LUCY I NEED YOU TO HELP JANOS AND YOU STAND HERE AND LAUGH! I HAVE AN ENTIRE PACK WAITING FOR ME TO COME BACK AND MY DELTA IS WATCHING MY PACK! AND I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I AM NOT VERY HAPPY ABOUT THIS AND I AM ALREADY WAY PAST THE TIME I SHOULD BE BACK!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. Lucy looked at her then Zarocu came running up to Lucy asking if she was ok. "Oh great you're here just what I need! Damn it can't you damn wolves get that I'm under a time limit and I am way past it!" she screamed "Annabeth? Annabeth what are you doing here?" she asked "I'm trying to get Lucy to come with me I need a healer wolf right now but she won't listen!" she yelled Coda saw that if she did not let her anger out now she would end up going psycho on someone and he knew just how bad that is because he's seen her do it before to. He ran over to Lucy grabbed her by the scruff and threw her down on her back. He snarled at her "look you don't understand just how pissed she can get especially when it has to do with a child! You stand here laughing at her but the only thing you're doing is making very dangerous for your daughter to be here. You want to know why because when Annabeth gets to mad she will go on a rampage I have seen just how destructive she can be she threw a male wolf four times her size into a fucking tree for hurting Angela Glimes's daughter and your cousin by blood! So don't push her do you remember the competition you came to see us play well Glimes and Angela were there and do you remember how she responded to Angela getting hurt like that?" he asked pissed she nodded "exactly and if you don't stop playing around the same will happen to you! She through you off at your best and she was not even trying! Now imagine just what she would do to you if Janos mother and sister die because you wouldn't come!" he yelled at her "I get your point now get off of me!" she yelled at him "not until you promise to come otherwise I'm not going anywhere!" he said to her "fine I promise to come now get the hell off me!" she screamed he let her up and walked back to stand by Annabeth Kit and Zarocu looked at him, mouths open wide. He snarled at them in anger. She got up and walked over to Lucy. "I hope I can trust you to heal them because if you don't I'm not the one you're going to have to deal with its Janos that child can easily become your worst nightmare." She said to her. Then broke into a run startling everyone but Coda at just how fast she was. He shook his head and let out a howl to let them all know his alpha was coming home. Then he also broke into a run and ran up to Annabeth matching her speed. The others ran to try to catch up but it was impossible they were too fast. "Hey slow down!" Zarocu and Lucy yelled but Kit was not as slow he did eventually ketch up to them. "no you speed up come on you two don't tell me you can't even run this fast I'm not even running I'm trotting in my opinion." She said "yeah well they aren't their running Annabeth and her mother isn't as young as she used to be." Kit said to her Zarocu heard this and howled "I heard that Kit watch what you say I'm not old you know I'm only two in human years and Lucy is only a year so watch It." she growled Annabeth rolled her eyes and saw the clearing to her territory. She skidded to a stop and ended up in the middle of the camp along with Coda but the other ended up running into the other members of her pack. "Get up god." She growled at them "Jike come here I'm back take Lucy and Zarocu to Janos mother and sister." she said to him he did as she said and walked over to Lucy and Zarocu. He led them to Janos sister and his mother. Annabeth looked at Luke and called him over to her. He walked to her "yes Annabeth?" he asked respectfully she smiled and nodded to him "Luke bring me Janos I need to talk to him." She said to him "yes alpha." He said then walked to her den. He padded in to see Janos crying as Lucy told him his mother did not make it. He bowed his head in respect to the boys' mother. "Janos Annabeth wants to talk to you." He said to him then walked with him Annabeth. He went up to her and whispered in her ear "go easy on him Annabeth his mother just died she couldn't be saved." She looked at him in shock "how Lucy and her mother were there they should have been able to save her!" she said to him "I don't know but when I walked in he was crying and she had just started to tell him." He said to her she nodded and looked at Janos "its ok Janos she died in a pack that loved her and she was with the people she loved. That's means she died happy surrounded by her mate, her son, and her daughter. Look my cousin and aunt did all they could to save her but they couldn't but I know they will save your sister which is just what she would want." She said to him "but I was supposed to save her and I didn't!" he cried "I know Janos but she is gone and you know we can't bring her back." She said to him then told Coda to watch him. She padded to her den and up to Lucy. "You better hope you save his sister because if you don't you'll have both me and Janos to deal with." She said to her "Annabeth get out I'm working on his sister!" she yelled "my den I can be here when I want." She said Lucy growled at her and went back to work. She put more formula that she got from Glimes in her mouth. She had a small bottle in her paw and was feeding it to Jojo. "Here this will help her gain back her weight. Real milk would be better but I couldn't save her mother so you will have to use this instead. It has everything her mother's milk would have it's just don't have the fat she needs to gain it back as quick as she should but when she is old enough to eat meat you will have to wean her off of it and start feeding her meat it will speed up her weight gain a lot but if she was to eat it before ready it could cause health problems. Trust me my step daughter lived with her step uncles brother and he feed her meat." She said to him "Lucy I know for a fact that you know as well as I do that just that will not bring her back to the size she should in time for winter you know she's going to have to eat something else to help her gain it back before winter comes." Annabeth said to her "oh yeah well if you have any suggestions shear them because unlike you I live in the temple not the deepest part of the woods! I don't know this and you don't know enough about healing to find the right plant." She said to her "actually yes I do it's this plant and the milk it gives off is bitter but if you blend it with that it will bring her back to her size she should be at this age." She told her she grunted "how do you know?" she asked "Zarocu taught me but that was it." She said "then why did you need us?" she asked "like I said before Janos mother and sister" she told her "I hoped you could save his mother." She said "whatever look I have to go I told you what you need to do so she's going to be fine." She said then left with her daughter, mate and mother. Annabeth sighed and looked at Janos father. "look you heard her she will be fine but as far as Janos is concerned you have a choice you can take him as your son and leave or you can give him to me to care for and live with him in a pack that you don't have to worry about him dying from starvation." She said to him "you can have him I want him to live not die and if he is with me he likely to die but I will take my daughter as my own and if it's alright with you I wish to stay and join your pack it is obvious that my old head alphas will never care for their pack. And I don't think I'm alone when I say I want to join your pack." He said her eyes widened "uh I don't know about all of you I already have a very big pack as it is." She said to him "but don't you want bigger numbers in your pack after all if you were to be in a fight against another pack the bigger packs usually win." He said "yes I know but there are advantages to having a small pack one is if you're in a fight against another pack you can hide better." She said "yes but that's about it." He said she thought about her leading a bigger pack. She would have many pups which in her case would be good; she would also show her parents that she can handle it on her own. She smiled and looked at him. "Ok i guess anyone in your pack who wants to join mine they can." She said to him "really?" he asked "yes" she said to him then jumped on the cliff "to my pack please I would like you to save the complaints for after I'm done and you're going to find out what I mean here in a second. Now to Janos's pack I have made the decision that anyone in his pack who wants to join mine they can!" she said to them. Her pack was about to complain then remembered what she said earlier and thought better of it. Nearly all of his pack chose her only a few remained. The young pups in his pack chose by themselves and it was Annabeth who they chose. Their parents came to and helped them to her. But some parents left their pups and took their old leader. Annabeth jumped down and walked to the parents who left their pups behind. "Are you really going to just leave them?" she asked "yeah." They answered "your fucking jackasses who leaves their child?" she asked "we do they are horrible." They answered then left with the others who did not stay with her which was only four wolves. She grunted then got back to the others. Janos ran to her a smile on his face. She looked at him confused "what are you smiling about?" she asked "Jojo is going to be ok!" he said to her "of course she's going to be ok." She said to him then let out a howl signaling that the pack was to follow her. He looked at her confused he was too young to understand what the howl meant. He tried to howl but all that came out was a squeak. She chuckled and looked at him. "You don't know what the howl means yet Janos nor do you know how to howl but don't worry you don't need to but I do suppose your old enough to come with us on the run." She said to him "what's a run?" he asked the whole pack laughed at his question everyone but Coda and Annabeth. She looked at them and shook her head at them they stopped. "you're not quite old enough to go on it completely so I'm going to have you stay at my mother's until we come back from the run you can ask her what it is she knows quite a bit about it after all she took me on my first run when I was a little older than you." She said then took to the front of the pack. Coda took beside her as his roll of beta then the rest took to theirs. All but Janos he still didn't know what was going on so he ran up in front of Annabeth shocking the whole pack. They didn't think a wolf could be that dumb to get in front of the Alpena. They also didn't know Annabeth so they thought she would attack the child. A puppy sitter ran up to her, bowed and tried to pick him up but her beta/Coda stopped her. She looked at him in shock. He got up and looked at them. "Ok let's get this over with right now and I will not say it again so listen to what I say!" he shouted then looked at Annabeth for permission she nodded her approval. He smirked and looked at them. "you don't know Annabeth and to tell you the truth there is still a lot that I don't know about her either but the one thing I know best about her is this she would never hurt a child even if he gets in front of her when we are about to go on a run!" he shouted "she will however deal with him just not like you would think. She is different than ANY Alpena I've seen in a long time. She original you can never tell what she will do unless it involves a child now calm down and get back to your positions!" he yelled at them they looked at him with fear in their eyes. He looked at them confused until he turned around and saw Annabeth she looked like she wanted to kill him but he saw through it and she knew it too she winked at him and lunged he played along. They pretended to fight each other and had a ball until Janos decided to help her out and attacked Coda. He lunged, nocking Coda from her with the force of an adult wolf. Coda looked at him in shock at just how strong he was. "I won? I won I'm beta!" he shouted "dude how do you know what a beta is but not a run?" he asked "I don't know all I know is that you're not beta anymore I am!" he shouted "Janos, Janos, JANOS!" Annabeth screamed at him he turned to her "yes Alpena." He said "you're not beta Coda and that wasn't a fight it was a play fight it wasn't real that means the fight you won was not real so neither is you being beta Coda will in my opinion always be beta unless I make him an Alpha." She said with a smirk as she looked at him. He tilted his head. "Now let's go and Janos you are at the back with the pups and puppy sitters. Coda take to Gwinn." She said to him "k" he answered then took him to the back. Janos tried to follow him back to Annabeth but the others stopped him. Coda padded up to her and took his position next to her. She let out a howl saying they were leaving for now. Then she broke into a run the rest of her pack followed behind her as supposed all but one her rival and her rival was very outgoing. She ran and tried to take Annabeth but she threw her off. Coda snarled at her to get her back to her position. She reluctantly went back. Annabeth let out yet another howl to single them to stop soon. She stopped at her mother territory she was at the edge of her territory now and as soon as she stepped into her mother's she would be considered a threat. She placed her paw on her old home and memories of her child hood came back to her. When she came back to her senses she looked at her pack. They were waiting for her "I only need to drop Janos off that means the rest of you stay here even you Coda." She said to them "JANOS come here!" she screamed he ran to her. She picked him up and padded onto her old home and into her former pack. Janos brought his paws up to his tummy and put his tail between his legs in fear. He didn't like this at all. She walked up to her old pack leader and bowed with Janos still in her mouth. They looked at her and snarled Janos struggled to get free in fear they would eat him. "J-Janos s-stop it, OW JANOS STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" she screamed he stopped "THAT IS ENOUGH!" she yelled at him "sorry Annabeth." He said to her "humph speak for yourself you're not the one who got kicked." She mumbled then looked back at her old Alpena "can you tell me where Micah is please?" she asked "no" she answered "ok let me rephrase that. WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS MICAH!" she shrieked "AHHH ANNABETH STOP SCREAMING LIKE THAT!" her father yelled at her "sorry daddy. Where's mom I need her to watch Janos while I'm gone I'll come back after I finish with the run but he's only three weeks old and can't keep up. And if he falls behind he could get lost." She said to Levix "your mother has been going insane she went looking for you she wanted to bring you back home." He said "NO I have a pack to care for and I have Janos I'm not coming back here dad and you know it! I don't live here anymore I already found my new territory and made camp plus Coda is my beta." She said "I'm an Alpena and I'm not abandoning my pack they trust me and you should to." She said to him "I do I knew you would be fine the moment I heard you took the pack I knew you could handle it it's your mother who wouldn't listen!" he said to her then took Janos. "Thanks he was starting to make my jaws cramp and carful he'll kick you if you let him." She said "Levix put that traitors child down now!" the alpha said to him. "I don't live here and she's not a traitor." He answered "oh and HE'S NOT MY GOD DAMN SON!" she shrieked "then why do you act like it?" they asked "because his mother is dead and his sister is in his father's care so I took him into mine you moron." She said to him they prepared to lunge but Levix stopped them "I wouldn't do that if I were you she can throw off a wolf quicker than you can snap your jaws shut." Levix said to him "don't worry I'll watch him for you." He said to his daughter she sighed in relief and licked his check "thanks daddy I own you one!" she said then looked at Janos "if you cause any trouble here you will not be a very happy pup when you get home!" she warned him and bolted off but not before running into her mother. "Oh thank god you came back you are so grounded!" she said angrily "yeah that's great bye mom!" she said then bolted off to join her pack again they saw it all and heard it all some were trying not to laugh but others were very shocked. "What?" she asked as she got back "you answer to your father as 'daddy'?" one asked trying not to laugh she shrugged "eh it never seemed to bother me and calling him dad just didn't seem right and just to let you know he's not my birth father I sent that bastard into exile. He left me when I was born." she said to them then continued on her first run with her pack as Alpena. She howled her joy and excitement into the air as her pack followed. But her joy was short lived as Codas old Alpha and Alpena showed up demanding their pack back. But they did not see the true size of Annabeths new pack and at just how many joined her. She bowed in greetings and smirked "of course you can have your pack back…" she said devilishly "uh Annabeth what are you doing?" Coda asked worried "Coda cool it I'm not really going to give them my pack." She whispered then turned to the former Alpha and Alpena. "You can have my pack back if you can beat my entire pack in a fight with only you and not any new pack member you have found. If you cannot you will be banished from ever havening another pack." She said to them they opened their mouths wide. "That is not fair!" they complained "take it or leave it because I'm not going to fight anyway but that I need to test their strength anyways and to see if they will do as I say." She said looking at her rival she had to admit she was worried that her rival would turn on her and help them to become Alpena. She lunged and let out a howl to single them to fight. And just as she feared her rival did turn on them. But she did not fight the others she fought Annabeth. "You will not win!" her rival screamed "Annabeth we will not fight your pack we let you keep it!" the former Alpha and Alpena said to her "yeah that's great now if you don't mind telling her just what I did to you!" she screamed to them they noticed her rival was on top of her trying to kill her. "Hey um yeah you should really get off her like now because she's going to kill you!" they screamed but she didn't stop. "They warned you and you didn't listen now it's my turn bitch!" she screamed at her and kicked her in the jaw knocking her off. She looked Annabeth in the eyes and howled Annabeth blacked out her body acted on its own but before she did she got one sentence out to Coda. "CODA GET THE PACK OUT OF HERE I CAN'T CONTROLE MY ACTIONS I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU IT'S WORSE THAN WHEN I WENT CRAZY ON THE WOLF WHO HURT ANGELA GO NOW!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs He looked at her to see she was right her muscles were showing and her teeth were bared she was a true Alpena. He looked at the pack to see them staring at her. "Let's go she will not stop until she comes to her senesce on her own!" he screamed to them. They ran to the side to avoid being caught in the middle of this. Annabeth charged running as fast as she could. She jumped and attacked Jenny went flying. She hit the rock and passed out. Annabeth came back and she had control again she saw that Jenny was out cold and she knew she won. She raced back to her pack and led them to her old home to pick up Janos. She had cuts on her and she was bleeding. She led them all into her old pack. She saw her father and ran up to him. He smiled along with the rest of her old pack. They missed her and enjoyed her presents and visits. He saw she was hurt and his smile disappeared. "Annabeth what happened to you?" he asked she smiled at him and licked his check. "I'm fine daddy now where's Janos?" she asked "playing why?" he asked her "because I came to pick him up." She told him then her mother came running to her mad as ever. "I SAID YOU WERE GROUNDED ANNABETH!" she screamed "and I said bye that means I don't care I don't live here mom and you know it I have a pack. Dad even trust me so why can't you?" she asked "because you're a teenager and your my daughter!" she said to her "yes I'm a teenager and yes I'm your daughter but that doesn't mean I can't handle living and caring for myself!" she yelled she saw Janos and called him to her. Micah looked at him in anger and discuss. He cowered in front of Annabeth. She saw this and looked at her mother and bared her teeth. "Stop it mother you know damn well that taking me leaving out on Janos won't get you anywhere." She lashed then picked him up and headed out. She led her pack out and back to her territory. Janos was still in her mouth as they ran. "Annabeth I'm hungry." He said to her she looked at him "Janos why are you telling me this?" she asked "cause I'm hungry." He said "that's not an answer Janos now why you are telling this?" she asked he looked at her "because you feed me and I'm hungry!" he said to her "Janos that was once and you have Coda to thank that for. Plus I have responsibilities to do and I don't have time right now besides I'm trying to get an entire pack back to camp." She told him Janos looked at Coda who was not listening to them so he thought it was safe to ask her a question. "Annabeth are you and Coda ever going to have puppies because you seem to do everything together and I think he really likes you. I mean like he really likes you more than just friends kind of way. And it's starting to get on everyone's nerves we know you two love each other!" he told her she looked at Coda and saw he still didn't hear him she sighed in relief and carried on running. "Hey Coda how much longer do we have till we retch the falls?" she asked "not much longer about a minute or so why?" he asked "no reason it's just my feet are getting a little tired." She answered "whatever Annabeth that's a lie if your feet were getting tired you would have stopped to rest!" Janos said to her they reached the camp and she skidded to a stop. She put Janos down and looked at them they went back to their dens. Annabeth looked at Janos and then Coda he was lying down next to her female beta Jena. She looked at Jena and she looked at her Jena got up and walked over to her. "What do you need Alpena?" she asked "not much I just need you and Coda to tell the puppy sitters to bring me all the pups." She said to her "um ok." She said to her then went back to Coda and told him. He looked at her confused Annabeth waited till Jena was not looking at her then winked at Coda. Then he knew what she meant. He smiled at her and got up he chuckled and led Jena to the pups. "What was that about Annabeth and I'm still hungry!" Janos yelled at her "ok look Janos I'll feed you in a second just not right now go to the den for right now I'll be there in a second." She said to him he ran into her den. Coda and Jena came back with the pups and puppy sitters. "Yes Annabeth?" they asked she looked at them "one second." She told them then ran over to Coda and whispered in his ear "meet me in my den after I'm done with this." He looked at her and smiled slyly "that's not what I meant Coda." she said to him "I know." He said then left with Jena she rolled her eyes at him and went back to the others. "Ok I need you to pick a mother and puppy sits only their pups it will help with the confusion and absence." She said to them "ok is that all you needed?" Gwinn asked "yes." She replied then sent them back to their dens. She raced to her den to feed Janos. She ran in to see him waiting for her. "I'm hungry!" he complained to her she rolled her eyes at him and padded over to him and lay on her side with her back facing the opening of the den. He ran over to her and tripped on her paw. He fell and slid on the ground he got up and ran playfully over to her. She nudged him closer to her and licked the top of his head. He soon fell asleep next to her; "hey Coda you and Annabeth you aren't you know together are you because you know that's not allowed?" she asked he looked at her in the eyes. "No at least not yet why?" he mumbled to himself "because well I think I might um you know like you." She said "yeah ok I like you to were friends." He said not getting her point he saw that Annabeth was done talking to the others and didn't hear what she said to him. "Yeah ok that's great um you know were nothing more than friend's right?" he asked she looked at him "oh uh yeah right." She said to him quietly he smiled at her then took off. He padded in her den to see her feeding Janos. "I never thought of you doing that." He said to her Janos was just about to fall asleep when he walked in and she was lucky that he had just fell asleep when he said that her. "CODA ARE YOU NUTS I JUST GO HIM ASLEEP!" she hissed at him he rolled his eyes and padded quietly over to her. He bent down next to her and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened in shock that he would even suggest that. She looked at him in the eyes and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back and enjoyed every second of it. She pulled back to see him looking at her with a warm smile on his face. "You're such an idiot you know that Coda?" she asked laughing he caught her off guard by kissing her on the lips. She definitely wasn't expecting it either but she didn't pull back instead she depend the kiss and grabbed him. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "You really know how to kiss someone don't you?" he asked playfully she laughed "maybe you are the only thing I needed to figure it out." She said to him "what are you two doing?" Janos asked he had woken up right after she finished talking so he didn't see them kissing. "Nothing Janos just talking that's all go back to sleep." She told him "ok." He yawned then fell asleep. She looked at Coda and smiled "you know I can't make you Alpha you have to stay beta. But I know I'm going to make you Alpha one day just not now." She told him "it's ok Annabeth I understand why you can't." he said to her "did you hear what Janos said on the way back to camp?" she asked him "no what did he say?" he asked her "he asked me this, Annabeth are you and Coda ever going to have puppies?" she said to him "you're lying he didn't say that." He said to her "I'm not lying that's what he asked me." She said to him "well we could answer his question." He said to her she thought for a minute "hmmm it does sound promising and I could have some very cute pups with you but I'm still not an adult yet and I'm the Alpena I don't think it be good for the Alpena to get pregnant in her teenaged years. Maybe when I turn an adult but not now." She said to him "ok but you said we would so." He said to her "don't push your luck Coda." she said to him he laughed and headed out.

An Old Queen's Past

Zalya a well over looked immortal brought her head in between her legs. Everything that had happened was very eventful it seemed that once Glimes was born everything was sent into hipper drive she has a daughter now, her apprentice has a daughter and her daughter has a mate! But what can you expect they after all rarely ever die and if they do it is from assault and attacks never age. So of course she will live to see her great grandchildren and so on but what about her? Will she just be forgotten? And then there is her daughter her mate she does not know if he will live forever like Glimes or if he will parish from old age leaving her alone and broken hearted. So much to think about and plenty of time but she also didn't want to think forever and that was entirely possible. She herself has a mate she remembered the day she met his kind, his species, before any of her pups had been born. "Mommy!" Zalya called as she ran out of her temple energetic and young. Jade looked over her shoulder and smiled "what is it Zalya?" she asked "can I go and play with the other pups please!" she begged (this was before the war so her family was huge and expanded, plenty of pups her age to play with.) Jade chuckled then nodded her approval. Zalya eyes lit up as she raced away to go and play with her friends. She ran around ruining many Generations fur from the wind she created and blowing some on their side. The girls laughed as they ran around and played with the young princess. But to their dismay they heard the howls of the Wolf. A species they were told from a young age to never encounter these animals. As they were believed to be decedents of the devil himself. They froze in their spot "oh no Wolves! Zalya!" Jade gasped as she ran to get her daughter and her young friends before a wolf would get them. Zalya turned her infer red on and saw many wolves around her she always wondered how she could see in inferred but right now it was helping her live. She gasped and looked at her friends she saw them frozen in terror. She kicked her best friend in the ribs and the others she knocked over. Pain would distract them long enough to move. They yelled in pain then got up they ran but Zalya stayed she had a new found confidence and urge to protect them. She crowned her front half of her body down. He mother had gotten there just in time to see her do this she stopped and stared in wonder at what her daughter was doing. Zalya then brought her head into the air. She then did the up's most forbidden move as a Generation, she howled. Zalya's howl echoed through the forest, it shook the very core of her paradise. She had broken a sacred rule. Her mother gasped in horror as she saw her daughter howl. It sounded just like a wolf if she had the looks of one you would truly believe she was one. Jade ran back to her home leaving her daughter there, tears streaming down her face. Zalya stopped and looked back at her mother tears fell from her eyes as she realized what she had just did. Ashamed and broken Zalya ran, she ran into the wood the most forbidden place to go. She cried her sorrow as she would never be taken back by her family. She felt the earth beneath her vibrate. She stopped crying and looked up. She gasped there looking at her with kind eyes was a wolf. No Generation had ever seen a wolf before. He was full grown and muscular. His fur was jet black with white colored fur on his eye brows. His eyes were memorizing bright neon green. He was truly amazing sight. He smiled at her he then looked back over his shoulder and barked. A she wolf the very opposite of him came up to her. "Oh young Zalya! You have finally called!" she said in a loving voice "h-how do you know my name!" she asked as she backed away. "You are the princess we all know your name! We were so happy when we heard Queen Jade had given birth to a daughter!" she explained "wait you mean you don't want to kill or eat me?" she asked "what! Of course not!" she said as she was taken aback by the child's question. "Why are you here Zalya you should be back home?" they asked "I-I howled and now my family will never take me back!" she cried they looked at each other "Zalya howling is not a bad thing wolves sing to every full moon in honor of our goddess Luna." She explained "maybe for you but it is forbidden for a Generation to howl." she said as she sniffed "oh young princess go home please." She said kindly Zalya watched them go then sighed she got up and left the woods. She walked back to her home and with it she was greeted by her mother, father and friends. They hugged her gland she was ok. She looked around and laid her ears flat but smiled though she wouldn't look them in the eyes. She walked past them and into her temple where she fell into a deep sleep. The next day she walked out over her temple calmly and still depressed. Instead of her usual hipper ways she simply walked out and went to 'play' with her friends. She didn't bother asked her mother or father if she could. Zalya heard a snap behind her and turned her head she saw Zoulis with a worried look on his face. She got up and walked over to him "what's wrong Zoulis?" she asked him as he had pulled her from her memories. "You haven't looked like this since the day of the war!" he said "i-I know but I was just thinking, remembering the past the days when I was young and beautiful, when I was still just a mere princess and Talkas and Roasetis were not born yet." She said "oh my love you are still young and beautiful you always will be!" he said she smiled a tear slid down her face, "what's wrong?" he asked "the war brought so much death I lost so many loved ones in the war that I can't even count them, so many friend, dead and gone now." She said "don't worry Zalya you still have your children and your mate!" he said with a smiled she hugged him then offered him a place next to her. They lay down side by side. "Zalya when did the war really start?" he asked no one but she knew the answer to that question. She looked at him then sighed. "The day I met you." She said Zalya started to remember the day. Zalya walked out into the meadow older than a mere three week old pup but still a pup none the less. She saw a slow movement from the corner of her eye and look in the direction. She gasped then ran over to the animal. She looked down and saw it was a wolf but he was small very small bigger than her but not by much. He was thin, lean and hansom in her eye. He looked as if he had been without food or water for days. She grasped the scruff of his neck and helped him up even if he was out cold. She put his front left leg around her neck and started back home. She was exhausted for a small pup he sure was heavy. "MOM, DAD COME QUICK!" she screamed they ran out and up to her but stopped dead in their tracks. "Zalya why do you have a wolf with you!" her mother asked in utter shock and disbelief. "I found him like this!" she said angrily they looked at him then saw what she meant. "Zalya where was he when you uh found him?" they asked "inside territory lines! He was passed out and he looked dead!" she said to them she put him back on the ground and nudged him. The feeling of protection overwhelmed her. She sniffed him and remembered the wolves from so long ago. She growled and lifted her paw. She looked down and saw her paw print was the same as theirs. She looked back at him and looked at his paw then at hers. They were the same. "Zalya howling is not a bad thing wolves sing every full moon in honor of our goddess Luna." She remembered their words; "they were right!" she growled then grabbed the young wolf pup she took him to her temple. When she was there she put him down in her bed. Then she walked out and searched for food. She decided to try to hunt it must be in her blood. She looked at her parents. They were watching her every move. She looked away and blinked she turned her inferred sight on and looked around. She spotted a rabbit. She smirked and crouched. A deep growl escaped from deep within her throat. She dug her claws into the earth and needed the ground. She stalked through the grassy field without a sound. She got three feet away from the rabbit but stepped on a twig. The rabbit took off. Zalya growled and pounded the ground in frustration. She saw the wolves from before. "Start the chase doesn't let it beat you!" they said she nodded then took off. She rounded as the rabbit turned. She lifted her head and howled to let them know the chase was on. She pounced and caught the rabbit. She tumbled and fell. When she looked up she saw the wolves. "Hi!" she said they laughed and left she smiled and took the dead catch back. After dropping off the catch she got water for him as well. She lay next to him and looked at him. Days later Zalya was fixing her bed and repositioning the wolf when he moved she stopped and looked down at him. She saw another move. Her ears which had not been erect for weeks went high in the air. She nudged him and saw one of his eyes open. Then the other. She smiled at him and watched as he lifted his head. He looked around in confusion "where am i?" he asked no seeing Zalya. "You're safe and more importantly alive! Here eat." Zalya said as she pushed the food up to him. He looked at her "hey you seem familiar." He said she shrugged and turned around to get him water. But as she turned her symbol was shown. He gasped "Princess Zalya!" she nearly had a heart attack when he talked so quickly. He stared in amazement "yeah it's me." She said "but I'm a wolf why am I here?" he asked "oh I have a heart!" she said she walked slowly toured him, her hips naturally swayed side to side as she walked. She smiled at him as she walked closer. He had to back up to keep from running into her. He hit the wall and gulped. She waked closer and closer to him. She nuzzled under his head and sighed then looked at him. "What's your name?" she asked "Z-Zoulis." He stuttered she laughed and smiled "do you want to play?" she asked she hadn't been hyper and happy since the day before she had been shunned by her mother. She gradually frowned as her ears slowly fell back down. He stared at her in disbelief. She put her head down and turned around slowly to walk back to her bed. He saw the sadness in her eyes and felt guilty. "Wait!" he called to her she stopped and looked back. He saw she had tears in her eyes. "I guess I could play!" he said she smiled and whipped away the tears. She ran outside with him at her side. Jade looked up at the sound of laughter. She gasped "Toroo!" she called he looked up at the sound of his name and looked at his mate. "Zalya is with the wolf!" she called Toroo looked at her then at his daughter. He growled then stopped he knew he had no room to be angry. He sighed then looked at his mate. "She is fine." He said to her; Zalya laughed and yipped her happiness. She was too happy and too busy playing to notice the danger so close by. Zoulis howled as he jumped in the air. But as he was in the air he spotted an outsider wolf. All wolves feared them they were viscous and cruel. He growled as he saw what the wolf was looking at. He landed and searched for Zalya. He saw her running around. Then to his horror he saw the wolf lunge. He bared his teeth and reared on his hind legs. He let out a howl then charged at the lunging wolf. Zalya heard the growl and stopped running she turned and screeched at the top of her lungs. He father heard his daughter scream. He started to run but stopped when he saw Zoulis. Zalya screamed then saw Zoulis fly over her head. She stopped and watches as he rammed into the other wolf. Zoulis bit his leg and clawed his eyes. The rabid wolf howled in utter pain. He laughed evilly the outsider wolf looked at him. "Never come here again I told you if I ever saw you again I'd kill you!" Zoulis snapped "you're just a pup Zoulis a monster in its self you just wait till I tell them you're still alive!" it egged "after that your new friend will be killed by your mother and father! They've been heart broken." He said "I have no mother or father Kanga and you know it! And they will never find out the truth as far as my life I died! I DIED LONG AGO I AM NOTHING SHORT OF AN ACIDENT!" He hollered "and that will never change I'm going to make sure it doesn't!" he growled then looked at Zalya "cover your eyes Zalya!" he growled she did and he bit the wolfs neck. He felt the blood go to his mouth. He spat it out onto the grass and shook his head. "You can uncover your eyes now do you have a river that you don't use?" he asked "yes follow me." She said she led him to an abandoned river. He sighed then dunked his head in the water he shook his head to get rid of the blood. He brought his head back up and shook his fur dry. "if I had let any of the blood get in a cut anywhere on my the rabies he has would be given to me thus turning me into a true monster derived only on the scent of blood." He explained "now as for the scent of blood I can smell it it's everywhere. On…you." He said then lunged at her she screamed but he stopped her. He covered her mouth. "Shut up! God are you trying to get us caught! Hold still!" he growled as she struggled in his grasp. "No way you're going to eat me! My mom was right you wolves are all the same!" she yelled he stopped abruptly and looked at her. "Are you crazy?! I'd never eat you!" he said to her then grabbed her and flipped her over onto her back. He looked her over and smiled she struggled but it was no use. Zoulis grabbed a few rags and dipped them in a clean stream. He looked back down at her hind leg. He saw the blood and knew he needed to clean it before the infection of the wolfs rabies sets in. rabies travels through the air and can still infect a wolf or any canine. He cleared the blood and gasped a bit mark. "Oh shit!" he howled he got off her then reared "IN MY NAME CALL ALL WOLVES! BROTHERS, SISTERS COME TO MY NEED PLEASE HURRY!" he screamed an old call seconds passed and wolves came in every direction. "She was bitten." He said simply "so these brats get bitten all the time it's just a bite!" one said he growled "SHE WAS BITTEN BY AN OUTSIDER WOLF DAMN IT!" he screeched two wolves stepped forward "she what! How!" they asked "one attacked her I guess he got the chance before I could stop him!" he said "get me…My King!" he said they all gasped "Zoulis…" one said quietly "DO IT NOW! THE MORE TIME WE WASTE THE MORE OF A CHANCE IT HAS TO SET!" he screamed they raced off in search of the head wolf. When they returned they raced to Zoulis "heal her please!" he cried "Zoulis the mutt! Why would I help you!" he howled Zoulis lashed in anger then tackled the old wolf. "YOU LISTEN AND YOU LISTEN GOOD IF YOU DON'T HEAL HER THE VERY NEXT THING YOU'LL SEE IS MY CLAWS SLICING YOUR BODY OPEN!" he screeched they all took a step back. He got up and ran over to Zalya then healed her. "Now get out of my sight!" he growled they ran for their lives. He raced back to her and saw that the wound was cleaned and cleared of any disease. But it was still bleeding that could attracted another wolf. He wrapped it up and helped her to her feet. She looked at him "you, you saved my life-but why?" She asked his cheeks turned a bright red and he looked away. But alas his honor was too great. He stomped his foot on the ground and looked back at her, his face dead serious. "You saved mine I was returning the damn favor! Were even now!' he snapped then ran off. She chased him "wait where are you going to go?" she asked he stopped and turned around "I may be a halfblooded wolf but I am still a pure wolf no matter what! I can hunt, kill, and survive! Just like the rest of us you can't even do one!" he snapped but was taken aback when she clawed him. She pounced on him. "I am no ware near weak! You keep your god damn mouth closed and the comments to yourself I may not be a wolf but I am a canine just like you! Not just that but I'm a princess so shut up! Who do you think hunted for your food! While I waited for you to wake up! Who do you think got your water! That's right ME I broke nearly every law we have! Just to keep you alive so don't go talking about how we can't do jack shit when we really can!" she lashed he pushed her off unaffected by her rage. "I admire your strength and rage but you will never be a wolf." He said then left her there. She growled she felt a strange urge to call out his full name even though she didn't know it well at least not right off the top of her head when she's calm. "ZOULIS MAY PRINCE GENERATION IF YOU DO NOT TURN AROUND THIS SECOND I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREADS!" she screeched his entire name and amazingly she was correct. He froze and looked at her. "How do you know my name?" he asked "I know a lot about you Zoulis." She said calmly and a smile on her face. She walked up to him and nuzzled underneath his head. he looked at her "you and your family you are famous where I used to live they tell stories to pups there about how great your family is I always listened to them every day I would wait for them to start. I always followed your family's oath. My mother and father did not approve much of that as I was supposed to be trained to kill without hesitation. But I never followed their code of law only yours. I just broke it though killing that wolf, to save your life." He said sadly "no you didn't are family will allow another to kill if it means the life of another is spared you followed it perfectly." She said to him he smiled she saw something appear on his side she shifted her gaze to his side without him noticing. She saw a faint symbol that only a true generation would get. He had Generation blood! She smiled then looked him in the eyes. "Want to play?" she asked "yeah I guess!" he said then chased her. She finished telling him and he looked at her. "I still can't believe we fought in that war!" Zoulis said to his mate.

Rheon returns

Glimes and Tempus were in there temple while Angela was outside playing with her friends. Glimes was enjoying the time she rarely got to spend alone with Tempus. When they were young and juvenilia they would have time after time to spend together. But now it was very different. They rarely got time alone and with their work they either were with Angela or doing their job. Now that doesn't mean they wish that they never had a pup or were named queen and king but they do have times when they have well needs per say that they wish they could satisfy but sadly they cannot as they do not have the time. Glimes sighed in contentment as it was nice to finally get a break even if it could be shattered at any moment. She remembered the time Zarocu said she had time traveled and saved Missy from being killed by her grandfather. She still wasn't too sure it wasn't all just a huge joke but she seemed truthful and even her grandmother and aunt said the same thing. But the thing was Zarocu was not a Generation by blood. That meant she could not have powers. And as far as she knew an Ethiopian red wolf did not have powers of any kind. And Glimes knew very well that not one Generation had ever been born with the ability to travel through time. Or for that matter been given the ability. So how did Zarocu do it? She thought that maybe it was the work of her ancestors giving the young she wolf a second chance at life. Or maybe it was the work of their, on Glimes's fathers side anyways, goddess Luna. Luna is the goddess of the moon which all wolves honor and howl to out of respect and loyalty. A howl on a full moon shows the coming of a new wolf and a new child to teach of the ways of their goddess. Every full moon a wolf must be age worthy before he/she can howl with their fellow wolves. Glimes pondered the thought of Luna being behind the strange phenomenon. Luna is a goddess of the wolves but not a 'pure' Generation but Glimes was half and half so Luna would be her Goddess as well. Zarocu is a pure wolf Missy is as well so that was probably the best bet. Besides her ancestors would not really care too much about a wolf that died, would they? The question lingered in her head. She decided to ask them to find out. Now I know what you're thinking how can she do that? They are dead right? Wrong they aren't but it takes a lot of effort to talk to them they don't come too easily. "Tempus I need to talk to someone do you want to come with me?" she asked looking up to him. He looked at her "I guess I mean if you want me to?" he said she smiled and got up he did the same. They left as Glimes walked trying to find her ancestors. She stopped when she saw Angela. She looked at her daughter then called to her. Angela looked at her and ran up to her mother. "Yes mother?" she asked "me and your father are leaving to go talk to a few of my aunts and uncles can you stay here and be good while we're out?" she asked "ok." She said then raced back to her friends. Glimes smiled then continued to walk. She saw the meeting cliff and got an idea. She ran up to it with Tempus not far behind. She stopped at the top and let out a howl. Tempus did the same when they stopped Glimes waited for a howl in return. When she heard it she nearly jumped in fright as it came from behind her. She turned around quickly and looked. "Oh thank god!" she sighed it was Artocu fully alive and breathing. "What is it Glimes?" she asked she sighed then looked at her with stern eyes "I need to talk to my ancestors it's important." She said "Glimes you can't just go up to them!" she said "I never said I was I just need to know where they are." She said Artocu pointed to a small valley. Glimes nodded and raced off with Tempus following. She saw them and skidded to a stop. They looked in her direction and snarled. They didn't really like her too much because of her father's blood. She snorted in response. "Oh shut up geez get over it!" she snapped. "Anyways have you ever given a generation pup the power to time travel before?" she asked they looked at her in shock. "What! No never why do you ask?" one asked "ok well my aunt Missy and my grandmother both told me that Zarocu traveled back in time and saved Missy' life but I find it really hard to believe and I thought that it had to be either the work of Luna or you and I didn't think you would give a shit about a wolf pup but because Zarocu is my little sister by marriage I thought just maybe that you might but I didn't know and I came to see if you did like when you gave Lucy a second chance." She said all in one breathe. They looked at her. Glimes heard a slight chuckle and saw her ancestors start to growl and bare their teeth. She looked at Tempus and saw he was in utter shock. She looked at what he was looking at and gasped. "Holly shit!" she exclaimed "Luna!" she gasped "it wasn't them Glimes who have Lucy another chance that was me they turned their heads on her because of her blood but I gave her another chance. And Zarocu that was my doing as well. You have grown so much in the time you have lived! You have made me so proud! You may be a half blood but that will never change how I feel you are half wolf and that means you are connected to me as well as them!" she said gesturing to the others "great! Now please explain what is wrong with my husband please?" she asked "huh?" Luna asked Glimes pointed to Tempus. Luna looked at him and saw he was staring at her. Glimes saw this as well and growled she smacked him on the head and he looked at her. "Hey what was that for!" he growled she walked toured a cliff and looked back at him. She winked and walked past Luna who was now confused beyond belief. He smirked and sat as he watched his wife. She jumped and looked at him from the top of the high cliff. Now this has never been Glimes's favorite thing to do but she also had a great talent in it as well. No one has ever heard her before. She smirked and took a deep breath. She started to sing Gunpowder and Lead by Miranda Lambert. She jumped from the cliff and ran to Tempus then circled him as she sang. She flicked her tail and a ball of water dropped on him his smile faded and he began to realize what she was doing. Luna looked at him and giggled a bit. But yelped when she felt a zap hit her. She looked at Glimes's family to see them rolling on the ground laughing. Tempus also had a faint smirk on his face. Glimes had finished and jumped down. She walked to Tempus "nunca mirar a otra loba cuando se está casado conmigo Tempus i puede pensar que su engaño en mí." She said to him in Spanish. She looked him in the eyes he laughed at her she growled at him and smacked him in the head. He growled at her and tackled her to the ground. "Oh! Tempus you don't want to do this!" she warned "oh believe me I do!" he laughed "I tried to warn you!" she said teleported out from under him he yelped as he fell to the ground. "I told you!" she laughed then jumped when she felt him jump on her. He pinned her to the ground. He looked her in the eyes and she did the same. She breathed heavily "oh damn it! He knew my weak spot! Shit! Oh why do I always fall for it!" she whimpered he laughed then let her up. She smirked and charged at him. She knocked him to the ground and looked at him. "Double crosser!" Tempus snorted "Bird brain!" she laughed "thank you!" he said she looked at him and bit his ear. He yelped and she stopped. She jumped off him and held her head high as well as her tail. He shook his head and looked at her "what are you two doing?" Luna asked them "you wouldn't understand." Glimes said "I am Luna Goddess of the moon tell me now!" she ordered Glimes looked at her and laughed "oh, oh dude that won't get you anywhere! Ok um yeah I know you're a goddess, but so is my mother and I really don't care seeing as I'm connected to you by only half my family so get a life!" she laughed. Tempus raced over to her and covered her mouth. "What are you doing are you trying to get her mad!" he whispered "that's the plan!" she whispered back "what!" he gasped "oh relax Tempus you know what I can do!" she said then flicked her tail. She turned around and looked at Luna "ok miss moon Goddess let's make it very clear here! Tempus is mine not yours stay away from him!" she snapped Luna laughed "oh and I suppose you could stop me! A goddess is more powerful than a mere mortal queen!" she bragged "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" her ancestors screeched "did I stutter?" she asked "oh no." Tempus said Glimes growled, snapped, snorted, and howled in rage. "Tempus!" Glimes called he looked at her "yes what is it?" he asked "go get Angela now! And bring the others that means Zarocu, Zeph, and their packs! Quickly go and have my dad get my grandmother and grandfathers packs down here as well!" she ordered he nodded and took off. "Who is he getting Glimes?" they asked her she looked at them and howled her amusement "everyone." She stated they gasped every wolf, half wolf, and pure Generation everyone she was connected to by blood, marriage, and everyone she knew and trusted. "Holly shit this is so not good!" they said "wait what about Alex?" they asked "if he comes I will kill him!" she growled "wow she does not like him!" Amy a pure white long furred Generation said. They heard a young pre-teen pup come running. "MOM WHAT'S WRONG!" she screamed as she skidded to a stop. "Angela come here now!" her mother ordered Angela ran to her mother "where is your father?" she asked her "he told me to go to you and bring my friends. Why? Mom what's wrong? Is the prophesy coming true!" she panicked Glimes looked at her "no not yet I haven't seen high tail of Rheon but if I do you will not be with in ear shot of me!" she said "but mother why you know I could help!" she argued "ANGELA THAT IS ENOUGH!" she howled tears slid down her eyes as she had never been yelled at so harshly before. Glimes saw this "Angela stop crying now! Go sit by Amy and do not move unless I call you!" she ordered Angela raced to the others. "Glimes of all wolves or even half wolves I've never seen you yell at your own daughter!" Amy scolded but Glimes was unaffected by it. Her eyes stern and unreadable she stood with her chest out, legs tens, and tail high. A low growl rumbled deep within her throat. She saw a flash and diverted her eyes at the sudden movement. She gasped "RHEON!" She cried she looked at Luna and growled. Then remembered what they did to Angela when she was younger. "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE?! DO YOU THINK I FORGOT WHAT YOU DID TO ANGELA!" she screeched "wait what?" Angela asked Rheon chuckled "you are the child of the prophecy and you already have a child you should have thanked me if I had succeeded in killing the runt then you could have focused on your work, I know you regret having her since she was born many animals have been hurt or even killed, but you couldn't do a thing about it, could you? And Tempus never left your side oh what to do what to do?" he said evilly, the hackles on Glimes rose her fur stiffened and muscles showed with fain detail. "Rheon I love Angela and never in my life have I regretted having her! She is my entire life! And I will not let you take that away from me! I would give my life to save her! She is my daughter! And you WILL stay away from her! If you lay one paw on her even one fur of her pelt I will tear you from limb to limb! Stay away from her!" she lashed stepping in front of Angela to keep him from her. she felt the ground vibrate and turned her ear to the direction. "Alex get away from her RIGHT now!" she spat at the wolf who had been trying to sneak behind her to get to her daughter. Her aunts and uncles and all her ancestors turned to see the wolf. Amy stood up and guarded Angela the others did the same they crowded the pre-teen in order to keep anything from getting to her. Rheon growled and frowned at this. But Glimes smirked.

Final Stand

"Hey sis thought you would need some help." Zarocu said with a smile "bout damn time you guys came!" she chuckled she looked around then frowned "where's Tempus?" she asked then saw him jump out from the crowd. She smiled she looked at them all everyone came. "Hi aunt Glimes." Annabeth said happily with her sons and daughter beside her, (she and Coda had a litter of five, one girl four boys.), "Annabeth?" she asked "what are you doing here?" she asked "oh well we heard Tempus screaming for everyone who was connected, knows, and trusted by the Queen to meet and follow him, he also got his side of the family too." She said "oh yeah and me and Kit heard him all the way from our island! We came too seeing as I'm his niece." Lucy said "Lucy you're my niece too you know." Glimes said "I know that but it's really hard to explain to others how I'm your niece." She said; Angela heard Lucy' voice and wagged her tail. She jumped on Amy's head and smiled as she saw her then gasped as she saw the rest. "whoa." She was at loss of words "yo Lucy is Chanel with you?" she called Lucy looked up to see Angela. "Damn Angela you've grown!" she said in amazement Angela frowned "yeah, yeah can we save the whole look how big you've gotten shit for latter?" she asked her eyes were grey and blank. "Yes Angela Chanel is with me! Gees I think you rather be with her than your own cousin!" "Angela, remember when I said that you would not be within ear shot of me if the prophecy were to start?" Glimes asked "yes." She said. "TEMPUS TAKE ANGELA TO KIT AND LUCY' ISLAND NOW!" Glimes called quickly "Lucy, Kit make sure they get there then come back, Amy go with them and stay Tempus won't be able too, have her friends go too she'll be terrified as it is. They don't know everything about my prophecy." She said in a sad note. Angela's eyes widened. "Mom what do you mean by that? what's going on! What don't I know about it?! What are you not telling me! Mom wait!" she cried as they took her away. Tears flowed from her eyes as a painful secret lay ahead for Angela. She will lose a friend like no other. One that she told everything to. "No Chanel you stay your already an adult you are not a pup like my daughter." Glimes said "ok Glimes." She said then stopped. Glimes shook her head to get rid of the tears then looked at Rheon. "Rheon why do you persist! What have I done to you!" she yelled "what have you done to me! You honestly don't remember do you! You took me from my brother! You never gave me the chance to work harder to control myself! I could have been good! I could have been a better brother! A better wolf! But no you took me you took me from my brother! My only brother!" he screamed Glimes's gaze hardened, "you would never change, you were the reason it was so hard for me to have Angela. You attacked me. Bit, clawed, tore! Whatever you could do!" she screamed "and then you go and team up with Alex! You tried to kill her! And now I'm going to put you down!" she howled, an eerie silence hung in the air as each side waited for the other to make the first leap. Then it happened, it was Lucy. She lunged at a male with fangs and inch longer than normal. He smiled and growled with a wicked delight. However Lucy was a trained fighter along with a healer. She tackled the mutt to the ground and ripped his throat from his body. The wolf stared aimlessly around as his life ended the army that gathered and rallied with Rheon was mortified at the sight. But just because she took his life did not mean she wanted to. She had tears in her eyes. She knew he was an enemy and was after her family. That was why she took the kill. But she was still crushed none the less. She whipped her head into the air and let out a mournful howl paying her respects to the lost soul of the male. She knew he was under the influence of the goddess and Rheon. If he hadn't been she was sure he'd have fought for them. Once she ended her song the battle began the epic struggle of terrine would end tonight. Glimes stood tall and held her tail high, then she roared her battle cry into the air. The fight begun. Glimes took on Rheon while her mate took Alex. Sam, Annabeth, and Coda took the stragglers. While it seemed an unfair fight for Rheon it was rather an even match. He had just barely less than Glimes in fighters. Even the pups, (who of course had been trained for a war and could kill quite nicely.), were making a huge impact. Older children rallied with the younger to keep them protected while they fought. a strange roar was heard over the battle ground. Then three leopards jumped out. One, a normal furred female the others, well un-normal, one, the female, was white with ash colored spots, the other black with white spots. Glimes knew them well. Friends from her puppy hood as well as a friend of her mother. "Glimes, you've grown! It's good to see my favorite little she wolf!" the twin's mother said as she slashed an oncoming wolf. "good to see you too Numara! But could we talk when we've won please?" she asked "of course!" she growled with delight still clear in the sound. "thanks! Could you help my husband please?" she asked "which is which?" she asked "Ethiopian red wolf. His eyes change color with his mood he's probably piss right now so they'll be red." She grunted as she bit Rheon in the neck gaining the upper paw for the moment. "uh….oh! I found him! Ooohh, he does a bit of damage doesn't he?" she asked as Tempus snapped the neck of his attacker. "yeah a little bit." She managed she finally grabbed hold of Rheon and bit his leg off. The wolf howled in sheer pain, he looked in her direction only to see her gone. Glimes raced off knowing without his paws he won't do much damage. She raced through the bloody mess of teeth and claws, healing her family as she went. She raced to Tempus to see him lying on the ground bleeding heavily. She shoved a plant down his throat, shut his mouth, and raced off. It took only three seconds to see her husband next to her once more, healed and alive. "thanks, that damn wolf slashed the shit out of my rib cage." He said "oh Tempus healing is what I do! Along with keeping my subjects safe. They are your subjects as well. Now Rheon is hurt, he won't do too much damage. But that doesn't mean he'll stay un hurt for long. They have healers as well. So we have to hurry and try to knock out their army. Or break the hold on their minds." She said "what do you mean? Rheon is using some kind of hypnotism?" "not hypnotism. Lies. He's telling them lies about us. To get them to fight for him. Using the bad that we've done and twisting it around to make us look like savages." She told him "I know a few of them. I grew up with some. Old friends of mine that had the unfortunate luck to be in the middle of executions and wars we've had. Now they see us as monsters trying to destroy them." She told him as she raced around healing those she could. She would see her mother now and then even Lucy and Zarocu, the three were the only known wolves with healing abilities. But Lucy had started a class. Teaching her students what Glimes taught her. Now on both her island, the one she ruled, and Glimes's pups were learning the art. "Tempus help Ember and Mist! I'll help the others!" she ordered he gave a rough nod then bolted off. Tempus looked back at his wife as she fought off a large male that was trying to claw Mist's throat out. Didn't work. Glimes growled savagely then chased off the male. She lashed at him her colorful rainbow water marble eyes managed to look savage and untamed. As if they belonged to a murderer bent on a blood lust. But they didn't their owner was nothing short of a perfect goddess always putting her subjects and family before herself. Chanel looked around wildly she was amazed at the determination in everyone. She was just barely older than her cousin Angela which is why she had to stay. She was just barely old enough to fight. She knew if she stood around she was going to get killed so she sprang on nearby wolf and sank her teeth into their neck. "Stay away from my family!" she howled the she wolf looked at her then laughed "oh and what will you do pup!" she laid her ears back in annoyance and fright. "do yourself a favor and run!" the wolf said with insanity clear in her tone. Chanel cocked her head as she slowly backed away from her opponent. Something was familiar about her. Too familiar. A flash blinded her for a quick second then she was once again a small mulling pup. Siblings around her, each hungry for the warm milk their mother provided. But Chanel was not looking from her own view. It was like she was hovering above herself watching. She saw the wolf she had so recently been fighting. The insanity whipped from her. She was normal. Caring she seemed to love the pups nursing at her belly. The love Chanel saw in the wolf's eyes was so strong it made her second guess if the things her first adopted father told her. He said they didn't want her but if that was true why was this wolf so kind? She was a figure stalk behind her mother and gasped, it was Rheon only he wasn't there. He was like her a shadow unseen and unheard by the ones who lived in the time. She heard him chant in the wolf's ears, whispering horrible things. The wolf in question started to lose that love. It was being replaced by horror and discus. Then the wolf stood she looked down at her pups and growled "none of my pup are worthy, non-able to live, all fight for the wrong leader." She growled Chanel gasped her mother had been turned against her own pups by Rheon. Then Chanel was taken back to the current time. Back to her own body. She looked back up to see the wolf from before. "mother?" she asked she saw some recognition from the she-wolf before her but it only lasted a second. "I have no pups!" she growled "yes you do! I'm your daughter! Please snap out of this! Snap out of the spell Rheon put you in!" she howled the wolf growled but Chanel saw she was starting to remember. "my little pup, my little girl. Lost to me so long ago." She whispered Chanel beamed thinking she had brought her mother back. Sadly while it was true for a short time the wolf that gave birth to Chanel had remembered her and loved her once again the same wolf had suddenly returned to her insane state as if being willed by and unseen force. She saw a figure with no paws stumble for a split second before it was gone. It was Rheon. That was how he had gained so many allies. He'd tricked them. She gasped then stumbled back. She had to get to Glimes she had to tell her. She turned her back to her mother and took off. She jumped over fallen wolves, others who were still in a fight as she searched for her queen. "Glimes!" she screamed "Glimes!" Chanel looked around frantic. In her panic to find Glimes she forgot to look out for enemy wolves. So when one came charging at her she didn't notice. The wolf dug his claws into her back while he went for her throat. She screamed as she momentarily forgot about the search for Glimes. She instantly began her fight with the wolf sadly she was still in a state of shock. The wolf grabbed her throat and bit hard. Shaking her wildly like a chew toy. She could feel the warm wet feeling of her blood as it soaked her own fur. Her life was beginning to leave her body until she felt the wolf's teeth leave her neck. She looked around weakly and saw Glimes. "Glimes!" she chocked trying to tell her what she had learned. "don't talk Chanel!" she heard "but-" "I said no!" she could tell Glimes was fighting back tears. She knew something about this and Chanel had an idea of what it was. "Glimes, Rheon, he-he has a power. Like you! He can astro-project! That's how he got his fighters! He lied to them without them realizing it! Putting words into their mind. They think they are doing this because they want to fight for him, but it's not true! They are fighting because he's controlling them! If they start to realize they've been fighting for the wrong wolf he'll reinstate the lies! You have to stop him! You can't kill his army! There are some that fight for him by will and you know who they are but the others they do not! They must be saved from his terrine! Too much blood has been spilled already! Do not prove to them that we are what they imagine us to be! We are not killers! We are protectors! But I cannot protect anymore! I'm dying Glimes you knew this before, you knew it was me when you saw me for the first time. And I know you think I'm mad but I'm not. Thank you for allowing me to have a normal puppy hood. And thank you for allowing me to be friends with your daughter!" she croaked, Glimes was in tears at this point. "I'm so sorry Chanel! You were such a good friend to my daughter! You rubbed off on her in so many ways! She's become something great because of you! I wish I could save you but your wounds are too deep!" she cried. "it's alright I understand. I know it's my time and I'm not upset about that. Just promise me you'll win, promise me you'll save them!" she was beginning to find it harder to make out words. "you have to let her fight! You must let Angela fight in this war! She's the only one who can fix the mess Rheon has created! I've seen her do it before! She has more power than you Glimes! She has the power needed to stop him!" she rasped "but-" "no buts! I know she's your only daughter but she must do this! You have to! If you don't our lives will end!" she whispered in a stern voice. "alright." She mumbled Glimes watched as Chanel slowly departed her body. Her soul left and went to the resting place for honored wolves. Glimes cried knowing what she had to do was hard. And knowing if she didn't she would let her subjects down. She let out a mournful howl in honor of Chanel. Everyone stopped fighting even the enemies. They listened to the queen howl. Chanel was the first death on Glimes's side. Tears welled in every wolf who fought for her. The wolves fighting to kill off the generations had morals and a code. So they all sat. some even had tears of their own. They may not have known her but they knew the wolf that had died was a great one. A loved one. And they were right. They let the saddened family cry and say their last goodbyes. Everyone was there everyone but Angela. Tempus with tears still in his eyes ran to the portal and called for Angela. She and the others who went with her raced out. Only to stop dead in their tracks. "no! no! please don't let it be her! Please!" Angela screamed. She raced off leaving a trail of flying dirt behind her. She pushed past her family till she got her first look at who had died. "no!" she screamed tears fell from the young pup as she ran to her cousin. "wake up! Please, Chanel! Wake up!" she whimpered, Angela shook the lifeless body trying to get her to lift her head and say she was alright. Angela was breathing hard her tail lashed, her teeth grew, they backed away in worry. Her pelt burst into flames. This made them scatter she growled in outrage. "who did this." She breathed with a growl. "WHO DID THIS!" she screeched "Rheon manipulated the wolf to do this Angela. If anyone is to blame for her death it is him. Angela, he can put thoughts and words into others minds. Control them. You are the only one with the power to stop him. You can attack when he is like that. He leaves his body to make himself unseen. But you can see him! You can attack! You must bring him down!" Glimes rasped "but it said you were the one to do it!" she said "I thought it was me yes. But that was before I found out that the prophecy was not about me. But you. You have to destroy him! I cannot!" she said "how do I unlock my powers!" she asked "so young, so full of wonder. To unlock your powers you must connect with every wolf in your family. When you use them you have a view of each wolf. You feel them. It is how you stay in control. You must think of those you love and harness the energy they give you. You are my daughter, a princess! And I know you can do it! Chanel died knowing you had the ability to defeat him!" she said "alright." Angela sniffed she breathed relaxing her body and mind. Once she was sure she was under control she opened her eyes and looked around. Her family they seemed to glow. Then she looked to the wolves they were fighting. She saw a dark purple energy surround them. She heard the words they had been filled with. Then she saw him. She saw the wolf who was the reason Chanel was dead. Rheon. He would glitch every now and then. That was when she realized that he was astro projecting. She moved her ears in slow circles stopping the time around her. She then proceeded to get up and race to his body. She knew that he would be unable to live if he had no body to return to. So she retracted her claws and ended his life. As soon as he was dead time returned to normal. The wolves who fought for him looked around in confusion they were muttering things like 'what's going on' how did I get here' many were wounded some dead. The war had caused many casualties to the slave minded wolves but only one was brought to Glimes. At times Glimes herself thought they would not win with the growing numbers of wolves fighting for Rheon. Thankfully however the wolves that fought for him on their own call had been killed in the beginning. "Lives have been lost. And while we suffered only one her death was not in vain. Chanel died believing we could free the trapped souls. And now we have. We've done just that I'm so thankful it was only one life that was lost but that does not mean I'm happy she died. Because I'm not I wish she was here. I wish she could have lived but she couldn't and we all will miss her." Glimes said to the wolves they sat and watched her talk. "Mom we need to honor them! All of them! A funeral, a burial! Make Chanel a den and lay her to rest in a place familiar to her! Lay the others with their family!" Angela spoke. "that I will allow. You already have the makings of a true queen my dear. And what a wonderful Queen you'll be." Glimes spoke with a sad voice but it was still clear to her daughter that she was proud of her. It was set up after each den was made. Chanel was announced first. Angela took part in fixing her wound and carrying her down into her den. When Chanel was in her resting place Angela and Glimes worked together to seal it with a Cristal cover so the sun would still rise and set on her. So she would still see the mornings and the nights. Each den was made and each filled with loved one's lost to families. Brothers buried with sisters mothers with their children. Each sealed and each given honor. But Alex's den while yes it was sealed and yes given some honor. No one showed up. Not to his. He had done too much wrong to be loved any longer. When his was finished they sealed the rest. Then cleaned the ground of the blood that had been spilled no one needs be have that kind of reminder. Angela placed a mouthful of roses on Chanel's grave. She was the first to put anything on her grave. But it didn't take long for Lucy and Kit to go next. After it was Rese who was the second wolf to take Chanel in. and finally the last to put flowers on her grave were her parents and siblings. They crowded her grave. Not even knowing her name but knowing who she was. She was their sister. Each cried mournful tears. They never got to meet her when she was alive. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he mother cried Angela sat next to them. "she doesn't blame you." She whispered "how well did you know her?" they asked "she was my cousin, my best friend. I knew her well. My cousin Lucy was her adopted mother, she was kind to Chanel. She grew to be a kind hearted wolf like all generations and wolves who live here." She said "Chanel? He name was Chanel?" they asked "yes Rese the one who saved each of you. Gave you new homes. He kept her and would watch her grow, but he gave her to his brother and his mate, Lucy, to care for. He could keep her so he gave her to family. We'll all miss her that I know. But it will be out of love." Angela looked at them then gave them each a hug. They watched the she-wolf go then started to howl. Howl for their lost sister and daughter. Glimes stood tall with her mate and daughter besides her. She knew that one day her daughter would have rule, and when the day come for Angela to take over as queen the island would have a divine leader. So Glimes knew if she was to become the queen and rule with love and care to rule her subjects the right way, it was time to start her training. She needed to learn every power she had, and she needed to learn how to use and control them all. Her family gathered around her, smiles on their face. "we saved many lives Glimes, don't be so down about that." One of her aunts said. She looked at them a tear sliding down from her eye and a smile on her face. "I'm not, Angela saved us, and now it's time to start her training. She will be queen one day, she already has a good start, but she has power, and she needs to learn to control it." She said "I already know how to harness it. But control, that is something I'll take." She said with a laugh "that's my girl" Glimes whispered they returned their gaze to the memorizing sunset before them. Everything was calm. Like they wanted for so many years, it's finally done. The stress, gone, the rush, gone. It was all so peaceful and they were happy.

260


End file.
